


LA MUERTE Y VIDA DE BRIAN O'NEAL. - EL LIBRO DE VISHOUS.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assasins In Love, BDSM, Based On BDB World, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Bisexual Character, Characters With Powers, Curses, Declarations Of Love, Demigods, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Detectives, Diamonds Eyes, Dreams and Nightmares, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy BDSM, Killing, Kings and Queens, Leather Kink, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Married Characters, Modern Royalty, My fic, Oral Sex, Pain, Piercings, Prostitution, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Shining Characters, Swearing, Transformation, Unrequited Love, Vampires, War, Weapons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Hay una guerra sucediendo en los oscuros callejones de Caldwell, Nueva York, que abarca siglos, pero parece estar alcanzado un punto crítico, ahora están dispersos y sus números, son pocos. Los vampiros han luchado contra las creaciones de El Omega durante mucho tiempo y la Hermandad de la Daga Negra es una casta de guerreros, casi una raza aparte de los vampiros normales que han estado en la cabeza de la guerra con el rey de los vampiros como su líder. Hasta que una muerte ocurre y cambia todos los sucesos, rigiendo en los destinos de cada uno de los miembros de la Hermandad.Dando tumbos por la vida O'Neal decide salvar a su amiga sin saber que se dirige a la boca de los lobos, para caer en un mundo lleno de mitología, magia, clanes, sangre y pasión. Encontrando a Vishous se encuentra a si mismo. Ambos son la mitad de un todo, el final de la guerra y el comienzo de la paz. Una unión cósmica que unirá sus almas en el segundo que sus miradas se crucen.





	1. La muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> ALGUNAS COSAS HAN SIDO CAMBIADAS EN ORDEN PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TENGA SENTIDO.  
> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

**Reseña.**

Hay una guerra sucediendo en los oscuros callejones de Caldwell, Nueva York, que abarca siglos, pero parece estar alcanzado un punto crítico, ahora están dispersos y sus números, son pocos.

Los vampiros han luchado contra las creaciones de El Omega durante mucho tiempo y la Hermandad de la Daga Negra es una casta de guerreros, casi una raza aparte de los vampiros normales que han estado en la cabeza de la guerra con el rey de los vampiros como su líder. Hasta que una muerte ocurre y cambia todos los sucesos, rigiendo en los destinos de cada uno de los miembros de la Hermandad.

Existe un acuerdo tácito entre los restrictores y los vampiros de que los humanos no deben saber nada de sus existencias. Sin embargo, aunque los humanos no saben que los vampiros existen, no significa que no se crucen y que existan familias humanas, aunque incosciente, con sangre de vampiro.

Vishous, hijo del Bloodletter, es un hombre terriblemente hermoso como terriblemente atormentado, sus defensas han subido de tal manera que hasta él mismo se ha perdido. Un hombre de acero, temerario e implacable, se encuentra bajo la influencia de una maldición y una aterradora habilidad para ver el futuro. Antes de su transformación, creció en el campo de batalla de su padre en el que sufrió abusos y estuvo constantemente explotado.

Como miembro de la Hermandad, no tiene ningún interés en el amor o en los sentimientos, solo piensa en la lucha contra la Sociedad Restrictora. La única meta: derrotarlos.

 _Brian O'Neal es un luchador nato. Un duro ex policía de homicidios y el único al que se le ha permitido el acceso a la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Y quiere adentrarse más aún en ese mundo, para comprometerse con la guerrera contra los restrictores. No tiene nada que perder._ Si no puede tener a la chica, al menos lucharía con los Hermanos. El _destino lo maldice con lo que más quiere. No siempre obtener lo que deseas es una buena señal. Cuando Butch se sacrifica para salvar a un vampiro civil de los restrictores, cae preso de la fuerza más oscura de la guerra._

Vishous vivía su vida dentro de una apacible normalidad. Trabajaba para la Hermandad, tenía su segunda faena a su ritmo y tenía a los Hermanos para llenar el vacío de su vida. Lo que no podía imaginar era que un día un hombre bravucón y terriblemente atractivo se introduciría a la fuerza en su vida, haciéndolo cuestionar sus creencias y volteando su mundo de pies a cabeza. Él será la respuesta y el desencadenamiento a sucesos que los uniría hasta en lo impensable. Sin embargo nunca imaginó que la joven se convertiría en su perdición.

Dando tumbos por la vida O'Neal decide salvar a su amiga sin saber que se dirige a la boca de los lobos, para caer en un mundo lleno de mitología, magia, clanes, sangre y pasión.

Ambos son la clave para salvarse, par _a sanar el dolor interior y a permitirse saborear el auténtico placer_.

Ambos son la mitad de un todo, el final de la guerra y el comienzo de la paz. Una unión cósmica que unirá sus almas en el segundo que sus miradas se crucen. Juntos, son la salvación que todos anhelan.

 

**Introducción.**

_"No voy pretender resistir tentaciones. Creo que  es gracioso cuando predicas perdición. He  ido y regresado del infierno, y ahora, es solo una parte de mí. Sin  la oscuridad, no habría luz en mí."_

 

Parpadeó.

Parpadeó de nuevo. 

No funcionó. No retiró las imágenes de su mente.

Mirándose en el retrovisor interno reconoció los ojos de intenso color, devolviéndole la mirada, también comprobó que su expresión era una de total “no jodas conmigo”. Estirando la mano, arañó el nudo de la corbata reposando en su garganta y la aflojo.

No podía respirar una mierda.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras estaba sentado en el sofocante auto, mirando el tráfico, y los autos presionando las bocinas como si eso mágicamente les hiciera aparecer en sus destinos. El ruido se sentía como si un martillo estuviera haciéndose paso en su cráneo. El ruido de la multitud era ensordecedor. Sintió como si los ojos se le fueran a explotar en la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había bebido anoche? Oh, cierto. Un montón.

-Lo juro por Dios.- refunfuñó a sí mismo cuando el auto detrás suyo sonó la bocina.- Una vez más, y me bajo del auto y le pateo el trasero a alguien.

Estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado familiarizado, y la mejor manera que conocía de curarse era anestesiando el dolor con alcohol. Lástima que no lo descubriera hasta los diecisiete años. Hubo siete años de culpabilidad y castigo por el querido y viejo padre, apilados sobre un niño que no tenía escapatoria ni forma alguna de apagar el dolor, el miedo y la desconfianza que trajeron.

Agarró el volante hasta que el dolor en los nudillos le quitó algo de presión del cerebro. Treinta minutos más tarde, finalmente llegó a la estación. Las cabezas se volvieron mientras se abría paso entre las masas. Pero todos se movieron fuera de su camino, sintiendo que era lo mejor que hacer.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, al familiar pasillo que llevaba recorriendo por años desde que había aceptado convertirse en lo que era. Los pasillos, paredes y techos donde había vivido como un exiliado, permaneciendo cada noche, solo con una cosa en mente: justicia. Haciendo caso omiso a las conversaciones de otros agentes en el recinto se dirigió a un único lugar.

Todo estaba callado en esa habitación, no había un solo ruido perturbador. Le hacía sentir seguro. Al llegar al centro de la habitación dejo su gabardina, placa y arma sobre el escritorio. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, se quedo de pie bajo la luz blanquecina proyectándose del techo de paneles blancos. Frotándose las sienes cerró los ojos, tratando de nivelar el dolor latiendo dentro de su cabeza. La habitación lo hacía sentir en sus dominios, pero también como el viejo él cuando había sido movido a esa oficina.

Los mismos sentimientos de anhelo de pertenencia, de cómo posicionar las manoplas para causar un mayor dolor, como acostarse con el cuerpo aullando de dolor y el rostro rasgado en lágrimas, rodearon su mente, y los abrazo.

Sentía familiar. Como él, lo único que tenía desde hace...De repente sintió una mano, pesada y grande, le agarro del hombro. Se sintió como uñas rasguñando su piel. Una respiración silbante llenó sus oídos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, abrió los ojos mientras se volteaba.

-Te ves como el infierno, hijo.- saludó una voz gruesa y masculina. Él suspiró, dejando caer los brazos.

-Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo, entonces.- señaló, el acento se le profundizó en la punta de la lengua.- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

El hombre bajo la mirada a las carpetas en su mano y el periódico en la otra. Como si fuese obvio.

-Tenemos que vigilar el trasero de Luke, y comprobar su jodido itinerario como nos dijeron.

-Genial, mi faena favorita.-dijo sarcástico.

-No somos policías, chico.- señaló el detective de mayor edad calándose la gabardina.- Deberías dejar de escucharlos en la radio.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

-Sabría que dirías eso.- dijo el hombre mirándolo con ojos risueños, alzó la mano y golpeo el periódico enrollado que tenía en la mano contra el pecho. Butch solamente le miró.- Vamos por unos cuantos cafés para pasar el rato, oí de un buen lugar con donas cerca de nuestro objetivo.

-Café y donas...- murmuró siguiendo al hombre de vuelta a la calle.- Te pones viejo, y quieres seguir el cliché. ¿Qué diría tu señora de eso? – se mofó.

-No le molesta…

-¿Sabes? Tienes buen material de esposa también. Qué curioso.

-Sí, mi mujer dice lo mismo.- rió el hombre bajando las escaleras.- Ahora vamos, tengo unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en mi auto. Después que tengas la panza llena y bebas un poco de café, te sentirás mejor, chico.

Los dos detectives estaban dentro del auto, el hombre mayor de copiloto. Las personas les pasaban como un mar en la acera, mientras sus ojos solamente estaban fijos en un solo personaje en el recinto a unos metros de distancia.  En un condenado que comenzaba a recalcar entre la multitud en la comisaria, su esposa lo había delatado unas semanas atrás.

Traficante de drogas, le gustaba venderlas a los jóvenes fuera de los clubes, lo cual era un gran no-no para los negocios. Ellos debían actuar antes que vinieran los dueños a hacerlo, por las malas.

-Ellos deben ser los contactos que su esposa tan cortésmente nos dio.- señaló el joven detective señalando a los tres hombres que se acercaban a su sospechoso, se saludaron con un incomodo y rígido apretón de manos y comenzaron a hablar.

-Ah.- el hombre comprobó las carpetas en su regazo.- La mujer no mentía. Los tenemos aquí.

-El hombre calvo, con tatuaje en el cráneo. Evans.- lo señaló en la fotografía sin apartar la mirada del susodicho.- Ha sido acusado de violencia domestica, la niña que apareció en nuestra comisaria hace tres semanas. La pequeña reconoció que era él quien la había asaltado. A ella, y otros niños del orfanato.

-Nuestros chicos están trabajando en su captura.

El día se fue en la misma sintonía. Cuando dejó a su compañero de vuelta a la comisaria con las fotografías y nuevos detalles para el sistema. Necesitaba algo más. Como, ahora mismo. Había el típico ruido en la radio de la policía. Despacho solicitando una búsqueda en algunas placas, algunas llamadas de unas residencias, mencionando traer gente,  luego.... Llamada por disturbios en el área sur.

Y una solicitud de un coche para comprobarlo.

-Repito, llamada por disturbios...

-Detective O'Neal.- ladró en su comunicador.- Estoy en la zona.- La mujer dio la dirección y, él sabía exactamente dónde estaba.- Bien, entendido. Voy a comprobarlo ahora mismo. O’Neal fuera.

Sacó el coche del aparcamiento y se dirigió al lugar, deseoso de tener algo que hacer para enderezar su mente desquiciada. A una cuadra, estacionó. Revisando su arma y agarrando una linterna del asiento trasero, rezó por una confrontación.

Algo que no sólo tomaría toda su atención, sino también cada parte de su adrenalina y la gastaría en algo más que grandes hijos de puta o adolescentes estúpidos.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver a un trío moliendo a golpes a alguien. Con la Glock desenfundada, se acercó un poco más antes de anunciar su llegada. Los segundos extra le dieron la oportunidad de ver que este alguien era un niño, no mayor de dieciséis años, calculó. Su visión se tornó roja. Alzó el arma a la altura de la mandíbula, con la mano que sostenía la linterna apuntando en la dirección de la mira.

-¡Manos arriba y aléjense del niño! - gritó al grupo, nivelando la Glock en el más grande de los cabrones.- Dije, del chico. ¡Ahora!

Como grupo, dieron un pequeño paso atrás y él miró rápidamente a la víctima. Magullado y un poco ensangrentado. El chico tenía los ojos desorbitados del miedo, y con un quejido como los de un perrito, él corrió en su dirección como si fuese Dios personificado. Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron fugazmente apenas le tuvo a unos metros.

Se coloco detrás del detective luchando por meter algo de aire de vuelta en sus pulmones.

-¿Estás bien, chico? – Cuando el muchacho delgaducho musito un débil “sí”, él volvió su vista a los agresores.- Entonces vete, hablare con estos muchachos un rato.

Él podría necesitar al niño más tarde si iba a presentar cargos, pero ahora mismo las probabilidades eran de tres contra uno. Necesitaba sacar a la víctima a salvo y fuera del camino. Oyó las pisadas alejándose, y los jadeos del chico. Cuando se volteó a la noche para cerciorar. El chico no estaba en ningún sitio donde encontrarlo. Como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

-Es solo un policía, dejemos que se vaya, recuperaremos al chico después.- dijo uno con una mueca. Butch volteó a mirarlo con la misma expresión de “no me agradas” plasmada en el rostro.

-Puede no haber otra vez, el jefe no estará contento de saber que no tuvimos un espectáculo esta noche.- dijo la otra voz, el hombre mirándolo de pies a cabeza, con la nariz arrugada en una expresión de asco.- Esos sanguijuelas son casi imposibles de atrapar, y mientras la policía se siga metiendo en nuestros asuntos...

-Somos más fuertes que este humano. Será pan comido.- respondió el primero hombre de vuelta.

-¿Están bromeando, cierto? – dijo él.

Uno de ellos se hizo al frente, el que no había hablado. Aparentemente el líder. Y cuadro los hombros, hizo una pausa, y luego respondió:

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, y no quieres que lo sea.- dijo seriamente.- Te sugiero que te vayas por donde viniste si no quieres sufrir…- Él rió secamente.

-Y yo te sugiero que te vayas a la mierda, pero no lo harás de buenas ganas, ¿verdad?- Contestó.

El maldito pálido siguió viniendo. Los músculos se le tensaron, y gruñó mientras los veía acercarse cada vez más. Demasiado cerca. Encontró al bastardo a mitad de camino, tan rápido que el tipo no pudo atraparlo, y la pistola lo azotó tan pronto como pudo alcanzarlo. Fue entonces cuando sus otros compañeros, apestando a algún tipo de perfume dulzón decidieron unírseles.

Un velo rojo nubló sus ojos mientras daba el primer golpe, la sangre salpicándole en el pecho.

No importaba cuanto intentase ver alrededor, sus ojos estaban fijos en los tres frente a él. El corazón se le aceleró, sus manos se cerraron en puños y su mandíbula dolió mientras apretaba los dientes demasiado fuerte. Con cada condenado golpe, sus piernas se tensaban. Con cada chorro de sangre en el piso de cemento, sus manos cosquilleaban por más. No vio nada excepto rojo cuando subió a horcajas sobre la cintura de uno, y ensartaba su puño contra su rostro repetidas veces. El sonido de su respiración agitada era muy fuerte en sus oídos.

Dos pares de brazos lo agarraron por detrás y lo lanzaron. Él rodó y se posiciono sobre los pies. El traje estaba obstruyendo sus movimientos, estaba sofocándolo. La corbata se sentía como una correa que lo evitaba seguir, como el sonido blanco en su nuca gritándole que lo que hacía, era incorrecto.

-Mátalo…- gruñó el líder limpiándose la sangre de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos negros, como dos pozos, mirándole intensamente.

En las películas, los chicos iban a por ti de uno en uno, y se quedaban abajo una vez derrotados. No estos apestosos bastardos. Eran como conejitos de Energizer, parecían tener algún cable en el culo que los tenían al cien por ciento, siquiera estaban jadeando.

El brillo del arma atrajo su atención, y él actuó.

Y disparó primero.

El tipo gruñó el impacto trastabillando hacia atrás, y los otros dos se detuvieron en seco por la impresión. El tipo sacudió la cabeza y lo miro como si solamente le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el abdomen, su rostro se distorsiono en una sonrisa que le heló en su lugar. Sangre comenzó a borbotear del hombre, a montones, tan espesa que parecía negra como el petróleo.

-¡Qué... mierda!

El líder dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

Un segundo bastó, y las llantas del Crown Vic chillaron cuando dio un bandazo al volante y desapareció de la escena quemando los cauchos. Le tomo un par de minutos tomar la radio y contar lo sucedido, lanzando miradas en el retrovisor, dijo que todos habían huido, una mentirita blanca no hiere a nadie, ¿cierto? Esos tipejos sabían luchar, demasiado bien tenía que admitir. ¿Luchadores de peleas clandestinas? ¿Mafiosos? Tal vez, matar no les parecía problemas.

¿Qué explicaba lo de la bala? Horas más tarde, cuando la adrenalina le bajo y estuvo seguro que nadie la seguía, estacionó.

Las heridas que comenzaban a aullar dolorosas, sabia sin ver, que el golpe que había recibido en el pectoral tendría un hermoso color como el arcoíris. Su espalda había recibido unos buenos golpes también. Tambaleándose fuera del auto se limpio el rostro, machando la tela con la sangre que se escurría de su ceja partida, y el hilillo carmesí de la comisura de la boca, el trapo desapareció dentro del trasto en el estacionamiento. Se quedo de pie en la oscuridad, inclinando la cabeza atrás, se quitó la corbata. Con las manos temblando, y doloridas, tironeo la tela cuando la camisa no cooperó los primeros intentos. Y finalmente, tiró fuerte, rompiendo la camisa manchada en dos, tirando los jirones donde se había ido el pañuelo.

Desnudo en la parte superior, el pecho se movía con la gravedad de su respiración. Trató de calmarse… De pensar lo que había sucedido y asentarlo en mente fría.  Sacando una camisa blanca de botones, idéntica a la interior pero arrugada del maletero se la caló tan rápido como pudo y se la metió en los pantalones.

¡Clack! Trancó el maletero y comenzó a marchar. Nadie le hizo caso cuando subió por la escalera que conducía a la comisaria.

En el baño se lavó las manos y enjuagó el rostro. Se paso la mano por el cabello grueso, castaño y espeso, obligando a los mechones redirigirse en un peinado hacia atrás. Observo las oscuras cejas fruncidas, y la hinchazón formándose, el labio inferior también estaba más enrojecido de lo normal.

Mierda.

Buscaría por bandas en Caldie, se dijo, mientras se apretaba la corbata alrededor del cuello. Se acomodó el cuello de la camiseta y ordenó las mangas  alrededor de sus muñecas. Rezó por que el jovencito apareciera en la comisaria, o le dijese a alguien de su gente de por qué irían detrás de un chiquillo, decididos a matar, como habrían hecho con él.

Al salir al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las habituales visitantes nocturnas de la comisaría acabando de ser liberada de los calabozos femeninos. La jovencita  se pasó las manos pequeñas y femeninas por la melena roja, intentando ordenar la maraña de pelo salvaje en un mono flojo detrás de la nuca cuando percibió de su presencia.

-Detective…- la mujer ronroneó, sonriendo hacia él apenas lo vio. Él asintió hacia ella, reconociéndola. La pintura de labios roja se había concentrado en las comisuras de su boca, la máscara de pestañas negro formaba un borrón alrededor de unos bonitos ojos agotados y sin brillo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, tan joven. Seguramente su aspecto mejoraría, pensó él, si dejaba la droga y dormía durante todo un mes entero, y comía como debía. Le sostuvo la puerta para que ella saliera, y le siguió por detrás.

-Siempre ocupado. Tan ocupado– ella comentó, sujetándole en el proceso. Él la dejo ser cuando se abrazó a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con los brazos y su mejilla contra su pecho. Probablemente el único acto físico, consensuado, que ella ofrecería a cualquier persona desde el corazón. No se lo arrebataría, en cambio se sintió afortunado. Reprimió los labios para no silbar una maldición contra sus heridas y poso una mano sobre su cabeza roja, y se quedo inmóvil, para no incomodarla.- ¿Me va a rechazar hoy también?

-Cómo siempre.

-¿No desea compañía femenina de vez en cuando? – ella preguntó, alzando el bonito rostro hacia él.- ¿No se le cansa la mano después de un tiempo?

Butch se rió mientras ambos se separaban a los pies de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo te va, Selene? Creí que no volvería a verte por aquí un tiempo.- Preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. La miró, realmente la miró, con ojos suaves y compadecidos. La joven mujer flaqueó, y pudo jurar que sus ojos celestes casi mostraron algo más que vacio.

 _-Siempre_ estoy bien - dijo, sonriendo para sí misma. Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios, y lo encendió mientras lo miraba. Él no se atrevió a romper la conexión. El humo se escapó entre sus labios enrojecidos y resecos.- No prometí no caer aquí la última vez, ¿recuerda?

-Pero prometiste.- dijo él.

-Lo hice, estoy tratando. Oh, y mi oferta sigue en pie, si se siente solo, ya sabe, búsqueme. Se lo haré gratis, porque usted es un hijo de perra de buen corazón, muy atractivo y caliente. Suertuda quien lo tenga en su mano, detective. Pero no le diga a mi jefe que le he dicho eso.- ella exhaló y se llevo un dedo a los labios, en señal de silencio.- Es nuestro secreto.

-¿Ya has consultado ese programa del que te hablé? -preguntó Butch. Estaba ayudando a un amigo a poner en marcha un grupo de apoyo para prostitutas que quisieran liberarse de sus proxenetas y llevar otra vida.

Una mejor vida.

-Ah, eso… Buena cosa, buenas intenciones.- la pelirroja asintió, de repente ausente-. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Lo veré después, detective.

Butch respiró hondo y asintió, mirándose las suelas de los zapatos.

-Cuídate.

-Igual para ti. Esta ciudad ya no tiene cosas buenas, usted es como un milagro.- ella dijo cuando le dio la espalda, caminando con tobillos débiles sobre unos tacones criminales de color morado chillón. La miro desaparecer en la fría noche, solamente cubierta con un felpudo y una falda de cuero negro a juego.

Compañía...

Condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Aparcó frente a McGrider's. Unos quince minutos después una mujer enfundada en una falda y un top salió, cuando vio el coche, se sacudió su cabellera castaña rubia y rizada, y fue caminando hacia él. Contoneándose.

Butch bajó la ventanilla y ella se inclinó en su puerta, besándolo en los labios con una sonrisa que prometía problemas. Él respiró el perfume que la envolvía, algún tipo de olor dulzón mezclado con el olor del bar donde ella trabajaba. Olía a cerveza rancia y a licor de cerezas, el perfume de todo cantinero al final de una larga noche.

-Cuánto tiempo...- ella deslizó la mano por su hombro, bajándola por su abdomen.- ¿Te sientes solitario, Butch? ¿Me estuviste esperando, cielito? ¿Me necesitas? -gruñó apretada contra su boca, él asintió.

-Entra al auto… -pidió.

La mujer rodeó el coche por el frente y se deslizó junto a él con una sonrisa de insuficiencia. Estacionaron bajo uno de los arcos del puente que cruzaba el río Hudson y unía las dos mitades de Caldwell, cerciorándose de quedar a suficiente distancia de los indigentes acostados sobre sus improvisadas camas de cartones, aparcó.

Ella era rápida. Le había desabrochado los pantalones y manipulaba su miembro antes de que él hubiera apagado el motor. Mientras empujaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella se subió a horcajadas en menos de un segundo, y le acarició el cuello con la boca, lentamente, haciendo que un estremecimiento crepitará por su columna vertebral, sabía que aquel era su punto débil, y se congeló con la sensación. Cuando ella comenzó a besarle la mandíbula, y se alzaba la falda hasta medio abdomen. Él miró el agua sobre el hombro de Abby, sintiéndose extrañamente entumecido con la mujer trabajando sobre él.

Recordó una conversación que sus oídos habían captado de las damas de compañía, una vez, hace tiempo cuando rezaba en su iglesia favorita, casi pudo oír las campanas como esa noche, como cantos de ángeles dentro de su auto. Las conversaciones y plegarias susurradas eran como el constante sonido de abejas en sus oídos.

-Señor, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedes oír mi voz? ¿Puedes oír mis plegarias? ¿Estás ahí? Oh Señor, por favor perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.- la mujer a su lado pidió, con las manos tan fuertemente agarradas, que tenía los nudillos blancos. La mujer a su lado se removió en el asiento.

-Déjame darte un consejo que te servirá más que rezar. Finge no estar presente, no en la carne. Abandonas tu cuerpo.- comenzó a decir la otra mujer a su lado, la que debajo de su gabardina escondía su vestido rojo, a la otra mujer pelinegra. Labios rojos no mienten.- Te tratarán como a un trabajo, o peor. Y entonces piensas, no yo, no mi carne. No estoy aquí, y así, hasta el final. Cuando vuelvas a casa, puedes rezar. En esos momentos necesitas fe, en ti misma.

Casi puede imaginarlo, tacones de nueve pulgadas entran marchando, para complacer. Ella sonríe mientras cierra la puerta, mirando fijamente, sudando y casi sin preocuparse. Manipulando con malas palabras en una voz dulce, arrastrándose sobre su sucio cliente, con sus rodillas magulladas a los costados de su cintura. El vacío de Selene, el cansancio y el odio al tacto humano coinciden con los suyos mientras Abby trabajaba sobre él, su aliento demasiado pesado, demasiado rápido, demasiado en su oído mientras ella se movía demasiado imparable, pero en cámara lenta. Gimiendo. La respiración lo hace más inquietante.

La luz del amanecer es hermosa, pensó él, otro día.

La sensación que algo más grande le esperaba allá fuera volvió a erizarle los vellos, algo poderoso, una mierda mágica que le daría sentido a su vida.

-¿Me amas, cariño?- susurró ella a su oído, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Abby lo tomo  de la mandíbula y buscó su mirada con ojos desesperados y necesitados.

Él le alisó el cabello brillante como una flama hacia atrás, y la miró a los ojos. Estaban huecos. Para ella, él podía haber sido cualquier hombre, el que quisiera. Y él le permitió eso. Su corazón estaba tan apagado como aquella mirada.

-Sí… Claro.- susurró, un sonido casi inaudible. La sostuvo por las caderas cuando ella se dejo caer duramente, gimiendo su nombre en un quejido agudo.


	2. Fantasmas.

**Unos meses más tarde.**

_El caso termino, y con ello, otro nuevo apareció._

La escena del crimen se encontraba en plena actividad. Las luces de los automóviles de los coches de patrulla bloqueaban el acceso casi rozando las cintas amarillas con los parachoques. El lugar estaba atestado de agentes, tanto de uniformes cómo vestidos de civil. La habitual multitud de curiosos se aglomeró en un espacio en medio de la calle, todos con rostros pálidos y preocupados, murmurando palabras de oídos a oídos, cuando una camilla fue sacada por dos agentes forense, luego detrás otra y una más, todos jadearon al unísono, hombres y mujeres se llevaron las manos a la boca, sus ojos siguiendo a los fallecidos.

-Oh dios mío, son tan pequeñas, y tan jóvenes.- negó una mujer llevándose las manos al pecho.

Se suponía que la humanidad no debería presenciar estas escenas, estaban los asesinos y los retorcidos para llevar a cabo los trabajos para esto, pero las noticias corrían como la pólvora, los chismes igual. En todos sus años de trabajo descubrió que un homicidio era lo mismo a un acontecimiento social, para los vivos, claro.

José se volteó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteándose se encontró con nada más y nada menos que su jefe. El hombre tenía una expresión completamente seria, y antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo ya estaba soltándole la mano después de estrechársela.

-¿Cuántos muertos, De la Cruz? - los ojos claros del tipo repasaron la escena por quinta vez en menos de un minuto. El hombre soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido.

-Tres, señor. Mujeres, adolescentes. El resto de los presentes están en los carros o siendo interrogados. Todos están demasiados idos como para decir algo coherente.- dijo.

Los agentes que entraban y salían de la escena con sus batas blancas y maletines negros, eran cómo hormigas, una detrás de la otra con sus guantes de goma listos para trabajar. El jefe los miró fijamente, como si de su arenero se tratase, escudriñó la zona con la mirada.

-El departamento está recogiendo las muestras, al parecer había demasiada droga y alcohol envuelto, se presume que murieron de sobredosis. Tenían marcas, y otras, que dan otras sugerencias.- detalló metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-¿Dónde está el propietario? - el subinspector lo imitó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró fijamente.

-Está en una de las ambulancias.- el subinspector permaneció en silencio. José siguió hablando.- Mi chico está hablando con ellos. Sígame.

Justamente se acercaron para presenciar cómo unos enfermeros sujetaron con un fuerte apretón al detective y lo alejaron del otro hombre embutido en mantas que cubrían inútilmente la visión del vómito en su regazo desnudo. Los ojos rojos y nublados cómo las marcas en la piel daban muchas pistas sobre el hombre, y José no paso eso por alto.

-Los que venían aquí lo querían... ¿Por que vendrían si no? - Ambos detectives acercándose a la escena fruncieron el ceño con la respuesta que acababan de escuchar.

Con sus cejas de color castaño y ojos profundos El Duro daba una expresión tenebrosa, pero bruscamente empeoró con las palabras dichas del hombre. De la Cruz colocó la palma en el pecho de su compañero y empujó para atraer su atención. Él se movió un poco.

-Por el amor de Dios, O'Neal.- dijo entre dientes, anclando los tobillos para no ser arrasado por el hombre, maldiciendo lo sujetó y se acercó hasta su oído.- Oye hijo. Deberías aguantar tu mierda para después, no querrás que te quiten el caso, compañero. Ahora haz un favor a este viejo hombre y retrocede.

Eso pareció calar. No supo si realmente lo había escuchado o simplemente la cosa sobre sus hombros comenzó a andar otra vez. Por suerte el subinspector estaba lo suficientemente tenso cómo para indagar nuevamente en las emociones de sus soldados. Los ojos avellanas miran sobre el hombro De la Cruz, y maldiciendo entre dientes, sopesando las palabras, finalmente se aleja.

José exhalo todo el aire fuera de sus pulmones cuando El Duro retrocedió de sopetón. Suertudo, pensó para el hombre que claramente aún andaba drogado hasta las nubes, acababa de salvarle la miserable vida.

Las luces de la ambulancia iluminaban de lleno el atractivo y joven rostro de su compañero haciéndolo ver más maligno.

Por un breve momento le pareció que Butch estaba pálido, y su expresión parecía más enfermiza que de cólera. Su compañero respiró hondo y la idea se esfumó tan rápido cómo apareció cuando él apartó la cara con otra maldición y su manaza subió para rascarse la barba creciente.

Volteando sobre sus talones se encontró con una joven mujer menuda embutida en un traje rosa de hospital. La enfermera... Rosalie, como decía su identificación, le sonrió amigable y José se volvió a ella,  todo negocio cuando comenzó a hablar.

Alejándose unos pasos se permitió abrir y cerrar los puños, dejando la sangre correr entre sus dedos entumecidos. El nudo en su garganta de repente parecía más difícil de deshacer, los ojos le picaban y se negaba a pensar que eran lágrimas las que brillaban en sus pestañas con cada intervalo de luces que destruían su cabeza.

A las partes del cuerpo no les gusta que las corten, las apuñalen o las hagan pedazos, y expresan su descontento chorreando por todas partes. Charcos, gotas, y salpicaduras. Luego tienes las manchas en la ropa, las alfombras, las sábanas, las paredes, el suelo… o si es en el exterior; el sol, el cemento, el asfalto. Y luego está el olor…   El hombre tembló de pies a cabeza. El pelo. El pelo… Dios, el puto pelo, sobre todo si era una mujer. Manchado de sangre, suciedad, piedrecitas, despeinado y enredado sobre la piel cenicienta.

Las muertes en el agua; la hinchazón, es solo fealdad. Es el gas que se acumula dentro, la peste lo que te revuelve por dentro. Tampoco le volvían loco las muertes por fuego.

Butch se frotó las manos, y su mirada turbosa quedo fija en la fina goma que dividía su piel del guante. Al principio solían ser de látex… después de nitrilo, porque si tocabas los cuerpos, manejabas con ellos, era como si alguna aura pudiera meterse dentro, como si la muerte se pudiera pegar de alguna manera.

Los guantes siempre eran jodidamente finos, por eso dejaba algo de suyo en esos cadáveres. Butch pudo evitar que la mayoría de los casos se filtraran, pero no todos ellos. Ser policía significaba tener una armadura, era la posibilidad de lavar la brutalidad y sangre en la ducha. Nunca le había preguntado Cruz, él era su compañero, pero nunca había podido hacer esto con él.

Cruz, aunque llevaba años siendo policía, y tenía bastante experiencia, no tenía la oscuridad que Butch a veces sentía hasta el alma.

Joder si le llamaban "El Duro", debajo de toda esa coraza no existía más que un Carnicero y sus víctimas. El título era apropiado, pero, claramente no para un detective.

Era el Carnicero contra los violadores de una pequeña niñita.

Siempre había sido él.

Y siempre habían sido ellos..

No había renacimiento o alguna mierda dónde llenar ese agujero, eran casi más de veinte años y siempre se sentía igual. Y Butch comenzaba a creer que seguiría sintiéndose así, después de todo no esperaba vivir mucho, y todo ese tiempo recodaría a Janie y el vacio que le había dejado.

La lengua se le tiñó con un sabor amargo parecido a la bilis y tuvo que luchar contra el reflejo que subía por su garganta.

No dejaría que el ataque lo tomará, primero porque no había tragado nada más que café en las últimas doce horas, segundo, porque estaba en faena y, tercero, no dejaría a sus demonios desmaquillarlo en público.

Butch se frotó el cabello y obligó a su cuerpo obedecer, con los ojos cerrados se enfocó en recobrar el control empezando por inhalar y exhalar profundamente. La sangre le corría muy rápido, la ropa de repente era muy ajustada y no deseaba más que tirarse el cuello de la camisa, aflojarse la corbata y... Estrellar su puño en el rostro de aquel infeliz, una, y otra, y otra vez.

 _Respira O'Neal... Respira_.

Sintió el demonio retroceder dentro de él, sus miembros desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Pero sus ojos brillaron desde la lejanía, queriéndolo, cazándolo, observándolo. Esperando. Un detective no puede estar muy comprometido, le habían dicho. Él era lo suficiente inteligente para entender que otra escenita podría tenerlo de patitas a la calle.

Echando una mano al férreo control abrió los ojos, los parpados parecían el doble de pesados que antes. Las dos noches de trasnocho pasándole factura.

-Es nuestro caso.- José apareció y le palmeo el hombro. Butch se volteo y lo miró tan serio como un infarto.- El hombre será llevado al hospital dónde le sacarán toda la mierda que bebió e ingirió, desgraciadamente no nos permitirán interrogarle hasta que eso suceda, ya sabes, protección al paciente y esas cosas. Los cuerpos serán llevados directamente a la morgue, y aquí es en dónde entramos nosotros...

**Unos días después…**

La casa está bañada en luz blanca brillante. Sus ojos tardan unos segundos en adaptarse.

Demasiado. Puto. Rojo

Había visto mucha mierda en su vida, había sido la causa de varios. Pero nada como esto. No hay ni un centímetro de la sala que no esté recién pintado en rojo. Está manchado en el suelo de madera, como si alguien la hubiera arrastrado de un lado al otro.

Hay manchas de salpicaduras en cada pared. Cada mueble.

Esto no fue sólo la muerte. Esto no fue sólo un asesinato. Es un ataque.

Esto es pura puta maldad.

Lo que queda de ella. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo está retorcido y contorsionado. Su piel clara y sin imperfecciones había sido cortada. Su cabello rubio está mojado y oscurecido con su propia sangre.

Al mirarla a los ojos, quiso gritar, se le retorcieron las entrañas y la frente se le inundó de sudor. Era un justiciero por entrenamiento, creía que por nacimiento, pero esa no era una habilidad que tuviera intención de esgrimir contra su propia sangre, nunca. O eso creía.

Él no era un hombre fácil de agitar.

Era despiadado. Incansable en sus convicciones una vez que se planteaba una idea. Nunca eludiendo la verdad, por difícil o repulsiva que sea. Y, todo el día de todos los días, durante todas y cada una de las horas de su existencia, se sintió rodeado de mujeres. El pensamiento se manifestaba en un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Las mujeres le arañan, como garras rasgando su alma.

Su sueño cambio en otra visión… Su cerebro le mandaba visiones al azar de su pasado, no sabía si para lucirse de su buena memoria o que la maquinaria era incapaz de detenerse a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo había cedido como plomo. Navidades donde sus hermanos y hermanas recibían regalos y él no. Cumpleaños con su padre mirándolo con aberración y su madre fumando como una chimenea.

Noches cálidas donde la única cosa capaz de sofocar el calor de su padre era la cerveza fría, donde las _Pabst Blue Ribbon_ convertían al hombre que llamaba Papá en una maquinaria de golpes, exclusivamente para una persona.

-Claramente es el menos favorito de Eddie.- Los recuerdos en los que no había pensado en años regresaban, todos visitantes no deseados.

Vio a sus hermanos y hermanas, felices, gritando, jugando sobre el brillante césped verde. Y recordó como había deseado poder estar entre ellos en lugar de contenerse, la oveja  negra del rebaño, la bala perdida… El bastardo.

En la familia O’Neal sólo había un “él”. Brian. De los seis hijos que Eddie y Odell O’Neal habían tenido, dos de ellos se habían perdido. Janie había sido asesinada, y Butch básicamente había desaparecido después del instituto.

Lo último había sido una bendición, lo primero una maldición.

El dolor en la cabeza se intensificó. En su rostro, donde el dolor irradiaba, sangre cálida y espesa goteaba de su barbilla. El frío suelo se podía sentir a través de la delgada camiseta.

Temblando, levantó la mirada de donde se encontraba tirado por el impacto, en el piso, hacia los ojos rojos y nublados del hombre que conoció toda la vida, o al menos _pensaba_ hacerlo. Él estaba listo para golpear. Gruesas venas se abultaron en su cuello, podía verlas pulsando con cada fuerte respiración que tomaba, el aire con olor a alcohol salía como humo de dragón de su boca.

-¿Papá? – preguntó.

-¡Vete a la mierda! No quiero seguir viéndote, ¡Vete de esta casa, y _nunca_ regreses de una puta vez! Fuiste tú… debiste haber sido tú.- Sus palabras dolían, pero no es la primera vez que las escuchaba decirlas. El pequeño Brian se mordió el labio ensangrentado cuando los ojos se le volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, el dolor en su pecho se intensifico, igual el nudo en su garganta.- Deseo que hubieras sido tú, nunca te quise de todos modos, nunca me perteneciste.

-Detente, por favor… No digas más- gimoteo el niño, negando lentamente mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Nadie subiría a defenderlo. Cuando Papá salía a tomar sabían que significaba, como él, todos hacían sus tareas, se distraían, hasta que la media noche se daba y se escabullían a sus cuartos. Su madre con lágrimas en los ojos no iría a defenderlo del demonio que derrumbaría su puerta y se encerraría dentro con él. La música subiría en algún lado, y todos harían oídos sordos.

Brian querría desear que en algún lado, Eddie realmente no quisiera eso.

-Debiste haber sido tú. Debiste haber muerto. No ellos. Solo quisiera poder arreglarlo, intercambiarte...

Se vio a sí mismo con los doce años, delgado y desgreñado, de pie en el bordillo en frente de la casa adosada de la familla O’Neal en South Boston. Era una clara, hermosa tarde de otoño en que había observado como su hermana Janie partía en un Chevy Chevette rojo.

Recordaba que esa noche había llegado la policía y como se le habían aflojado las rodillas a su madre, recordaba a los policías interrogándolo porque había sido la última persona que había visto a Janie, con vida.

-Siempre has sabido lo que querías, así que ve a buscarlo.- ella le había dicho una mañana. Había querido decirle a su hermana que no se fuera… Y se quedara con él, jugando, sonriéndole, viéndolo como ninguno de los hermanos hacia. Ninguno le quería como ella.

Veía los ojos de su madre ardiendo con tanto dolor que las lágrimas parecían hervir en sus parpados, incapaces de salir por más que la expresión de la bella mujer se distorsionara. Y su padre lo había culpado con toda su alma. Y luego, había dejado de hablarle, y él no sabía que era peor.

Se despierta de un brinco. Está despierto justo antes de caer de bruces al suelo, golpeando la mesa y volcando la taza con café. El teléfono zumba al otro del sofá, iluminando la habitación con su resplandor.

-Joder - maldice, estirando la mano.

Mirando el teléfono descubre que es sólo la alarma.

_Y sólo una puta pesadilla._

Se frota los ojos con los talones de las manos, y bosteza hasta oír el crujido de su mandíbula. Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, descalzo. Sus pies hacen sonidos secos contra el suelo y es el único ruido que reverbera en la casa. Sin encender las luces toma un puñado de papel blanco absorbente del rollo sobre la encimera de cerámica blanca. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido? ¿Desayuno? ¿Almuerzo? No, definitivamente fue el desayuno. El estómago gruñe, el contenido del refrigerador no es ningún contenido ideal para una comida… Para algo que se considerara una comida decente.

Dentro hay una botella nueva de Lagavulin, fría y atrayente, una comida con un medio tarro de encurtidos, dos rebanadas de queso y un paquete de seis cervezas. En una esquina superior, junto a las jarras de agua hay un perfecto envuelto, cortesía de De La Cruz.

Le gustaba trabajar con José, él y su señora mujer, siempre le tenían un ojo encima, y le hacían sentir, menos solo. Se frotó la cara con una mano, se detuvo en la mandíbula y la sombra de las cinco se rascó la mano. No podía saltarse un día de afeitado o parecía que tenía una barba completa, por lo que al anochecer ya se estaba poniendo serio. Dijeron que el trabajo por turnos te envejecía, y actualmente se sentía cerca de los noventa, con un hígado mucho más viejo.

Colocando el cuadro de comida en un plato, apenas se calienta en el microondas, vuelve al trabajo.

El puñado de toallas hace su trabajo y absorbe todo el líquido oscuro con la misma velocidad que tardo en bajar la lasaña por su garganta.

Las fotos y papeles plegados a lo largo de su mesita brillan como neón. Sentado en la oscuridad de su apartamento reconoce la soledad que le rodea de su día a día, no había fotos en las paredes, y tampoco había muebles más que lo esencial. Su refrigerador estaba casi tan vacio como la otra habitación de su casa. Las encimeras de la cocina con unos pocos pimientos y condimentos aglomerados en una esquina, igual que los utensilios e instrumentos en un simple espacio detrás de un gavetero. Su cuarto era frío y enigmático, todo blancuzco y vacio, una cama en medio, dos mesitas de noche y un closet con ropa más vieja que nueva.

Un hombre comenzando su vida querría empezar así, rodearse con un apartamento de solterón por un tiempo. Excepto que Butch no había escogido, ni una ni la otra, su vida había comenzado hace años y comenzaba a creer que estaba estancado. No tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Tomando una carpeta manila concentró sus ojos en las letras impresas en el papel blanco, pero se encontró sin leerlas. Dios… ¿cuando había sido la última vez que había hablado con su madre? ¿O visto a sus hermanos y hermanas? ¿Hacía cinco años? Sí, alrededor de la mesa de Navidad, todos los demás habían sido una parte en el tejido de la familia O’Neal y él había sido la mancha.

Su madre aun esperaría que renunciase al trabajo incapaz sacar a colación en la mesa familiar, le querría casado, con una mujer esplendida con una enorme barriga sosteniéndose de su brazo, un hijo del otro, y un sueldo prospero como la casa de porche blanco con el perro.

¿Por qué todo eso era un combo, no?

Eventualmente dejo de ir a casa, dejándoles solo números de teléfono para que pudieran localizarlo, números que nunca marcaban. Entonces no se enterarían si moría, ¿o sí? ¿Llamarían a José en su muerte? ¿Qué le dirían?

A veces se sentía como las personas en blanco y negro impresos en las fotografías frente a él. Descartado. Gastado. Dejado por muerto.

Butch no había tenido delirios de grandeza en su libertad como otros jóvenes debían. Comprar una casa significaba echar raíces, lo cual era lo último que quería, así que nunca se encaprichaba, siquiera por un ser humano.

Y odiaba estar desocupado así que cuando lo estaba, solía drogarse y emborracharse hasta olvidarse de su nombre, o iba a la iglesia. El estilo de vida errante del que se adaptó después de haber dejado ese agujero de mierda, le vino muy bien.

De maravillas… Al menos su trabajo le daba un propósito, y su etapa con drogas solamente había durado un tiempo que le había tomado recobrar el control. Estaba limpio.

No tenía planes de volver al lugar que una vez llamó hogar, ni siquiera cuando el siguiente trago de su papá con la botella pudo ser el último.

-No hoy…- murmuro reclinándose en el mueble, la luz fuera del apartamento iluminando vagamente su silueta.

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado rápido. La luz se coló dentro del apartamento iluminándolo todo con el frío fantasmagórico de la madrugada. Y él repitió la rutina de cada día. Calándose una chaqueta gruesa de mangas largas, se tapó con la capucha y después de amarrarse el calzado deportivo, salió a correr. Caldwell se había convertido en su barrio.  Butch probablemente conocía estos caminos como la palma de su mano.

Seguramente podría haber manejarlos con una venda en los ojos.

Después de una  larga caminata, el camino de vuelta había sido menos desolado, New York revivía, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con fuerza. Jadeando cerró la puerta del departamento y fue directamente a la sala donde comenzó a hacer la serie de entrenamiento que lo animaría. Cuatro horas más tarde estaba afeitado, desayunado, en su traje negro, gabardina, y listo para la faena.

-¡Oye, Butch! – lo saludó una voz apenas cruzó las puertas.

Saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo era otra rutina que lo mantenía en pie, lo mantenía un poco más cuerdo y sano. Poco a poco esos hombres y mujeres que le rodeaban y se ganaban la vida luchando honorablemente se habían convertido en algo donde pertenecer, ellos le defendían la espalda y seguro como el cielo era azul que él las protegería de vuelta.

-¿Oye, Ricky, sabes dónde está De la Cruz? – preguntó.

-Está haciendo el papeleo y liberando a unos mocosos que se pasaron de listillos anoche.- respondió una voz masculina pasándole por el lado.- Te dejó una carpeta en el escritorio.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Aja, dice que es sobre el caso.- respondió.

Las imágenes de las jovencitas no le habían permitido pasar la noche. El Lag lo había mantenido despierto lo que tardo haciendo el papeleo y chequeando las fotos del forense. Habían atrapado a dos grupos de jovencitos que habían asistido a la fiesta. Dos chicas confirmaban haber conocido a las cuatro sobre las camillas metálicas y frías.

-Mierda…- murmuró por lo bajo.

Butch ya no podría llamarlas Doe's. La rubia se llamaba Jolie, las dos pelinegras Amber y Selina respectivamente y por último, la mujer pelirroja, Alexa. Cada una hija, hermana, mejor amiga y confidente de alguien en el mundo. Ninguna había mantenido algún contacto en su vida, a lo mejor jamás se habían visto y compartido hasta esa noche, dónde se convertirían en compañeras de muerte desde esa noche a seguir.

Una sobredosis se había llevado a dos, la violación y asfixia a una, la lucha sexual a otra. Ellas habían elegido ese destino de la mala vida, la adicción las había arrastrado a ese agujero, pero ese desgraciado había animado y finalizado el trabajo.

Jolie, Amber, Selina y Alexa, más mujeres en la larga lista, un Reggie.

Las puertas del Departamento se abrieron y de repente fue cómo si cada y uno de los colegas aguantaran la respiración, atrayendo la atención de Butch, quien volteo sobre su hombro.

Elizabeth Randall entró a la comisaria. Tenía todo el cabello negro, larguísimo y brillante recogido en una coleta de caballo, los mechones cayendo grácilmente por su espalda. Su delgado cuerpo curvilíneo estaba cubierto con unos pantalones simples y una blusa blanca de botones que aunque era común y corriente, parecía la prenda más llamativa a los ojos masculinos. Beth sonrió con cierta timidez a la secretaria y otros policías.

José de la Cruz era uno de los detectives de la policía de la ciudad, pero también un gran amigo. Como ella pasaba tanto tiempo en la comisaría, había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien, pero José era uno de sus favoritos. Así que todos, sin excepción, miraron interesados cuando la mujer apretó su bolso contra el costado cuando camino derechito al escritorio de O'Neal.

Butch la vio cómo un ángel del estrado de la iglesia, mirándolo desde arriba, bello e inocente, inmaculado e indestructible, todo lo contrario a él. Y quiso caer de rodillas, envolverla en sus brazos y rogarle por su salvación.

En cambio lanzando miradas serias a sus compañeros, asintió a la mujer.

Esos ojos azules se alzaron para mirarlo y él se sintió sucio, demasiado sucio por desearla.

-Hola B-hombre.- ella sonrió levemente, recorriendo la oficina con los ojos cómo si jamás la hubiese visto antes.- Recibí una llamada de José esta mañana. ¿Tienes la información que me prometieron?

El hombre la miró por largos segundos, sus ojos castaños camuflados. Beth le miró abrir una gaveta y sacar la primera carpeta manila en la pila. Los movimientos metódicos, controlados. Ella tomo lo que se le tendía y ojeo cada página, no pestañeo con ninguna de las fotografías de los cadáveres y la información dentro.

-Este fue uno horrible. ¿Qué sucederá con el dueño de la casa? – la mujer preguntó, levantando sus ojos esplendidos al hombre frente a ella.

-Será juzgado.- respondió el detective O’Neal, su voz más grava que otra cosa.

Beth lo repasó arriba y abajo, entonces sacó su libreta, y comenzó a copiar lo resaltante de aquí allá. Tenía buena retentiva, pero era una perfeccionista en su trabajo. Con el bolígrafo negro copió los nombres, edades de las víctimas sobre las líneas azules del papelito. Uno debajo del otro. Hizo un resumen de la masacre.

-¿Solamente eso? ¿Puedes decirme algo más? - lo miró sobre su hojita, frunciendo los labios.- Este hombre tiene varios delitos, drogas, violación, homicidios…

-Y trabajaremos para que el jurado lo contenga.- respondió el policía.

El gran educado hombre mayor, José apareció, y sonriendo, miró la información sobre el hombro de la mujer, y asintió.

-No es un caso reciente, la información del departamento ya tenía datos de demandas por alteración al pueblo. Tiene un largo expediente en negro y su lugar es estar encerrado.

-¿Será la ejecución pronto? – preguntó Beth.

-Lo será, los padres lo desean lo más pronto posible.- respondió Butch.- Tenemos la información.

-Y yo la sacare a la luz.- ella asintió firmemente. Miró a los detectives, alternando la mirada entre ambos.- Si consiguen algo mas, por favor háganmelo saber. Puedes llevarlo a mi departamento O’Neal, no hay problema en ello.

José sonrió levemente sin mostrar los dientes y carraspeo, lanzando miraditas a su compañero.

Butch se inclinó levemente y susurró: - ¿Es eso una invitación?

La mujer fingió reír guardando sus pertenencias en su bolsito. Dejando la carpeta cerrada sobre el escritorio, dijo.

-Nada fuera de lo profesional, Butch.


	3. A la luz de la luna del cazador.

**Unos días más tarde.**

Él cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo, silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en las bolsas oscuras debajo del hombre, los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y el tembleque de las manos que escondía inútilmente debajo de la mesa. Jodidamente fantástico, pensó, evitando que la sonrisa en su rostro se mostrase segura, casi amable, y no sardónica.

Abriendo el expediente del hombre, fingió ojear la información que había repasado casi diez veces el minuto y medio que le había tomado desplazarse a la oficina.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Reggie?

-Excelente hombre, no podía esperar a irme de aquel hospital, oficial… Brian O'Neal- respondió velozmente cuando ojeo su identificación en la chaqueta, retorciéndose en el asiento como pez fuera del agua.

-Es lo que dice aquí.- señaló su chaqueta.- Pero los muchachos me llaman Butch. Quiero decir, ese es mi nombre. Butch. Ni siquiera sé quién coño es Brian O'Neal, así que solo llámame, Butch. ¿Está bien?

Rara vez le decía a alguien su verdadero nombre, el cual no significaba nada como su hogar. Todo el mundo en el sur de Boston sabía quién era, porque todo el mundo se conocía: las historias de sus vidas, el nombre de soltera de tu madre, todos los desagradables detalles familiares que la mayoría de las personas se esforzaban por mantener escondidos. Los secretos no se quedaban guardados de donde venia, te los tiraban en la cara, usualmente en la forma de puñetazos.

\- Entendido, usted manda, oficial.

Colocando la carpeta café en una esquina de la mesita, con la falsa mascara aun puesta en su rostro, asintió, deliberadamente se aflojó el cuello de la camisa mientras rodeaba la mesa metálica, y miró al hombre. Luego lanzó al hijo de perra contra la pared.

\- Puedes cortar ese tono lame bolas, idiota. Estoy cansado de los de tu clase, ¿crees que no se qué quieres salir de aquí para esnifar cual sea la mierda que te metas? – Butch sabia, el expediente médico había sido, algo extenso, pero no lo diría. El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- No sé a qué te refieres oficial… Yo…- El hombre se movía lentamente, manteniendo incluso los movimientos de sus ojos bajo un estricto control.

\- No es oficial. Detective, imbécil – gruñó secamente, apretando las manos en torno a la camisa del hombre.- ¿Crees que no puedo reconocer a un adicto cuando lo tengo en frente? Vamos a resaltar un poco. Estás inquieto, tienes sudor frio pero físicamente no te ves como si tuvieras alguna dolencia o malestar. ¿Me voy acercando? Estás en la categoría de pérdida de peso, y como he mencionado estas temblando como una hoja por la comezón que te carcome por dentro. Y lo que piensas en este jodido instante es ir a tu maldita casa y rebuscar toda la jodida droga que limpiamos de tu basurero. Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Soné alguna campana o vas a mentirme en las narices como el hijo de puta que eres, amigo?

El hombre abrió la boca, y después la cerró. Y repitió la misma secuencia por largos segundos.

-Cuando te conocí la nariz te goteaba, así que estoy bastante seguro de que tu tabique está desviado. Aun no podrás haber tocado fondo, alcanzando la paranoia y la psicosis, o los ataques de pánico, pero seguro te serán divertidos como la mierda... Como sea, no me importa.- Butch acercó tanto su cara a la del hombre que sus narices podían haberse rozado.- ¿Te divertiste aquella anoche, imbécil?

Los grandes ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

\- ¿De qué está hablan...?

Afianzando el agarre, permitió su rostro volverse serio, mortalmente serio.

\- ¿Tan rápido me olvidas?

La luz blanca sobre ellos hacia poca justicia a como lo haría la luz del sol. Pero un par de cosas fueron fuertes y claras. Mandíbula fuerte, intensos ojos avellana y una nariz que habían visto el lado hostil de un puño unas cuantas veces de más. Los anchos hombros cubiertos por una camiseta, una ligera protuberancia en el abrigo del hombre indicaba que estaba armado.

El oficial era joven. A primera vista había tenido algo que no encajaba, no sabía si era por la ropa o la mirada en su rostro. Era fácil darse cuenta de la tensión de los músculos, o el desgaste de los zapatos. Este policía estaba listo para una cumplir su misión. Reggie conocía a alguien a quien no le importaba un carajo cuando lo veía. Normalmente esos tipos tampoco estaban en el lado correcto de la ley. Pero aquí estaba un desgraciado, rezumando agresividad, una actitud de joder, y una dosis saludable de auto-desprecio en bandeja de oro para él. Pero el problema era que el maldito era demasiado observador.

Este tipo era un claro veterano.

\- ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – Reggie se alzó, tomando al hombre por las muñecas.- No puedes tocarme, detective.- dijo entre dientes.- Alzas un dedo contra mí y serás despedido del Departamento de Policía, ¿eso es lo que quieres? – Dejo caer la cabeza contra la pared, donde se había golpeado duramente cuando el hombre lo había asaltado, y sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes casi amarillos debajo del bigote que se suponía que era rubio, pero era ligeramente rojo y marrón.- Esta bien, lo admito. Las folle, a las cuatro, una y otra vez, ellas vinieron a mi casa buscando algo de droga y alcohol como todos los jóvenes inútiles que vinieron detrás. Era una jodida fiesta y yo era el puto rey, y me folle a las jovencitas, incluso cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron fríos y tiesos, no me detuve hasta que ustedes hijos de perra aparecieron con sus luces de mierda. Estaban en el lado malo de la ciudad amigo, ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? Oh bueno… ¿Debería disculparme ahora o después cuando te tiren en la calle cuando vengan a por mí?

El detective le miró fijamente, mientras esperaba a que reaccionara a lo que acaba de decir. La expresión del tal Brian había cambiado completamente de enojado a vengativo, estaba tirando dagas con los ojos. Su mandíbula se tensó tan fuerte que Reggie pudo jurar oír los dientes moliéndose. Estaba esperando la conmoción. Que no vino, pero ardía en todo el cuerpo cuando el “oficial” le dio la espalda y se frotó el rostro y el pelo, los mechones oscuros volviendo a su lugar como si estuviesen entrenados.

Reggie se pregunto si algunos cabrones cometieron el error de ir en contra del hombre antes, o no tenían bolas más grandes que cerezas o eran de verdad los más estúpidos en el planeta.

No le importaba de ninguna forma. No es que fuera a volver al trabajo sucio, pero esa pequeña muestra lo calmaría y satisfaría por un tiempo. Aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo. Se sintió malditamente bien el hecho de mosquear al policía con definitivamente problemas para no cruzar la línea de lo que quería hacer, y lo que no debía. Lo hizo sentir tan bien que no pudo evitar silbar cuando el hombre dio un puñetazo contra la pared, con la fuerza total para noquear a cualquiera, y unos ojos enrojecidos subieron para mirarlo al rostro.

La cara del detective se giro bruscamente hacia un lado, como si fijara su atención en algo fuera, en el pasillo. Igual de abruptamente se enderezo, y toda la faceta se evaporó, con el rostro completamente inelegible, el hombre murmuro;

\- Me asegurare que te pudras en la cárcel. Porque no te salvaras hijo de puta, de otro modo iré por ti, no me importaría cazar parásitos como tú.

Reggie lo miro sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Realmente se estaba sacrificando a decirle tales palabras? Sorpresivamente el hombre le sonrió. Y si no estuviese conmocionado se hubiera tomado el tiempo de admirar su rostro. Pero fue la forma en la que sonrió, con sus ojos, una mirada malvada, radiante, desde el iris que incluso hizo su sonrisa aterradora.

 _¿Él mató a alguien?_ _¿Quién podría haber sido?_

 _Es más,_ _¿le importaba?_

Ya sabía que a él le importaba.   

Butch conducía porque conducir era al menos una distracción. Su sueño no había sido en absoluto largo ni pacífico. José estaba tranquilo a su lado en el Vic, anotando quién sabía qué en su cuaderno, antes de deslizarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo del pecho de su abrigo.

Miró a Butch por lo que pareció la quincuagésima vez, su radar de detective probablemente alborotado con toda la mierda que lo rodeaba. Él había salido de ese cuarto y metido en el Crown Vic en menos de un pestañeo, luchando contra volver y terminar el trabajo, o despedirse del suyo. José lo había seguido rato después, completamente inconsciente de la situación.

Él sabía que había visto días mejores.

-  ¿Quieres detenerte un rato a tomar algo? - Preguntó el hombre mirándolo de soslayo.- ¿Un bocado? ¿Café?

¿Cordura? ¿Algún sentido de la razón?

\- Supongo que un poco de café nunca viene mal.- se atrevió a sonreír.

Butch O’Neal levantó la vista cuando sonó la radio bajo el salpicadero de su coche patrulla sin distintivos. Tomó el auricular y dijo al operador que acudiría a la llamada.

-Bueno, mierda…- murmuró su compañero.

Yup, eso ponía en palabras la situación.

Estaban trabajando otros casos en ese momento, pero siempre había sitio para alguna cosa

Butch lanzó una mirada rápida a José, esa sensación de hundimiento en sus entrañas. Él golpeó las luces y la sirena.

Destellos de luces azules y blancas salían de los coches patrulla que bloqueaban el acceso al callejón. El cuadrado vehículo blindado de los artificieros había llegado. El lugar estaba atestado de agentes tanto de uniforme como vestidos de civil. Y la multitud de curiosos ebrios se había adueñado de la periferia del escenario fumando y charlando como si nada.

Él estaba cruzado de brazos frente al Screamers cuando esa voz le llego. Alejándose del olor punzante del químico y el hedor a metal quemado, se alejo de su puesto.

\- Beth, si quieres ver más cerca, entra al Screamers y sal por la parte de atrás, hay un corredor…

\- De hecho. He venido a ver a José. ¿Él está aquí!

\- ¡Ricky!, ¿has visto a José?

\- ¡No hombre, no lo he visto en un rato!

-Tal vez volvió a la comisaria…- Butch miro el intercambio de palabras entre los agentes y se hizo lugar frente a la reportera, haciendo enmudecer al otro policía.

Beth retrocedió cuando la invadió con toda su enormidad, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

-Bueno, hola… No esperaba verte por aquí, no ahora.- metió las manos en sus bolsillos e inclinó la cabeza. Su mandíbula se apretó.- Y bien, Randall, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ella titubeo.

-Estoy aquí por José, no por el crimen.- respondió.

-Claro que sí.- entrecerró los ojos. Sus cejas de color castaño y ojos profundos tomaron intensidad. Él asintió y aflojó los brazos a los costados, acercándosele.- ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

Beth abrió la boca y el labio inferior le tembló:

-En realidad necesito ver a José, Butch…

Él le sujeto el brazo con un fuerte apretón, silenciándola.

-Sólo ven aquí, un minuto.- él la llevó a un rincón aislado del callejón, lejos de la multitud y la aprisionó contra una pared. Su rostro tornándose al del detective y amigo preocupado, menguando entre ambos.- ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara?

La mujer alzó la mano y se palpó el labio inferior herido como si fuese la primera vez que lo nota. Él gruñó por debajo por ese ridículo gesto, estaba moreteada.

-Repetiré la pregunta, Beth.- dijo lentamente.- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

-Yo, eh… Estaba, ah… - ella jadeo, sus ojos viendo alrededor, detrás pero nunca a su rostro. Sus cejas se apretaron juntas en el entrecejo, y lágrimas advirtieron de salir por sus ojos.- Butch, yo… Realmente… Necesito ver a José.

-Él no está aquí, así que no podrás contar con él. Habla, ahora.

No mentía.

Butch la inmovilizó por los costados cuando ella gimoteo, tal vez inconsciente de que había intentado hacer un movimiento de escape, Beth volteo el rostro cuando una persona paso cerca de ellos, sin notarlos.

De repente, todo el temblor y encogimiento abandonó su cuerpo, y con dos exhalaciones ella lo enfrentó.

-Retírate, O’Neal.- ella le puso una palma en el pecho, y él se tenso.

-Elizabeth…- Casi rogó.- Dime.

_Déjame ayudarte._

-Si no me sueltas… Voy a publicar un artículo sobre tus técnicas de interrogatorio, ya sabes, los que mandan directamente al hospital cuando has terminado.- amenazó.

Él se detuvo en seco. Y asintió para sí mismo, bien jugado, golpeado en las entrañas. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y las alzó en el aire, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Apretó y cerró las manos sintiendo la tensión relajarse en los tendones. Miró a Beth, detalló las heridas y la dejó donde estaba, sin mirar atrás, y regresó a la escena del crimen. El rostro de Reggie y la risa del hombre persiguiéndole como si le respirara en la nuca. Cada célula de su cuerpo, cada parte de su piel ardiendo por un poco de sangre.

Era cuestión de tiempo, y la bomba estallaría.

Estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

No podía creer que estaba de vuelta a la escena. De vuelta al lugar, congelado en su mente, paredes cubiertas con grafitis, cinta amarilla del crimen aún azotando el aire frío.

Butch permaneció en la oscuridad, justo frente de los faros de Crown Vic. Estaba a pocos centímetros de donde las adolescentes habían sido brutalmente agredidas, pero por dentro, se encontraba a cientos de millas, y décadas de distancia del suceso. El almacén podría haber sido fácilmente un antiguo agujero de mierda. El grafiti… Solamente algo que dejaron los adolescentes del barrio. La cinta amarilla, era la misma.

Siempre fue lo mismo, en el aire de invierno tardío o cayendo en medio del calor de verano de Boston. El policía endurecido de treinta y siete años era el mismo niño de diez años, que miraba fijamente la cinta del departamento de policía como si pudiera arreglar todo lo que salió mal con un simple chasquido.

Butch todavía estaba en su ropa de trabajo, pero bien podría haber estado usando zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta de los Red Sox para niños. Después de abandonar la escena del club Screamers, regresar a la estación y escribir la hoja de datos. Elizabeth Randall le había dado vueltas y vueltas sin cesar, sin recordar siquiera haber subido al maldito auto. Esa conducción lo había llevado de regreso a esta calle, la fría madrugada calándosele por todo el cuerpo.

El silencio de todo esto le llegó a lo peor, había demasiada tranquilidad en esa zona corrompida y podrida. De repente hacía demasiado calor, la ropa estaba muy apretada. Tiró de su corbata para aflojarla aún más. Fueron escenas como esta las que lo dejaban sensible, gritando por dentro, a veces haciéndole preguntarse si era el adecuado para el trabajo.

El hombre se pudriría un tiempo en las celdas.

Ellas eran sólo unas jovencitas, la hija de alguien, bien cuidada, amada. Entonces, ¿cómo diablos terminó aquí? Anhelaba brindar algo de justicia en el mundo, pero no había nada para él del otro lado. Había hecho todo lo que podía en el lado del detective. Por ahora.

Ver a una mujer que había sido golpeada en la cara no era una parte de su trabajo que le gustara. Y en el caso de Beth lo encontraba particularmente perturbador, porque la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y se sentía algo atraído por ella.

El hecho de que, fuera una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa no hacía las cosas más fáciles. El labio inflamado y los cardenales alrededor de la garganta eran daños evidentes frente a la perfección de sus facciones.

Todos los hombres de la comisaría estaban enamorados de ella, y Butch tuvo que reconocer que tenía un enorme mérito: nunca usaba su atractivo para sacar información confidencial de sus muchachos. Lo manejaba todo a un nivel muy profesional. Nunca había tenido una cita con ninguno de ellos, aunque la mayoría habría renunciado a sus bolas por sólo cogerla de la mano.

De una cosa sí estaba seguro: su atacante había cometido un tremendo error al elegirla. Toda la fuerza policial saldría en persecución de aquel imbécil en cuanto averiguaran su identidad. Y Butch tenía una boca muy grande.

Beth descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de golpe. Antes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera al diablo, él pasó a su lado y entró.

Boo arqueó el lomo y siseó desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, pantera negra. -El vozarrón atronador de Butch parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su apartamento.

-¿Cómo has entrado en el edificio? -preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Forcé la cerradura.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas decidido irrumpir en este edificio, detective?

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un andrajoso sillón.

\- Pensé que podía visitar a una amiga.

-¿Entonces por qué me molestas a mí?

-Tienes un bonito apartamento -dijo él, mirando sus cosas.

-Vaya mentiroso.

-Oye, por lo menos está limpio. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propio lugar. -Sus oscuros ojos castaños la miraron directamente a la cara-. Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió cuando saliste del trabajo esta noche, ¿quieres? - Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él se rió entre dientes.-Dios, ¿qué tiene José que no tenga yo?

-La lista es larga…

-Eres fría, ¿lo sabías? -Su tono era divertido, pero él estaba molesto-. Dime, ¿sólo te gustan los que no están disponibles?

Ella lo fulminó directamente, entonces suspiro.

-Escucha, estoy agotada, no estoy para juegos...

-Sí, saliste tarde del trabajo. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, más o menos. Hablé con tu jefe.- todo el juego previo abandonó al hombre, dejándola incapaz de argumentar.- Dick me dijo que todavía estabas en tu mesa cuando él se marchó a Charlie's. Viniste a tu casa caminando, ¿no es así? Por la calle Trade, seguramente, como haces todas las noches. Y durante un buen rato, ibas sola.

Beth tragó saliva cuando un leve ruido hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. El gato negro de ojos jade, Boo, había empezado de ir de un lado a otro y a maullar, escudriñando algo en la oscuridad.

-Ahora, ¿me contarás qué ocurrió cuando llegaste al cruce de Trade y la Diez?

-¿Cómo sabes...? – lo miró con los ojos abiertos, y la mandíbula colgando. La mirada del hombre se suavizó

-Dime lo que pasó, y te prometo que me cercioraré de que ese hijo de perra tenga lo que se merece.

Empujó unas puertas dobles y se dirigió al estéril y blanco entorno clínico. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a las enfermeras y médicos que conocía y se acercó al control.

-Hola, Doug.- sonrió amablemente.- ¿Recuerdas al tipo que trajimos con la nariz rota?

El empleado levantó la vista de un gráfico que estaba mirando.

-Sí, están a punto de darle el alta. Se encuentra atrás, habitación veintiocho. -El internista soltó una risita y señaló sobre su hombro como si tuviese al tipo detrás-. Lo de la nariz era el menor de sus problemas. No cantará notas bajas durante algún tiempo.

-Gracias, amigo.- golpeo la mesa de control con los nudillos y asintió.- Oh. A propósito, ¿cómo va tu esposa?

-Dará a luz en una semana, los meses pasaron en un pestañeo.

-Avísame cuando nazca el niño.

Butch se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Antes de entrar en la habitación veintiocho, revisó el pasillo con la mirada en ambas direcciones. Todo tranquilo. No había personal médico a la vista, ni visitantes, ni pacientes.

Perfecto.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Billy Riddle levantó la mirada desde la cama. Un vendaje blanco le subía por la nariz, como si estuviera evitando que se le saliera el cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Ya ha encontrado al individuo que me golpeó? Van a darme de alta y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene bajo custodia.

Butch cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en el pendiente de diamantes cuadrado que el sujeto lucía en el lóbulo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo va esa nariz, Billy?

\- Bien, aunque la enfermera se ha portado como una bruja... - Butch cogió su polo y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego lanzó al joven contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la maquinaria ubicada detrás de la cama se bamboleó.

Se acercó tanto su cara a la del joven que podían haberse besado. Los grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

-Alguien te ha identificado. La mujer a la que trataste de violar.

Cuando el matón empezó a cantar, Butch lo soltó y observó cómo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Al ver relucir las esposas, su gimoteo cobró intensidad.

Butch le dio vuelta bruscamente y sin mayores consideraciones le colocó las esposas.

-Estás arrestado. Cualquier cosa que digas puede, y será, usada en tu contra en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado...

-¿Sabe quién es mi padre? -gritó como si hubiera conseguido tomar aire durante un segundo-. ¡Él hará que le despidan, lo juro!

-Si no puedes pagarlo, se te proporcionará uno. ¿Entiendes estos derechos que te he indicado?

-¡A la mierda! – gritó. Billy gimió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando una mancha de sangre fresca sobre el suelo.

-Ahora vamos a arreglar el papeleo. Detestaría no seguir el protocolo.

A pesar de todo, Riddle no pasaría mucho tiempo en la comisaría. Su padre era en verdad un hombre poderoso, un senador. Así que un elegante abogado le sacaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía que pudiera retenerle más de una hora. Porque así actuaba el sistema judicial para algunos. El dinero manda, permitiendo a los canallas salir en libertad.

A Butch no le quedó más remedio que reconocer con amargura que ésa era la realidad.

El bar estaba oscuro y no era un lugar para aquellos que querían una fiesta hasta el techo. Habían unas muy bien usadas mesas de billar en la parte de atrás, un montón de chicos con ropa de cuero luciendo como si hablaran de negocios. Del otro costado civiles con ropas de colores, ya borrachos de otro lugar. En el frente, habían varios hombres mayores, probablemente el dueño entre ellos. Alguno de los barbudos, ex soldados del ejército, con tatuajes borrosos en el brazo, concordando con el otro que se distinguía como el de un club de motoristas. Alguna canción de rock de porquería, que él jamás llegaría a reconocer, resonando en los altavoces.

Unas chicas tatuadas con cabellos de colores de neón pasearon por las barras a los sanitarios, tranquilas e impasibles. Este no era el lugar para los habitantes modernos y de moda que acudían a la ciudad.

Una morenaza de piernas infinitas se acercó a un enorme hombre sentado en uno de los taburetes, y no perdió detalle como esos ojos ámbar lo miraron, ella se mordió el labio inferior y empujó los pechos mientras servía el trago. José lo reconoció. La espalda  y hombros anchos, los codos apoyados en la madera rayada. Abrigo en el respaldar de al lado. El policía parecía vencido. Un lado completamente diferente. O'Neal era una mezcla de no joder conmigo y bolas de acero que De la Cruz no podía imaginar al hombre tan agotado como lo hacía en ese momento. Imaginó que Butch tenía juegos en todos los lugares a los que iba, por lo que recoger mujeres no era exactamente un desafío.

Sí, el hombre era difícil de ignorar. Uno de los hombres mayores apago su cigarro en el cenicero de la barra y lanzó una mirada al detective, lo vio medirlo, repasarlo de pies a cabeza.

José también estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, su compañero era un chico grande, y otros tipos grandes les gustaba adivinar si iba a ser del tipo de problemas que ellos pudieran manejar.

Por como actuaba la cantinera, a ella no le importaba tratarse con tipos que la doblaban en tamaño.

El tipo debió de haberle dado el visto bueno, porque estudio la barra y el resto del bar y volvió de vuelta a la conversación.

Estaría dispuesto a apostar a que O’Neal estaba en piloto automático mientras lidiaba con algún tipo de ecuación en esa cabeza suya como para notar las miradas que atraía. Él lo hacía mucho, casi todo el tiempo, incluso en faena. Parecía algo complicado pero el siempre lo hacía ver todo más fácil.

-Hola hijo, parece que te me adelantaste.- dijo dejándose caer junto al hombre más joven.

Butch levantó una espesa ceja hacia él. Y luego vino esa sonrisa, tan cansada como estaba, seguía siendo la misma. Los ojos color avellana se calientan, las líneas se arrugan en las esquinas. Así es, sabía exactamente el tipo de cosas que te hacían querer desmayarte de embriaguez, y nada de eso tenía una pizca de bonito. Butch nunca había dicho exactamente por qué el caso lo había afectado tanto, pero tenía la sensación de que la verdad saldría a la luz. Siempre lo hizo

-¿Qué estás bebiendo? - le preguntó al policía.

-Lagavulin.- dijo, girando su vaso.

-Impresionante. Pero una cerveza será suficiente para mí.- dijo, y silbó a la camarera.- Me entere de las noticias, hablare con esa muchachita por la mañana.

El joven asintió, tenía la mirada perdida.

En algún momento tomo otro trago con Butch, los comensales se movieron de un lado a otro por la última hora. Bebieron hasta tener más que un par de lo planeado y al castaño a su lado pareciera afectarle de más.

-Te admiro O’Neal. Eres un detective joven, es cierto, esto no dura demasiado, o lo hace. Como yo. Pero en todos mis años de trabajo, hijo, jamás me tope con un policía como tu.- dijo en su momento de desfogue.- Es cierto, todos tenemos nuestras mierdas, joder, yo siquiera me permito llevarlas a casa pero si existen. No mucho queda de nosotros una vez que entras, somos como los soldados, una vez que estas del otro lado, y ves el panorama, te cambia.

-La cosa es que, aun así, nunca pensé en otro plan si esto terminase.- el joven hombro se encogió de hombros, la mirada perdida.- Estoy estancado, de por vida, algo dentro de mí me dice que este es mi lugar y demonios, amigo, estoy jodido…

-No lo digas, hijo de perra. Estarás bien.- dijo, y se bebió de un trago largo todo el vasito de whisky.-. Sabía con la mercancía que cargabas desde el primer día que te conocí, y era que te estabas matando a ti mismo intentando encajar en un mundo que te iba pequeño.

O’Neal enmudeció por un largo rato en los que sus ojos solamente estudiaron el liquido en el vaso de cristal como una bola de cristal que le diría todo el futuro a la cara.

-Seguirás después de esto, infierno, quien sabe, quizás conozcas a esa persona especial que sepa de este mundo, y cargue con tus mierdas como si fuesen las suyas, entonces no estarías sólo. Eso es verdadero, hombre, cuando una persona se sacrifica por ti sin esperar nada de vuelta, solamente lo hacen, porque te aman. Así me sucedió con mi mujer, no habría sobrevivido sin ella, llámala mi alma gemela o como sea.

-No puede ser así. No puedo tener a alguien como eso.

José frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Alma gemela es alguien parecido a ti, ¿no es así? Un jodido sistema o algo parecido, no quiero un patrón. No quisiera a alguien que haya pasado por lo que viví, o peor, eso es crueldad.

-¿Realmente crees que es así? Un alma gemela es alguien que sin importar lo que haya vivido, te reconocerá de brazos abiertos como si jamás hubiera sufrido, soltará sus escudos y olvidara haber estado roto, así me sentí yo.- sonrió como si rememorara algo demasiado preciado. José asintió.- Romperá tus esquemas y te hará cuestionarte, pero sobretodo, estará a tu lado hasta el final. Porque así es la vida. Y darás todo por esa persona, ya verás. Te sana.

Butch dejo caer la cabeza atrás y rió profundamente, desde lo profundo del alma. Rió y rió atrayendo la atención de los otros visitantes.

José imagino que si no reía, lloraría hasta deshacerse en el suelo.


	4. La verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Butch y Beth se profundiza, para revelar el resultado final.

 

Cuando Beth salió de su edificio, frunció el ceño al ver el coche de policía aparcado al otro lado de la calle. José salió de él y se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Ella le espero,  con una pequena sonrisa de consuelo.

-Ya me han contado lo que te sucedió. -Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la boca de la mujer. Beth hizo una mueca, parecido a un puchero resignado. El hombre suspiro-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

-Mejor.- susurró. 

-Vamos, te llevaré al trabajo. 

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.- José hizo un movimiento con su mandíbula como si quisiera oponerse. Justo como lo hacía su compañero, así que ella extendió la mano y le tocó el antebrazo-. No quiero que esto me aterrorice tanto que no pueda continuar con mi vida... En algún momento tendré que pasar junto a ese callejón, y prefiero hacerlo con la luz del día. 

Él asintió, sopesando las palabras. 

-Está bien. Pero llamarás un taxi por la noche, o nos pedirás a cualquiera de nosotros que vaya a recogerte.- Beth abrió la boca. El viejo hombre negó, saltando fuera de ella, huyendo de su replica.

-José...

-Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo, hija mía. – José cruzó la calle de vuelta a su coche-. Oh, oye, no creo que hayas oído lo que O'Neal hizo anoche. 

Dudó antes de preguntar. 

-¿Qué pasó? 

-Fue a hacerle una visita a ese canalla. Creo que al tipejo tuvieron que reconstruirle la nariz cuando nuestro detective acabó con él. –José sonrió, su bigote también se levanto en las comisuras. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y se dejó caer sobre el asiento-. ¿Vendrás hoy a la comisaria? 

-Sí, quiero saber algo más sobre la bomba de anoche. 

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Nos vemos. 

Saludó con la mano, alejándose del bordillo de la acera. Ya habían dado las tres de la tarde y aún no había podido ir a la comisaría. Todos en la oficina querían oír lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Después, Tony había insistido en que salieran a almorzar, luego de haberle rechazado volvió de nuevo a su escritorio, se había pasado la tarde masticando chicle y perdiendo el tiempo con su correo electrónico. 

Sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero simplemente no se encontraba con fuerzas para finalizar el artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre el alijo de armas que había encontrado la policía. No tenía que entregarlo en un plazo concreto y, desde luego, Dick no iba a darle la primera página de la sección local. No importaba que el artículo fuera transformado por ella de arriba abajo, sólo obtenía una mención secundaria compartida en el artículo de un chico grande. 

Eran casi las seis cuando terminó de corregir los artículos, y al introducirlos en el casillero de Dick, pensó que, realmente no tenía ganas de pasar por la comisaría.

Butch le había tomado declaración la noche anterior, y no había nada más que ella tuviera que hacer con respecto a su caso. Y, evidentemente, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que su asaltante, aunque él se encontrara en una celda. 

-¡Beth! - Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Dick, volteo de sopetón hacia la voz. 

La respiración se le atasco en la garganta y se tambaleo sin gracia alguna con aquel susto. Se llevó la mano al pecho. 

-¡Voy a la comisaría! – gritó antes de pensar, pensando que la estrategia para evitarlo no lo mantendría a raya durante mucho tiempo, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con él esa noche. 

Salió corriendo de la oficina y caminó seis manzanas en dirección este. El edificio de la comisaría pertenecía a la típica arquitectura de los años sesenta. Dos pisos, laberíntica, moderna en su época, con abundancia de cemento gris claro y muchas ventanas estrechas. Envejecía sin elegancia alguna. 

Gruesas líneas negras corrían por su fachada como si sangrara por alguna herida en el tejado. Y el interior también parecía moribundo: el suelo cubierto con un sucio linóleo verde grisáceo, los muros con paneles de madera falsa. Era lo que sucedía a su alrededor lo que mantenía aquel lugar antiguo con vida, la energía de los trabajadores y sus energías en cada habitación. 

Tan pronto como puso el pie en el edificio, empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. Después de hablar, se dirigió a la recepción y charló un rato con dos de los muchachos que estaban detrás del mostrador. 

-¿Alguna noticia? – les preguntó. 

Habían detenido a unos cuantos por prostitución y tráfico de estupefacientes, pero, por lo demás, el día había sido tranquilo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Butch apareció por la puerta de atrás. Entró, pareciendo una versión más alta, grande, fuerte y varonil de David Beckham. Si el famoso fuese rudo, malvado, con una pizca de peligro a su alrededor. 

O’Neal se hizo notar. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa abrochada hasta el pecho y una cazadora en la mano. Ella se quedó mirando cómo la cartuchera se enarcaba sobre sus anchos hombros, dejando entrever la culata negra de la pistola cuando sus brazos oscilaban al andar. Su oscuro cabello estaba húmedo, como si acabara de empezar el día. Lo que, considerando lo ocupado que había estado la noche anterior, probablemente era cierto. Se dirigió directamente hacia ella. 

-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? –Pensó que la voz de Butch O'Neal era áspera como un montón de gravilla. En el buen sentido. Ella asintió inmediatamente. 

Entraron en una de las salas de interrogatorio. 

-Para tu información, las cámaras y micrófonos están apagados –dijo él apenas cruzaron las puertas. Beth bufó. 

-¿No es así como casi siempre trabajas? 

Él sonrió como un niño que se sale con la suya, y se sentó a la mesa. Los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. 

-Pensé que deberías saber que Billy Riddle ha salido bajo fianza. Lo soltaron esta mañana temprano.- Ella tomó asiento, los ojos fijos solamente en él. 

-¿De verdad se llama Billy Riddle? No me tomes el pelo.

-Tiene dieciocho años. Sin antecedentes de adulto, pero he estado echando un vistazo a su ficha juvenil y ha estado muy ocupado: abuso sexual, acoso, robos menores. Su padre es un tipo importante, y el chico tiene un abogado excelente, pero he hablado con la fiscal del distrito. Tratará de presionarlo para que no tengas que testificar. 

-Subiré al estrado si tengo que hacerlo.- dijo rápidamente. 

-Buena chica. – sus ojos brillantes la apremiaron-. ¿Y cómo te encuentras? 

-Bien.- dijo. No iba a permitir que el Duro jugara al detective con ella. Había algo en la evidente rudeza suya que hacía que ella quisiera parecer más fuerte, o en contra.- Sobre esa bomba, he oído que posiblemente se trate de un explosivo, plástico, con un detonador a control remoto. Parece un trabajo de profesionales… 

-¿Ya has comido? 

Ella frunció el ceño. 

-No.- El hombre se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta, sin lanzarle otra mirada en su dirección. 

-Bueno, yo estoy hambriento. Ahora mismo me dirigía a Tullah's. 

-No comeré contigo.- Ella se mantuvo firme. 

-Como quieras. Entonces, me imagino que tampoco querrás saber qué encontramos en el callejón junto al coche.- La puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. 

No caería en semejante trampa. No lo haría... Beth saltó de la silla y corrió tras él. 

La mañana siguiente, después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno todavía más rápido fue caminando hasta la oficina. Llevaba media hora en su mesa mirando fijamente el protector de pantalla como una idiota cuando sonó el teléfono. Era José. 

-Hemos tenido otra noche ajetreada -dijo él, bostezando.

-¿Otra bomba? 

-No. Un cadáver. Una prostituta fue hallada con el cuello cortado entre la Tercera y Trade. Si vienes a la comisaría podrás ver las fotografías y leer los informes. Extraoficialmente, claro está. 

Tardó dos minutos en llegar a la calle después de haber colgado el teléfono. Mientras caminaba hacia la comisaría, el sol matutino le resultó despiadadamente brillante, la cegaba. 

Se sintió aliviada al entrar en la fresca y oscura comisaría de policía. José no estaba en su oficina, pero encontró a Butch, que salía de la suya. Él le sonrió secamente, haciendo que se formaran arrugas en torno a sus ojos.

-He oído que tienes un nuevo caso.- dijo ella, colocando las manos en las caderas, adoptando una posición de jarra frente al hombre. 

-Y estoy seguro de que vas estás enterada de los detalles.- dijo él en un exagerado suspiro. 

-¿Algún comentario? 

-Ya hemos hecho una declaración esta mañana. Vamos, ¿no puedes añadir algunas palabras para mí? 

Él sacó un chicle del bolsillo, le quitó la envoltura maquinalmente y, doblándolo en la boca, empezó a masticar. Ella sabía que antes era un fumador empedernido, pero hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía con un cigarrillo. Probablemente, eso explicaría que estuviera continuamente mascando chicle, sobre todo en los tiempos libres. 

-No si es oficial. 

-¿Y… si es extraoficial? - Él asintió con la cabeza. 

-Entonces necesitamos un lugar más privado para hablar. 

-Muéstrame el camino.- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisilla. 

Su oficina era aproximadamente del tamaño del cubículo en donde ella trabajaba en el periódico, pero al menos tenía puerta y una ventana. Sin embargo, su mobiliario no era tan bueno como el de ella. Su escritorio de madera estaba tan deteriorado que parecía haber sido utilizado como banco de trabajo de un carpintero. Había trozos desprendidos en la superficie, y la pintura estaba tan rayada que absorbía la luz fluorescente como si estuviera sedienta. Él le arrojó el archivo antes de sentarse. 

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y comenzó hablar: 

-Fue encontrada detrás de un montón de cubos de basura. La mayor parte de su sangre terminó en la cloaca, pero el forense ha encontrado restos de heroína en su organismo.- ladeo la cabeza, rememorando la información fuera de su cerebro mientras pasaba las hojas.- Tuvo relaciones sexuales esa noche, pero eso no es una novedad. 

-Oh, Dios mío, es Mary -dijo Beth golpeando su dedo en una horrenda fotografía, deteniéndola de pasar junto a las otras fotos. Cayó boca abierta en la otra silla.- Yo la conozco, Mary Mulcahy. 

-¿De la comisaría? – él frunció el ceño en su dirección. 

-No… Cuando éramos niñas. Estuvimos en la misma casa de acogida durante algún tiempo.- dijo sin algún tipo de emoción en su voz, aun perturbada por noticia.- Después, me he encontrado con ella algunas veces, casi siempre aquí… 

Había sido una niña hermosa, y muy amable. Sólo había estado en la casa de acogida con Beth durante un año antes de que la enviaran de nuevo con su madre biológica. 

La había visto partir con una sensación de nostalgia. Dos años después regresó a la custodia estatal tras haber permanecido sola durante una semana cuando tenía siete años. Dijo que se había mantenido con harina cuando el resto de la comida se le acabó. Trágico. Beth cerró los ojos, recordando a Mary cuando tenía cinco años, con una vieja y fea muñeca Barbie decapitada bajo el brazo. Ella con ojos enormes, luciendo como una personificación de inocencia interrumpida. 

-Había oído que viviste en hogares adoptivos -dijo Butch pensativo mientras la miraba-. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué? 

-¿A ti que te parece? No tenía padres.- Cerró el archivo de sopetón y lo deslizó por el escritorio-. ¿Se ha encontrado algo? ¿Algún arma? 

Los ojos del detective se entrecerraron, pero no con dureza. Parecía estar calibrando si decirle o cambiar de tema. 

-¿El arma? -apuró ella con voz más firme. 

-Otra estrella arrojadiza. Tenía rastros de sangre, pero no de Mary. También encontramos residuos pulverizados en dos lugares diferentes, aun no sabemos porque, es como si alguien hubiera encendido señales luminosas y las hubiera puesto en el suelo. Aunque es difícil imaginar que el asesino quisiera atraer la atención hacia el cuerpo, me parece que es otra cosa... 

-¿Crees que Mary y el incidente de la bomba estén enlazados? - Él se encogió de hombros, un leve movimiento involuntario en la ancha espalda. 

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero si hubiera sido una venganza contra su proxeneta, habrían ido directamente a por él y no  una de sus mujeres. 

-Pero también, puede significar el comienzo de algo más serio. - Ella oyó cómo la silla del policía se deslizaba hacia atrás y alzó la mirada mientras él rodeaba el escritorio y se le acercaba. 

-¿Tienes planes para cenar esta noche? 

¿El Duro estaba invitándola a salir? ¿De nuevo? Beth se levantó, quería estar al mismo nivel que él.

\- Gracias, pero quiero volver a mi casa. 

Deseaba mantener libre su agenda en caso de que el hombre de cuero quisiera verla por la noche, y también por la mañana. 

Butch sonrió cínicamente. 

-Un día de éstos descubriré por qué no te gusto. 

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sí me gustas. Tratas a todo el mundo igual, y aunque no apruebo tus métodos, no puedo negar que me gustó el hecho de que le hayas roto la nariz a Billy Riddle. - Las duras facciones del rostro de Butch se suavizaron. Cuando sus ojos la miraron fijamente, ella pensó que era un desperdicio no sentirse atraída por él. 

-No hay de que, lo merecía. 

Ella sonrió.

\- Gracias por enviar anoche a tu amigo -dijo, colgándose el bolso del hombro. Sonrió hacia el suelo, casi ruborizándose.- Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio me dio un susto de muerte.- rió.

Justo antes de que aquel hombre le mostrara exactamente cómo hacer buen uso del cuerpo humano. Rubor crepitó por sus mejillas, y bien que se movía el condenado grandulón. 

-¿Mi amigo? – El Duro frunció el ceño, completamente confundido. Ella se mordió el labio, asintió lentamente hacia él. 

\- Ya sabes. El que parece una pesadilla gótica.- dijo sintiendo la sangre aglomerarse más en sus mejillas, avergonzándose de sus recuerdos del hombre.- Es de antidrogas, ¿no es cierto? 

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Butch la miro extrañado, luego alarmado cuando los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a andar.- Yo no envié a nadie a verte, Beth. 

La sangre se heló en su cuerpo. Debía pensar algo para acomodar su metida de pata. ¿Un tipo vestido de cuero negro armado hasta los dientes dando información falsa? Ja, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? 

¿El número de móvil que el hombre le había dado? Imposible de rastrear. 

El 816 de Wallace y, Fritz Perlmutter eran lo único que tenía. Golpeteo las uñas contra las teclas del teclado.

Repasando los archivos del Caldwell Courier Journal's, había encontrado un par de artículos sobre la casa. La mansión estaba en el registro nacional de lugares históricos, como un extraordinario ejemplo del estilo federal, y había algunas historias y artículos de opinión sobre los trabajos que se habían realizado en ella inmediatamente después de que el señor Perlmutter la hubiese comprado. 

Evidentemente, la asociación histórica local había estado tratando de acceder a la casa durante años para ver las transformaciones que podía haber hecho, pero el señor Perlmutter había rechazado cada una de las solicitudes. En las cartas al director, la airada frustración que mostraban los entusiastas de la historia se mezclaba con una aprobación a regañadientes hacia las restauraciones en el exterior. Mientras releía uno de los artículos, Beth se metió un antiácido en la boca, masticándolo. 

El estómago volvía a molestarle, y a la vez tenía hambre. 

Grandioso, ¿no? Tal vez era la frustración de su investigación, mezclada con terror frío corriendo en sus venas, ardiendo en la boca de su estómago. En su interior había surgido una necesidad de ir a confesarse.

Consultó la hora. Eran casi las siete. 

Ladeando la cabeza, miró por encima del panel que separaba su cubículo de los demás. Tony se había ido… Y no quería estar sola. Siguiendo un absurdo impulso, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de la comisaría. 

-¿Ricky? Soy Beth.- susurró suavemente en el micrófono, tenía la mano apretada alrededor del mango.- ¿Está por ahí el detective O'Neal? Bien, gracias. No, ningún mensaje. No... Por favor no lo llames. No es nada importante, adiós.

Pensando en ojos pálidos, una boca roja y dura piel musculosa, se quedó mirando su reloj de pulsera, ensimismada en el movimiento del segundero alrededor de la esfera, tenía que ser capaz de soportar y vencer aquellas horas. Aun podía sentir el fantasma de una boca sobre la suya, una lengua pecaminosa lamiendo el sudor de su piel. Una profunda voz hecha para el delirio femenino hablando solamente para sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Ojala las horas transcurriesen rápidamente. Pensándolo bien, probablemente sería más sensato pasar la noche en un motel. 

Por si el hombre volvía a buscarla... 

Acababa de apagar el ordenador cuando sonó su teléfono. Respondió. 

-He oído que estabas buscándome. 

-Sí... -Se echó el cabello hacia atrás por encima de los hombros-. ¿Todavía estás libre para cenar? 

\- Brian...

Cuando el auto estacionó. Se movió rápido para que ella no tuviera tiempo de pensar y él tampoco. Butch besaba como los dioses, sus labios eran firmes pero deliciosamente suaves. Y olía muy bien de cerca, una mezcla de loción de afeitar y ropa recién lavada. Lo rodeó con las manos. Sintió sus hombros anchos y fuertes y su cuerpo hacia ella. 

Era pura energía reprimida, y en ese momento quiso sentirse atraída por él. Sinceramente deseó que fuera así.

Pero no sintió el dulce arrebato o desesperación, o el hambre salvaje. No como lo había sentido con... Apretó los labios por inercia. Era el peor momento para estar pensando en otro hombre, y se sintió mal cuando Butch se apartó de ella, había melancolía en sus ojos. 

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿no es cierto? – dijo él por lo bajo. Ella se rió interiormente. Así era el franco y directo, como siempre. 

\- Sabes besar. No se trata de técnica. 

Él regresó a su sitió y movió la cabeza. 

-Gracias por decir eso.- Pero no parecía terriblemente herido. Y ahora que pensaba las cosas con mayor claridad, se alegraba de no haber sentido chispa alguna.

Si le hubiera gustado, si hubiera querido estar con él, Butch le habría roto el corazón. 

Estaba segura. 

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias. 

-Nos vemos. 

En diez años, si es que duraba, tanto, él explotaría por dentro debido al estrés, el horror y el dolor que su trabajo aportaba. Ya lo estaba devorando vivo. Cada año se hundía más. Ni ella y ni nadie podrían sacarlo de esa caída al abismo.


	5. Un nuevo mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath hace su primera aparición.  
> Él y Beth están más enlazados de lo que el policía podría creer.

No notó la mirada del humano cuando salió de la oscuridad. 

-¡Policía! - vocifero.- ¡Alto! - percibió claramente el sonido familiar del arma siendo amartillada y dirigiéndose hacia él.- ¡Las manos donde yo las vea! 

Él estaba tan concentrado únicamente en llegar a Beth, que no se percató del hombre que le seguía hasta que hubo cruzado la mitad del patio. 

Deteniéndose, tensó la espalda. En un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz. La comisura de su labio se estiro hasta convertirse en una sonrisa completa, sus caninos desnudos a cualquier visión. Advirtió el olor del visitante.

Un macho, humano. La agresividad se adueñó, reemplazado a la lujuria del hombre hacia Elizabeth. Sintió un rugodo subir por su garganta al captar el indicio de excitación masculina. El ansia de lucha ahora era tan intensa como lo había sido el ansia sexual. 

Él chistó por lo bajo. Aquel sujeto estaba lleno de fluidos esa noche. El vampiro se detuvo y buscó entre su chaqueta una de sus estrellas. Pero entonces Beth abrió la puerta corredera, sus hermosos ojos zafiros abiertos de par en par hacia ellos.

\- ¡Las manos arriba, hijo de perra! 

El corazón de la hembra se agitó, corriendo veloz como las alas de un colibrí. 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -exigió saber Beth en un jadeo.

-Vuelve adentro, Beth, ahora. -ordenó el humano afianzado el arma-. ¡Las manos, cabrón! O te abriré un agujero en la nuca. 

En aquel momento, el policía se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia y se aproximaba rápidamente. Él se rindió y levantó las palmas de las manos. No iba a matar delante de Beth. Además, esa pistola estaría pegada a su cuerpo en cuestión de tres segundos. Y ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a un disparo a quemarropa. 

-O'Neal... 

-¡Beth, vuelve dentro, ya! 

Una pesada mano sujetó con fuerza del hombro. Dejó que el policía lo empujara contra el edificio. Esta vez sí gruñó. 

-¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo aquí? -ordenó el humano.

-He salido a pasear.-dijo.- ¿Y usted? 

El hombre también rugió. El policía aferró primero un brazo y luego el otro, y tiró hacia atrás. Las esposas se cerraron rápidamente en sus muñecas. El sujeto era un auténtico profesional con aquellos instrumentos metálicos, admitió en su mente. Wrath miró de soslayo a Beth. El miedo espesaba el aire a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en un velo que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Qué bien, pensó. De nuevo, le había dado un susto de muerte. 

-No la mires.-dijo el policía, empujando la cara de Wrath hacia la pared, sacándole otro gruñido de amenaza.- ¿Cómo te llamas? 

-Wrath.- gimoteó Beth con la voz pequeñita-. Me dijo que se llamaba Wrath. 

El humano lanzó un verdadero rugido, que incluso a él le sorprendió. 

-¿Tienes algún problema de oído, preciosa? ¡Vuelve dentro, joder! – gruñó el policía entre dientes. 

-Yo también quiero saber quién es…- musitó la mujer. 

El aire se espeso alrededor del policía. 

-Te daré un informe por teléfono mañana por la mañana…- El humano registró los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Wrath y empezó a sacar armas.

Tres estrellas arrojadizas, una navaja automática, una pistola, un trozo de cadena. 

-Jesús Cristo.- murmuró el policía mientras dejaba caer los eslabones de acero al suelo con el resto del cargamento-. ¿Tienes alguna identificación, o los tipos como tú no cargan ese tipo de cosas? ¿O no has dejado suficiente espacio para meter una cartera, considerando que llevas encima quince kilos de armas ilegales…? - cuando el policía encontró una faja de billetes, silbó por lo bajo-. Esto se pone divertido, ¿también voy, a encontrar drogas, o ya has vendido? 

Wrath se dejó zarandear de un lado a otro. Mientras sacaba sus dos dagas de las fundas, miró fijamente al policía, pensando en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar desgarrar su garganta… Con los dientes. Se inclinó hacia delante, la cabeza primero. No pudo evitarlo. 

-¡O'Neal, ten cuidado! -dijo Beth, como si le hubiera leído la mente. El policía presionó el cañón de la pistola contra el cuello de Wrath. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó seriamente. 

-¿Está arrestándome? - Preguntó con un deje de diversión. 

\- Sí. Así es. 

Wrath rio por lo bajo, el sonido reverberando en su pecho, preguntó: 

-¿Por qué? 

-Oh… Allanamiento, posesión de armas. ¿Tienes licencia para llevar este tipo de artillería? Apostaría a que no, ¿ves? Y gracias a esas estrellas arrojadizas, también estoy pensando en homicidio… Sí, creo que eso es todo. – respondió el condenado humano en el mismo jueguito. 

Wrath rió, un sonido de pura amenazada y veneno en su boca. Acarició la punta de uno de sus colmillos con la punta de su lengua.

-¿Homicidio? -jadeó la aterrorizada voz de mujer en el fondo.

Un sonido a quemado y terror alcanzó su nariz. Encendiendo sus instintos como un interruptor. Joder, Beth, pensó. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -exigió saber el policía, mirándolo fijamente.- Dime de una vez por todas. 

Wrath sonrió, sin mostrar completamente la dentadura. 

-Debe de ser clarividente además de policía. 

-¿A qué te refieres? – el hombre entrecerró los ojos. 

-Al cargo de homicidio. -Wrath rió secamente mientras bajaba el tono de voz- Digame oficial, ¿alguna vez ha estado dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres? 

La rabia, pura y vibrante, salió por brotando por todos los poros del policía. El semblante se le transformo en uno que le recordó al de Z. 

-No me amenaces.- gruñó el hombre entre dientes. 

-No es una amenaza. 

El gancho de izquierda llegó, rápido, y Wrath no hizo nada para evitarlo. El grueso puño del policía impactó a un lado de la mandíbula y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando hebras negras sobre su cara. Una punzada de dolor le explotó en la cara. Hubo un chillido agudo.

-¡Butch! ¡Detente! - Beth corrió hacia ellos, como si quisiera interponerse entre ambos, pero el policía la mantuvo a distancia sujetándola por un brazo. 

-¡Por Dios Beth, sí que eres molesta! ¿Quieres salir herida? -dijo el humano, empujándola. 

Wrath sacudió la cabeza, lanzando un costado de su pelo detrás de su hombro. Escupió la sangre de su boca hacia el suelo, la miró de soslayo. Ojos verdes pálidos contra azules. Elizabeth le miró, casi como si realmente le importara. Algo removió en su interior lo que el pensamiento le quiso traer.

\- Tiene razón...- dijo en aquel tono que a ella le gustaba. Miró al policía con desdén.- Ve adentro. 

Si el sujeto se dirigía otra vez a Beth con ese tono, Wrath le saltaría todos sus dientes. Y luego mataría a aquel hijo de perra, lentamente. Ella trago grueso, retorciéndose las manos contra el pecho. Titubeo en obedecer. 

-Anda, Beth...- dijo una vez más. 

-¡Cállate! -le gritó el policía. 

Wrath casi desnudo los colmillos con el fogonazo de furia que se encendió.

-¿Vas a pegarme otra vez si no lo hago? 

El policía se encaró con él, furioso. 

-No, voy a pegarte un tiro.

-Por mí está bien.-La voz de Wrath se convirtió en un susurro-. Sólo que no delante de ella. 

\- Vete a la mierda.- masculló el humano.

Beth sintió un ligero mareo cuando los vio alejarse. 

La furia entre ambos parecía materializarse a cada paso. Aunque Wrath estaba esposado y encañonado con una pistola, ella no estaba muy segura de que Butch estuviera a salvo. 

Tenía la sensación de que aquel desconocido, estaba permitiendo que se lo llevara detenido. 

Pero Butch también debe de saberlo, pensó. Si no, habría guardado su arma en lugar de ir presionando el cañón contra la sien del hombre… Sabía que Butch era duro con los criminales, ¿pero estaría tan loco como para matar a uno? A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no tuvo ninguna duda de que la respuesta era afirmativa, y tal vez incluso quedara impune, y era evidente que Wrath no era un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley, ¿a quién le sorprendería? 

Obedeciendo a un instinto, corrió. 

\- ¡Espera! - gritó. Alertandolos a ambos.- Tengo que hacerle una pregunta. 

-¿Quieres saber qué número calza o algo así? -espetó el policía, fulminándola con la mirada. 

-El cuarenta y, seis -dijo el hombre de larga cabellera negra con voz cansina, Butch volteo a mirarlo apenas abrió la boca. 

-Gracias por el dato.- dijo.- Lo recordaré para comprarte un par para navidad, imbécil. 

Beth se colocó ante ellos de tal manera que debían detenerse, o arrollarla. Miró fijamente el rostro de Wrath, tragó el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme? – imploró por saber. Podría haber jurado que su mirada se había suavizado detrás de las gafas negras. El corazón le dio un salto al tenerlo tan cerca.

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.- respondió lentamente. 

Butch la alejó una vez más  con mano firme. 

-Oh. Tengo una idea para ustedes dos. ¿Por qué no me dejan hacer mi trabajo? – comento sarcástico, pero Wrath se le envaro en ese momento. 

-No. La. Toques.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes... 

Cuando llegaron al coche, el detective abrió la puerta de atrás y empujó hacia abajo el imponente cuerpo de Wrath. Beth sintió algo parecido a la ansiedad brotar de ella, abrumándola. 

Necesitaba saber… O se sentía que moriría. 

-¿Quién eres? -gritó. El hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, alzó la cabeza pelinegra hacia ella. Y la miró, ella quedo fulminada en su lugar.  

-Tu padre me ha enviado -dijo claramente. 

Beth se quedó sin respiración. 

-¡No! ¡Espera! -exclamó. 

Vio entre brumas al detective cerrando de golpe la puerta. Los neumáticos dejaron marcas de goma en el asfalto. Los ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas sin derramar.

¿Padre?

Butch pidió a la central que enviasen a alguien de inmediato al patio trasero de Beth a recoger las armas y el dinero que había dejado ocultos bajo su chaqueta. Mientras conducía, llevaba un ojo puesto en la carretera y otro en el espejo retrovisor. El sospechoso también lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa socarrona en su perverso rostro.

Jesús, aquel tipo era enorme. Ocupaba la mayor parte del asiento trasero y tenía la cabeza doblada en ángulo para no golpearse contra el techo cuando pasaban por encima de algún bache. 

Menos de cinco minutos después, salió de la calle Trade para entrar en el aparcamiento de la comisaría y dejó el vehículo tan cerca de la entrada posterior como le fue posible.

-No me causes problemas, ¿vale? -dijo, aferrando el brazo del sujeto. Pero el sospechoso empezó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de la comisaría. El policía se detuvo con firmeza, hundiendo los talones en el pavimento, y tiró otra vez de él con fuerza. Pero el sospechoso continuó avanzando, arrastrando a Butch con él.- ¿Crees que no voy a dispararte? -preguntó el detective, desenfundando su arma. 

De repente, todo se transformó. Butch nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido. 

En un segundo, el sujeto, que tenía los brazos detrás de la espalda, tiró las esposas al suelo y, con sólo un par de movimientos, el detective fue desarmado, inmovilizado con un brazo al cuello y arrastrado a un sitio oscuro. 

La oscuridad se los tragó. 

Estaban en el angosto callejón situado entre la comisaría y el edificio de oficinas vecino. Era muy estrecho, no estaba iluminado, no había ventanas. Mierda. Cuando Butch fue empujado contra la pared de ladrillo, el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones salió de inmediato. 

El hombre lo levantó del suelo sosteniéndolo por el cuello, con una sola mano. Una. El condenado. 

-Debió ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, oficial -dijo el hombre con un gruñido profundo, acentuado-. Debió seguir su camino y, dejar que ella viniera conmigo. 

Butch aferró la muñeca del tipo. La enorme mano cerrada alrededor de su garganta estaba bloqueando el último aliento de vida. 

Intentó respirar, boqueo buscando aire desesperadamente. Su visión se hizo borrosa. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Supo… Saldría del callejón en el interior de una bolsa, como el hombre le había prometido. 

Un minuto más tarde abandonó toda resistencia; sus brazos cayeron inertes y quedaron colgando. Él quería luchar, estaba en su sangre. 

¿Y la muerte? La aceptaba. Iba a morir cumpliendo con su deber, aunque como un idiota, no cavia duda, sucedía por no haber pedido refuerzos. 

Pero asi era mejor, pensó, más rápido que acabar en una cama de hospital con alguna enfermedad lenta, más honroso que suicidarse de un disparo. Lo cual era algo que Butch había pensado más de una vez. 

Con su último aliento, intentó dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre. Su expresión era de absoluto control. Este tipo está acostumbrado a matar. 

Por Dios, Beth. 

Se le revolvieron las entrañas al pensar en lo que podría hacerle un hombre como aquel a Elizabeth. 

Wrath sintió que el cuerpo del policía se relajaba. 

La ausencia total de miedo en aquel humano era algo notable. Al policía le había molestado ser sorprendido, y se había defendido de una manera admirable, pero en ningún momento había sentido miedo. Y ahora que se acercaba su Fade, estaba resignado a la muerte. Y casi podría jurar que suponía para él un alivio. 

Maldición. 

Wrath imaginó que él se hubiera sentido igual. 

Le resultaba una vergüenza para su persona matar a alguien capaz de morir como lo haría un guerrero. Sin temor ni vacilación. Lo repaso de pies a cabeza, antes de volver conectar sus ojos pálidos contra esos avellana, hubo algún tipo de conexión. O reconocimiento. Tal vez era el respeto. 

Había muy pocos machos como éste, tanto vampiros como humanos. La boca del policía empezó a moverse. Wrath se inclinó. 

-No… Lastimes… A Beth. 

El sonrió, definitivamente, le sorprendía como podía odiar al tipo, y al mismo tiempo gustarle demasiado. El vampiro se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo: 

-Estoy aquí para salvarla...

-¡No! -Una voz chilló en la entrada del callejón.- ¡Suéltalo!

No iba a matar a aquel tipo delante de ella. Joder, necesitaba que confiara en él, no que le huyera hasta el fin del mundo. Mientras Beth se detenía con un patinazo, Wrath abrió la mano, dejando caer al humano al suelo.

Una respiración entrecortada y jadeante mezclada con una tos ronca se escuchó entre las sombras. 

Beth cayó de rodillas ante el policía y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos azules ardiendo de furia. 

-¡Casi lo matas!

Wrath soltó una maldición, sabiendo que tenía que largarse de allí. Pronto aparecerían otros policías. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones.

-¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? - El policía trató de levantarse, pero las piernas se le doblaron. Aun así, apartó las manos de Beth cuando ésta las tendió hacia él. 

Wrath necesitaba encontrar un rincón oscuro para poder desmaterializarse, busco con la mirada. Si Beth se había impresionado tanto por el hecho de que casi había matado a alguien, el acto de desaparición frente a ella acabaría por apartarla por completo. Más decidido, comenzó a alejarse. 

No le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella, para nada, cada celula de su cuerpo le gritaba abrazarla y soltarla nunca, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Si le disparaban, ¿quién cuidaría de ella entonces si no él? 

Y no podía permitir que lo metieran en prisión. Las celdas tenían barras de acero, lo que significaba que cuando amaneciera no podría desmaterializarse a la mansión para ponerse a salvo del sol. Ante semejantes opciones, si un grupo de policías trataba de arrestarlo en ese momento, tendría que matarlos a todos. 

¿Y entonces qué pensaría ella de él? 

-¡Detente! – gritó ella. Él siguió adelante, pero las pisadas de Beth resonaron cuando se acercó corriendo. La miró, frustrado por la forma en que habían salido las cosas. 

Gracias al pequeño altercado con su amigo, le temía, y eso lo complicaría todo cuando tuviera que cuidar de ella. 

No tenía tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que le acompañara voluntariamente. Lo que significaba que tendría que recurrir a la fuerza cuando se presentara su conversión.

Y no creía que fuera a gustarle, a ninguno de los dos de hecho. 

Cuando percibió su olor, supo que se acercaba peligrosamente la hora del cambio. Quizás debiera llevársela con él en ese preciso momento. Wrath miró a su alrededor. No podía echársela al hombro allí mismo, a unos metros de la comisaría de policía, y sobre todo mientras aquel maldito guerrero los observaba. 

No, tendría que volver poco antes del amanecer y raptarla. Luego la encadenaría en la alcoba de Darius si era necesario. Eso, o que ella muriera. 

-¿Por qué has mentido? -gritó Beth con la voz rota-. No conociste a mi padre. 

-Sí, lo conocí.- pero ella no le creyó, negó hacia él. Mirándolo con escepticismo. 

-Mentiroso.-escupió ella- Eres un asesino… Y un mentiroso.

-Por lo menos tienes razón en lo primero.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, y el terror apareció reflejado en su rostro. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, el perfecto labio inferior tembló. 

-Esas estrellas arrojadizas... en tus bolsillos. Tú… Mataste a Mary. ¿No es cierto? 

Él frunció el ceño. 

-Nunca he matado a una mujer.- respondió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Entonces…- dijo con la voz quebrada.- También tengo razón en lo segundo.

A Wrath se le apretó el estómago, miró al policía, que aún no se había recuperado por completo, pero lo haría. Maldita sea, pensó. ¿Y si Beth no tenía tiempo hasta el amanecer? 

¿Qué pasaría si escapaba y no podía encontrarla? Debía actuar, hacer algo por lo menos. 

Bajó el tono de la voz: 

-Has sentido mucha hambre últimamente, ¿no es cierto? 

Ella se echó hacia atrás, rechazándolo con la mirada. 

-¿Qué tiene que ver…? 

-Hambre, pero no has ganado peso. Y estás cansada. Muy cansada. También has sentido ardor en los ojos, especialmente durante el día, ¿no es así? –Se inclinó hacia delante-. Miras la carne cruda y te preguntas qué sabor tendrá. Tus dientes, los superiores delanteros, te duelen, y también las articulaciones, y, sientes la piel sensible. 

Beth parpadeó, con la boca abierta. Detrás de ella, el policía trató de ponerse en pie, se tambaleó. 

Wrath habló más rápido.

\- Sientes que no encajas, ¿no es así? Como si todos los demás se movieran a una velocidad diferente. Crees que eres distinta, que estás aislada. Sientes que algo va a suceder, algo monumental, sientes temor de tus sueños, estás perdida en ambientes familiares. -Hizo una pausa-. No has sentido impulsos sexuales en absoluto, pero los hombres te encuentran increíblemente atractiva. Los orgasmos que tuviste anoche, conmigo, fueron los primeros que has experimentado en tu vida.

Beth retrocedió un paso, agarrada fuera de base. Totalmente confundida. Era cierto, lo podía notar en la forma que sus ojos lo miraban con cierto anhelo. En como todavía no huía despavorida de él. 

Era todo lo que podía recordar sobre su existencia en el mundo humano antes de su transición. Wrath pensó que sería suficiente para que algo le calara en la mente. 

\- Es cierto, Beth. Lo sé, lo sentí. Lo siento en ti.- Ella lo miró fijamente, estupefacta.-Si quieres saber qué diablos te está sucediendo, tienes que acompañarme. Estás a punto de caer enferma…- tomo aire, y lo soltó de sopetón para la mayor revelación.- Y yo, soy el único que puede ayudarte.- se acercó a ella, lentamente. Su propio corazón se aceleró con la confianza que ella todavía tenía depositaba en él. 

Confianza.

-No te haré daño, lo prometo.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Miró al detective, que parecía estar reflexionando sobre las ventajas de permanecer tumbado a hacerse el heroe.

Le cogió las manos. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, y cerró los ojos mientras Wrath sentía cómo recordaba exactamente lo que él le había hecho. 

-Si hubiera querido matarte, podía haberlo hecho anoche, de diez maneras diferentes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

El olor de su deseo saturó dulcemente el olfato del pelinegro. El aura de intimidad que habían tenido cerca del auto de patrulla volvió a formarse alrededor de los dos.

Beth respiró hondo Su voz sonó mas controlada cuando pestañeo las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos.

-Hace un momento ibas a matar a Butch...- ella se envaro bajo su toque. Él recorrió con tortuosa lentitud y devoción el Interior de su muñeca con el pulgar.

A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de eso ahora. Un buen contrincante era difícil de encontrar. 

-No lo he hecho.- dijo Wrath. 

-Sólo porque yo lo he evitado.

Wrath gruñó, y jugó la mejor carta que tenía: 

-Te llevaré a casa de tu padre...- murmuró.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula, y luego los entrecerró con suspicacia. 

-Mi padre, ¿huh? -Su voz rezumaba desconfianza, pero también había en ella suficiente curiosidad, de modo que Wrath supo que había ganado la partida.-Que quede muy claro, no confío en ti.

 


	6. Primer Encuentro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch finalmente se encuentra con la hermandad.

_"Puedo sentirlo acercándose en el aire esta noche, oh señor. He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida"._

* * *

 

 

\- ¡O'Neal!

José llegó jadeante por el callejón, su rostro teñido en alarma. Se arrodilló a su lado, su mano en su espalda. Su cuerpo encorvado hacia él, Brian sacudió la cabeza mientras tosía.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - José sujetó su brazo y se lo ancló sobre los hombros. Él comenzó a murmurar entre jadeos y balbuceos.

\- Tenemos que emitir una orden… de busca y captura.

\- Butch...

\- Hombre blanco, un metro noventa y ocho. Vestido de cuero negro, gafas de sol, cabello negro hasta los hombros. –extendió una mano, buscando apoyo en una pared invisible.- Lo desarmé. Pero seguramente conseguirá nuevas armas.

Al dar un paso adelante, se tambaleó.

\- Jesús. -José le apretó con el brazo alrededor de la cintura, sosteniéndolo.

Butch trató de no apoyarse en él, pero no podía mover las piernas correctamente.

\- Y una mujer blanca.- Su voz se quebró, sin poder evitarlo.- Un metro setenta y cinco, cabello negro largo, blusa azul y una falda.- Hizo una pausa en donde su ceño se agravó.- Es… Elizabeth, José, ella estuvo aquí. Nos siguió.

José asintió profundamente, nada contento con ese hecho. Suspiró.

\- Lo sé. Fue ella la que llamó. -La cara del hombre se puso tensa.- No le pedí detalles, apenas podía hablar, estaba conmocionada. Por el sonido de su voz, supe que no me daría ninguna información.

\- Tengo que ir tras ella, y mantenerla a salvo. - Las rodillas fallaron.

\- Hey, detective. Bajemos ese humo unos segundos.- José lo alzó.- Vamos a tomarnos esto con calma.

En el instante en que atravesaron la puerta posterior de la comisaría, José aflojó la mano, y su compañero cayó como un peso muerto. La mitad de los hombres de la comisaría acudió en su ayuda. El detective mayor alzó la mano, deteniendo a todos en su lugar. Los hombres cambiaron de posición de un pie a otro, y lo miraron ansiosamente.

\- Tengo que ir a buscarla…- murmuró. José negó, arrastrándolo a una silla, lo empujó por los hombros hasta que tomó asiento. Se acuclillo a su lado.

\- Descansemos un momento, déjame verte.- ordenó el hombre mayor, con una voz que nunca había oído dirigida a su persona.- Cielos… -susurró José mirando los cardenales adornando el cuello de su compañero.

Butch  tragó saliva un par de veces, e hizo una mueca, debía tener la garganta hinchada, o comenzaba a estarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas de algo, señor? - La nueva detective alzó la voz desde el otro lado. Maddie se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa por actuar. José sacudió la cabeza.

\- De la Cruz... Estoy bien -dijo Butch bruscamente, pero tuvo que colocar la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿Cómo había podido permitir...? Si Beth aparecía muerta por la mañana. El sentimiento le provocó náuseas.

\- ¿Butch? Hijo…- José lo sujetó de la nuca y colocó la cara en la línea de visión del hombre-. Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia.

\- No la necesito… - musito, miró por encima de la cabeza de su compañero.- ¿Ya ha salido la orden?

\- Ricky la está emitiendo en este momento.- respondió alguien de los alineados alrededor de ellos.

Butch asintió, lentamente.

\- ¿Las armas..?

\- Las tenemos junto con el dinero.- respondió de vuelta.

\- ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? - José lo miró, el conectó sus miradas.

\- No tengo idea.

Cuando cerraba los ojos podía recordar claramente la visión de aquel hombre. De alguna manera también podía sentir el aroma de su perfume como si todavía lo tuviera frente a él, olía a algo profundo, de alguna forma oscuro, masculino y, maldito.

Le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo rememorar aquel olor. No era que lo enojase o enfermase de algún modo, encendía su psique. Algo dentro de él, algo dormido.

Brian se puso el brazo sobre los ojos y gruñó. Maldita sea, pensó. ¿Porque estaría este hombre detrás de Beth? ¿Porque había intentado alcanzarla a través de palabras cuando visiblemente era una amenaza?

Con la cabeza fría había reconocido la forma en la que se dirigía a ella. Había tratado con violadores y abusadores para reconocer que el tono con el que le había hablado no había sido vulgar o lascivo. El condenado había estado de acuerdo en empujarla lejos con el pequeño espectáculo que se había montado.

Su voz había sido casi implorante cuando había sido hacia Beth. Ella había estado llorando también, asustada, pero preocupada. ¿Por él o por el intruso? Una voz detrás de su cabeza le decía que ambas.

Ignoró la sensación gélida que corrió por su costado y lo abordó. Flotando a su alrededor, blanca, fría y ausente. Si abría sus ojos la veía, muerta y congelada en el tiempo. Jodidamente hermosa, inocente y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, con el maldito vestido para complementar.

Era oscuro. Pero ella brillaba.

Luchando contra la fuerza en su pecho que lo quería obligar a abrir los ojos se fijó en la imagen que le plantaba su mente. Fácilmente podía visualizarlo. El hombre había sido alto, sorprendentemente alto y musculado. Podía calcular casi dos metros de altura, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y el peso de un camión. Era probablemente la persona más alta con la que hubiese tenido un encuentro. Fuese lo que fuese, se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

Nunca había tenido algún tipo de aversión por hombres con el pelo largo pero debía admitir que aquel desconocido lo sabía lucir. Era negro, como la noche, cabello chino y espeso. Gafas envolventes negras. Ropa negra y botas militares.

A plena luz del día, sin aquella gabardina negra y el aspecto rarito que lo envolvía, el hombre podía pasar por un agente secreto. Un hombre de ley, FBI tal vez.

Cuando la habitación recobro su calidez, se permitió suspirar. Mierda Beth, ¿En qué te has metido?

Ella no llamó esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la noche después de esa. Él sabía que físicamente, estaba viva, emocional y psicológica, no sabría a qué suposición saltar. Habían dos extremos, asustada o enojada, la segunda todavía no entraba en su cabezota. Pero algo era innegable, la extrañaba.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - preguntó.

Los ojos cansados de José se apartaron del ordenador, la luz de la pantalla no tuvo mucha consideración al iluminar toda la fatiga plasmada en la cara del detective. El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

\- No hay nada en el sistema sobre este hombre.- De la Cruz suspiro profundamente mientras se hundía en la silla.- Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

De la nada.

Él se reclinó contra el escritorio de su compañero y asintió ausente. Sí, así había sido. Una sombra.

\- ¿Tuviste alguna suerte con las armas del tipejo? - preguntó el hombre mayor. Él negó sin mirarlo.

Butch maldijo. Las estrellas arrojadizas. Casi cien gramos de acero inoxidable de buena calidad. Diez centímetros de diámetro.

No tenían huellas.

\- Las armas, las estrellas, todas tienen el serial borrado. No he conseguido rastros.- frunció los labios, pensativo.- Aunque conozco el único lugar donde pueden comprarse estrellas arrojadizas. Esas estrellas. Sé que puedes conseguirlas en Internet, pero también pueden comprarse en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, a través de las academias de artes marciales. - José asintió despacio.

Butch sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

\- Te veré después.

Dos días pasaron rápido.

Butch salió de la oficina del capitán. Sentía la funda de su pistola muy liviana sin el arma dentro y su cartera demasiado plana sin su placa. Era como estar desnudo, despojado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó José caminando rápido a su lado.- ¿El Departamento tenía algo sobre ese sospechoso? ¡Butch!

José lo agarró por el brazo, empujándole a una de las salas de interrogatorio. La puerta se abrió de sopetón y ambos ingresaron dentro de la sala bañada de luz blanca, Butch apretó los labios. La puerta se cerró lentamente, la ventanilla iluminada con la imagen de ambos frente a frente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó De la Cruz, lentamente. Temiendo la respuesta que sabría que vendría. Butch dijo cada palabra con una calma que no era suya.

\- Me han suspendido hasta que concluya una investigación interna que los dos sabemos que tendrá como resultado que actué con fuerza desmedida.

José se pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- Te dije que te apartaras de esos sospechosos...

\- Riddle, se merecía algo peor.- gruñó entre dientes.

\- Ésa no es la cuestión.

Girando se paseo de un lado a otro, su rabia comenzando a hervir. Butch rió, entonces dijo. 

\- Es extraño, eso mismo dijo el jefe.

Brutalidad policial.

A la mierda con eso. Él protegía a los inocentes, no a cualquier matón que se excitaba haciéndose pasar por un tipo duro. El problema era que había demasiadas normas que favorecían a los criminales. Sus víctimas, cuyas vidas quedaban destruidas a causa de la violencia, deberían tener la mitad de la suerte que ellos.

Mierda, y más mierda.

\- En todo caso ya no pertenezco a este lugar.

José lo miró fijamente durante bastante tiempo, asintió tristemente. Sus hombros cayeron, rindiéndose a los sucesos.

\- Suspendido del cuerpo, ¿huh? - José se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos se tiñeron con algo parecido al dolor.- A los muchachos no les gustará enterarse de esto.

El hombre se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera protestando a sus zapatos.

\- Necesitó terminar esta incógnita, José.- admitió por primera vez, mirando el perfil de su compañero cuando esté alejó la mirada.- No me deja dormir, me tormenta. No tendré descanso hasta saber algo...

\- Butch... No.

Sintiendo esa respuesta cómo un pequeño golpe, se sintió sólo. Aterrorizado con la soledad soplando en su nuca una vez que las palabras habían salido de la boca del jefe superior, todo lo que conocía desapareció por su profunda garganta negra, no pudo hacer más nada que asentir. Con un resoplido, hizo amagó de abandonar la habitación cuando la mano de José lo sujetó duramente por el brazo.

Butch miró por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Es ahora cuando me adviertes que me mantenga lejos de los asuntos de la policía? Porque bien puedes ahorrarte el discurso, sabes.

\- Por Cristo, Butch, yo no soy tu enemigo.- Los oscuros ojos castaños de José eran penetrantes contra los suyos.- Los muchachos y yo estamos contigo… En lo que a nosotros concierne, tú haces lo que tienes que hacer, y nunca te has equivocado. Sea quien sea al que has golpeado, seguramente se lo merecía.- Butch rodó los ojos y miró en otra dirección.- Pero a lo mejor sólo has tenido suerte, ¿sabes? Qué tal si hubieras herido a alguien que no era...

\- Corta el sermón de predicador, De la Cruz. - José apretó más fuerte.

\- Estás fuera del cuerpo, O’Neal. Y meterte en una investigación de la que has sido relevado no va a hacer volver a Janie. Eso no va a ayudar a tu hermana. Nunca la ha ayudado.

Butch movió la cabeza lentamente.

\- Mierda. Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Sí, lo estaba.

Había disfrutado golpeando a Riddle, y había sido para vengarse por lo que le había hecho a Beth. No tenía riada que ver con su hermana. No iba a devolverle la vida, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Janie se había ido. Hacía mucho tiempo. La última noche que la había sentido había sido eso, la última, la había sentido tan fuerte, esplendorosa y, por primera vez, en paz.

La despedida la había hecho tan hermosa. Había desaparecido cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, sentado en la esquina de su cama, alzó los ojos enrojecidos de lágrimas a ella y se encontró con su silenciosa sonrisa. Con un asentimiento, giró, como si desapareciera detrás de un velo. Y sabía que se había ido para siempre.

Su misión había terminado, lo que sea que fuese. Ella había sido relevada de algún modo, se había ido tan contenta que lo dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Los ojos de José eran tristes.

\- No... No te arriesgues demasiado ahí fuera, detective.

\- Es lo único que sé hacer.

Varias noches pasaron, noches en las que Butch pensó si realmente las pasaría emborrachándose o esperando una llamada de José para actuar. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Estaba secándose, pero por dentro, la energía acumulada buscaba el punto de ebullición.

No sabía mas nada del tipejo enorme, solamente de lo que habia dejado atrás. Y vaya que se lo sabía de memoria, un extraordinario juego de cuchillos. Aleación metálica, dureza de diamante, fabricante inidentificable. La pistola era una Beretta estándar de nueve milímetros, modelo 92G-SD. Muy bien cuidada y, con el número de serie borrado. Las balas. Huecas, llenas de un líquido parecido al agua.

Sospechoso, hábil. Trabaja limpiamente.

Un verdadero profesional.

Faltaba poco para las seis cuando Butch aparcó el coche frente al edificio de Beth. Tarde o temprano tendría que devolver el vehículo, pero estar suspendido no significaba estar despedido. Tendrían que pedirle que entregara el maldito automóvil primero.

Había ido a las academias de artes marciales, y hablado con los directores. Uno de aquellos individuos había resultado bastante molesto. El típico arrogante, un fanático de la defensa personal, convencido de que era realmente asiático, a pesar de ser tan blanco como Butch.

Al otro lo había encontrado sumamente extraño. Presentaba un aspecto similar al de un lechero de la década de los años cincuenta, con el cabello rubio, alisado con gomina, y una molesta sonrisa luminosa que parecía sacada de un anuncio de dentífrico de hacía medio siglo. El sujeto se había esforzado al máximo por colaborar, pero había en él algo muy raro. El detector de mentiras de Butch había dado la alarma en el momento en que el sujeto había abierto la boca.

Y además el tipo olía como un marica.

Butch subió de dos en dos los escalones del edificio de Beth y apretó el timbre. Le había dejado un mensaje en su contestador del trabajo y en casa, en el que le decía que iría a verla. Estaba a punto de apretar de nuevo el interfono cuando la vio a través de la puerta de cristal, entrando en el vestíbulo.

Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que le sentaba a la perfección, y que casi le hizo palpitar de nuevo las sienes. El escote de pico, bastante pronunciado, los pechos bordeaban su opresión. La cintura ceñida hacía resaltar las estrechas caderas. Y la abertura en uno de los laterales mostraba ligeramente el muslo a cada paso que daba. Se había puesto tacones altos, haciendo que sus tobillos parecieran frágiles y encantadores.

Ella levantó la cabeza del bolso en el que había estado buscando algo, y pareció sorprendida de verlo. Le miró con la boca roja, abierta. Los ojos resaltados de un maquillaje negro se quedaron fijos en él.

Llevaba el cabello recogido, los mechones cortos acariciaban cuidadosamente sus clavículas. Él no pudo evitar imaginar la deliciosa sensación que le invadiría al soltárselo. Apartó cada pensamiento impuro y lo deshecho a lo profundo de su mente.

Aprende O'Neal, aprende. Nada de sentimientos aquí, amigo. Te lo dejó bien claro, ordenó en su mente. Es sólo una amiga...

Ella abrió la puerta dudosamente.

\- Butch...

\- Hola. -Sentía la lengua paralizada, como un niño.

\- Hola... Recibí tus mensajes.- Dijo ella suavemente.

Él dio un paso atrás para que ella pudiera salir.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? - Preguntó aunque sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

\- No ahora, no.

-¿Adónde vas?

\- Tengo una cita.

\- ¿Con quién?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una tranquilidad tan deliberada, que él supo de inmediato que le iba a contar una mentira. 

\- Nadie en especial.

Sí, claro.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con el hombre, Beth? ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé.- dijo rápidamente.

\- Estás mintiendo.- Murmuró. Ella suspiro, alejándose de la puerta a las escaleras.

\- Si me permites... - Él la agarró del brazo. La miró fijamente.-

\- No vayas a verle.

El sonido ronco de un motor rompió el silencio entre ambos. Un Mercedes grande, de color negro, con ventanas oscuras, se detuvo. Algo digno de un narcotraficante. Ella se iluminó de repente cuando el auto se detuvo al final de las escaleras, no pudo apartar la mirada.

\- Ah, maldición, Beth. - Le apretó el brazo, desesperado por atraer su atención-. No hagas esto. Estás prestando ayuda a un sospechoso.

Ella volteó de repente, lo censuró.

\- Déjalo así, Butch. No sigas.- ordenó casi severamente. Estaban tan cerca que se susurraban el uno al otro.

\- Él es peligroso...

-¿Y tú no lo eres?

La soltó.

\- Mañana -dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás-. Hablaremos mañana. Espérame aquí después del trabajo.

Frenético, se interpuso en su camino.

\- Beth, no puedo dejar que tú...

Ella se detuvo. Alzó la barbilla y lo enfrentó.

-¿Vas a arrestarme?

Como policía, no podía. A menos que le devolvieran la placa.

\- No. No lo haré.

\- Gracias...

Él rodó los ojos, exasperado.

\- No te estos, haciendo un favor -dijo él amargamente mientras caminaba a su alrededor-. Beth, por favor.

Ella se detuvo.

\- Nada es lo que parece.

\- No lo sé. Yo veo las cosas bastante claras. Estás protegiendo a un asesino, y tienes muchas posibilidades de ir a parar a una caja de pino. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo es ese tipo? He visto su rostro de cerca cuando su mano estaba alrededor de mi cuello, y me estaba apretando para arrancarme la vida. Un hombre como ése lleva el asesinato en la sangre. Forma parte de su naturaleza. ¿Cómo puedes ir a reunirte con él ¿Diablos, cómo puedes permitir que circule por las calles?

\- Él no es así.- Alzó la voz. Pero esas palabras fueron formuladas casi como una pregunta. La puerta del vehículo se abrió, y salió un pequeño anciano vestido con esmoquin.

\- Ama, ¿Algún problema? - le preguntó el hombre solícitamente, al tiempo que lanzaba a Butch una mirada maligna. El detective alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- No, Fritz. No pasa nada. - Sonrió, pero un poco insegura.- Mañana, Butch.

\- Si vives hasta entonces...

Ella palideció, pero bajó apresuradamente los escalones, deslizándose al interior del coche. Al poco rato, Butch entró en el suyo.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a esperar hasta que salga esta noche? - Abby sonrió, sirviéndole otro whisky.

\- Quizás.

No quería, pero después de otro par de tragos podría cambiar de opinión. Suponiendo que todavía pudiera levantarse si estaba borracho. Con un giro hacia la izquierda, ella vio detrás de él a otro cliente, y le dirigió un guiño mientras le mostraba un poco el escote. Siempre hay que tener un plan B.

Probablemente era una buena idea.

El teléfono de Butch vibró en su cinturón.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tenemos otra prostituta muerta - dijo José-. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

\- ¿Dónde? - Saltó del asiento de la barra como si tuviera que ir a alguna parte. Luego se sentó otra vez, despacio.

\- Trade y Quinta. Pero no vengas. ¿Dónde estás?

\- En McGrider's.

\- ¿Me das diez minutos?

\- Aquí estaré.

Butch alejó el vaso mientras la frustración lo desgarraba. ¿Iba a terminar así? 

¿O tal vez trabajando como investigador privado o como guardia de seguridad hasta que fuera despedido  porindolente? ¿Viviendo solo en ese apartamento hasta que su hígado dejara de funcionar?

Nunca había sido bueno para hacer planes, pero quizás había llegado el momento de trazar algunos.

\- ¿No te ha gustado el whisky? - preguntó Abby, enmarcando el vaso con sus pechos.

En un acto reflejo, alcanzó el maldito vaso, lo acercó a sus labios y bebió.

\- Ése es mi hombre.- sonrió. Pero cuando fue a servirle otro, él cubrió la boca del vaso con la mano

\- Creo que va es suficiente por esta noche.

\- Sí, está bien. -Ella se contoneo cuando él sacudió la cabeza-. Bien, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sí, desgraciadamente.

José tardó mucho más de diez minutos. Pasó casi media hora antes de que Butch viera la figura austera de su compañero atravesando la multitud de bebedores que a aquellas horas se amontonaban en el bar.

\- ¿La conocemos? -preguntó Butch antes de que el hombre pudiera sentarse.

\- Otra de Big Daddy. Carla Rizzoli, alias Candy.

\- ¿El mismo modus operandi?

José pidió un vodka solo.

-Sí. Tajo en la garganta, sangre por todas partes. Tenía una sustancia en los labios, como si le hubiera salido espuma por la boca.

\- ¿Heroína?

\- Probablemente. El forense hará la autopsia mañana a primera hora.

\- ¿Se ha encontrado algo en el escenario?

\- Un dardo. Como el que se dispara a un animal. Estamos analizándolo. -José apuró el vodka con una rápida inclinación de su cabeza-. Y he oído que Big Daddy está furioso. Anda buscando venganza.

\- Sí, bien, espero que la tome contra el novio de Beth. Quizás una guerra saque de su escondite a ese bastardo. -Butch apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se frotó los ojos-. Maldición, no puedo creer que ella lo esté protegiendo.

\- La verdad es que nunca lo habría imaginado. Finalmente ha elegido a alguien.

\- Y es un completo delincuente.

José lo miró.

\- Vamos a tener que detenerla.

\- Lo supuse. -Butch parpadeó, entornando los ojos.- Escucha, se supone que mañana la veré. Déjame hablar con ella primero, ¿lo harás?

\- No puedo hacer eso, O'Neal. Tú no...

\- Sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo programa la detención para el día siguiente.

\- La investigación está avanzando hacia...

-Por favor. - Butch no podía creer que estuviera rogando-. Vamos, José. Yo puedo mejor que nadie conseguir que razone.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque ella vio cómo casi me mata.

José bajó la mirada a la mugrienta superficie de la barra.

\- Te doy un día. Y es mejor que nadie se entere, porque el jefe me cortaría la cabeza. Luego, pase lo que pase, la interrogaré en la comisaría.

Beth lo había evitado, aunque se veía sana y perfecta como siempre, sabía que le ocultaba algo, y algo grande y serio para huirle como si tuviese la peste encima.

Y él había aguantado lo necesario, necesitaban hablar. Butch aparcó el coche. En realidad, no creía que ella estuviera en su apartamento, pero de todos modos fue hasta la puerta del vestíbulo y apretó el interfono.

No hubo respuesta.

Dio la vuelta por un lateral del edificio y se metió en el patio trasero. Ya había oscurecido, así que ver las luces apagadas resultó desalentador. Ahuecó las manos y se inclinó contra la puerta corredera de cristal.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había ido. Beth no tenía demasiados muebles en su casa, creía que cómo él, tenía lo necesario. Una sombra pequeña y blanca saltó frente a la ventanilla, los ojos de intenso verde lo miraron fijamente. El gato lo miró por tendidos segundos, con esa intesid que solamente tenían los felinos. La boca se abrió, dientes blancos y puntiagudos se revelaron con un maullido que él fue incapaz de oír a través del cristal.

Los bigotes de Boo se agitaron con otro maullido silencioso. El felino se giró y él la siguió con los ojos. Saltó de la superficie al suelo y con la cola tensa hacia arriba y crispada, corrió hasta la sala. Dónde la visión parcial del sofá le ocultaba algo primordial.

\- ¡Beth! ¡Oh, por Dios! - sus palmas impactaro contra el cristal, su aliento empañado la ventana. Ella se movió ligeramente, como si lo hubiera escuchado.- ¡Beth! - Golpeó el cristal con su puño.- ¡Despierta!

Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Había intentado alcanzar el teléfono sin conseguirlo. Sus piernas estaban colocadas torpemente, encogidas contra su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado retorciéndose de dolor. Boo se acercó sigilosamente a su dueña, bajó la cabeza como si olisqueara curiosamente, como si intentase captar el error en el sistema. Empujó su naricita contra la frente de Beth, y retrocedió, observando. Repitió la acción.

Butch corrió a otra ventana, se quitó un zapato y golpeó fuertemente el cristal hasta que se hizo añicos, los cristales golpearon el suelo ruidosamente. Cuando se estiró para alcanzar el pestillo, se cortó, la sangre corrió rápidamente por su antebrazo manchando la camisa blanca. Presionó con más fuerza contra el filo, no era mucho, pero no le importaba si se hería para llegar a ella. Se introdujo en el interior, volcando una mesa en el proceso, trotó hasta ella y de dejó caer de rodillas junto a su cuerpo, extendió las manos temblorosss hacia ella.

\- ¡Beth! - dijo con la voz apretada.- ¿Me oyes?

Mierda. Tenía mal aspecto. Parecía moribunda.

La priel crea estaba opaca, de un enfermizo gris que le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella abrió los labios descoloridos, intentó hablar, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Él buscó sangre y no halló nada, así que la colocó cuidadosamente boca arriba. Estaba tan pálida, apenas consciente. El abunda pelo negro le caía como una cascada debajo de la cabeza, mechones oscuros estaban adheridos a su rostro perlado de sudor frío. Cuando la alzó, sujetando el peso de su cabeza en su palma sus pestañas aletearon.

\- Beth...- La sujetó de los hombros, sacudiendo levemente. Ella finalmente abrió los ojos, pudo ver sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Y él jadeo. Deteniendose lo que dura un latido.

Le extendió los brazos, buscando marcas, al menos no en los brazos. No iba a perder el tiempo buscando tampoco. Abrió la tapa de su móvil y marcó el 911. La operadora contestó en lo que pareció una eternidad, él la atropelló con sus palabras. Sus ojos fijos en los azules, pasó el pulgar por la sien de Beth, limpiando el sudor resifiendo allí y negó, silenciando su pequeño maullido débil.

\- No hables.- susurró suavemente.- Tengo una probable sobredosis de droga... Mujer, veinticuatro años.. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente.- La mano de Beth se movió vacilante, empezó a mover la cabeza.

\- No…- dijo, casi inaudible. Estaba tratando de apartarle el teléfono con débiles y torpes manotazos.- Detente, Butch... Detente...

¿No pensaba morir, verdad? Apretó el teléfono, pestañeo rápidamente.

\- No, quédate quieta.- sollozó.- Yo te cuidaré...

\- Casa...- Beth imploró, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Rodaron hasta perderse en su pelo.

Butch sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Wrath...- Gimió Beth, el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle.- Llévame a casa de Wrath... Por favor.

\- No... A la mierda con él.- negó.- ¿Te hizo esto?

\- ¿Señor? -dijo la operadora- ¿me puede decir qué sucede?

\- Sobredosis de droga. Creo que es heroína… Sus pupilas están fijas y dilatadas. Aún no ha vomitado...

\- Lo necesito…- musito Beth una y otra vez con la voz apretada.- Tengo que ir con él... Necesito a Wrath.

\- Pero recobra el conocimiento intermitentemente...

En ese momento, Beth le manoteo el teléfono de las manos, que cayó y rodó unos metros lejos de ambos. Ella le miró con toda las fuerzas que tenía.

\- Voy a morir...- mascullo. Él se tensó cómo si le hubieran disparado, apretó los brazos alrededor de ella.

\- ¡Claro que no, Beth! ¡No digas eso!

Ella lo sujetó por la camisa. Le temblaba el cuerpo, el sudor manchaba la parte delantera de su camiseta. Comenzó a temblar como una hoja al viento.

\- Lo necesito, por favor.- rogó.

Butch la miró fijamente a los ojos, lágrimas sin derramar nubló su visión. Se había equivocado. Esto no era una sobredosis. Era una renuncia, una rendición total.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Elizabeth...- tragó grueso.- No.

\- Por favor. Lo necesito. Voy a morir. -De repente, ella se dobló, gimoteando, como si una oleada de dolor la hubiera partido en dos- Butch... Por favor, no tengo tiempo.

Comenzó a pensar en la vía más rápida, su auto estaba afuera, cargarla no era problema. ¿Dónde estaba el hospital más cercano? Demonios... ¿Tendría tiempo? Miró con impotencia las lágrimas bañando su inmaculada piel. Si la llevaba a una sala de urgencias, podía morir por el camino o mientras esperaba tratamiento... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Beth sollozó, su mano se sujetó el cuello de su camisa donde de aferró.

\- ¡Ayúdame! – gimió.

El dejó caer la cabeza, sorbiendo por la nariz. Asintió rápidamente.

\- Maldito sea... -dijo Butch.- ¿Dónde está?

No tenía tiempo para pensar. La cargó en sus brazos y atravesó el patio trasero.

Por supuesto que iba a atrapar a ese bastardo, y lo destruiría, pedazo a pedazo.

\- Maldito hijo de perra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

Wrath no se molestó en responder cuando apenas abrió la puerta. Lo detuvo con toda su enormidad mientras él ardía en rabia. Él sujetó a Beth de sus brazos, al menos parecía aterrado. Él pasó a grandes zancadas a través del grupo de hombres.

\- Nadie excepto yo matará al humano.–ladró con voz potente.- Y él no saldrá de esta casa.

Butch observó al traficante de drogas desaparecer con Beth. Durante un momento, se quedó completamente inmóvil, atrapado entre la necesidad de gritar, o llorar, o ambas.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, recordó que no estaba solo. Dándose vuelta, lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de cinco de los bastardos más enormes que había visto jamás.

Una mano enguantada aterrizó en su hombro, pesado como un bloque. Atrajo inmediatamente su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? - El sujeto tenía la voz grave, y firme como la suya. No sonaba amenazador cómo él creía que sería, no tanto.

Un profundo perfume le caló la nariz, era oscuro, lo sintió como una onda impactando contra su cuerpo, algo dentro de él se retorció, despertó de su letargo y lo hizo estremecerse. Lo inhaló. El tipo era grande, potente en su forma física. Algo vibraba a su alrededor. La ropa que tenía era negra, cómo el resto de los sujetos. La camiseta era elástica por ende se ceñía alrededor de sus brazos y torso, marcando los músculos debajo. El cuello era redondo, la tela se ajustaba a los hombros. Le seguían los pantalones que parecían de combate, idénticos a los de Wrath aquella noche. El conjunto terminaba en las botas.

Si fuese estúpido creería que era un traje de SWAT. No lo era.

La perilla que veía era negra, el tatuaje alrededor de su ojo izquierdo lo situaba en el campo de lo peligroso. Tenía calada una gorra de los Red Sox, abundante pelo negro, liso y brillante escapaba por debajo. Cuando la visera se alzó junto con el rostro del individuo, enmudeció. No fueron las complejas trazadas del tatuaje, fueron los ojos que conectaron con los suyos. Butch abrió la boca, mirándolo, sin palabras.

Maldita sea... Eran jodidamente transparentes, o eso parecía, eran blancos, el anillo azul gélido alrededor del iris lo hacía parecer místico y antinatural.

Nunca había visto algo igual en su vida.

El hombre con perilla lo miró silenciosamente.

Otra mano en su hombro disponible lo hizo romper el contacto visual. Giró la cabeza en la otra dirección.

\- Mejor... ¿Te gustaría ser la cena? -dijo otro, un rubiecito que parecía una especie de modelo de revista.

El hombre era muy alto, enorme, poderoso, más fuerte que el resto. El pelo rubio lo tenía peinado hacía atrás. Sonreía de una forma que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. El otro de acercó. Su cojera resultaba casi imperceptible. El último lo miró intensamente. El bastardo era gigantesco y violento peligro para el mundo. Su cara cubierta de cicatrices y su cabello cortado al rape, tenía un aspecto tan aterrador. Un cabronazo que haria saltar todas sus alarmas a la luz del día.

Butch observó atentamente su cara llena de cicatrices. Unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada. ¿Estos chicos quieren jugar? pensó, que así sea.

La ira invadió de nuevo al detective, tensando sus músculos, dilatando sus huesos. Para demostrar que no tenía miedo, miró a cada uno directamente a los ojos. Primero a los dos que habían hablado, después al otro par.

Con un movimiento intencionado, se liberó de la opresión en los hombros.

\- Respóndame algo.- Pronunció lentamente las palabras-. ¿Todo ese cuero es para excitarse mutuamente, no? Quiero decir, ¿A todos les gustan los penes?

Fue lanzado contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que se sintió siendo embestido por un rinoceronte. Definitivamente la espalda crujió, y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando gimió el impacto.

El modelo acercó su cara perfecta a la suya.

\- Si fuera tú, tendría cuidado.- amenazó.

\- ¿Para qué molestarme, si tú ya te preocupas por ella? - Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de aquel sujeto.

Él rió.

\- Está bien, está bien. -El que parecía más normal avanzó unos pasos, con las manos en el aire-. Retrocede, Rhage. Vamos a relajarnos un poco por favor. Eso es.- miró a Butch.- Hazte un favor y cierra la boca, hombre.

Butch se encogió de hombros.

\- Él es quien se muere por tenerme las manos encima, no es mi problema, amigo.

Rhage se dirigió a Butch de nuevo, mientras el otro ponía los ojos en blanco, dejando a su amigo para actuar. Él tipo no perdió tiempo.

El puñetazo en la mandíbula le lanzó la cabeza hacia un lado, soltó una maldición.

Al sentir el dolor, el detective dejó volar su propia ira. El temor por la vida Beth, el odio reprimido por aquellos malvados, la frustración por su trabajo, todo encontró salida, y se canalizo a través del fuego. Incinerándolo todo con ello.

Se abalanzó sobre al hombre, más grande que él y lo derribó.

El sujeto se sorprendió momentáneamente, como si no hubiera esperado la respuesta, la velocidad y fuerza de Butch.

Aprovechando la vacilación golpeó al ricitos de oro en la boca, y luego lo sujetó por el cuello, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas al rostro. Un segundo después, se encontró acostado sobre su espalda con un sonido en seco que hizo eco en toda la habitación. Los otros tres se enervaron, pero no se movieron.

El rubio se sentó sobre su pecho, sujetándole el rostro. Era casi imposible respirar.

\- Tal vez encuentre a tu esposa...- dijo el tipo, casi sonriendo- Y me la folle un par de veces. ¿Qué te parece eso, amigo mío?

Butch trató de tomar un poco de aire.

\- No tengo esposa, imbécil.

\- Entonces, voy a follarme a tu novia.

\- Tampoco… Tengo… Novia.

El rubio hizo una mueca, y le miró con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Si las hembras no quieren saber nada de ti, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí querría algo contigo?

\- Esperaba… Que te… Enfadaras.

Los enormes ojos azul eléctrico se entrecerraron. Tienen que ser lentes de contacto, pensó Butch, nadie tiene los ojos tan azules. Imposible.

\- ¿Y por qué querrías eso? - Preguntó, como si eso fuese algo imposible de creer.

\- Si atacaba primero - Butch trató de meter más aire en sus pulmones- Tus muchachos no nos habrían dejado la libertad de pelear. Me habrían agarrado antes de poder tener una oportunidad contigo.

Rhage aflojó un poco la opresión y se rió mientras despojaba a Butch de su cartera, las llaves y el teléfono con manos expertas. Él se quedó inmovil, viendo sus oertene desaparecer en el bolsillo del desconocido.

\- Me agrada un poco este grandullón - dijo el tipo levantándose.- Es bueno..

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Butch rodó sobre sí mismo, jadeando. Cuando levantó la vista, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, de pie en el vestíbulo había un pequeño anciano de trajecito negro y azul elegantísimo, con unos putos guantes blancos. Blancos como la pajarita perfecta alrededor de su delicado cuello.

Lo reconoció como el hombre que había llamado Ama a Beth.

El ancianito tenía una expresión neutral a la situación, y habló con la misma elegancia y modestia que lo rodeaba. Sostenía una bandeja de plata.

\- Disculpen, caballeros.  La cena estará lista en unos quince minutos.

Joder.

\- ¿Son esas las crépes de espinaca que me gustan tanto? -preguntó el rubito, señalando a la bandeja.

\- Sí, señor.

Los demás hombres se agruparon alrededor del mayordomo, cogiendo lo que les ofrecía, junto a unas servilletas, como si no quisiera que cayera nada al suelo. ¿Qué diablos...?

\- ¿Sires, puedo pedirles un favor? -preguntó el mayordomo. El señor cabellera extravagante asintió. imaginó que el tipo en realidad no era normal. Sólo relativamente. El mayordomo sonrió como si se sintiera conmovido. - Si van a desangrar al humano, ¿tendrían la amabilidad de hacerlo en el patio trasero?

Oh, genial.

Butch se paseó por el salón una vez más, y se detuvo junto a la chimenea. Bajó la vista hacia los troncos amontonados, imaginando lo agradable que sería el fuego allí durante el invierno, y sentarse en uno de aquellos sillones de seda y mirar las llamas parpadeantes, mientras el mayordomo le servía un ponche caliente o algo así.

¿Qué diablos hacía esa pandilla de delincuentes en un lugar como aquél?

Escuchó el ruido que hacían aquellos hombres al otro lado del pasillo. Habían estado en lo que suponía que era el comedor durante horas. Por lo menos su elección de música para la cena había sido apropiada. Un rap pesado sonaba por toda la casa, en ese instante sonaba Jay-Z. De vez en cuando, alguna risotada se superponía a la música.

Miró hacia la puerta principal por enésima vez. Cuando lo habían metido en el salón y lo habían dejado solo, su primer pensamiento había sido escapar rompiendo una ventana con una silla. Llamaría a José. Traería a toda la comisaría de policía a su puerta.

Pero antes de poder ejecutar su impulsivo plan, una voz le había susurrado:

\- Espero que decidas huir.

Butch había girado la cabeza. El de la cicatriz enorme y cabeza rapada estaba junto a él, aunque no le había oído acercarse.

\- Adelante. -Aquellos ojos negros de maníaco habían escrutado a Butch con la fría intensidad de un tiburón-. Abre esa puerta a golpes y corre como una liebre, rápido, en busca de ayuda. Pero recuerda que yo te perseguiré. Como un coche fúnebre.

\- Zsadist, déjalo en paz. -El sujeto del bonito cabello había asomado la cabeza en la habitación.- Wrath quiere al humano vivo. De momento.

Y estaba otra vez ese apodo, humano... El de la cicatriz dirigió a Butch una última mirada.

\- Inténtalo. Prefiero cazarte que cenar con ellos.

Y luego había salido lentamente. A pesar de la amenaza, Butch había estado examinando cuidadosamente lo que había podido ver de la casa. No había podido encontrar un teléfono y, a juzgar por el sistema de seguridad que había vislumbrado en el vestíbulo, todas las puertas y ventanas debían de tener sensores de sonido. Salir de allí discretamente no resultaba muy, factible.

Y no quería dejar a Beth. Dios, si ella muriera... Butch respiro, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Olía a océano. Se dio la vuelta.

Había una mujer mirándolo.

 


	7. Ellos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch encuentra un mundo totalmente opuesto al suyo, con gente muy parecida a él.

Era increíble la belleza que la mujer frente a él poseía, Marissa le daba pequeñas sonrisas, y él era un desastre, no podía evitar sentirse indigno. Ella era tan fina, y estilizada, con aquel pelo rubio hasta la cintura, los ojos azul cristal y los rasgos finos, sabía que no era una mujer cualquiera.

El corazón le latía rápido contra el esternón, y el seguía mirando la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

¿Cómo una mujer como ella residía en aquella mansión, con esos hombres?

\- Ninguno de los machos son mí pareja.- le había dicho, ella compartía el mismo acento rústico y agravado que había escuchado en Wrath y el resto. ¿Era ruso? Miró su boca.- Estoy aquí por otras razones.

Se preguntaba cuáles.

Pero presentía que no estaba en su poder saberlo. ¿Era ella una dama de compañía? ¿Eran ellos unos criminales buscados? ¿Porque la casa estaba tan protegida? Parecía una fortaleza. Y luego estaba aquel tipo, incitándolo a huir. Escuchó pasos, arrancando sus ojos de Marissa se encontro con la razón de su presencia en aquel lugar.

\- ¡Beth! - se levantó de sopetón. Ella parecía bien, ya no estaba pálida y moribunda cómo la última vez que la había visto. El cabello lo tenía cepillado y sobre un hombro, tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios del mismo color. Se acercó con los brazos abiertos, la apretó contra su pecho. Ella soltó una pequeña risita.- ¿Estas bien?

\- Muy bien. - Beth alzó los ojos azules hacia él, sonrió.- De verdad, estoy perfectamente.

Lo cual era asombroso, considerando cómo se había sentido hacía poco. Butch se echó hacia atrás, y le cogió la cara con las manos. Observó atentamente sus ojos. Frunció el ceño.

\- No pareces drogada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

\- Los síntomas que padecías... No me engañes, te traje aquí, ¿recuerdas?

\- Butch... No se trata de drogas...- comenzó a decir. La puerta del salón se abrió en ese momento, Wrath entró. Sus ojos fijos en Beth. Los tres en la habitación giraron a mirarlo.

La rubia se levantó velozmente, se escuchó el roce del montón de telas rozando cuando se incorporó gracilmente. Era como una muñeca viviente, pensó O'Neal.

\- Debería marcharme...- Beth se volvió hacia ella de inmediato. Butch también la miró, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

\- Bien. ¿Y cómo volverás a casa? ¿Necesitas que te lleve o te llame un taxi? - Brian saltó a preguntar. Ella sacudió la cabeza haciendo revolotear mechones rubios enmarcando su rostro.

\- No, usaré mis propios medios.- Los ojos azules de Marissa se fijaron en Wrath entonces miraron dubitativos a la pelinegra.- Oh, es un máximo orgullo. Es un placer finalmente conocerla.

Tanto Beth como Butch se extrañaron por la formalidad. Wrath cruzó la habitación con pisadas potentes, se colocó a un lado de la morena y la rodeó con su brazo. A la vez que besaba su coronilla, comenzó a hablar.

\- Beth, te presento a una amiga... - Enfatizó la palabra, murmurando con voz aterciopelada contra la pelinegra.- Ella es Marissa. Marissa, está es Beth Randall.

Beth levantó la mano en un instante, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

\- Hola...

La rubia miró fijamente examinando a Beth de pies a cabeza.

\- Eres tú... -dijo Marissa con una especie de admiración.

Como si Beth hubiera llevado a cabo una gran hazaña. Se inclinó profundamente.

Beth rió un poco por el saludo, dejó caer la mano.

\- Ah, sí. Imagino que lo soy.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Butch, miró alternativamente a ambas mujeres frunciendo el ceño, queriendo formar parte del secreto. Wrath carraspeo.

\- Oh, cierto.- Marissa plantó una sonrisa en sus labios, Butch la miró ansioso.

Sinceramente, no quería que se fuera. Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Espera... antes de que te vayas. -Avanzó. El adorable aroma de ella lo alcanzó.- ¿Puedo despedirme de beso? Aunque no lo merezca.

Ella le ofreció el dorso de la mano.

\- Brian O'Neal...- murmuró. Él aceptó la mano que le tendió, apretándola entre la suya más grande.- Te veré aquí. Mañana por la noche.

Él sonrió

\- Hasta entonces...

Él esperó verla salir por la puerta, acompañarla y robar más de su tiempo. No fue el caso. En un momento estaba frente a él, en un parpadeo, se había ido. Su mano se cerró en el aire, trastabillo hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué mierda...? - alzó la voz. Con la mandíbula floja y los ojos desorbitados miró a los dos presentes, Beth hizo una mueca muy parecida a "oh mierda, la cagamos" El pelinegro se tensó. El castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza, río incrédulo.- ¿No me drogaron o algo así, verdad? Estaba aquí, justamente aquí...- hizo énfasis.- ¿Cierto?

Estaba empezando a parecer un idiota frenético, así que cerró la boca. ¿Pero cómo no iba a estar histérico? Le gustaban las leves de la física tal como las conocía. Con la gravedad manteniéndolo todo sobre el maldito planeta en su sitio.

La gente no se desvanecía en el aire.

-¿Puedo contárselo? -preguntó Beth de repente. El sospechoso se encogió de hombros, la comisura de su labio se estiró, cómo si disfrutará de su sufrimiento.

\- Normalmente, te diría que no, porque es mejor que no lo sepan.- Lo miró con esas intensas gafas oscuras, sonrió ladino.- Pero considerando lo que acaba de predenciar. Claro, V puede borrarle los recuerdos pero teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo mi imagen lleva en su mente...

¿V? ¿Qué mierda era un V?

\- ¡No! - Beth plantó una mano en el pecho de Wrath y negó profundamente, bajo la mirada.- Nada de eso, le diré la verdad, debo hacerlo.- dijo con pena.- Lo hice sufrir demasiado.

\- Es tú decisión, leelan...- Wrath la tomó de la mano.

Ella lo miró, él llenó sus pulmones de aire.

Pero entonces ella empezó a hablar, diciéndole cosas que él no podía creer.  Cuando Beth terminó, lo único que pudo hacer Butch fue mirarla fijamente. Su instinto le decía que no estaba mintiendo, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil de aceptar.

\- No creo nada de esto - Le dijo. Ella asintió.

\- Para mí también fue difícil de comprender.

Se paseó por la habitación, deseando poder beber algo, mientras ellos lo miraban en silencio. Finalmente, se detuvo ante Beth.

\- Muéstrame, abre la boca.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y desagradable, al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire frío le azotaba.

\- Wrath... - Beth ordenó - Cálmate.

Separó los labios, revelando dos largos caninos que ciertamente antes no estaban ahí. A simple vista no eran tan deslumbrantes, pero realmente eran mas gruesos y afilados. Una nueva dentadura. Butch sintió que las rodillas le temblaban mientras extendía la mano para tocar los dientes.

Una gruesa mano lo sujetó por el brazo.

\- Ni lo sueñes -  gruñó Wrath.

\- Suéltalo -ordenó ella suavemente, aunque no abrió la boca de nuevo cuando la mano del detective fue liberada-. Son reales, Butch. Todo este asunto... Es real.

El policía alzó la vista para mirar al sospechoso.

¿Aquí terminaba su caso?

\- ¿Entonces eres realmente un vampiro, ¿no es así?

\- Será mejor que lo creas, detective. -El enorme bastardo moreno sonrió, mostrando un monstruoso juego de colmillos.

Ésas si que son herramientas serias, pensó Butch.

\- ¿La mordiste para convertirla en vampiresa?

\- No funciona así. O naces de nuestra especie o no lo eres. Los fanáticos de Drácula están muy decepcionados. - Butch se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Mataste a esas mujeres? Para beber su...

\- ¿Sangre? No. Lo que hay en las venas humanas no resulta explícitamente vital para nosotros.- Wrath de cruzó de brazos sobre el inmenso pecho. Fue cuando descubrió los tatuajes cubriendo todo sus antebrazos. Sus ojos quedaron ahí.

\- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con esas muertes? Es decir, en las escenas de los crímenes encontramos estrellas arrojadizas iguales a las que tú llevabas la noche que te arresté.

\- Yo no las maté, detective.

\- ¿Y al hombre del coche?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

\- Mis presas no son humanas. Mi lucha nada tiene que ver con tu mundo.- Wrath se hizo para adelante y más, se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a el mueble. Cerca de sus rodillas. Lo más próximo que habían estado de un contacto sin zamparse un puñetazo.- Pudiste pasarte toda tu vida sin saber de esto, de nosotros... Pero eso pudo haber cambiado las cosas.- De alguna forma su aura de intensifico, algo alrededor de él tomó poder. Él se tensó, era serio, era malditamente serio y no sabía cómo lo sabía aquello. El pelinegro lo miró solemne.- Trajiste a Beth cuando sufría su conversión. Me ayudaste a salvarla, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso. Incluso aunque deteste a los de tu especie.  
  
Deducía que el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de discursos. Butch asintió, dos veces. El moreno retrocedió, dejándolo digerir todo todavía. Él pensó largo y tendido varios segundos.

\- Sobre la bomba...- habló suavemente.

Wrath hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido de una pantera.

\- Acabó con uno de los nuestros.- dijo entre dientes. Butch abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué? - masculló. Beth emitió un sonido lastimero, fuerte y claro. Su bello rostro se agrieto.

\- Mi padre -susurró. El pelinegro la atrajo a sus brazos, desnudó los colmillos. Butch se tensó, nada acostumbrado con eso.- Y estamos buscando al bastardo que lo hizo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién apretó el botón? -preguntó Butch, dejando salir al policía que llevaba dentro. Wrath se encogió de hombros.

\- Tenemos una pista. Pero es asunto nuestro, no tuyo. De todas formas,

Butch no podía preguntar, puesto que ya no pertenecía al cuerpo. El vampiro acarició la espalda de Beth y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No te mentiré, detective. Ocasionalmente, algún humano se interpone en nuestro camino. Y si alguien amenaza a nuestra raza, lo mataré, no importa quién o qué sea. Pero ya no toleraré bajas humanas como solía hacerlo, y no sólo por el riesgo a quedar expuestos. - Besó a Beth en la boca, mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento, el resto de los miembros de la Hermandad entró en la habitación. Sus miradas frías hicieron sentirse a Butch igual a tener un reflector sobre la cabeza. El señor pelo extravagante avanzó y le ofreció una botella de whisky escocés.

-Parece como si necesitaras un poco.

Sí, ¿eso crees?

Butch tomó un trago.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Ya podernos matarlo? - dijo el de la perilla y la gorra de béisbol.

Wrath habló con voz severa:

\- Retrocede, V.

Con que este era el tal V. Butch lo miró desde los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? Es sólo un humano.

\- Y amigo de mi shellan, quién es medio humana. Ese hombre no morirá solamente por no ser uno de nosotros.

\- Por la diosa. - bufo el pelinegro.- Has cambiado.

\- Y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo, hermano.

Butch se puso de pie. Si iban a tener un debate sobre su muerte, quería participar de la discusión.

\- Aprecio tu apoyo - le dijo a Wrath-. Pero no lo necesito.

Wrath subió lentamente una ceja.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el individuo de la gorra, aferrando con fuerza el cuello de la botella por si tuviera que romperla en la cabeza de alguno. Se acercó tanto al tipo que sus narices casi se tocaron.

Podía sentir que el vampiro se enardecía, preparado para el combate. Esos ojos claros lo miraron y atravesaron su alma, el pelinegro lo miró apacible.

\- Me encantará vérmelas contigo, imbécil. Es muy probable que termine perdiendo, pero peleo sucio, así que haré que sufras mientras me matas.- Levantó la vista hacia la gorra del tipo.- Aunque detesto moler a golpes a otro fanático de los Red Sox.

Una risotada sonó detrás de él.

\- Esto será divertido.- Alguien dijo, claramente entretenido.

El pelinegro de ojos parecidos a los de un diamante, con el reflector de una luz blanca detrás, entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas intensas.

Butch tragó, la mirada siguió el movimiento de su manzana de Adán. Dudosamente, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. El hombre habló, con su voz ronca y de alguna forma aterciopelada.

\- ¿Dices la verdad sobre los Sox? - Sus espesas cejas negras bajaron, creando sombra sobre sus ojos.

\- Nacido y criado en el sur.- reveló, encogiéndose de hombros.- He sido aficionado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Hubo un largo silencio. El vampiro resopló, sus ojos fueron detrás de él, con resignación murmuró entre dientes.

\- No me gustan los humanos.- Butch rió con el comentario, volviéndose un poco juguetón, como siempre hacia cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Siguió la corriente, atrayendo la atención del tipejo, volviéndose a colocar en su línea de visión, sonrió de lado.

\- No me estoy volviendo loco por ustedes tampoco, chupasangres. Estamos en el mismo agujero.

El sujeto guardó silencio. No rompieron contacto visual, el tipo cuadró los gruesos hombros y pareció envararse, su cabeza se ladeó mínimamente, él tomó aire y se dejó escudriñar bajo esa potente mirada. Su cabeza flotó levemente sobre su cabeza, por un segundo se sintió como si hubiera sido engullido a través de la luz y puesto de vuelta en su lugar en el próximo segundo.

V se acarició la barbilla con la mano que no tenía enguantada, satisfecho con el hecho de que no había retrocedido.

\- ¿Cómo llamas a veinte tipos viendo la Serie Mundial? - saltó a preguntar. Butch puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Los Yankees de Nueva York - replicó.

El pecho de V se sacudió con una carcajada sin aire, sorprendido por la respuesta. Comenzo a reir, torpemente al principio, luego más profundamente. Hubo un sonido de sorpresa detrás, Butch lo ignoró. El vampiro se rió a grandes carcajadas.  El pelinegro se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y se golpeó el muslo con ella, el abundante pelo negro cayó sobre sus sienes.

Butch dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sintiendo como si acabara de salvarse de que lo aplastara un camión de dieciocho ruedas.

Mientras tomaba otro trago de la botella antes de pasarla, decidió que estaba siendo una noche de lo más extraña. 

\- ¿Cómo funciona esto? - le preguntó a Wrath mientras esperaban que Beth volviera con ellos. El vampiro se había cambiado en un traje formal, a pesar de que seguía vestido de negro, su porte era más serio.

Luego de aquel encuentro en la sala, dónde había sido toda la transición y lluvia de información. Beth se había excusado y prácticamente partido de la habitación. Wrath había llamado al hombrecito en traje para que lo atendiera mientras él y la banda de hombres en negro partían.

Quince minutos y una copa más tarde, Wrath había vuelto. El mayordomo había partido con su bandeja de plata sobre su fina palma cubierta. Su mirada de disculpa todavía lo tenía enternecido.

Escoltado a los pies de una escalera infinita, en una habitación gigantesca, cara y antigua al estilo victoriano se encontraron. El arrullo de murmullos masculinos en la otra habitación creaba un aura de intimidad con el hombre todavía desconocido

\- ¿Cómo funciona qué exactamente? - Wrath se giró. Su total atención recayendo en él. Butch metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Todo esto. ¿Quiénes son ellos? - preguntó refiriéndose a las voces.- ¿Tú?

El vampiro inhaló profundamente.

\- No te asustas fácilmente, huh.- Wrath se acercó dos pasos, comenzó a hablar.- Que quede claro, tú preguntaste.- dijo seriamente.- Somos un grupo de vampiros guerreros, protectores de nuestra raza. Los machos que acabas de ver son mis hermanos.- cuando Butch abrió la boca, el pelinegro lo interrumpió.- No de nacimiento, pero lo somos.

\- ¿Quiénes son...?

\- El macho con el que acababas de hablar es Vishous hijo de Bloodletter. Ese vampiro es una caja de sorpresas, así que mejor ten cuidado, detective.- ¿Fue eso un intento de broma? Wrath prosiguió.- El rubio es Rhage hijo de Tohrture, el miembro más fuerte de la hermandad.- Butch hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibido.- Los otros dos, son gemelos, ellos son Phury y Zsadist, hijos de Ahgony. Sus padres unieron sus fuerzas con el mío, lucharon y murieron en honor.- El aire alrededor se agravó.- Y ahora nosotros somos miembros de la daga. Yo soy Wrath II, príncipe de mí raza.

Hizo un sonido.

\- ¿Un príncipe...?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Beth sabe?

\- Así es.

Él respiró profundamente, soltando el aire con un lento siseo.

\- Vaya... ¿Debería hacer una reverencia o algo?

Wrath lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No si prefieres vivir.- respondió otra voz masculina. Los dos voltearon.

Acercándose, venía otro hombre. Era alto e igual de grande que Wrath, lucia un corte militar y una chamarra de cuero. Sus ojos azul profundo lo estudiaron.

\- Los muchachos no dejan de hablar de ti.- el hombre se acercó seguro y confiado. Su expresión era más amigable y accesible que cualquiera en la casa. Butch le estrechó la mano.- Soy Tohrment. La gente me llama Tohr.

\- Tohrment, vaya.- Brian se rascó la nuca.- Nada de Howard ni Eugene para ustedes, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? - Tohr sonrió, sus colmillos a simple vista.- Por lo que capte a escuchar sabes más de nosotros de lo que deberías, sería justo si supiera cómo te llamas.

\- Mí nombre es Brian O'Neal, la gente me llama Butch.

Tohr asintió las palabras.

\- ¿Y luego nosotros somos los de nombres de miedo, huh? - eso le arrancó una sonrisa de chiste.- ¿Qué hace que tu gente te llame así, humano?

\- Mis compañeros. Soy...- la espina de clavó y hundio profunda, haciéndolo tragar sus palabras.- Soy o era, un detective de homicidios, me gané el nombre gracias a mis técnicas no tan limpias y legales.- Tohr y Wrath intercambiaron miradas.- Me quedé con él.

\- Suena bien para mí.- dijo Tohr lanzándole una mirada no muy discreta al pelinegro, él solamente lo dejó pasar. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.- Cómo sea, soy el miembro más antiguo de nuestro pequeño clan. Si necesitas hablar sobre todo esto...- hizo énfasis.- Búscame.

Tohr retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Wrath, en un movimiento casi sincronizado miraron la escalera. Él tardó un minuto en captarlo pero finalmente lo hizo, un coro de pisadas fue aumentando hasta que los cuatro hombres ingresaron a la sala, cargados con toda la artillería que una vez él desarmó en Wrath. Se colocaron a los pies de la escalera, silenciosos.

Él retrocedió cuando Tohrment se hizo adelante, colocándose junto al grandote de pelo colorido y ojos amarillos. Miró el perfil de Wrath, para descubrir que este sonreía.

Dos voces femeninas aumentaron. Al cruzar la esquina la conversación cesó. Una despampanante pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas sonrió apliamente mirando la reacción de Beth, la mujer se pasó la mano por el pequeño vientre hinchado y lleno de vida. La mujer desconocida tenía un vestido gris metalizado, largo hasta las rodillas, su cabello caía en suaves bucles en una cascada y era tan hermosa como lo había sido la otra rubia.

Elizabeth siguió murmurando alegremente, cuando el silencio de su acompañante la hizo enmudecer.

Ella había deshechado la bata por un bonito vestido blanco y corto a medio muslo, las mangas era puro bordado de flores y subía por su pecho y se aferraba alrededor de su cuello. El cabello negro lo tenía sostenido a los costados y tenía un maquillaje muy sencillo e inocente. Butch respiro hondo cuando la vio, su corazón no aleteo con su visión, en cambio, una sensación cálida lo cubrió.

Amiga, pensó.

Beth comenzó a descender gracias al ánimo de la pelirroja, sus zapatos blancos repiquetearon en cada escalón. Algo en el ambiente hizo que Butch se mordiera la lengua

La mujer pelinegra estiró el brazo hasta Wrath cuando reposó en el descanso de la escalera. Ella se sonrojo. La mujer pelirroja se colocó a un ladon, no dejaba de sonreír.

\- ¿No vas a presentarme? - murmuró Beth contra el pecho de Wrath, asintiendo levemente hacia el grupo.

Wrath le colocó su brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndola más hacia su pecho mientras bajaban hasta posicionarse frente a la fila de hombres.

\- Ésta es la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Mis compañeros. Mis hermanos.- Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el más guapo.- A Rhage ya lo conoces. También a Tohr. El de la perilla es Vishous.- Butch descubrió que la gorra había desaparecido, él siguió a los personajes a medida que la voz tronadora hablaba.- El Rapunzel de este lado es Phury. -La voz de Wrath bajó hasta convertirse en un gruñido- Y Zsadist ya se ha presentado a sí mismo.

Los dos a los que ella ya conocía un poco más le sonrieron. Los otros inclinaron la cabeza, excepto el de la cicatriz, que se limitó a mirarla.

Ese sujeto tenía un gemelo, recordó.

\- Caballeros - dijo Wrath.- Quiero que oficialmente conozcan a Beth.- Y luego comenzó a hablar en un idioma que él no entendía. Cuando terminó, hubo una audible exhalación.

Los cinco hombres se movieron al unísono y empezaron a acercársele a Beth. Ella miró hacia los dos que conocía, pero las severas expresiones de sus caras no la tranquilizaron.

Y de repente, aparecieron los cuchillos. Con un silbido metálico, cinco dagas negras fueron desenfundadas.

Butch se tensó en un instante. Beth se hizo pequeñita en los brazos de Wrath, retrocedió frenéticamente cuando los hombres se dejaron caer de rodillas formando un círculo alrededor de ambos. Con un solo movimiento, como si hubieran ensayado aquella coreografía, se hincharon sobre una rodilla, hundieron las dagas en el suelo a sus pies e inclinaron la cabeza. El fuerte sonido del acero al chocar contra la madera parecía tanto una promesa como un grito de guerra.

Los mangos de los cuchillos vibraron.

Joder. Butch sostuvo el aliento. Parecían esperar de ella alguna respuesta.

\- Hmm... Gracias. - Beth rió. Los hombres alzaron la cabeza. Grabada en las duras facciones de sus rostros había una total reverencia, e incluso el de la cicatriz mostraba una expresión respetuosa.

Wrath la abrazó con delicadeza, hundiendo el rostro entre su cabello.

\- Mi leelan -le susurró al oído, pero su grave murmullo fue audible para todos. Recorrió la espalda femenina arriba y abajo con las manos.- Mi hermosa leelan. Les gustas.

\- Gracias a Dios.- murmuró ella, mirando las dagas.

Él acunó el rostro entre sus manos, la apartó un poco y la besó en los labios, luego sonrió con ternura mientras le alisaba el cabello. En el rostro de Beth apareció una enorme sonrisa.

Butch se sonrojo cual colegiala. Incómodo, canturreo la voz en su cabeza. Al parecer, aquel hombre no tenía problemas en mostrar públicamente su afecto. Era bueno saberlo.

Ladeó la cabeza. Tenían bastante público. Y aquellos hombres se habían quedado boquiabiertos.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada.

Ver a un grupo de sujetos con aspecto de la parca, alrededor de una casa antiquísima resultaba bastante incongruente, pero verlos con aquellas caras de asombro parecía simplemente absurdo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste al restrictor? - Preguntó una de las voces.

\- Encendí su cigarrillo con una escopeta recortada - respondió otro.

Hubo un coro de carcajadas y un par de golpes, como si unos puños hubieran impactado contra la mesa. La verdad es que, eso se asemejaban bastante a las conversaciones en su estación de trabajo.

Wrath estaba por ningún lugar a encontrar con Beth, quién lo había abandonado con más de quinientos kilos de vampiro y una actitud indiferente era imposible, así que había seguido la onda. El tipo Tohr daba de comer en la boca a la pelirroja y él había descubierto segundos después del raro rito en la entrada que ambos eran pareja.

La mujer que conocía ahora como Wellsie lo saludo cortésmente. Ella también era una de ellos.

El sonido de las voces masculinas y el profundo retumbar de la música rap aumentaron.

Quién diría que los vampiros sabían pasar un buen rato, lo que llevaba y nada había sido fuera de lo raro, olvidando el asunto de las daguitas y la mujer que se desvanece, suspiró, la mujer...

Sintiendo los ojos en él, alzó la mirada.

Butch todavía se sentía ansioso como para bajar la guardia, y había decidido reencarnarse en una pared frente a ellos, alrededor de una mesa estaban los hombres pasando un buen rato. Vishous lo estaba observando, luego se puso de pie, a su altura máxima, una figura intimidante cubierta de negro y dagas, y lo miró con una intensidad desafiante que ardía.

Y se acercaba.

Butch descruzó los brazos y lo miró. Vishous reposó frente a él, despidiendo un aroma que antes no tenía. No era incómodo y menos olía feo, era un humo, mezclado con algún perfume varonil. La mano desnuda del hombre cayó sobre su hombro, el calor traspasó su camisa. No era frío, ¿Porque pensó que sería frío?

Vishous acababa de agarrar su hombro y aplicar presión, del tipo que Butch sabía que tenía la fuerza y el control para apretar y romper huesos.

\- ¿Qué estás bebiendo? - le preguntó al detective mientras dejaba caer su mano a costado. Movió el vaso con líquido puro y seco. Butch miró su vaso y luego el suyo, ambos eran transparentes.

\- Lagavulin.- dijo, girando su vaso.

\- Impresionante.- Vishous alzó las cejas.- Sólo lo mejor para O'Neal, ¿eh? Te siento.

El tipo sonrió como un diablillo, oh, ya sabían.

\- ¿Está es la tregua? - se atrevió a preguntar. Él vampiro hizo una mueca pensativa.

\- Dime que Curt Schilling no era un dios - dijo finalmente.

Hubo un refunfuño colectivo por parte de los otros hombres escuchando el encuentro. Uno de ellos murmuró:

\- Si empieza a hablar de Varitek, me largo de aquí.

El detective sonrió.

\- Schillirig era un guerrero.- dijo Butch, echándose un trago. Cuando miró al pelinegro, el tipo golpeó su vaso contra el suyo y bebió un largo sorbo.

\- Amén a eso - dijo.

Él gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió, las paredes se movían y no de una forma muy divertida. Irrumpió en la habitación y miró alrededor, todo en la habitación era de gusto refinado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel con un diseño que no se preocupo en detallar. Los muebles y adornos eran antigüedades, habían cuadros tétricos y otros coloridos colgando en las paredes. Incluso habían sofás... Butch abrió la boca.

Aquello era lujo, pensó mientras comenzaba a tirar de su camisa y la sacaba por su cabeza.

¿Hacía calor?

Podría jurar que hacía calor.

Fue un idiota cuando creyó que podría seguirle el paso a esos vampiros. Se detuvo en seco, de hecho, aún seguía con uno, se recordó. Girando sobre sus talones se encontró con la mirada de Vishous sobre él, el moreno se pasó la mano enguantada por el pelo y el cabello le volvió a la cara, su mano bajó por su cogote hasta que se estaba rascando la nuca.

V parecía dudoso.

La gabardina le colgaba del hombro, olía un poco al Grey Goose mezclado con aquel perfumito.

Butch se tambaleó un poco. Señaló su evidente desnudez.

\- No te importa, ¿Verdad?

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta se sacó los zapatos con los talones, no llevaba calcetines así que no se molestó demasiado cuando empujó sus zapatos a un lado. Caminando descalzo en medio de la habitación ajena, volvió a girarse, no encontró al pelinegro donde antes estaba. Vishous estaba cerrando la puerta de la recámara con un silencio que era ensordecedor. El click sonó potente. Butch silbó para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Este cuarto es tuyo?

\- Sí.

El moreno pasó a su lado mirándolo por el refilón del ojo, lo vio acercarse a un enorme armario donde colocó la gabardina en una fila de ropa negra idéntica a la que vestía. Butch se detuvo a las puertas del armario y lo vio hacer, todavía tenía su camisa en mano y la apretaba de vez en cuando.

Vishous respiró hondo, y después de un latido, comenzó a desamarrar el arnés alrededor de su pecho.

\- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer, poli?

Eso era algo nuevo, desde que Vishous había descubierto que era un detective había comenzado a dirigirse a él con ese diminutivo. Brian frunció los labios, ya había ido al baño y no tenía ganas, solamente tenía mucho calor. Y ganas de que su mente dejase de ir desenfrenada.

\- No. No creo.- dijo por lo bajito.

Vishous inhaló. Comenzó a sacar las dagas y las guardó en una gaveta con llave. Se movió al final del armario donde lo vio abrir una caja fuerte, comenzó a depositar las pistolas y demás armas dentro.

\- Joder...- se hizo hacía adelante.- ¿Cuánta mierda ilegal tienen en esta casa?

Vishous movió la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección mientras cerraba la puertita metálica y movía el candado. Terminó de voltearse una vez que terminó.

\- Cuidado con las preguntas, poli, o podría tener que presentar cargos en tu contra con la hermandad.

\- ¿Presentar cargos? - Butch resopló mientras miraba a V.- ¿Tienes más armas ocultas de las que debería saber?

Vishous se relamió los labios, lentamente.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te conteste eso? - Los torneados brazos de V se doblaron sobre su pecho amplio, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron atractivamente cuando ladeó la cabeza y los mechones negros se movieron con él.

Él abrió la boca, confundido por donde se habían ido sus pensamientos.

\- Tienes razón, no importa.- dijo rápidamente mientras giraba y huía al otro lado de la habitación, aquello parecía el cuarto.

Emborrachar su trasero en un cóctel vampírico no había sido su plan de año, pero al asentarlo después de unas conversaciones de hombres con el grupito, descubrió que no había sido totalmente horrible.

Tal vez estaba pasadito de tragos pero estaba seguro que no habría nada que lamentar al día siguiente.

Deteniendose frente a dos camas individuales comenzó a inspeccionarlas. Ambas estaban separadas por una mesita de noche color caoba. Idéntica a la que había del lado opuesto de ambas. La cama a la izquierda, parecía la que V usaba, las sábanas seguían revueltas, la cama de la derecha parecía usada pero no ocupada.

Terminó de sacarse los pantalones y en boxers se tiró en la cama, se acomodó sobre su estómago, metió un brazo debajo de la almohada y con la otra la acunó, hundió su rostro en el aroma a limpio. No escuchó cuando V ingresó en la habitación, y luego de unos minutos, siguió al baño.


	8. "Un hoyo de rabia y confusión."

Giró en la cama, medio dormido, abrió un ojo. Aquella cama no era la suya. Ésta era pequeña. Y las almohadas eran diferentes, extraordinariamente suaves y lo mismo sucedía con las sábanas, de una delicadeza a la que no estaba habituado.

Se alzó sobre los codos, miró de izquierda a derecha. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas, pero el resplandor de una luz en el baño fue suficiente para ver algunas cosas. Alzándose, se sentó en la cama, la sábana se deslizó hasta caer sobre sus muslos. En algún momento de la noche se había arropado, ¿acaso habían encendido el termostato o algo parecido? Se pasó la mano por el rostro.

A su lado había otro sonido que no estaba acostumbrado

Definitivamente, no estaba en su casa.

Echó un vistazo hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquel ronquido. En la otra cama, había un hombre profundamente dormido con la oscura cabeza enterrada en una almohada blanca. Cómo si sintiera su mirada, el hombre comenzó a moverse.

Lo recordó todo.

Vishous. Su nuevo amigo. Fanático de los Red Sox, como él. Un malvado asesino muy listo.

Un maldito vampiro.

Butch se congeló unos minutos. Durante aquella noche, se había dado la vuelta muchas veces atemorizado por  lo que estaba su lado. Pero aquello era el colmo. ¿Cómo habían...? Ah, ya recordaba. Se habían ido a dormir después de vaciar la botella de whisky de Tohr.

Tohr. Diminutivo de Tohrment. Dios, incluso sabía sus nombres. Rhage, Phury. Y ese sujeto espeluznante, Zsadist.

Nada de nombres convencionales...  
  
\- Oye, detective, ¿qué hora es?

Saltando un poco giró la cabeza a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un soñoliento V mirándolo desde la otra cama, él balbuceó. Extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche. Junto a su reloj de pulsera estaba esa gorra de los Red Sox, un mechero de oro y un guante de conductor negro. Frunció los labios, carraspeo para aclararse la voz.

\- Las cinco y media.

Hubo un sonido de comprensión. Vishous calló unos segundos.

\- Qué bien. - El vampiro se dio la vuelta -. No abras las cortinas durante otras dos horas. O me haré cenizas y mis hermanos te convertirán en picadillo para perros.

Butch sonrió, bajó la mirada. Vampiros o no, comprendía a estos tipos. Hablaban su mismo idioma. Veían el mundo de la misma manera. Se sentía cómodo a su alrededor.

Era increíble.

\- Estás sonriendo...- suspiró V. Él miró el perfil del vampiro.-Soy muy sensible a las emociones. ¿Eres uno de esos tipos molestos que siempre están alegres por las mañanas? 

Diablos, no.

Y aun no era de mañana.

\- Lo es para mí, detective.

¿Cómo supo? Frunció el ceño. ¿Los vampiros podían leer mentes? ¿Podía hacerlo en ese instante?

\- No funciona así. Cuento para otra noche.- Vishous se ecomodó sobre un costado, su mano reposando detrás de su cabeza, miró a Butch.- Oye, supiste comportarte ayer. No conozco a muchos humanos que se hubieran enfrentado a Rhage o a mí, y mucho menos frente al resto de mis hermanos.

Él rodó los ojos, intentó ocultar la pequeña sonrisa. Miró a otro lado.

\- No me vengas con melodramas. No somos novios.

Pero la verdad era que Butch se sentía conmovido por el respeto que le estaba mostrando, sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Pero entonces Vishous entrecerró los ojos. Su intelecto era implacable, ser evaluado por él era como ser desnudado por completo. De repente fue bastante consciente de su estado, carente de ropa, los ojos diamantinos subieron desde la parte que ocultaba la sábana, en línea recta por su pecho hasta posarse en su cara.

\- Parece que tienes ganas de morir. - La voz de Vishous sonó tensa. No fue una pregunta.

\- Sí, tal vez -respondió Butch. Le sorprendió que no le preguntara por qué.

\- A todos nos pasa -murmuró en respuesta.- Por eso no te pido detalles.

Guardaron silencio durante un momento. Los ojos de Vishous se entrecerraron de nuevo, ¿cuando se había vuelto fácil mantener el contacto visual? Se obligó a recordar que seguía caminando por un campo minado. El pelinegro llamó su nombre.

\- No volverás a tu antigua vida, detective. Eres consciente, ¿verdad? Sabes demasiado sobre nosotros. Jamás podríamos borrarte completamente la memoria.

Él respiró hondo. La charla, huh.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya eligiendo mi féretro? - bromeó.

\- Espero que no.- V se encogió de hombros.- Pero no depende de mí únicamente, sino de ti, en gran medida. -Hizo una pausa, casi lo pudo sentir pensar-. Pero no creo que dejes atrás muchas cosas, ¿o sí?

¿Era tan transparente? Butch miró al techo.

\- No, no realmente...

Cuando los hermanos le habían permitido revisar sus mensajes esa mañana, sólo encontró uno. Era del capitán, ordenándole que se presentara para los resultados de la investigación de Asuntos Internos.

No era precisamente una cita a la que necesitara acudir. Sabia perfectamente cuál sería el resultado. Lo despedirían y serviría cómo chivo expiatorio para combatir la imagen de la brutalidad policial. O lo jubilarían antes de tiempo para darle un trabajo administrativo.

Y en cuanto a su familia... Sus padres, que Dios los bendiga, vivían todavía en su casa de un barrio al sur de Nueva York, rodeados de los hijos e hijas que tanto amaban. Aunque todavía llevaban luto por Janie, pasaban sus últimos años con una cierta tranquilidad. Y los hermanos de Butch estaban tan ocupados teniendo niños, criándolos y pensando en tener más, que se encontraban totalmente sumergidos en sus obligaciones familiares.

En el clan O'Neal, Butch era sólo una nota al margen. La oveja negra que había fracasado en procrear.

¿Amigos? José era el único al que podía considerar su amigo. Abby ni siquiera era eso. Se trataba, simplemente, de un buen polvo de vez en cuando. Y después de conocer a Marissa la noche anterior, había perdido interés por el sexo esporádico.

Se volvió a mirar al vampiro.

\- No, no tengo nada.

\- Sé lo que se siente. -Vishous se revolvió en la cama. Se tendió finalmente de espaldas, colocando uno de los pesados brazos sobre los ojosz siguió hablando.- Si necesitas ropa, toma la mía. No quisiera que Wrath me asesine porque decidas andar en esas fachas por la mansión viendo que él no esta corriendo por ir a por tus pertenencias...

Butch frunció el ceño cuando vio la mano izquierda del vampiro. Estaba cubierta de tatuajes de confusos e intrincados dibujos que, desde el dorso, descendían a la palma y terminaban alrededor de cada uno de los dedos.

Debió de dolerle mucho cuando se los hicieron.

-¿V? - llamó por lo bajo. El pelinegro hizo un sonido ronco.- ¿Qué con los tatuajes?

\- Yo no te he preguntado por tu desgraciada vida, detective. -Vishous retiró el brazo, lo miró con un ojo medio abierto.- Si no estoy despierto a las ocho, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

Imitando al pelinegro se recostó.

\- Sí...- bostezó.- De acuerdo.

Butch cerró los ojos.

Wrath se dirigió al piso superior, preguntándose en dónde se encontrarían sus compañeros. Tocó en la puerta de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, y Butch respondió, recién salidito del baño. Visiblemente sorprendido, se fijó dos veces que puerta tocaba. El humano estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla. Tenía otra anudada alrededor de la cintura. Le miró esperando a que abriera la bocota y aquella no fuese su casa.

Él esperaba que fuese Rhage, tal vez Phury. Grata sorpresa.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está V? -preguntó Wrath. Butch asintió.

\- Se está afeitando. -El policía se apartó hacia un lado.- ¡Oye, Vis!

\- ¡Ya escuché! - aviso en voz alta desde el baño. Vishous entró a la habitación, también en calzoncillos. ¿La vergüenza por la ventana, huh? Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de espuma de afeitar y deslizaba una cuchilla pasada de moda a través de su  
mandíbula.- ¿Me necesitas, jefe?

Wrath, se rió entre dientes.

\- Vaya, que escena tan tierna.

El «vete a la mierda» le llegó por ambas partes. Dejó de sonreír cuando captó la ausencia de cierto guante, miró a Butch mientras este se ponía los pantalones, de espaldas a ambos. Vishous lo miró, y luego a él. Tenía ambas manos descubiertas.

Por Dios. La mano izquierda de y estaba al aire libre, con sus tatuajes sagrados presagiando graves consecuencias a cualquiera que entrara en contacto con ella. Wrath se preguntó si el humano tenía alguna idea de a qué se estaba exponiendo. Por la mirada en esos ojos diamantinos, probablemente el humano sabía más poco de lo que creía. Carraspeo.

\- Escucha. - dijo Wrath.- Hay un pequeño problema que necesito resolver antes de desposarme.

Generalmente trabajaba solo, pero si iba a encargarse de Riddle, quería que Vishous lo ayudara. Los humanos no se desintegraban necesariamente cuando uno los apuñalaba, pero su hermano podía ocuparse del cuerpo con su mano izquierda. El mero pensamiento le provocó una ola de satisfacción. Un momento de trabajo y, ese cadáver sería éter.

Percibiendo otra vez el hilo de sus pensamientos, V sonrió abiertamente.

\- Dame cinco minutos y estoy listo.

\- Trato hecho, después tenemos que discutir la faena de esta noche. -Wrath pudo sentir los ojos de Butch sobre él. Era evidente que el policía quería saber de qué se trataba-. No querrás enredarte en esto, detective. En especial teniendo en cuenta tu vocación.

\- Estoy fuera del cuerpo.- Butch cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudó. Adoptando lo que parecía la pose más indiferente que podía mostrar.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Despedido? interesante; pensó.

\- ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

\- Le fracturé la nariz a un sospechoso.

\- ¿En una pelea? - interrumpió V. Ambos pelinegros intercambiaron miradas. El detective negó.

\- Durante el interrogatorio, no fue ninguna sorpresa.

Salvaje, ese era un idioma que podía hablar. Todos ellos lo entendían.

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste algo así? - preguntó.

\- Trató de violar a tu futura esposa, vampiro.- el humano dijo sardónico.- No sentí ningún deseo de ser amable cuando dijo que ella le rogó que lo hiciera.

Wrath sintió un rugido asomar a su garganta.

\- Billy Riddle. - Butch frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Beth te habló de esa sabandija?

\- Claro que lo hizo.- Wrath se precipitó hacia la puerta, sus nervios sacudiéndose.- Muévete, V -dijo bruscamente.

Butch se peinó, se echó un poco de colonia y se puso un traje que no era suyo. El enorme espejo del baño estaba atiborrado de diferentes lociones y espumas de afeitar que olían a su dueño, en los armarios se amontonaban los trajes masculinos completamente nuevos, de diferentes tallas, todos en colores negros o azul profundo. Todo de lo más selecto, ropa de diseño.

Jamás se había puesto nada de Gucci.

A pesar de que no le gustaba ser un gorrón, no podía ver a Marissa con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que esa ropa olía terriblemente a una mezcla de whisky y el intenso tabaco turco de V. Quería estar fresco como una rosa para ella.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Butch se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero, sintiéndose como un afeminado, incómodo con esa rutina, el traje negro a rayas le sentaba a la perfección. La impecable camisa blanca de cuello abierto resaltaba su bronceado tono de piel. Y el bonito par de zapatos de Ferragamo que había encontrado en una caja añadían el toque justo.

Pensó que estaba casi guapo. Siempre y cuando ella no mirara muy de cerca sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Las cuatro horas de sueño y la gran cantidad de whisky escocés se notaban.

Unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta, no muy seguro si la visita era para él, corrió a responder. Al abrir, el mayordomo alzó la vista con una sonrisa. Sintió sus ojos escanearlo.

\- Señor, está usted muy elegante. Buena elección.

Él se encogió de hombros, jugando con el cuello de la camisa.

\- Sí, bueno...

-Pero necesita un pañuelo en el bolsillo del pecho.- El ancianito señaló dentro de la habitación.- ¿Puedo?

Él se hizo a un lado, sonrió torpemente.

-Ah, claro.

El diminuto anciano se dirigió a una cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y revolvió un poco. Luego de un rato, exclamó y colocando una pañuelo sobre su palma, se lo mostró.

\- Éste será perfecto.

Sus manos nudosas doblaron la tela blanca como si se tratara de una obra maestra de origami, y la colocó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombrecito hizo una reverencia al retroceder.

\- Mi señor me ha advertido sobre la situación, dijo que no tendría que pretender. - el anciano sonrió cortésmente.- Mi nombre es Fritz, sire. He servido en este hogar por generaciones.

¿Generaciones?

Jadeando, dió un paso atrás. Inspeccionó al hombre, más allá del aspecto físico, no parecía fuera de lo normal. ¿Acaso lo hacían los demás? El anciano no parecía explotado de ninguna forma, el pelo blanco lo tenía perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, las cejas del mismo color, eran unas nubes sobre sus viejos ojos. Y las arrugas solamente le daban una apariencia más vulnerable, amigable y accesible. Físicamente se veía todavía algo joven, aunque se encorvase un poco para adelante. Fue cuando descubrió que su forma de hablar era muchísimo más brusca que el acento que captaba en Vishous, sin embargo al hermano se le deslizaban las palabras, a diferencia de Wrath, Rhage y los gemelos.

Probablemente aquello significase algo.

\- ¿Eres un...? - cuando el hombre sonrió y negó, él supo que se había saltado a una conclusión.

\- Lo que soy, es muy lejos a los que a mis sires pertenecen. Cualquiera lo es realmente, señor. Veras, soy una sub especie, puedo vivir mucho pero mi clase vive para servir, sin mi familia fecundadora no sería nada, esto es lo que amo.- el hombre alzó la barbilla, los ojos le brillaban de alegría.- Me encantaría quedarme a hablar pero el deber llama. Ya está listo para su invitada. Ella está aquí. ¿La recibirá?

\- Claro.

Mientras iban hacia el vestíbulo, atravesando salas y salas refinadas, el mayordomo se rió suavemente.

\- Parezco estúpido, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Butch. La cara de Fritz se puso seria.

\- Por supuesto que no, señor. Estaba pensando cuánto hubiera disfrutado Darius de seguir con vida.- dijo tristemente.- Le gustaba tener la casa llena de gente.

\- ¿Quién es Dar...?

-¿Butch?

La voz de Marissa lo detuvo en seco. Se encontraba junto a la escalera, y dejó a Butch sin aliento. Tenía el cabello recogido, y su traje era un vestido de cóctel color rosa pálido. Su tímido placer al verlo hizo que su pecho se hinchara de satisfacción.

\- Hola, dulzura. -Avanzó hacia ella, consciente de que el mayordomo sonreía.

Ella jugueteó un poco con su vestido, como si estuviera un poco nerviosa.

\- Probablemente debía haber esperado abajo. Pero todos están tan ocupados, que me pareció que estorbaba.

¿Ocupados? Oh.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí arriba un rato?

Ella asintió.

\- Si no te importa. Es más tranquilo.

El mayordomo intervino:

-Hay una terraza en el segundo piso. La encontrarán al final de este corredor.

Butch le ofreció el brazo. Ella deslizó la mano por su codo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, su sonrojo fue encantador.

\- Me parece muy bien.

De modo que quería estar a solas con él. Butch pensó que era una buena señal.

Se recostó en la mecedora de mimbre, cruzó las piernas y se impulsó con el pie. La silla crujió. En la lejanía, brilló un relámpago. El jardín perfumaba la noche, y también Marissa con su aroma a océano.

Al otro lado de la angosta terraza, la mujer inclinó la ca beza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo. Una leve brisa veraniega alborotó suavemente el cabello alrededor de su rostro.

El detective sólo podía pensar que no le importaría quedarse allí, contemplándola, durante el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Butch?

\- Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho que estás muy guapo con ese traje.

\- ¿Esto...? - bromeó.- Me lo he puesto sin pensar

Ella se rió, exactamente como él había querido, pero en cuanto sintió su risa, se puso serio.

\- Tú sí que eres hermosa.

Ella se llevó la mano al cuello. No parecía saber cómo hacer con los cumplidos, como si nunca hubiera recibido muchos.  
Aunque a él le resultaba difícil de creer que eso fuera cierto.

\- Me he hecho este peinado para ti -dijo ella- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría de esta manera.

\- Me gusta de todas las maneras. Todas.

Ella sonrió.

\- También he elegido este vestido para ti.

\- Es precioso. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Marissa? No tienes que esforzarte conmigo.

Marissa bajó los ojos.

-Estoy acostumbrada a esforzarme.

V había empezado a jugar nerviosamente con su encendedor, encendió y apagó la llama, la luz rebotó en las paredes llenas de grafito. Las dos sombras escondidas en aquel lugar, nadie sabía de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Vishous no había dicho mucho cuando normalmente estaba lleno de opiniones. En realidad no había estado haciendo mucho de nada. Miró a su hermano, los inteligentes ojos blancos se estrecharon.

\- ¿Qué piensas, V?

Cuando el pelinegro no respondió, lanzó una pequeña onda expansiva, recibiendo una mirada fulminante. Alzó las cejas expectativo.

\- ¿Arrepentimiento? - sonrió de lado.

\- Ni en lo mínimo.- respondió el pelinegro. La sonrisa de Wrath se ensanchó.

La mirada de V rápidamente se dirigió antes de mirar a la enorme mansión blanquecina. Parecía como lo hacía cuando estaba buscando respuestas en sus juguetes. Todo en su cabeza y mierda; perdido al mundo que le rodea.

\- ¿Entonces, qué? ¿No estuviste soñando conmigo, verdad? No quiero saber qué andas raro porque tuviste una visión sobre mí. - El rostro distante se agravó. Wrath se puso en la línea de visión de su hermano, mientras V se movía hacia un lado.- ¿Es eso?

Vishous levantó el labio superior. Vale, a V claramente no le gustaba ser una bola mágica, tener esas pesadillas y visiones, pensó que era una mierda ver la muerte de tus hermanos. El destino cambiaba, él se imaginaba cuántas veces el hermano había creído que morirían para luego ser atormentado por otra manera. Poniéndose serio, preguntó.

\- ¿Estás con conmigo, hombre?

\- Estoy parado aquí, ¿verdad?

Estaba dispuesto a apostar a que V estaba poniendo su convo en piloto automático mientras lidiaba con algún tipo de cálculo profundo en ese gran cerebro. Hacia eso mucho y siempre podía deducirse porque cuando miraba, no se fijaba realmente en ti; sólo a través.

Cuando sus sentidos pulsaron, giró a la casa.

\- Está saliendo.

Wrath observó a Billy Riddle salir de la mansión y se ocultó detrás de las columnas de la fachada. El tipo descargó una bolsa de lona y miró al cielo.

\- Perfecto -dijo a Vishous.- Tenemos tiempo suficiente para matarlo y regresar.

Pero antes de que y saliera de las sombras, un Hummer negro se acercó lentamente por el camino de entrada. Al pasar junto a ellos, el dulce olor a talco para bebés salió flotando de una de las ventanillas.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma -murmuró.

-Es un restrictor.- dijo V entre dientes.- ¿Quieres apostar a que está reclutando personal?

\- Un buen candidato.- gruñó.- Hijo de perra.

Billy saltó dentro del automóvil.

\- Debíamos haber traído mi coche -siseó V-. Así podríamos seguirlos.

\- No hay tiempo de rastreos. La Virgen Escriba se presentará a medianoche.- cuadró los músculos.- Lo haremos aquí y hora.

Wrath saltó a la carretera, poniéndose en la trayectoria del Hummer, las cabras chillaron, quemando el piso. Plantó las manos sobre el capó, obligando el auto a detenerse. Entre el pelo que cubría los costados de su rostro, sonrió, mientras alzaba la cabeza. Miró a través del parabrisas.

Vishous se aproximaba desde un lateral, avanzando furtivamente hacia la puerta del conductor. En el interior pudo detectar miedo y sorpresa. Sabia cuál de los dos era Riddle. El sujeto estaba tenso. El restrictor, por su parte, estaba preparado para luchar.

Pero había algo más. Algo que no iba del todo bien. Se tensó, Wrath echó una ojeada rápida a su alrededor.

\- Cuidado, V.

El rugido del motor de un coche resonó, el grupo de hombres quedó iluminado por unos faros. Un sedán se detuvo ante ellos, y dos hombres saltaron de él con las armas desenfundadas.

\- ¡Policía del estado. Manos arriba! - vociferó un hombre, humano.- ¡Tú, el del coche, sal de ahí!

Wrath miró hacia la puerta del conductor. El hombre que salió de allí era grande y poderoso. Y bajo el aroma del talco, el restrictor apestaba a maldad.

\- ¡Vishous! - siseo por debajo.- ¡V!

\- ¡Estoy en eso! - recibió de respuesta mientras el hombre todo de negro ignoraba los gritos en su dirección. Las armas de giraron a él cuando no dejó de avanzar, yendo a por los policías.

Por un segundo el hermano alzó los brazos. Tentando su trasero a recibir una bala a quemarropa. Cuando el miembro de la Sociedad Restrictora alzó las manos, se quedó mirando fijamente la insignia en la chaqueta de Wrath. Jadeo, tomando un paso atrás.

\- Por Dios. Pensaba que eras un mito. El Rey Ciego.

Riddle Lo miró confundido, alzando sus miembros casi temblorosos.

Wrath mostró los colmillos.

-Nada de lo que has oído sobre mí es un mito.

Los ojos del restrictor chispearon.

\- Estoy entusiasmado de que así sea.

Sonrió, relamiéndose un colmillo.

\- Y a mí se me parte el corazón por tener que separarnos. Pero muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos contigo, y con el nuevo recluta. - Wrath señaló a Riddle con la barbilla. El jovencito aguantó la respiración.

Giró a Vishous mientras esté lo flaqueaba. Borrando completamente los recuerdos de los humanos, se desmaterializaron en menos de lo que dura un suspiro.

El señor X estaba atónito, dejó caer los brazos de sopetón a los costados. Luchó con la necesidad de sentarse y recobrar el aliento. No podía creerlo.

El Rey Ciego existía.

Durante siglos habían circulado historias sobre él. Creía que era una leyenda. Nadie jamás lo habla visto, al menos desde que el señor X se había unido a la Sociedad. Abundaban los rumores sobre la muerte de aquel guerrero, pero eran conclusiones basadas, sobre todo, en la desintegración de la sociedad de los vampiros.

Pero no, el rey estaba vivo.

Joder. Ese sí que sería un buen trofeo para colocar sobre el altar del Omega.

\- Ya les he dicho que me iba - Estaba explicando Billy a los policías-. Él es mi maestro de artes marciales. ¿Por qué nos han parado?

Los oficiales enfundaron sus armas, y se concentraron en el señor X.

-¿Puedo ver su identificación, señor? - preguntó uno de ellos. El señor X sonrió y entregó su permiso de conducir.

\- Billy y yo íbamos a cenar y tal vez al cine.

El hombre estudio la fotografía y luego la cara del restrictor.

\- Señor Xavier, aquí tiene su identificación. Lamento las molestias.

\- No hay problema, oficial.

El señor X y Billy regresaron al Hummer. Riddle soltó maldición.

\- Son unos idiotas. ¿Por qué nos han detenido?

Porque nos acaban de asaltar dos vampiros, pensó. Tú no lo recuerdas, y tampoco esos dos policías.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí la policía estatal? -preguntó, emprendiendo la marcha.

\- Mi padre ha recibido otra amenaza terrorista y ha decidido marcharse a Washington durante un tiempo. Vendrá a casa esta noche. Ellos estarán merodeando por toda la propiedad hasta que papá regrese a la capital.- Billy buscó en su bolsa de lona. -He traído lo que me pidió.

Sacó un frasco de cerámica de cuello ancho con tapa.

\- Eso está bien, Billy.

El tamaño perfecto.

\- ¿Para qué es?

El señor X sonrió.

\- Ya lo averiguarás. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No. Estoy demasiado nervioso para comer. -Billy entrelazó las manos y, apretó-. Sólo quería que supiera que no me rindo fácilmente. Pase lo que pase esta noche, no abandonaré la lucha.

Eso ya lo veremos, pensó. Llevarían a cabo la ceremonia en el granero, y la mesa de torturas sería de gran ayuda. Así podría atar mejor a Billy.

Cuando dejaron atrás la zona urbana, el señor X se sor prendió a sí mismo sonriendo.

El Rey Ciego. En Caldwell.

Se volvió a mirar a Riddle.

En Caldwell y buscando a Billy.  
  
¿Por qué razón?

Tohrment estaba parado detrás de la silla Wrath sentado adentro, mientras que Phury estaba parado más a su lado. Su pistola estaba atada con correa a su muslo, a lo largo de la pared detrás de él había un estante de armas automáticas, de manera operacional. Pues como líder de la beligerante rey vampírico, la protección de su vida se convertía en un trabajo en sí mismo.

En ese momento, la habitación contenía no solo a Phury y Tohr como hermanos, sino a Vishous, Zsadist y Rhahe también, todos listos para obedecer. Con excepción de Tohrment, era el único acoplado de la mansión.

Las noticias que V había traído a Wrath la noche anterior comenzaban a causar un revolvimiento en el pequeño revuelto. En la habitación se reunieron a los únicos guerreros de la raza que habían prometido proteger, con su lealtad a Wrath. Escucharon todo con la respiración contenida la información que cierto hermano había explicado al Príncipe.

\- Z y yo verificamos la zona, es exactamente lo que se ve en el mapa, no vimos ningún cambio a simple vista.- Phury estaba pensativo cuando miró a Wrath.- Está fuera de nuestras zonas pero ellos también... Pero esto no será patrullaje.- Él echó un vistazo a Tohr apologéticamente.- Si usamos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor, cómo Vishous planeó, tendremos ventaja. Pueden ganarnos en número pero tendremos el ataque de nuestro lado.

\- Puedo ir, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible...- Tohrment comenzó.

\- No.- La cabeza de Wrath se levantó con sorpresa y determinación mientras que Tohrment expresaba el pensamiento. Él lo taladró con un vistazo oscuro.- No nos arriesgaremos, estás acoplado. No podemos jugar con la salud de Wellsie y el bebé cuando se entere.

El hombre de pelo oscuro apretó su mandíbula firmemente mientras que luchó por controlar la cólera instintiva.

\- Ella entendería, siempre lo ha hecho.

\- Ya ha tenido suficiente estrés ofreciéndose a ayudar con la boda.- Wrath apretó los puños. No estaba molesto con Tohr por siquiera intentarlo.- Este embarazo ha ido perfectamente, deberías quedarte, no nos arriesgaremos.

\- Tohr, escúchalo.- dijo Phury, reservado. El ojiazul gruñó, por primera vez que ellos pudiesen recordar.

\- Mi lealtad esta dividida entre mi compañera y mis hermanos...

Los cuatro hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Wrath, un macho recién inducido al mundo del acolplami, compartía una mirada de comprensión con el macho con más experiencia. Zsadist se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza, más interesado en sus zapatos que el tema en la mesa.

\- Entiendo eso, todos lo haremos, un día. Pero tú pareja es más importante. Quédate en casa esta noche, mañana saldrás a primera hora, con compañeros de tu elección.

Tohrment asintió, sus enormes hombros cayeron con una profunda exhalación.

\- Gracias.

Wrath miró a los tres hombres frente a la mesa, empujó una metralleta del centro de la mesa a la punta, fijó sus pálidos ojos a través de las gafas en Vishous.

\- Manténgase en contacto.

Él se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta, sus botas golpeaban pesadamente, la puerta se cerró de golpe con un latido casi estruendoso detrás de él. Tres pisadas comenzaron a seguirlo, dos se dividieron al otro lado del estacionamiento. Una se mantuvo detrás de él.

El aire fresco de la noche se envolvió alrededor de él,  abrazándolo con una sensación de libertad, de maravilla. Pero su alma se sentía limitada tan desamparadamente.

Vishous tomó una respiración profunda, reprimiendo su propia cólera, su propia frustración. Su propia confusa excitación.

Sacando un tabaco de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina de lo colocó en la punta de los labios, por el rabillo de ojo de fijó cuándo Rhage se paró a su lado, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Los ojos azul eléctrico miraron las pocas nubes escondiendo las estrellas en el cielo. El viento le sacudió el pelo rubio, el pecho le subió y bajó con una respiración.

Pacientemente, el rubio espero silencioso, mientras él se reponía. Vishous sacó el encendedor dorado y colocó la punta del tabaco en la llama, inhaló la primera calada.

\- Vamos.

Juntos se dirigieron al Escalade. Las luces parpadearon contra ellos, el motor del otro auto pasajero comenzó a rugir. El pelinegro decidió empujar la imagen mental fuera de su mente y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Si no encontraba una respuesta a esto pronto, no habría esperanza para cualquiera de ellos.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Eres perfecta.- Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y él se quedó mirándola fascinado.

La brisa aumentó un poco, azotando su falda de muselina alrededor de la grácil curva de sus caderas. Y de repente, dejó de pensar en lo adorable que era.

Nunca había considerado que el deseo podía arruinar un momento como aquél, pero no le importaría en absoluto posponer sus necesidades corporales durante esa noche, o incluso más. Sorprendentemente.

Realmente quería tratarla bien. Ella era una mujer digna de ser adorada, querida, y merecía ser feliz. Adorarla y amarla no parecía presentar problema alguno, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a conseguir hacerla feliz?

Una virgen vampiresa era una categoría de hembra sobre la cual no sabía absolutamente nada.

Cero.

El detective se puso serio.

\- Marissa, sabes que no soy de tu especie, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

\- Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

No era la respuesta que él estaba buscando.

\- ¿Y eso no te... decepciona? ¿No te molesta?

\- No. Me gusta la forma en que me siento cuando estoy junto a ti.

El frunció el ceño. ¿Podría quedarse con esa respuesta?

\- ¿Y cómo es eso? -preguntó él.

\- Me siento bien. Me siento hermosa. -Hizo una pausa, mirando los labios del hombre-. Y en ocasiones siento otras cosas.

\- ¿Como qué? -A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, estaba deseando escuchar qué otras emociones provocaba en aquella fantástica mujer.

\- Siento que me invade una especie de calor. -se tocó los pechos, sus manos bajaron, rozaron la unión de sus muslos.- Es como una ola, me enciende.

Butch empezó a ver doble, su corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Mientras exhalaba una bocanada de aire, tenía la certeza de que su cabeza iba a explotar. El viento le azotó de lleno, ayudándolo a aclararse un poco.

\- ¿Sientes algo? -preguntó ella, mirandolo fijamente. El asintió.

\- De eso puedes estar segura...

Marissa atravesó la terraza, acercándose a él. El castaño retuvo el aire. Sus labios rozaron un poco.

\- Me gustaría besarte, si no tienes objeción.

¿Oponerse? Dios, estaba dispuesto a suplicar sólo por seguir mirándola. Descruzó las piernas y se enderezó en la silla, pensando que lo único que podría mantenerlo a raya era que apareciera alguien en aquel momento. Estaba a  puntode ponerse de pie cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él. Y colocó el cuerpo directamente entre sus piernas.

\- Oye, tranquila. - La detuvo antes de que hiciera contacto con su erección. No estaba seguro de que ella estuviera preparada para eso. Diablos, no estaba seguro de que él estuviera preparado.-Tenemos que tomar esto con calma. Quiero que sea lo mejor para ti.

Ella sonrió y él captó fugazmente la punta de sus colmillos. Su miembro palpitó.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso lo excitaría?

\- Anoche soñé con esto -murmuró ella. Butch se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿De verdad?

Vishous soltó un gruñido, desnudando los dientes. Alzando la mira del pálido restrictor, respiró hondo su nauseabundo olor dulzón. Apuntando la pistola cuidadosamente, Zsadist despejó su garganta. Entonces todo el infierno se estalló.

Las ventanas en la cocina y el comedor se rompieron simultáneamente mientras el sonido de tiros amortiguados comenzó a zumbar a través de la habitación.

Joder. Z no había hecho ni un sonido y las balas silbaban a través de la casa venían a través de la ventana.

\- No se desmaterializen si no es necesario.- Phury susurró claro y alto para todos.- Tengan cuidado.

Él rodó a través del suelo, el fuego salía del rifle automático mientras que luchó por conseguir llegar de nuevo al otro cuarto. Los tres hermanos se dispersaron, moviendo a una velocidad sorprendente. Cuando él se acercó al umbral, el fuego entró en erupción desde la abertura arqueada del dormitorio.

Él maldijo, sintiendo el calor de las balas que gimoteaban a su alrededor mientras oía el estallido de las balas de sus hermanos caer cómo lluvia desde otros lados de la casa.

Él devolvió el fuego mientras se parapetaba detrás de la protección extremadamente dudosa de una columna en medio de la sala. El humo y el polvo llenaron la  
habitación, obscureciendo su visión, pero no sus sentidos mientras que oyó la escaramuza en el otro cuarto.

Trasladó las manos de sus hombros a su nuca, sosteniendo firmemente su cabeza. Luego ladeó su propia cabeza y posó los labios directamente sobre su boca.

Ella jadeó, llevando el aliento del hombre a sus pulmones. Él dio un sonido de satisfacción, se mantuvo acariciándola suavemente. Cuando ella balanceó su cuerpo hacia él, Butch trazó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua.

Tendrá un sabor dulce, pensó él, preparándose para profundizar mientras aún podía controlarse.

Marissa se le adelantó, con un hambre capaz de eclipsar la suya, capturó su lengua con la boca y succionó. Butch gimió, sus caderas se sacudieron en la silla. Ella interrumpió el  
beso.

-¿No te ha gustado eso? - respiró, sus ojos revoloteando en su cara.- A mí me encantó cuando lo hiciste con mi dedo ayer.

Él tensó los brazos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Butch?

\- Me ha encantado.- rió con una voz gutural.- Confía en mí. Me ha gustado, de verdad.

Ella sonrió y se preparó una vez más, su mira fija en su boca.

\- Entonces lo haré de nuevo.

Al mirarla, él estaba dispuesto a todo, preparado para meterse debajo de su vestido, apartar sus muslos con las caderas, sepultarse en su calor hasta perderse ambos totalmente.

Pero en su actual estado, lo más probable era que la poseyera sin miramientos y no que le hiciera el amor como era debido. Vírgenes como ella, no creía que de encontrarán muy cómodas con su ritmo.

Al mirar su hermoso rostro, revivió lo que había sentido cuando ella lo empujó contra la silla, e imaginó que en lugar de besarlo estaba hundiendo aquellos colmillos blancos en su cuello.

No podía pensar en una forma más dulce de morir.

\- Todo lo que quieras de mí -murmuró, casi hipnotizado.- Puedes tomarlo.

Un estruendo tronó la noche, reventó golpeando el asfalto. De la zona derecha de la casa resonó un grito ensordecedor, el dragón seguía libre, cazando. Cuando resonó un enorme alarido, supo que se quedaría un rato alimentándose.

Él corría con la muerte en la mirada y la sangre hirviéndole con la frustración contenida. Vishous dio dos vueltas a las dagas en sus manos, bullendo de ganas de lanzarse al combate, de borrar su frustración con sangre y con dolor. Una sombra corrió a través de una puerta, él la captó claramente con sus ojos camuflados en visión nocturna.

Te tengo, cabrón. El restrictor debía haber corrido como alma que lleva el diablo, porque lo distinguió a la puerta de salida del almacén, vio perfectamente la piel y la cabellera blanca. 

Con el latido de la sangre de sus hermanos latiendo en sus venas, sintió a Zsadist en el fondo del almacén. Phury en el último piso de la casa, y a la bestia deslizándose al patio y el bosque donde de debían haber arrastrado los heridos.

Se desmaterializó con una sonrisa sádica, sin pensar ni por un momento en que estaba a dos tres cuartos de distancia de su ayuda más cercana. Siempre y cuando Z estuviera corriendo en su dirección.

Cuando tomó forma vio al restrictor corriendo despavorido, mirando a todos lados en busca de un arma. El muy imbécil. Vishous flexionó los músculos y se impulsó hacia delante como una bala de cañón. Podría haber disparado por la espalda al restrictor, pero había desenfundado las dagas, no la pistola, y, qué demonios, aquella noche sentía la necesidad de ser... Personal en la matanza.

 


	9. La calma antes de la tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿No todo es perfecto, cierto?

Beth se había puesto otra vez el vestido. Y se sentía encantada. El corazón le latía veloz, se sentía en las nubes. Con ojos llorosos repasó las manos por el vuelo ensangrentado. Nunca se había imaginado a si misma en un vestido de novia, pero que rayos, jamás pensó que los vampiros existiesen. Y ella se enamorara perdidamente de uno.

La vampiresa había hecho un trabajo fenomenal, todo su conjunto combinaba con su anillos de bodas, desde el diamante rojizo, hasta los adornos en su cabeza y sus labios perfectamente pintados.

\- No tengo zapatos. - susurró.

Wellsie se sacó de la boca otra horquilla y la deslizó dentro del pelo Beth, sujetando su pelo modo princesa. Rió suavemente.

\- Se supone que no debes usarlos.- instruyó, mientras sus delicadas manos caían sobre sus hombros. La pelirroja sonrió.- Bien, déjame ver qué aspecto tienes, gira.

Wellsie sonrió mientras ella danzaba por la alcoba de su padre; el vestido de satén rojo, que ella había usado en su propia boda, resplandecía a su alrededor como el fuego. El cabello negro caía larguísimo y casi juraba que había crecido en el último día, daba un aspecto largo cómo él velo del vestido, brillante y hermoso. Cuando Beth sonreía, los labios rojos hacían resaltar el azul de su mirada. Cuando la veía, podía ver a Wrath.

Darius hubiera estado más que orgulloso con el final de los acontecimientos. Su única hija no solamente había sobrevivido, estaba en su casa, conviviendo con las personas que más amaba. Trayendo brillo a la vida de un ser que él apreciaba.

\- Por la Diosa. Voy a llorar. - Se cubrió la boca con la mano-. En cuanto él te vea, empezaré a llorar. Estás demasiado hermosa. Y éste es el primer acontecimiento feliz desde... Siquiera puedo recordarlo.

Beth se detuvo, el traje aleteó hasta quedarse quieto, se miraron con ojos brillosos.

\- Gracias. Por todo.

Wellsie sacudió la cabeza.

\- Oh.- Hizo puchero, con el dorso de la mano se limpió una lágrimita traicionera.- No hagas esto o ni siquiera aguantare a la ceremonia.

La pelinegra rió. Se mordió el labio y giró al largo espejo de cuerpo completo, se repasó.

\- Lo digo en serio. Me siento como si... Como si me casara en familia. Y nunca he tenido una familia verdadera.

La nariz de Wellsie enrojeció.

-Somos tu familia. Eres una de nosotros. Y cállate ya o harás que empiece a...

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? - Preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

Wellsie se acercó y asomó la cabeza, manteniendo la puerta lo más cerrada posible.

\- Sí. ¿Ya están listos los hermanos?

\- ¿Has estado llorando? - Exigió saber Tohr.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé?

\- Tohr, relájate.- Aunque Beth no la vió, juro que la pelirroja rodaba los ojos.- Soy una hembra, lloro en las bodas. Forma parte de nuestras obligaciones.

Se escuchó el sonido de un beso. Entonces la voz de Tohr disminuyó.

\- Es que no quiero que nada te perturbe, leelan.

\- Entonces diles a los hermanos que se preparen.

\- Ya lo están.

\- Oh.

Beth se sonrojo con la pequeña risa que compartió la pareja. Era hermoso como un hombreton como Tohr se convertía en la persona más dulce apenas Wellesandra entraba en la habitación.

\- Bien.

\- Vamos allá.

Cuando la hembra intentó girarse, fue jalada de vuelta. El vestido se sacudió alrededor de la mujer, ella maniobró en la puerta.

\- ¿Leelan?

\- ¿Qué?

Se escucharon palabras murmuradas en ese hermoso idioma. Wellsie rompió en risitas.

\- Sí... - Susurró la hembra.- Y después de doscientos años, me casaría contigo de nuevo, a pesar de que roncas y dejas tus armas desperdigadas por toda la casa.

Cuando Wellsie se volteó, tenía las mejillas tan rojas cómo su pelo. Sus labios del mismo color de los suyos se ensancharón.

\- Están listos para ti. ¿Vamos?

Respiró hondo tiró del corpiño y dirigió la mirada al anillo del rubí.

\- Nunca pensé que haría esto.

\- La vida está llena de maravillosas sorpresas, ¿no lo crees?

Salieron de la alcoba de su padre y, entraron a la habitación de Wrath. Habían retirado todo el mobiliario y en el lugar donde estaba la cama, los hermanos de Wrath se encontraban en fila contra la pared. Tenían un aspecto magnífico. Vestían todos con chaquetas negras de satén idénticas, y pantalones holgados, y a la cintura llevaban colgadas unas dagas con la empuñadura cubierta de gemas.

Hubo una exclamación general cuando la vieron llegar. Los hermanos se movieron inquietos, bajaron la vista y a uno, la miraron de nuevo, dejando asomar en sus duros rostros unas tímidas sonrisas. Con excepción de Zsadist, que la miró una vez y luego bajó la vista al suelo.

Butch, Marissa y Fritz se encontraban a un lado. Su amigo tenía un traje formal, tenía las manos cruzadas en frente. Cuando sus ojos conectaron él murmuró, "tenemos que hablar". Ella asintió. Enfocándose en la hembra y el mayordomo los saludó con la mano.

Fritz sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz rojita. Había alguien más en la habitación. Una persona, de silueta fina y femenina, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Ella entrecerró los ojos, un larguísimo velo cubría a la mujer.

Beth parpadeó. Bajo los pliegues negros, se reflejaba una luz sobre el suelo, como si la figura brillara. Parecía una tela colgando sobre una silueta fantasmal, ¿pero qué explicaba la luz? ¿Porque no se transparentaba?  
  
Wellsie la guió hasta que se encontró frente a los hombres. El de la hermosa cabellera, Phury, dio un paso adelante.

Beth bajó la vista, tratando de cobrar fuerzas, y notó que el vampiro tenía una prótesis en el lugar donde debía haber un pie. Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos color miel, aunque no quería ser indiscreta.

Al ver su sonrisa, ella se sintió un poco más tranquila

Su voz era modulada. Y elegía sus palabras cuidadosamente:

\- Hablaremos siempre que podamos en tu idioma, para que puedas entender. ¿Estás lista para empezar?

Asintió.

\- Mi señor, ya puedes venir -dijo en voz alta. Beth miró por encima del hombro.

Wrath se materializó en el umbral de la puerta del pasillo, ella se llevó la mano a la boca. Estaba resplandeciente, llevaba una túnica negra atada con un fajín, bordada con un hilo oscuro. Una larga daga con mango de oro colgaba a su costado y en la cabeza una sencilla corona de rubíes engastados en un metal opaco.

Cuando la vió, rió sin aire para luego avanzar a grandes zancadas, moviéndose con aquella elegancia que a ella le encantaba, mientras su cabello se agitaba suelto sobre sus anchos hombros. Sólo tenía ojos para Beth. Cuando estuvo ante ella, la sujetó de las manos y susurró:

\- Estás... Estás hermosa, me arrebataste el aliento apenas te vi.

Ella empezó a llorar.

La cara de Wrath parecía preocupada cuando extendió las manos a su rostro.

\- Leelan, ¿cuál es el problema?

Movió la cabeza, pero no pudo articular palabra. Sintió que Wellsie metía un pañuelo de papel en su mano.

\- Ella está bien.- Dijo la mujer-. Confía en mí, está bien. ¿No es cierto?

Beth asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Así es.

Wrath le tocó la mejilla, ella se inclinó a su toque.

\- Podemos detener esto...

\- No - Respondió al instante-. Te amo, y vamos a casarnos.

Alguno de los hermanos se rió entre dientes.

\- Parece que eso nos ha quedado claro -  Dijo  uno de ellos con tono respetuoso.

Cuando recuperó el control de sí misma, Wrath miró a Phury, y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- Haremos la presentación a la Virgen Escriba - Dijo el hermano.

Wrath la cogió de la mano la guió hasta la figura vestida de negro.

\- Virgen Escriba, ésta es Elizabeth, hija del guerrero de la Daga Negra llamado Darius, nieta del princeps Marklon, biznieta del princeps Horusman... - Ella miró el perfil de su prometido mientras hablaba, con la boca entreabierta. La enumeración continuó durante un rato. Cuando Wrath se calló, Beth impulsivamente extendió la mano hacia la figura, ofreciéndosela.

Hubo un grito de alarma, Wrath le sujetó el brazo. Varios de los hermanos dieron un salto al frente.

\- Ha sido culpa mía, no conoce de todas nuestras costumbres - Dijo Wrath, con los brazos extendidos didos como si estuviera protegiéndola.- No ha sido su intención ofender.

Una risa suave, cálida y femenina brotó de los pliegues negros. Beth sintió su corazón aletear.

\- No temas, guerrero. Ella está bien.- La cabeza negra giró hacia ella.- Ven aquí, hembra.

Wrath se apartó, pero permaneció cerca. Ella se aproximó a la figura, preocupada por cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sintió inspeccionada.

\- Este macho te pide que lo aceptes como su hellren, niña. ¿Lo aceptarás como propio si es digno?

Asintió en un instante.

\- Oh, sí. -Beth miró a Wrath. Él aún estaba tenso-. Sí, lo aceptaré.

La figura asintió.

\- Guerrero, esta hembra te respetará. ¿Darás prueba de tu valor por ella?

\- Lo haré.- La profunda voz resonó en la habitación.

\- ¿Te sacrificarás por ella?

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿La defenderás contra aquellos que pretendan hacerle daño?

\- Lo haré.

\- Dame tu mano, niña.

Obedeció, indecisa.

\- Con la palma hacia arriba.- Susurró Wrath.

Ella giró la muñeca. Los pliegues se movieron y le cubrieron la mano. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Jadeo, su mirada alternándose en las manos a donde debía estar el rostro.

\- Guerrero.- Llamó. Wrath extendió la mano, la mujer la sostuvo con su mano disponible, también la cubrió con la túnica negra.

De repente, el calor rodeó a Beth, envolviéndola. Miró a Wrath, que estaba sonriéndole.

\- Ah - Dijo la figura-. Ésta es una buena unión. Una excelente unión. Le doy mí aceptación.

Sus manos cayeron, y Wrath la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir. Alguien se sonó la nariz.

Beth se aferró a su nuevo esposo tan suerte como pudo. Ya había sucedido. Era real.

Estaban...

-Casi hemos terminado, leelan.

Ella asintió, un poco confundida, él dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el nudo de su fajín. Se quitó la prenda, revelando su pecho desnudo.

Wellsie se puso a su lado y agarró la mano de Beth.

-Todo saldrá bien. Sólo respira conmigo.

¿Qué?

Miró alrededor nerviosamente mientras su compañero se arrodillaba ante sus hermanos y bajaba la cabeza. Fritz trajó una mesa pequeña sobre la cual había un cuenco de cristal lleno de sal, una jarra de agua y una pequeña caja lacada.

Phury se detuvo junto a Wrath.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu shellan? - Preguntó, su voz ya no sonaba tan amigable.

\- Elizabeth.

Con un sonido metálico, Phury desenfundó su daga negra. Y se inclinó sobre la espalda desnuda de Wrath. Ella dio un grito ahogado, y se abalanzó hacia delante mientras la hoja  
descendía. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡No! - Extendió los brazos, para protegerlo. Wellsie la mantuvo en su lugar, enrollando un brazo alrededor de ella.

La mujer se inclinó a su oído.

\- Quédate quieta.

\- ¿Qué está...?

\- Estás desposando a un guerrero - Susurró Wellsie en tono áspero-. Deja que muestre su honor delante de sus hermanos.- cuando ella se quejó, la mujer la zarandeo un poco con una fuerza sorprendente. Su vientre se apretaba contra ella, se quedó quieta.-Escúchame, Wrath te está dando su cuerpo y todo su ser. Todo él es tuyo ahora. Ése es el propósito de la ceremonia.

Phury dio un paso atrás. Beth vio un hilo de sangre corriendo por el costado de Wrath.

Vishous se adelantó.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu shellan?

\- Elizabeth.

Cuando el hermano se inclinó, Beth cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano de Wellsie, lamentando que no la hubieran llamado Lee, Sue o Amy. Pero no, tenia que ser Elizabeth.

Nueve letras.

\- No necesita hacer esto para probar su valor ante mí. - Dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Lo amas? - Inquirió la mujer. Ella sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

-Sí.

\- Entonces debes aceptar sus costumbres.

Zsadist avanzó a continuación.

\- Despacio, Z - Dijo Phury suavemente, permaneciendo cerca de su hermano gemelo. Oh, Dios, que acabe esto.

Los hermanos continuaron pasando, alternándose y haciéndole la misma pregunta. Cuando terminaron, Phury cogió la jarra de agua y la vertió en el cuenco de  
sal. El siguiente suceso ocurrió rápido, se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando derramó el espeso líquido salobre sobre la espalda de su esposo. Sintió que se tambaleaba cuando vio que los músculos de su amado se contraían. No podía imaginar aquella agonía, pero aparte de cerrar sus puños, Wrath no emitió ni un sólo grito.

Mientras soportaba el dolor, sus hermanos gruñeron de aprobación.

Phury se inclinó y abrió la caja lacada, sacando un pedazo de tela blanco. Secó las heridas, luego enrolló la tela y la colocó nuevamente en la caja. ¿Guardándolo?

\- Levántate, mi señor. - Dijo.

Wrath se alzó. Cuando sus hombros cuadraron, vio estupefacta su nombre sangriento, grabado de hombro en hombro en la espalda del pelinegro.

Phury presentó la caja a Wrath.

\- Lleva esto a tu shellan como símbolo de tu fuerza, así sabrá que eres digno de ella y que tu cuerpo, tu corazón y tu alma, ahora le pertenecen.

Wrath dio media vuelta. Al aproximársele, ella exploró ansiosamente su rostro. Él... Estaba bien, o más que eso, resplandecía de amor. Cayendo de rodillas ante ella, inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció la caja.

\- ¿Me tomarás como tuyo? -Preguntó, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de sol. Sus pálidos ojos ciegos destellaban. Ella ahogó un sollozó. Las manos temblaron cuando aceptó la caja.

\- Sí, te tomó.

Wrath se levantó con una enorme sonrisa, y ella se arrojó en sus brazos con un grito medio sollozo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, teniendo cuidado de no rozar demasiado su espalda. El pelinegro la apretó fuerte, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Los hermanos iniciaron en voz, baja un cántico, una suave letanía que ella no entendió.

\- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él al oído.

\- Sí. ¿Y tú?

\- Más que bien.

Ella sollozó, beso la cabeza del pelinegro.

\- Espero que no tengamos que hacer esto nunca más -Dijo enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero. Wrath se rió suavemente.

\- Será mejor que te prepares si tenemos hijos.- Bromeó, ganándose un golpe en el brazo, él rió mientras la descendía.

El cántico aumentó de volumen, entonado por las pro fundas voces masculinas. Ella miró a los hermanos, los altos y feroces hombres que ahora formaban parte de su vida. Wrath giró y la rodeó con sus brazos. Juntos, se mecieron siguiendo aquel ritmo que llenaba el aire. Rindiendo aquel homenaje, los hermanos parecían una sola voz, un único y poderoso ser.

Entonces, una voz fuerte comenzó a sobresalir entre las demás, entonando las notas cada vez más altas. El sonido del tenor resultaba tan claro, tan puro, que erizaba la piel, era como un cálido anhelo en el pecho. Las dulces notas volaron hasta el techo con toda su gloria, convirtiendo la estancia en una catedral y a los hermanos en su altar.

Haciendo descender el cielo tan cerca como para rozarlo.

Era Zsadist.

Cantaba con los ojos cerrados.

Aquel hombre cubierto de cicatrices, y sin alma, tenía la voz de un ángel.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Con todo esto? - Beth le preguntó mientras se envolvían en un abrazo.- Lo siento, por arrastrarte a todo esto, me siento culpable de que estés aquí. Sé que esto es duro y...

Butch la silencio, negó mientras todavía la abrazaba.

\- Está bien. - Susurró contra su pelo.- No ha sido desagradable, sigo confundido con todo esto... Tengo preguntas.

Beth asintió, sujetando su mano lo arrastró a un balcón. De ahí se veía bosque y más bosque que rodeaba a la mansión. Era tan nubloso alrededor que poco se podía distinguir dónde estaban, en medio de la nada sabía.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? - Susurró la voz femenina.

Los vampiros no se alimentaban de cualquier sangre, solamente de las personas de su sexo opuesto. La sangre de vampiro era la única capaz de fortalecerlos. La de humanos era inútil. Él descubrió que Beth había descubierto todo casi a su mismo ritmo, su historia había sido la misma. Ahora solamente habían cubierto los pedazos vacíos del rompecabezas, un hombre vampiro había embarazado a una mujer humana. Qué con temor a lo que crecía en su interior, calló. Elizabeth había nacido en un hospital donde la madre desapareció antes de reconocerla, y fue entregada a Servicios antes de que un padre pudiera alcanzarla.

Darius, era el hombre que había muerto en la explosión del auto que él mismo había investigado. El padre que había velado a su hija con temor de aparecer luego de tanta ausencia.

Los vampiros nacían relativamente humanos, eran más débiles que la población promedio gracias a su mecanismo y metabolismo más rápido. Alcanzaban una transición que despertaba el ADN en su genética y los exponenciaba a su potencial. Su amiga era una híbrida, su sangre no era totalmente pura pero gracias a la jerarquía de su padre, era tan pura cómo podía serlo.

Sin la sangre de Wrath para reemplazar la sangre débil en su torrente sanguíneo. Ella hubiera muerto. Wrath la había buscsdo, y encontrado, cómo su padre le había pedido.

\- ¿Y casi lo jodo todo, huh? - Beth se carcajeo muy fuerte, cubriéndose el rostro en el proceso. Asintió entre risas.- Apuesto que ahora, te agradó más que a José.

La ojiazul lanzó la cabeza atrás, ambos rieron.

\- Lo hago.- admitió Beth limpiando las lágrimas de goce de sus pestañas. Lo miró con ojos brillantes, llenos de dentimiento.- Gracias, Butch.

\- No hay de qué, preciosa.- susurró. Plantando un beso delicado en la frente de la mujer.

Se abrazaron una vez más. Por primera vez, respirando con libertad.

Durante el banquete de bodas, Butch no se excedió con el alcohol. No le resultó muy difícil. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la compañía. Y también observando a Beth con su nuevo esposo. Dios, estaban tan feliz... Y ese vampiro no podía soltarla, ni dejar de mirarla. Durante toda la noche, la tuvo sentada sobre su regazo, alimentándola de su mano mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la otra. Y le besaba el rostro de a momento.

Todos los veían enternecidos. Cuando la fiesta empezó a decaer, Marissa se levantó.

\- Tengo que regresar con mi hermano. Está esperándome para cenar.- Los ojos pararon en ella, la hembra se excusó.

Seguramente por eso no había comido nada. Butch frunció el ceño, no quería que se fuera.

\- ¿Cuándo regresarás? - susurró. Ella se inclinó.

\- ¿Mañana por la noche?

\- Bien, aquí estaré.

Marissa se despidió de los comensales y desapareció. Butch alcanzó su copa de vino y trató de fingir que no le temblaba la mano. Al asunto de la sangre y los colmillos, ya casi se había acostumbrado. Pero aquello de las desapariciones iba a llevarle algo más de tiempo.  
  
No tenía el más mínimo interés en volver a su casa.

En el transcurso de un día se las había ingeniado para arrinconar su vida real, para apartarla a un rincón de su mente. Y como si fuera un aparato averiado, no tenia ganas de examinarlo. Miró a su alrededor, pensando en las personas que basta hacía poco tiempo habían ocupado los asientos.

El era un extraño en su mundo. Un entrometido. Aunque, en realidad, ser un individuo extraño no resultaba nada nuevo para él. Los otros policías eran buenos tipos, pero nunca habían sido más que compañeros de trabajo, incluido José.

Nunca había sido invitado a cenar a casa de los Cruz.

Mientras miraba los platos vacíos y las copas de vino medio llenas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir. No había ningún lugar en el que quisiera estar. El aislamiento  
nunca lo había molestado antes. Al contrario, le había hecho sentirse más seguro y protegido.

Pero ahora no dejaba de parecerle extraño que estar solo no fuera lo mejor del mundo.

\- Oye, poli.- una voz tronadora le hizo girar la cabeza de sopetón. Vishous estaba en el pasillo, con Rhage y Phury detrás de él. Los hombres parecían expectantes.- Vamos al Screamer's. ¿Quieres ir?

Se encontró de pronto sonriendo abiertamente, como el chico nuevo que, después de todo, no iba a tener que sentarse solo en el comedor.

\- Joder, sí. Me vendría bien divertirme un poco.

Al levantarse, se preguntó si debía ponerse algo más in formal. Los hermanos se habían cambiado y se habían puesto sus vestimentas de cuero. Butch se abotonó la chaqueta.

\- Detective, estás caliente, ¿vale? dijo Rhage con una sonrisa ardiente-. Vamonos, me muero por un poco de compañía. ¿Me entiendes?

Si, ya lo imaginaba. Butch rodeó la mesa.

-Pero tengo que advertiros, chicos. Algunos tipos a quienes encerré les gusta ir a Screamer's. Puede ponerse feo.

Phury silbó por lo bajo, Vishous sonrió mientras de lado mientras él se detenía a su lado, muy cerca. El rubio exclamó contento, casi frotándose las manos de alegría. En cambio, palmeó su mano en su espalda, luego el brazo subió a envolverse sobre sus hombros. Descubrió que este personaje era fácil de llevar, no se molestó con el contacto, en cambio, alzó el rostro a Rhage.

\- ¿Por qué sino crees que queremos que vayas? - El rubio sonrió cómo un diablillo. Pegó su frente contra la suya y vocifero.- ¡Esto será muy divertido!

\- Diablos, sí. - V sonrió, mirando el intercambio.- Una pelea es lo mejor para terminar la noche.

Butch negó mientras Rhage casi levitaba de emoción, miró a Phury.

\- ¿Dónde está tu muchacho?

El hombre sacó pecho cuando se irguió.

\- Z no vendrá.

Bien. Butch no tenía problema. Estaba seguro de que si hubieran querido matarlo, ya estaría bajo tierra. Pero ese sujeto... Zsadist... tenía todo el aspecto de perder fácilmente la cabeza. Y si eso sucedía, prefería no estar a su alcance Aunque había que reconocer que, cantaba como un Dios y no había hecho nada para enfurecerlo. De camino a la puerta principal, Butch murmuró:

\- Vaya a juego de cuerdas vocales que lleva en la garganta de ese hijo de perra. Hermosa la maldita voz.

Los hermanos asintieron, Rhage pasó uno de sus enormes brazos alrededor de los hombros de Phury, caminando en medio del detective y el de ojos citrinos. Éste agachó la cabeza durante un instante, como si cargara algo muy pesado y se sintiera muy cansado.

Salieron, aparcado en la enorme entrada, constituida de mármol fachada había un Escalade último modelo, de acero negro. Butch quedó paralizado. Rhage giró jalando a Phury con él. Ahogó una maldición dando unos pasos adelante.

\- Joder. ¿Quién es el dueño de este magnífico auto? - murmuró, sus ojos fijos en la carrocería. Ahora, que ese era el carro de sus sueños.

\- Es mío.- Vishous gritó sin detenerse, bajó las escaleras camino al asiento de copiloto, los intermitentes saludaron con un "piip piip" haciendo brillar el metal gricerado.

Quedó boquiabierto. Butch miró al sujeto, luego al auto. Sí, hacían un buen equipo. Vishous lo miró sobre el hombro mientras abría la puerta, una enorme risa lo hizo bajar la cabeza al ver la expresión que él tenía en su cara. El pelo le cubrió la increíble visión. Butch también rió un poco, también sorprendido por su nueva emoción.

\- Oh, maldición. Creo que he olvidado algo. - dijo al mismo tiempo que veía al pelinegro abrir la puerta del piloto. Butch se alarmó. Rhage y Phury se detuvieron en seco, todavía enlazados por los brazos.- ¡Es broma!

Corrió por las escaleras al vehículo. Phury y Rhage lanzaron unas palabras, escuchó el sonido de protestas mientras se zafaban y echaron a correr tras él, maldiciéndolo.

\- ¡Eres nuevo, detective! ¡No te atrevas! - Ese fue Phury. Cuando se quejó, intuyó que Rhage lo había empujado del camino.

\- ¡Ese es mí lugar!

Pero él ya tenía la mano en la puerta. Sonrió triunfante mientras jadeaba. Vishous le accionó la entrada ya dentro del auto, bajó ambas ventanillas y lo miró desde adentro. Con una sonrisa ladina. Él la correspondió, el humo caliente salía de su boca entre respiraciones. No tenía intención de moverse. El olor a cera y cuero le llegó a la nariz, tragó un gemido. Abrió la puerta y montó una pierna dentro, hubieron dos exclamaciones exageradas.

La risa de Vishous resonó en la espesa noche.

\- ¡Los humanos van detrás!

\- ¡Sobre el capó!

Mientras se deslizaba dentro observó al pelinegro acomodar los mandos. Él apoyó la cabeza en la almohadilla, todavía sonriendo. Vishous lo miró un instante.

\- Cuidado. Este auto es una extensión de mí, es sólo mío.

\- No planeo nada.- alzó las manos para mostrar su inocencia. La sonrisa lo delató. Vishous negó e intentó camuflar la suya propia mientras los Hermanos saltaban dentro.

\- Ese es mi asiento. - refunfuñó Rhage.

\- Superalo, Rhage.- dijo el pelinegro. Su primer movimiento fue encender el estéreo a un volumen tan alto que el coche entero comenzó a moverse.

Era la canción hipnotize de BIG's.

Butch estaba seguro de que podían oírla hasta en Montreal. El rubio se hizo adelante entre los dos.

\- ¿Es nuevo el equipo?

El detective miró por primera vez cuando Vishous sacó un liado de una bolsita en su chaqueta, y relamiendo sus labios se colocaba la punta en la boca. Las manos hurgaron en el mismo bolsillo, el encendedor que él había visto en el cuarto de ambos se accionó. Los ojos de V de repente se encendieron, la respiración se le atascó.

\- Si me veneran, caballeros. -bV encendió el liado. Cerró la tapa del encendedor de oro con un "click", despidió el humo lentamente. Oh Dios.- Y puede que les deje jugar con los  
mandos.

No pudo hablar, inhaló ese agradable olor.

\- Eso casi merecería un beso en el trasero.- se quejó Rhage.

Butch tragó un repentino nudo en su garganta, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. ¿Taquicardia? De repente apareció una silueta iluminada por las luces.

\- Oigan.- señalo a través del cristal. Rhage volvió a su lugar apenas el hombre camino alrededor del auto.

\- Justo a tiempo.- susurró V. Solamente lo captó Butch.

Phury abrió la puerta de inmediato y le hizo sitio.

\- ¿Has decidido acompañarnos?

\- Sí. - Zsadist le lanzó a Butch una mirada malévola al pasar por la ventanilla, pero no se lo tomó como algo personal. El vampiro tampoco parecía muy contento de ver a los otros.

V dio marcha atrás y arrancó.

La conversación se mantuvo a pesar de la música, pero la atmósfera había cambiado. Pero era lógico, considerando que ahora llevaban una bomba de relojería viva en el coche.

Butch recostó contra el asiento, inhaló hondo y se obligó a relajarse al sonido de los dedos del pelinegro golpeando el volante al ritmo de la música.


	10. Perteneces bajó mi protección.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los restrictores toman a la abeja reina.

  
\- ¿Puedo tocarlos? - preguntó en un arrebato de valentía.

Vishous giró a verlo en el instante que las luces azules iluminaron su rostro, vio la expresión de confusión en su entrecejo. Butch se acomodó en el asiento, sus muslos de rozaban con los del Hermano desde hace rato. Se apretó un poco más, estaban con las sillas giratorias en dirección a cada uno, lo hacían mientras conversaban.

Zsadist había ido al baño y Phury había ido a no sé qué, Rhage había puestos sus ojos en una mujer de peluca rosada la persiguió en voladas como un águila al acecho, obviando la cinta que se presentaba en el torso de la chica. Dejándolos así, a Vishous y a él.

El pelinegro no había mostrado interés en repetir la hazaña de Rhage. El vampiro frente a él siguió empujando trago tras trago por su garganta. Había descubierto, que el alcohol no les hacía mucho a esos desgraciados.

Vishous lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Tocar qué? - Cuándo su boca persistió en la boca del pelinegro, pudo jurar escuchar la exhalación del moreno sobre el sonido de la música estruendosa. Vishous apretó la mano alrededor del vaso de cristal. - ¿Porque querrías hacer eso? No me conoces.

\- No me matarías, culpa el alcohol o lo que sea, pero realmente me muero por tocar eso.

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¿Importa? ¿No estoy quebrantando ninguna regla vampírica o sí?

\- Maldito detective. - el pelinegro lanzó la cabeza atrás cuando tragó el Goose de una sola ida. Golpeó el vaso con fuerza en la barra.- No estás quebrantando ninguna mierda, no mía al menos. Pero no creo que meter la mano dentro de la boca de alguien más sea muy sensato en tu mundo tampoco.

Butch rió. ¿Realmente lo estaba capacitando? Al menos no recibido el puñetazo que había esperado mientras pasaba esa imagen una y otra vez por su cabeza. De todos los hermanos, se sentía más cómodo con el pelinegro que de todos. Debía ser por la intimidad que ya habían compartido. Seguían siendo extraños pero habían salido vivos de un terreno determinante.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que jamás le has hecho a alguien tragar sus propios dientes de un puñetazo?

\- Más de una vez.

Excelente, pensó. El castaño sonrió fácilmente, alzó las cejas.

\- Entonces...- dijo. Vishous maldijo.

\- ¿Va en serio?

\- ¿Me ves cara de payaso o algo, V?

Vishous miró alrededor. Inspeccionando que nadie los viera, había bastante gente pero ellos se habían estacionado en una zona reservada. El bartender estaba sirviendo del otro lado de la barra. Y con el aspecto de V de "acércate pero no demasiado", nadie estaba planeando invadirles la privacidad.

\- Te veo cara de pervertido, eso es lo que veo.

\- No eres mi tipo.- bromeó.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de... - El pelinegro se hizo un poco adelante, tensó cómo si le hubieran metido un palo de escoba por el trasero y se hubiera transformado en su columna vertebral.

Él lo imitó, descubriendo que no sabía qué hacer ahora que casi obtenía lo que quería.

\- ¿Cómo me quieres? - murmuró. Vishous cerró los ojos, siseo algo en un idioma que no entendió. No era lo que había escuchado en la ceremonia aquella. Joder, aquel ritual... La sangre, el compromiso, la determinación.- Oye, V. ¿Qué onda con aquella ceremonia de matrimonio? ¿Les gusta hacer todo a lo bárbaro o...?

\- ¿Haremos esto o no?

Asintiendo, enmudeció. El Hermano abrió la boca luego de parecer que volvía a dudarlo. Butch alzó la mano, maniobró varias veces, el moreno abrió la boca después de relamerse los labios. Jesús Cristo, tragó grueso. El diente era grueso y estéticamente no era nada feo, y eso era lo que le atraía, había notado todo el esfuerzo que ellos ponían en no dejar mostrar esas cosas puntiagudas. Cuando sonreían, las puntas se veían en la comisuras de la boca, porque también eran más alargados que los colmillos humanos.

Vishous tenía la costumbre de cubrirse la boca cuando reía y él pensaba que era una lastima. Pues le encantaba la visión. Cuando lograba hacerlo reír, y el moreno no hacía aquello. Se sentía inquebrantable. Empujó el dedo suavemente, luego insistió con más fuerza en la punta del diente derecho. Vishous hizo una mueca y lo sujeto de la muñeca en un latido.

Él se tensó, miró alarmado los ojos de su amigo.

\- ¿Sensibles? - preguntó. El pelinegro asintió, mientras sacaba su dígito lejos de su boca. Lo miró relamerse el diente cómo alguien que se soba una herida. Vishous se percató de que sus ojos seguían fijos en su boca.

\- Sí, pero… Hace que quiera… Es sólo que son sensibles. Dejémoslo así.- carraspeo.- Así no son los colmillos realmente, crecen.

Butch miró esos ojos, y luego nuevamente ahí. La atención estaba dividida. Ojos, luego colmillos. Colmillos, luego ojos.

\- ¿Crecen? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No son adornos como ves en esas películas baratas. Estos son armas, nos pueden ayudar a desgarrar carne de un mordisco de ser necesario. No para andar brincando en cuellos.- Instruyó el pelinegro, V se removió en el asiento.- Cuando estamos embravecidos, se extienden a su totalidad. También cuando tenemos sexo o cuando vamos a alimentarnos. Va con nuestros instintos.

Butch se le quedó mirando durante un largo momento antes de hablar.

\- ¿Duele? - preguntó, seriamente concentrado.- ¿Cuando te atraviesan la piel...?

V sonrió cínicamente.

\- No lo sé. Yo muerdo, no soy mordido.

Con eso el castaño retrocedió, todavía había algo perturbando en el fondo de su cabeza, lo empujó más al fondo. Él sintió que tal vez podría respirar de nuevo, si esos ojos no estuvieran sobre él.

Wrath no tenía el menor interés en saber quién estaba llamando a la puerta de su cuarto. Tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su desnuda esposa, y la cara metida en su pelo. No iría a ninguna parte a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, así como que alguien estuviera medio muerto y por alguna razón, esa persona medio muerta necesitara de su presencia.

Beth hizo un sonido muy agradable cuando la empujó contra su pecho, y rozó la boca contra su hombro.

¡Knock, knock, knock!

\- Maldita sea.- Beth rió con su estallido. Él sacudió la cabeza y saltó de la cama, cogió sus gafas de sol de la mesita y cruzó la habitación completamente desnudo. Escuchó el roce de las sábanas cuando la pelinegra se removió.

\- Wrath, no les hagas daño.-dijo Beth, bromeando-. Si te molestan esta noche, será porque tienen una buena razón.

Él respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Será mejor que te estés desangrando... -Frunció el  
ceño-. Tohr.

Tohrment no se inmutó de su desnudez. Sus ojos estaban acerados y cargados de enojo.

\- Tenemos un problema...

Wrath soltó una maldición y asintió. Señaló el otro extremo del pasillo.

\- Buena suerte.- musitó Beth contra su boca después que él se puso unos calzoncillos y un pantalón. Le acarició el pelo revuelto y partió a la habitación de Darius.

Tohr lo esperaba en el medio de la sala, cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

No estaba muy contento con la interrupción, y aunque un platillo volante hubiera aterrizado en el patio trasero, le daba igual. Pero era bueno que Tohr estuviera allí.

Quizá las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos.

Tohr se apoyó sobre el escritorio de D.

-Fui a Screamer's a reunirme con los hermanos. Llegué tarde.

-¿Entonces te perdiste a Rhage manoseando a alguna chica en un rincón oscuro? - hizo una mueca.- Una pena....

\- Vi a Havers en un callejón.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo el doctor en esa parte de la ciudad?

\- Pidiéndole a Zsadist que te matara.

Se tensó.

\- ¿Le oíste decir eso? ¿Fuerte y claro?

Tohr asintió

\- Y le ofreció mucho dinero. - Wrath apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Qué respondió Z?

\- Dijo que lo haría gratis. Vine aquí inmediatamente, por si decidía actuar rápido. Ya sabes cómo trabaja. No perderá tiempo meditándolo.

\- Sí, es eficiente. Es una de sus habilidades.

\- Y sólo tenemos media hora hasta el amanecer. No es suficiente para tomar medidas, a menos que aparezca aquí en los próximos diez minutos.

Según la ley de vampiros, Z debía ser condenado a muerte por amenazar la vida del rey. Wrath miró al suelo, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

\- Tendrá que ser eliminado por esto. Y si la Hermandad no se encarga de la ejecución, la Diosa lo hará.

Dios, Phury.

Su hermano no iba a tomarse muy bien aquel asunto.

\- Esto matará a Phury -murmuró Tohr.

\- Lo sé.

Y entonces Wrath pensó en Marissa. A efectos prácticos, Havers también había firmado su sentencia de muerte, y su pérdida iba a destrozarla.

Movió la cabeza tristemente al pensar que tendría que matar a alguien a quien ella amaba tanto, después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar como shellan suya. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, Beth lo había entendido. Pero no sabía sobre la vampiresa.

\- La Hermandad debe ser informada-dijo finalmente-. Los reuniré.

Tohr se levantó del borde del escritorio.

-Escucha, ¿quieres que Beth se quede conmigo y Wellsie hasta que esto haya terminado? Estará más segura en nuestra casa.

Wrath alzó la vista. Asintió.

\- Gracias. La enviaré allí cuando se ponga el sol.

Tohrment asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Tohr? - El hermano lo miró por encima del hombro.- Antes de casarme con Beth, ya lamentaba lo que te dije. Sobre tú y Wellsie y la devoción que le profesabas. Ahora lo comprendo por experiencia propia. Elizabeth lo es todo para mí. Es incluso más importante que la Hermandad...- Se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de continuar.

Tohr fue hacia él y le tendió la mano.

Se miraron a los ojos.

\- Estás perdonado. -Wrath cogió la mano que le ofrecía, tiró de su hermano para abrazarlo, envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro. Ambos se dieron fuertes palmadas en la espalda. El macho parecía renovado cuando se separaron, si aquello había estado comiéndole vivo, a él también.

\- Tohrment, quiero que hagas algo, pero tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto ante los Hermanos por ahora. Cuando la muerte de Darius sea vengada, me retiraré.

Tohr frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya no voy a luchar más.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Vas a dedicarte a bordar o algo así? - El ojiazul se pasó la mano por los cortos cabellos.

\- Quiero que lideres a los hermanos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tendrá que haber una reorganización total de la Hermandad. Los quiero centralizados y, dirigidos como una unidad militar, y no luchando por cuenta propia. Aquella invasión al almacén me hizo notar que necesitamos que cada noche sea así. Un equipo. Con ataques a colmenas, no de aquí y allá. Y necesitamos reclutar miembros. Quiero soldados, batallones completos de soldados e instalaciones de entrenamiento, lo mejor de lo mejor.- Wrath lo miró fijamente.- Tú eres el único que puede hacer ese trabajo. Eres el más sensato y estable de todos.

El macho sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo... Por la Diosa. No puedo hacer eso.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo ordeno. Y cuando lo haga público, se convertirá en ley.

Tohr dejó escapar el aire con un lento siseo.

\- He sido un pésimo rey. De hecho, nunca he desempeñado ese trabajo. Pero ahora todo va a ser diferente. Necesitamos construir una civilización, hermano mío. O mejor, reconstruir la que tenemos.

Los ojos de Tohr relucieron cuando finalmente comprendió. Apartó la vista y se frotó los párpados con los pulgares con aire indiferente, como si no fuera nada, sólo una pequeña irritación.  
  
\- Ascenderás al trono. - dijo por lo bajo.

\- Sí.

Su Hermano se dejó caer al suelo sobre una rodilla, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Gracias... -dijo con voz ronca.- Nuestra raza está unida de nuevo.

Wrath se sintió enfermo. Eso era exactamente lo que no quería. No podía soportar la responsabilidad de tener en sus manos la seguridad de su pueblo. ¿No sabía Tohr que él no era lo suficientemente bueno, ni lo suficientemente fuerte? Había dejado morir a sus padres y actuado como un enclenque cobarde, no como un macho digno. ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?

Sólo su cuerpo. No su alma.

Hubiera deseado escapar de aquella carga que le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento, sólo escapar...

\- Mucho tiempo... Hemos esperado mucho tiempo a que tú nos salves, hermano mío.

Wrath cerró los ojos. El desesperado alivio en la voz le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaban un rey, mostrándole lo angustiados que habían estado.

Y mientras él estuviera vivo, nadie más podría ocupar ese cargo. Así era la ley.

Vacilante, extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza inclinada de Tohr. El peso de lo que le esperaba, de lo que les esperaba a todos, era demasiado inmenso para tratar de comprenderlo.

\- Salvaremos juntos a nuestra raza -murmuró-. Todos nosotros, trabajando juntos.

Horas después, Beth se despertó hambrienta. Se liberó suavemente del pesado abrazo de Wrath, y se envolvió en una bata.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -La voz del macho sonó profunda, perezosa, relajada. Ella escuchó crujir su hombro, igual que cuando se desperezaba.

Teniendo en cuenta el número de veces que le había hecho el amor después de volver de aquel llamado, le sorprendió que pudiera moverse.

\- Sólo voy a buscar algo de comer.

\- Llama a Fritz.

-Ya trabajó demasiado anoche y se merece un descanso. Vuelvo enseguida.

\- Beth. -La voz de Wrath sonó alarmada-. Son las cinco de la tarde. El sol aún no se ha puesto.

Ella hizo una pausa.

-Pero dijiste que podría salir durante el día.

\- Teóricamente, es posible.

-Entonces podría averiguarlo ahora. - Ya estaba en la puerta cuando Wrath se apareció frente a ella. Sus ojos  
denotaban miedo.

\- No necesitas saberlo en este momento.

\- No es para tanto. Sólo voy a subir...

\- ¡Beth! - La preocupación se reflejó en los severos rasgos de su rostro.

\- Oye, no pasará nada -dijo ella, pegándose a su cuerpo y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su corazón.- Sólo asomaré la cabeza al salón. Si pasa algo, bajaré de inmediato. ¿Está bien?

El la sujetó, apretándola con fuerza.

-Odio no poder acompañarte.- murmuró.

\- No podrás protegerme de todo. Algunas cosas debo hacerlo por mi cuenta. - Ella lo besó en la parte interior de la barbilla y empezó a subir la escalera antes de que él pudiera discutir de nuevo.

Al llegar al rellano, se detuvo un instante con la mano sobre el cuadro. Abajo, escuchó el sonido del timbre de teléfono. Wrath permanecía en el umbral de la puerta de la alcoba, mirándola. Ella empujo el cuadro, que se abrió con un crujido.

La luz perforó la oscuridad.

Wrath dio vueltas por la habitación, se sentó en el sofá. Volvió a levantarse. Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Beth apareció, estaba sonriente, corrió hacía él en voladas. Cuando chocó con su cuerpo, lo sintió. El calor del sol residiendo en su piel. La abrazo, ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿No te has quemado, no sentiste calor?

\- ¡No! - dijo en un chillido entusiasmado.- Aunque la claridad me hizo daño en los ojos al salir.

\- ¿Saliste al exterior?

\- Sí.

Ella gritó cuando cayeron en la cama, Beth sobre él, su cabello cubriéndolos a ambos.

Santo cielo. Había salido a plena luz del día.

Su Beth había bailado bajo la luz del sol.

Podía haber quedado calcinada. Unas manos frescas le apartaron el cabello de los ojos. Él levantó la vista y la miro a la cara, sin las gafas cubriendo su visión la veía claramente. Era tan hermosa, tan radiante, toda suya. Cuando ella presionó los labios con los suyos, Wrath le puso la mano en la nuca, inmovilizándola.

\- No creo que pueda vivir sin ti.- susurró contra su boca.- Prefiero morir que vivir en una realidad en la que tú no existes.

\- Espero que no tengas que hacerlo, mi amor. Ahora dime una cosa.- Beth se acomodó sobre su entrepierna, y comenzó a desatarse el nudo de la bata. Él comenzó a sonreír.- ¿Cuál es la palabra que ustedes tienen para esposo?

\- Hellren. La versión corta es hell, como infierno en inglés.- Ella se rió alegremente, movió las caderas en círculo. Él gimió y se sentó, apoyando sus manos en las curvas de su hembra.

Ella habló sin aire:

\- A saber por qué.

Sus bocas se rozaron.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Ambos soltaron un quejido, Beth dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, al tercer timbrazo se levantó, acomodándose la bata sobre su desnudez. No le gustó la sensación de oler su excitación y no poder hacer algo al respecto.

\- Responde mientras me cambio y voy a la cocina -dijo ella dirigiéndose al armario.- ¿Quieres algo?

\- A ti...- dijo, sin hacer un amago por cambiar la posición donde ella lo había dejado. La morena se sonrojo, con voz aterciopelada, respondió:

\- Ya me tienes.

\- En mi cama, desnuda. Gritando mi nombre, mientras te devoro entera.

Agarró el teléfono, sonriendo cruelmente mientras Beth le veía con la boca abierta, muy tentada con la visión que le había regalado. Hubo una promesa silenciosa. La vio salir con unos ceñidos jeans y una camiseta, observó el contoneo de sus caderas y pensó que cuando regresara quería poseerla de nuevo.

Dar placer a esa hembra era la primera adicción que había tenido.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja sin molestarse en revisar el identificador de llamadas.

\- ¿Qué?

Hubo una pausa.

Y luego el gruñido de Zsadist retumbó en su oído.

\- ¿Es que no te satisface el calor de tu hembra? ¿No te ha ido muy bien en tu noche de bodas?

Apretó el aparato.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente, Z?

\- He oído que has convocado a los hermanos esta noche. A todos excepto a mí. ¿Has perdido mi número? Supongo que ésa será la razón de que no me hayas llamado.

\- Sé exactamente dónde localizarte.- Z soltó un resoplido de  
frustración.

\- Estoy harto de que me trates como a un animal.

\- ¡Entonces no te comportes como uno!

El Hermano gruñó contra el auricular.

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Z? Tú y yo hemos llegado al final del camino.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? - soltó una risotada-. No me lo digas. No me importa, y además, no tenemos tiempo para discutir este asunto. ¿No es cierto? Tú tienes que regresar con tu hembra, y yo no te he llamado para quejarme porque no me tienes en cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me has llamado?

\- Tienes que saber algo.

\- ¿De ti? -preguntó lentamente.

-Sí, de mí -siseó Z como respuesta.- El hermano de Marissa quiere tu cabeza en una estaca. Y estaba dispuesto a pagarme un par de millones para hacerlo. Ya nos veremos.

La llamada se cortó.

Wrath dejó caer el móvil sobre la cama y se masajeó las sienes. Seria estupendo creer que Z había llamado siguiendo su propio impulso. Y porque no quería cumplir con aquel cometido, o tal vez porque, finalmente, había encontrado su conciencia tras cien años de total inmoralidad.

Pero había esperado varias horas, y eso sólo podía significar que Phury le había advertido, convenciéndolo para que confesara. ¿De qué otra manera podía enterarse Z de que los hermanos habían sido convocados?

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Phury.

\- Tu gemelo acaba de llamar.

\- ¿Lo ha hecho?

Pudo percibir un alivio.

\- No podrás salvarlo esta vez, Phury.

\- No le dije que tú lo sabías. Wrath, tienes que creerme.

\- Lo que creo es que harías cualquier cosa por él.

\- Escúchame. Recibí la orden de no decir nada y he obedecido. Me resultó muy difícil, pero no dije nada. Z te llamó por su cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sabía que los otros habían sido convocados?

\- Mi teléfono sonó y el suyo no. Lo adivinó.

Wrath cerró los ojos.

-Tengo que eliminarlo, lo sabes. La Diosa no exigirá menos que eso por su traición.

\- No pudo evitar que le hicieran esa propuesta. Te contó lo que había sucedido. Si hay alguien que merezca morir, es Havers.

\- Y morirá. Pero tu gemelo aceptó una oferta para matarme. Si lo ha hecho ahora, podría hacerlo de nuevo. Y quizás la próxima vez no se arrepienta después de que tú lo convenzas, ¿me entiendes?

-Te juro por mi honor que te llamo por su cuenta.

\- Phury, quisiera creerte. Pero una vez tú mismo te disparaste en la pierna para salvarlo. Tratándose de tu gemelo, harías o dirías cualquier cosa.

La voz de Phury tembló:

-No lo hagas, Wrath. Te lo ruego. Z ha mejorado mucho últimamente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esas mujeres muertas, hermano?

\- Sabes que es la única manera en que él se alimenta. Tiene que sobrevivir de alguna manera. Y a pesar de los rumores, nunca antes ha dado muerte a los humanos de los que se alimenta. No sé que sucedió con esas dos prostitutas.- Wrath soltó una maldición.- Mi señor, él no merece morir por algo que no ha hecho.

Wrath cerró los ojos. Finalmente, dijo:

\- Tráelo contigo esta noche. Le daré la oportunidad de hablar frente a la Hermandad.

El macho suspiro.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-No me lo agradezcas. Que le permita abrir la boca no significa que vaya a ser perdonado.

Colgó el teléfono. Era evidente que no había accedido aquel encuentro por el bien de Zsadist, sino por Phury. Lo necesitaban en la Hermandad, y Wrath sabía que el guerrero no se quedaría a mirar que su hermano fuera tratado con injusticia. Y aun así, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que permaneciera con ellos de así serlo.

Wrath pensó en Zsadist, recordando su imagen. Havers había escogido bien al asesino. Era bien sabido que Z no estaba atado a nadie ni a nada, de modo que el buen doctor tenía razón en suponer que el guerrero, no tendría problema en traicionar a la Hermandad.

También estaba claro, para cualquier observador, que el Hermano era uno de los pocos machos del planeta lo suficientemente letal para matar a Wrath. Pero había una cosa que no encajaba, a Z no le importaban las posesiones materiales. Como esclavo, nunca tuvo ninguna. Como guerrero, nunca quiso ninguna. Por eso era difícil creer que el dinero seria para él un  
incentivo.

Aunque también sabía que era perfectamente capaz de matar por diversión... El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando una sensación crepitó por su espalda. Frunciendo el ceño, fue hasta uno de los respiraderos que llevaban aire fresco a la alcoba. Inhaló hasta llenarse los pulmones.

Se congeló. Había un restrictor en la propiedad.

Y conocía el perfume. El mismo que estaba en el Hummer en casa de Billy Riddle.

Beth colocó algo de carne y un poco de salsa de rábano entre dos rebanadas de pan. Cuando dio un mordisco, se sintió en el paraíso. La comida le sabía mucho mejor después de satisfacer su otra necesidad.

Mientras comía, se quedó mirando un arce desde la ventana de la cocina. Sus hojas verde oscuro estaban totalmente inmóviles. No soplaba ni siquiera una ligera brisa en el patio, pero había tanto sol deslumbrante.

Algo se movía. Un hombre estaba atravesando el seto, mercándose a la casa desde la propiedad vecina. La piel le picó en señal de advertencia. Pero era ridículo. Aquel individuo llevaba puesto un uniforme gris de la Empresa de Energía y Gas de Caldwell venía con una carpeta en una mano. Con su cabello blanco cubierto por una gorra con un logotipo, con una actitud tranquilla y relajada, no parecía amenazador. Era corpulento, pero se movía con naturalidad. Simplemente, se trataba de otro aburrido lector de contadores que desearía estar cómodamente en un despacho y no sufriendo aquel calor.

El teléfono en la pared sonó, sobresaltándola. Terminando de tragar, descolgó, con los ojos aún fijos en el hombre. Éste se detuvo en cuanto la vio.

\- Hola... -dijo ella en el auricular.

\- ¡Beth, baja aquí ahora mismo! - gritó Wrath. En ese momento, el hombre de los contadores miraba a través de los cristales de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos en ella, sonrió y levantó la mano.

Ella sintió escalofríos en la piel. No está vivo, pensó. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabia; simplemente lo sabía.

Dejó caer las cosas y corrió.

Detrás de ella sonó un estrépito al hacerse añicos la puerta, y luego escuchó un sordo estallido. Algo con un aguijón la golpeó en el hombro. Gritó al sentir una punzada de dolor.

Cayó boca abajo sobre las baldosas de la cocina.

Wrath gritó cuando escuchó la caída. Él respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba en una serie de violentas contracciones. Atrapado. Estaba atrapado allí abajo mientras ella... Pronunció su nombre con un rugido. Subió la escalera en un instante e irrumpió en el salón. El sol le tocó la piel, quemándole como una sustancia química, obligándolo a regresar a la oscuridad. Corrió a la habitación y descolgó el teléfono, marcó velozmente.

Llamó al piso superior. En su cerebro resonaron los timbrazos que nadie pudo contestar. Podía sentir que la presencia de su amada se atenuaba. Deseo gritar de impotencia. Se la estaban llevando, lejos de él. Su corazón dejó escapar toda su furia, una oleada de frío negro hizo estallar el espejo del baño del tocador en mil pedazos.

Fritz descolgó el teléfono.

\- ¡Alguien ha entrado en la casa. El señor Butch está...!

\- ¡Pásame al detective! - gritó. Butch se puso al teléfono un momento después. Estaba jadeando.

\- No he podido atrapar al canalla... - respiró.

\- ¿Has visto a Beth? - preguntó con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿No está contigo? - Wrath soltó otro rugido, sintiendo que las paredes a su alrededor lo aplastaban. Estaba completamente indefenso, enjaulado por la luz solar que bañaba la tierra. Se obligó a respirar profundamente. Sólo pudo hacerlo una vez antes de volver a jadear.

\- Detective, te necesito. Te... necesito.

Butch salió de la estancia de Wrath y corrió a la habitación de invitados, donde él y Vishous habían dormido la noche anterior. Ingresó en la alcoba, la puerta seguía abierta como la había dejado. De seis pies con seis de altura, el cabello negro azabache, y rostro anguloso y astuto. El pelinegro se paseaba, sintiéndose acorralado de no poder actuar porque había mucha luz allá afuera.

Cuando el moreno lo percibió, se giró mientras dejaba escapar esos sonidos nada naturales, totalmente profundos, primitivos y salvajes. Sonaba como un lobo, todos lo hacían. Vishous invadió su espacio en un segundo, con muchas preguntas. Los iris de color blanco hielo con el aro azul marino lo miraron alarmados.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Se acercó y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Y fue cómico: normalmente V no soportaba que la gente estuviera cerca de él. Había descubierto con solo mirar qué, la cercanía y sensibilidad era lo único que abrumaba el sistema de procesamiento de esa enorme maquina debajo de su cráneo.

Le explicó lo que Wrath le había dicho. Era evidente que aquella mansión estaba diseñada para ser usada como residencia privada, no como cuartel general. Y esa cuestión presentaba un grave problema en esta clase de emergencia.  
  
\- Tu jefe se encuentra en un estado endiablado, pero se las ha arreglado para contarme algo sobre el tipo del Hummer que conocieron anoche.- dijo con un tonito, recalcando que ahora entendía el tema. Soltando al macho se cogió las llaves de su auto.- Ese rubio creo que es el instructor que fui a entrevistar en una academia de artes marciales. Me dirijo allí ahora.

\- Butch, espera. Llévate esto.

Volteó. Vishous lanzó algo al aire. El detective atrapó la pistola con un movimiento rápido. Revisó la recámara. La Beretta estaba cargada, pero no pudo reconocer aquella munición.

-¿Qué clase de balas son éstas? - Eran negras, transparentes en la punta, y brillaban como si tuvieran aceite dentro. Vishous se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

\- No vas detrás de un humano, detective. Si uno de eso, restrictores te ataca, le disparas en el pecho.- ordenó contrariado, estaba apretando las mandíbulas, decía palabra por palabra, dándole más poder a cada una de ellas.- Apunta directamente al pecho, ¿me entiendes? No pongas tu vida en riesgo.

De guerrero a derective se miraron. Vishous no estaba bromeando. Estaba lejos de hacerlo. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y los puños cerrados. El peso del arma era común, lo que significaba no lo era. Ellos estaban colocando toda su confianza en él, mierda, aquello era grande, si aceptaba el arma estaría cruzando una línea desconocida. Pasaría al otro lado del mundo y ya no podría volver atrás.

Algo parecido al temor se apretó en su estómago. Cómo si V lo percibiera, suavizó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo los reconoceré?

\- Suelen tener el cabello blanco. Están muertos así que pierden la pigmentación. Los ojos y la piel también, aunque no siempre es así. Para opacar el olor a muerte, se cubren con olores fuertes, preferiblemente dulces. Lo sabrás cuando lo huelas, es demasiado nauseabundo.

¿Muertos? Butch comenzó a sentir pánico, ¿realmente estaban hablando de muertos? Podía sentir el pánico comenzando a avanzar dentro de él ahora. Agarró la empuñadura del arma, su mirada se movió  rápidamente a la ventana, la luz traslucía. No quería que lo que fuese lastimaran a inocentes, no quería que algo así estuviese con Beth. La vida significaba mucho para ella. Había jurado protegerla en su noche de bodas. Fue la única tarea que ella siempre le había confiado, él único voto que había pedido que hiciera. Su padre había muerto por su seguridad. No les traicionaría.

V caminó más cerca.

\- Así es. No tienen corazón. Están siendo impulsados por sangre maldita, son casi tan fuerte cómo nosotros pero tienen fugas, están llenos de esa mierda asquerosa. No te asustes cuando lo veas, tienen sangre negra y corrompida.

\- La sangre huele como a aceite de motor.- susurró con dificultad. El  pánico y el terror estaban arañando sus entrañas con garras afiladas. Vishous se detuvo igual que le hubieran dando un puñetazo.

\- ¿Te has topado con ellos? - Asintió.

\- Luché contra unos antes, creo que no estaban tan decididos en matarme entonces.

Butch se estremeció. Se acordó de lo rápidos que habían sido. De la resistencia que tenían a las heridas, en cómo había sonreído el condenado cuando le había disparado. ¿Qué hijo de puta enfermo aceptaba vivir así? Conocía de depravados, pero eso era irse lejos. Este conocimiento apretó el corazón del detective, dejando un hueco en su estómago.

La humanidad se había equivocado, los monstruos realmente existían. Y estaban entre ellos, hiriendo inocentes por diversión, jodiendo las vidas ajenas y extingiendo razas. Su Dios se había equivocado con la creación, sí había algo más grande que todos ellos.

Y él lo había sabido que todo el tiempo.

Había visto la divinidad vestida de negro, había tocado a dos seres a los que se juró proteger. ¿Cómo lo hicieron en la Hermandad para hacerse con ese conocimiento? Era una pregunta que empujó hacia atrás, una en la que no podía concentrarse en ese momento.

La sonrisa de V fue amarga.

\- Confía en mí, recibirás las respuestas, no esta noche sin embargo. En otro tiempo, sabrás cuando.

\- Eso suena a una cita.- Butch se metió la semiautomática en el cinturón, dejando atrás para siempre, con aquel gesto, su antigua vida.

\- ¿Te ha quedado todo claro? -Vishous le aferró del brazo, él asintió. El pelinegro lo dejó ir. Cuando Butch se dirigía a la puerta, escuchó que dijo algo en su extraña lengua.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, volteando. El macho le dio una sonrisa casi apologética, negó.

\- Apunta bien, ¿vale?

\- Hasta ahora nunca he fallado.

Sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara con fuerza. Una mano. Alguien la había abofeteado. Gimió contra la mordaza, aturdida por la sacudida, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo de paneles, madera en vez de paredes. Estaba en un granero. Intentó mover sus piernas, inmóvil. Alzó la cabeza, estaba atada a una mesa con placas metálicas alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos.

\- Despierta, perra.- Un hombre se detuvo a su lado. Billy Riddle.

Un sudor frío la recorrio.

Forcejeó, tratando de liberarse. Al mirarla, los ojos del sujeto se fijaron en sus pechos, mientras apretaba los labios hasta formar una línea recta.

-¿Señor R? - otra voz masculina habló-. Quiero que recuerdes que ya estás fuera del negocio de las violaciones.

-Sí. Lo sé. -La mirada de Billy se hizo más siniestra-. Pensar en eso me hace querer hacerle más daño.- Beth pudo ver, entonces, al hombre de cabello claro que la había raptado. Apoyaba una escopeta en cada hombro, con el cañón hacia arriba. La miraba apacible.

\- Es valiosa, te dejaré matarla, ¿qué te parece? Pero necesitamos estar concentrados. Quiero las armas cargadas y alineadas con cajas de munición sobre esa mesa de trabajo. También deberíamos poner unos cuchillos. Y ve a buscar la lata de gasolina del garaje, así como el soplete que está junto al Hummer.

El joven sonrió.

-Gracias, sensei. - Billy le dio otra bofetada, ella protestó. La mente de Beth despertaba lentamente. Todavía se sentía aletargada a causa de las drogas y todo aquello le parecía un sueño, pero con cada bocanada de aire, la bruma se iba disipando. El rubio se volvió hacia las puertas dobles del granero.

Estaban completamente abiertas, dejando ver la tenue luz del cielo.

La violencia de Wrath era tan profunda, tan feroz, que cubrió de escarcha las paredes de su alcoba. Las velas parpadeaban en el denso aire, emitiendo luz, pero no calor.

Siempre había sabido que era capaz de generar una ira monumental. Pero la que iba a descargar sobre aquellos que se habían llevado a Beth, y sería recordada durante siglos.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Wrath?

Abrió la puerta con la mente. El humano pareció momentáneamente desconcertado por la temperatura en la  
habitación.

\- Habla.- ordenó.

El humano se adentró en su cuarto. Inclinándose hacia delante, Brian de cruzó de brazos y con fría determinación volvió la mirada hacia Wrath. No le dejaría ver la más mínima debilidad que pudiera tener.

\- He ido a la Academia de Artes Marciales de Cadwell. El nombre del sujeto es Joseph Xavier. - le informó.- Nadie lo ha visto hoy. Llamo para que alguien le sustituyera en sus clases. Me dijeron dónde vivía, me acerqué por allí en el coche. El edificio se encuentra en la parte oeste de la ciudad. Entré sin autorización

Tuvo que forzar las palabras para que salieran de sus labios. No había ningún indicio de posesión masculina echando a perder el perfume de humo de tabaco y O'Neal. Sólo pura testosterona y adrenalina.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - Wrath se puso de pie mientras le devolvió la mirada con aire regio. La pregunta era un sutil y fiero rugido.

\- Estaba limpio. Demasiado limpio.- El tono de Butch fue letal ahora.- Nada en la nevera, ni en el garaje. No había correo, ni ninguna evidencia. Él es el propietario, pero, desde luego, es una coartada.

En lo único que podía pensar era en salir de aquel maldito agujero subterráneo y localizar a su hembra. Cuando lo hiciera, la sentiría. Podría encontrarla en cualquier lugar del planeta.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó. Butch hizo ademán de irse, pero Wrath le detuvo, indicándole con un gesto que se quedara. El policía se acomodó en el sofá de cuero, con los ojos alerta y el cuerpo sosegado, pero preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Al oír la voz al otro lado de la línea, Wrath ordenó con voz profunda:

-A las diez de esta noche, llevarás a los hermanos a la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell. Registrarás el lugar de arriba abajo, y luego harás que salte la alarma.- él gruñó, sin molestarse en refrenar el profundo retumbar de su garganta.- Necesitaré de esa mano de Vishous. Esperarás la llegada de los restrictores y entonces los matarás. Quemarán el edificio hasta los cimientos, Tohr. Quiero que todo quede reducido a cenizas.

No hubo vacilación

-Vigila a Zsadist. Mantenlo a tu lado todo el tiempo, aunque tengas que encadenarlo a tu brazo. -Wrath se volvió a mirar a Butch-. El detective vigilará el edificio desde ahora hasta el ocaso. Si ve algo interesante, te llamará.

Butch asintió, se puso en pie y desapareció por la puerta. Hubo una pausa en el móvil.

-Yo me encargaré de nuestra reina.


	11. "Soy tuya, y tú, eres mío."

  
Durante casi una hora, observó a sus dos secuestradores corriendo de un lado a otro como si estuvieran convencidos de que Wrath vendría a buscarla en cualquier momento. ¿Pero cómo sabría él dónde estaba? No creía que le hubieran dejado una nota de rescate. Trató de liberarse una vez más de aquellas placas metálicas que la tenían inmovilizada.

\- Ahora... -dijo el hombre, consultando su reloj-. No tardará mucho. Te quiero armado. Pon una pistola en tu cinturón y átate un cuchillo en el tobillo.

Billy se colocó las armas con verdadero entusiasmo, además tenía mucho donde escoger. Había suficientes semiautomáticas, escopetas y cuchillos afilados para equipar a todo un destacamento militar. Nada más elegir un cuchillo de caza de treinta centímetros, se volvió a mirarla.

Las palmas de sus manos, antes frías, ahora estaban húmedas por el sudor.

Dio un paso adelante.

De repente, Beth aguzó el oído, y miró hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres. ¿Qué era ese sonido? Era como un retumbar. ¿Un trueno? ¿Un tren? Cada vez sonaba más fuerte.

Y luego oyó un extraño tintineo, como si el viento agitara unas campanillas. Sobre la mesa donde estaba la munición, alineada, saltaban las balas sueltas, chocando entre sí. Frunció el ceño.

Billy miró fijamente a su jefe.

\- ¿Qué mierdas es eso?

El hombre respiró profundamente mientras la temperatura descendía unos veinte o treinta grados.

\- Prepárate, Billy.

El sonido ya se había convertido en un rugido. Y el granero temblaba tan violentamente, que el polvo de las vigas caía formando una fina nieve que invadía el aire, enturbiando la visión corno una espesa niebla.

Billy levantó las manos para protegerse la cabeza. Las puertas del granero se astillaron al ser abiertas de par en par por una fría explosión de furia.

El edificio entero se movió bajo la fuerza del impacto, vigas y tablas se tambalearon emitiendo crujidos similares a un gemido ensordecedor.

El aire a su alrededor venía cargado de venganza, de amenaza, de promesa de muerte. A partir de entonces, su macho se convirtió en dueño y señor, jurado y ejecutor.

Wrath pensó que la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió puro y absoluto terror atravesando su cuerpo. Su impasible y genuina hembra, su compañera, lo miraba fijamente con los ojos azules empapados de lágrimas.

El olor de su terror era igual al ácido en el aire, y sus heridas eran una ofensa a sus sentidos, tenía al animal dentro de él gritando de rabia.

Esos ojos se llenaron de pánico. Él no había creído que su rostro pudiera estar más blanco, pero lo estaba. El olor de su terror le desgarró como una mellada cuchilla cuando sus sollozos rasgaron su alma.

\- ¡Aquí esta, R! - gritó X.- ¡Ese, ese es el rey!

Ella trató de gritar, pero la ronca desesperación en su voz salió como una derrotada suplica.

Un jovencito rubio se pavoneo, llamando la atención del macho.

\- ¿Te gusta el moretón que tiene tu mujer en la cara, imbécil? Yo se lo puse ahí.- El restrictor sonrió, moviendo los dedos dónde relación un anillo.- Tan delicada, puedo imaginar todos los colores que su cuerpo puede tomar.

Dejó al animal que habitaba dentro de él en libertad, cuando normalmente lo mantenía bajo férreo control. Sus instintos bramaba dentro suyo, y ahora exigía dominación. Su compañera había sido atacada, herida. La henbr que había reclamado, estaba en peligro.

Ni un solo hombre saldría de aquella casa caminando sin derramar la preciosa sangre de su vida por su participación en los moratones que ahora estropeaban la carne de su compañera.

Wrath de teletransportó en un pestañeo, su aura negra se extendió cómo una estela. Con un feroz giro, el vampiro se quitó al sujeto que venía en voladas y lo arrojó por los aires. El cuerpo del novato voló hasta aterrizar en el otro extremo del granero. Hubo un coro de crujidos y huesos partiéndose.

Billy trató de incorporarse, mareado. La sangre chorreaba por su cara. Fue cuando Wrath decidió acercarse para abrir una de las placas metálicas que aprisionaban las muñecas de Beth. Ella pasó de inmediato al lado opuesto y se liberó la otra mano.

Dos Pitbulls llegaron corriendo por detrás de una esquina. Se dirigieron directamente a los tobillos de Wrath, en el momento en que el rubio se levantaba.

Beth se libero ambos pies y saltó.

\- ¡Corre! -le gritó Wrath, arrancándole una pata a uno de los perros mientras detenía un impacto dirigido a su cara.

Trastabillando tomó la primera arma que vio, que resultó ser un martillo de cabeza redonda. Beth se colocó detrás del señor X justo en el momento en que Wrath perdía el equilibrio y caía. Levantó el martillo tan alto como pudo, concentró todas sus fuerzas y la descargó directamente sobre la cabeza.

Oyó un crujido de huesos y un estallido de sangre. No pudo evitar soltar un grito oerforador con la sorpresa, la sangre bañó su camisa y cuello, chorreando por su piel. El martillo cayó a un lado al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo caía en seco, levantando polvo.

Uno de los perros giró, enfurecido con ella. Antes de que pudiera notsrlo. Y corrió, y la mordió en un muslo. Gritó cuando los dientes le desgarraron la piel y se hundieron en sus músculos.

Wrath agarró al perro por el cuello, envolvió sus brazos alrededor. Siguió los quejidos lastimeros de Beth, vio al perro gruñendo, con la boca alrededor de su muslo. El animal estaba tratando de derribarla para poder atacar su garganta. Elizabeth intentó alcanzar el mango del martillo ensangrentado.

Él apretó alrededor del frágil cuello, pero se detuvo en seco. Si tiraba del perro, el animal podía llevarse consigo un trozo de la pierna de Beth. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Vishous en una ráfaga. "Dos guardianes torturados combatirán entre sí."

Agarró al perro que aferraba y lo lanzó hacia el que estaba atacando a Beth. El otro animal soltó la presa debido al golpe. Los dos se gruñeron, y se lanzaron el uno al otro.

Sonó un disparo de escopeta.

Él escuchó un silbido y sintió que la nuca le quemaba como si lo hubieran golpeado con una antorcha.

\- ¡No! - Beth gritó cuando él se dio la vuelta. Billy Riddle volvía a colocarse el arma sobre el hombro. La furia hizo que Wrath olvidara todo. Se abalanzó hacia el nuevo recluta  
sin detenerse.

El joven sonrió, los dientes y la boca lo tenía lleno de sangre, y de deslizaba por su barbilla. Billy apretó el gatillo, mientras el vampiro se movía hacia un lado antes de abalanzarse contra él.

Clavó los dientes la garganta del restrictor, y tiró la cabeza atrás. La boca se le llenó de ese horrible líquido. Lo escupió junto con el trozo de carne. Billy comenzó a maldecir, no lo soltó. Subió las manos por su cuello y le aferró los laterales de la cabeza, le hizo girar la cabeza. El sonido de hueso partiéndose sonó idéntico al de cristal quebrándose.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, Wrath! - Beth se escuchaba más cerca. Su voz era temerosa y desesperada.- Amor... Ven a mí, Dios, Wrath.

Dio media vuelta para volver junto a Beth. Pero cayó de rodillas. Confuso, se miró el cuerpo. Frunciendo el ceño se movió la solapa de la gabardina desgarrada, sangre roja emanaba de su cuerpo a borbotones. Tenía un agujero a quemarropa en el torso.

Su amada acudió cojeando, lo agarró cuando sus rodillas fueron incapaces de sostener su cuerpo. Puso un brazo slrr de la morena cuando ella lo aferró.

\- Me... han dado.- murmuró. Su visión cambio, de repente estaba viendo el techo del granero. Beth apretó las manos contra su estómago. El olor salado de sus lágrimas impregnó el aire.

\- ¿Dónde está tu teléfono? - Tenía la voz temblorosa. Él levantó una mano débilmente mientras rodaba sobre un costado.

\- En el bolsillo...

Ella metió una mano en su pantalón y cogió el móvil. Su respiración se desenfreno con cada sonido de espera.

\- ¿Butch? ¡Butch! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Le han disparado a Wrath en el estómago! No... no sé dónde estamos...

-Carretera 22... Un rancho con un Hummer negro al frente.

Beth repitió sus palabras, presionando en la herida.

-Estamos en el granero. ¡Ven rápido! Está sangrando demasiado. ¡Ven pronto!

Sollozó. A su izquierda oyeron un gruñido. Wrath miró hacia allí al mismo tiempo que Beth. El pitbull superviviente, ensangrentado pero aún furioso, avanzaba hacia ellos. La hembra no lo dudó. Desenfundó una de las dagas de Wrath y se puso en cuclillas, sus ojos azules ardiendo de furia en la bestia. Cerró la tapa del teléfono y lo dejó caer.

\- Acércate, perro inmundo. ¡Ven aquí! - El perro dio un rodeo, y Wrath pudo sentir su mirada fija en él. Por alguna razón, el animal lo quería a él, seguramente porque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Beth siguió los movimientos. La voz le tembló. - ¿Lo quieres a él? Vas a tener que pasar sobre mi, maldito.

El perro saltó sobre Beth, y como si ella hubiera sido entrenada para matar, se aplastó contra el suelo, el perro la cubrió. El cuchillo se enterró en el pecho del animal. Con un grito digno de una guerrera, Beth usó toda las fuerzas de sus brazos para alzar el musculado cuerpo del Pitcbull, y tiró el cuerpo a un costado.

Ella temblaba tanto cuando se arrastró a su lado, que sus manos parecían sacudirse. Él intentó sonreír para ella, una bruma negra comenzó a cubrir las esquinas de su visión, sabía que le quedaba poco. De repente la enfocaba y luego no.

\- Leelan...- susurró. Beth estaba sobre él, tan dulce y hermosa como ese momento interrumpido de esa mañana. Por lo que daría por tener un último momento para venerarla. Ella le pasó los dedos por la cara, intentó no sollozar al preguntar:

\- ¿Puedes sentirme, hellren? Estoy aquí, siempre.- Él sonrió levemente, ella tragó grueso. Le apretaba el corazón verla romperse en sollozos.

\- Desearía que estuvieras embarazada. No quiero que estés sola. Pide a Tohr y Wellsie que te lleven a vivir con ellos.

\- No lo haré -dijo ella con voz áspera, negó -. No iré a ningún lado. Tú no irás a ninguna parte.

\- Estaré donde sea que tú estés.- Él pensó que estaba muy, equivocada respecto a eso. Podía sentir que había llegado su hora.-Te amo, Elizabeth. - Sus gemidos ahogados fueron los últimos sonidos que él escuchó mientras luchaba contra la marea de la inconsciencia.

-¿Wrath? - Lo sacudió un poco.- ¿Wrath?

Tragando un sollozo. Puso una oreja sobre el pecho del vampiro. Su corazón aún latía, aunque muy débilmente y su respiración se había vuelto lenta y pesada.

-Oh, Dios...- El teléfono comenzó a resonar. Lo recogió del suelo con sus manos empapadas de sangre, intentó no sollozar, tratando de ignorar el enorme charco de sangre que se había formado alrededor del cuerpo de Wrath.- Está muriendo...- sollozó en el micrófono. Del otro lado escuchó intermitencia y sonidos bruscos.

\- Lo sabemos. No sé cómo pero V lo hace.- Butch hablaba tan rápido que casi le siguió el hilo de la palabra.- Vamos en camino, llegaremos en un momento, preciosa. Pero Vishous necesita hablar contigo, ¿bien? - hubo un murmullo de dos voces masculinas. Luego el humano insistió.- Oye, hombre, aquí tienes...- De fondo podía oír un ronroneo, como el motor de un coche.

La voz de Vishous era firme, no hubo tanteo ni calidez cuando comenzó a darle instrucciones.

\- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer, Beth. ¿Tienes un cuchillo.

Ella miró la otra daga que todavía estaba enfundada en el pecho de Wrath. Extendió el brazo y extrajo el cuchillo de la funda.

\- Sí.- sorbió por la nariz, miró el filo negro. Del otro lado Vishous ladró una orden, algo sobre un doctor y sangre, mucha sangre. Pudo captar la voz policiaca de Butch siguiendo sus mismas palabras. Y de nuevo estaba en la línea.

\- Muy bien, ahora, quiero que te cortes la muñeca. Hazlo verticalmente en el antebrazo, no horizontalmente, o llegarás al hueso. Luego pon la herida en su boca. - El ruido de la intermitencia y estática era casi ensorde sobre la voz masculina. Ella asintió aunque no podía ser vista.- Es la única opción que tiene para sobrevivir hasta que le consigamos ayuda profesional.

El dolor le hizo dar un grito ahogado, pero olvidó de inmediato la sensación ardiente y puso la herida sobre la boca de Wrath. Recogió el teléfono con la mano libre. Sollozó apretando la herida contra los labios abiertos.

-¿Ya has hecho el corte?

\- Así es.- asintió frenética, movió la mano intentando estimular la corriente de sangre. Un hillilo corrió por la comisura de Wrath.

\- Buena chica, ya estamos cerca.- la apremió.- Casi estamos, aguanta.

Negó.

\- No está... No está tragando.

Vishous aparcó encima del césped. Atajó su teléfono de las manos del poli y lo guardo en su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que saltaron del vehículo y corrieron al granero. A plena luz de la luna, aquello era terrorífico.

Butch no podía creer la escena que tenía lugar en el interior. Dos cadáveres, un par de perros sacrificados. Sangre por todo el lugar, armas y madera vertidas sobre el piso sucio. Él ralentizó el paso, viendo todo con la boca abierta. El enorme hombre tenía la cabeza abierta y debajo había un charco de sangre. El otro sujeto tenía la cabeza viendo en dirección incorrecta. Y era Billy Riddle.

\- Santos cielos...- gimoteó. Una mano le agarró el codo, el moreno se detuvo a su lado solamente para impulsarlo a continuar. Lo arrastró consigo, obligándolo a apartar los ojos de la masacre.

\- Por aquí, poli.

Entonces vio a Beth.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta larga cubierta de sangre y suciedad. El cabello lo tenía enmarañado, tenía el pómulo izquierdo de color violeta. Había gotas de sangre por su cara, manchando su piel. Ella tenía los ojos enloquecidos, estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Wrath con una de sus muñecas en los labios del vampiro. Cuando los oyó acercarse, empuñó el cuchillo, preparada para luchar.

Vishous dio un paso, pero Butch lo sujetó por un brazo. Negó suavemente.

\- Déjame ir primero. - Pidió. El moreno parecía a punto de negar, asintió lentamente. Butch tomó una bocada de aire y se giró, caminó a la hembra con las manos abiertas a los costados. -¿Beth? Beth, somos nosotros.

Pero cuanto más se acercaba a Wrath, más enloquecía. Apartó la muñeca de la boca del hombre, se subió am costado de su cuerpo, dispuesta a defenderlo.

-Tranquila. No vamos a hacerle daño.- se acuclilló. Buscó los ojos de la pelinegra.- Beth... Soy yo.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo entre la mata de pelo que había cubierto su rostro con el movimiento, empujó un puchero.

\- Hola, querida. Vishous y yo, estamos aquí.- Beth dejó caer el cuchillo y empezó a llorar con fuerza-. Está bien, está bien.- Mientras se arrodillaba, lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro al pelinegro inmóvil, esperando su señal. Y asintió, el moreno se movió al otro costado al mismo tiempo que trató de rodear a la mujer con los brazos para abrazarla, pero ella se dejó caer sobre su esposo.- Espera. Deja que Vishous vea sus heridas. Sólo tardará un minuto, lo prometo.

Ella se dejo apartar. Butch rasgó su propia camisa y la envolvió alrededor de la pierna de la mujer, mientras aseguraba el torniquete, Vishous examinó a Wrath. Lo miró comprobar su pulso no una, sino dos veces su pulso. El moreno dijo algo por lo bajo, incluso de perfil lo sintió fruncir el ceño. Sus manos fuertes y firmes bajaron por el pecho de Wrath, tanteo alrededor de la zona. Cuando levantó la vista de su estómago, tenía los labios apretados.

\- Algo no está funcionando. - dijo. Beth se derrumbó contra su pecho, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su fino cuerpo, intentando detener sus sacudidas. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la morena y murmuró una plegaria.

-Va a ponerse bien, ¿no es cierto? Sólo hay que llevarlo a un médico. A un hospital. ¿No es así? Vishous, ¿no es así? -La desesperación la hizo chillar.- Contéstame.

Vishous apretó la mano de guante, él casi pudo jurar ver algo de brillo.

\- ¡Ya deberían estar aquí, maldición! - De repente, Marissa y un hombre distinguido de aspecto nervioso surgieron de la nada. El hombre se acercó al cuerpo de Wrath y levantó la bata empapada de sangre, sin muchos miramientos miró al Hermano Vishous seriamente.

El moreno se levantó, precipitándose antes de que el doctor le dijera lo que ya sabía.

\- Tenernos que llevarlo a mi quirófano.- el macho se empujó las gafas por el puente de la nariz. Vishous sacó las llaves de su coche, Butch sintió eso como la señal para alzarse junto con la hembra.

\- Mi coche está en la parte delantera Volveré a limpiar todo esto cuando él esté a salvo.

El médico soltó una maldición cuando examinó la herida del cuello. Miró a Beth y apologéticamente, dijo.

-Tu sangre no es lo suficientemente fuerte.- movió leveme la cabeza al costado.- Marissa, ven aquí.- Beth luchó por no dejar salir las lágrimas cuando apartó su muñeca de la boca de Wrath y levantó la vista hacia la mujer rubia.

Marissa dudó, deteniéndose a su lado.

Butch y Vishous se alejaron, empujaron sus cabezas juntas y comenzaron a murmurar. Estaban tan serios, pensó Beth, no habían desistido. Ella respiró hondo como si pudiera inhalar la fuerza y la determinación heroica de ambos.

-¿No te importa que lo alimenté? - preguntó la rubia mujer con un vocecita pequeña. Beth apretó los dientes hasta que dolió, ofreció la daga de Wrath sosteniéndola por la hoja. Fulminó a la mujer con toda la llama todavía viva en su interior, y espeto:

\- Maldición. No me importa de quién beba si con eso puede salvarse, ahora ven aquí y salva a mi marido. Ahora.

Sorprendida Marissa sujeto la daga, se cortó fácilmente, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces. Se arrodilló grácil, metió una mano bajó la cabeza de Wrath. Sus ojos azul cristal estaban bañados de lágrimas y devoción, y algo íntimo. Elizabeth miró cada movimiento cuando levantó la cabeza y presionó la herida contra su boca.

No le importaba que ella albergará sentimientos por su macho. No importaba ninguna regla de su mundo. Tenerlo con vida era lo que quería, quería al hombre que la alzaba fácilmente sobre su cabeza. Estaba decidida a mantener la mano que estaba destinada a sostener.

\- Vmos a trasladarlo -dijo Havers lentamente para todos-. Marissa, mantén esa muñeca exactamente donde está.

Agarró la mano de Wrath mientras los hombres lo levantaban del suelo del granero. Lo cargaron tan delicadamente como pudieron en el coche de Vishous y lo colocaron boca arriba en la parte trasera.

El otro hombre desapareció.

Las hembras entraron con Wrath mientras Butch y Vishous se sentaban en los asientos delanteros, todavía discutiendo algún tipo de plan con voces suaves y metódicas. El rugido del motor los opacó un poco. Cuando las luces internas del auto se apagaron, y las sombras los engulleron, a excepción de la luz emitiendo del tablero en los rostros de los machos. Bajó la cabeza, acarició el brazo de Wrath, recorriendo sus tatuajes. Su piel estaba fría, endemoniadamente fría. Apretó una mano entre las dos suyas, y plantó un beso en la mano de su esposo.

-Lo amas mucho -murmuró Marissa de repente. Beth levantó la vista, ignoró el comentario.

-¿Está bebiendo?

Las horas se habían sentido infernales. Haver de sacó los guantes llenos de sangre y los deshecho en la papelera.

\- ¿Vivirá? -preguntó Marissa cuando salió del quirófano. Estaba débil por toda la sangre que le había dado, pálida y nerviosa. Él suspiro, cansado.

\- Pronto lo sabremos.- dijo, después de unos segundos de duda. Decidió aclararse.- Eso espero. Marissa...

La rubia sacudió la cabeza sin vacilación. Silenciando su plegaria. Sus ojos lo miraron tristes, pero rencorosos.

\- Sé que lo sientes. Pero no es a mí a quien debes ofrecer tu arrepentimiento. Podrías empezar con Beth. Si es que quiere oírte.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba con un siseo, Havers se apoyó en la pared, sintiéndose mareado, se deslizó lentamente hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, se quitó el gorro de cirugía de la cabeza.

Por fortuna, el Rey Ciego tenía la constitución de un verdadero guerrero. Su cuerpo era resistente, con una extraordinaria voluntad. Aunque no habría sobrevivido sin la sangre casi pura de Marissa. O quizá sin la presencia de su shellan. Beth había permanecido a su lado durante toda la operación. Y a pesar de que el guerrero había estado inconsciente, su cabeza siempre estuvo dirigida hacia ella.

Ella le había estado hablando durante horas, hasta casi quedarse ronca. Y aún se encontraba allí con él, tan agotada que apenas podía sentarse erguida, se había negado a que le revisaran sus propias heridas, y no había querido comer. No quería separarse de su hellren.

Havers se levantó y tambaleándose, se dirigió hasta los fregaderos del laboratorio. Aferró los grifos de acero inoxidable y se quedo mirando fijamente los desagües. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero su estómago estaba vacío.

Los hermanos estaban fuera. Esperando que les llevara noticias.

Y sabían lo que él había hecho. Antes de que Havers entrara a operar. Tohrment lo había aferrado por la garganta. Si Wrath moría en la mesa de operaciones, el guerrero le habla  
jurado que los hermanos lo darían por muerto.

No cabía duda de que Zsadist les habla contado todo.

Después de hacerle la propuesta a Zsadist, el hermano lo había mirado fijamente con sus terribles ojos negros, y Havers se había dado cuenta de inmediato de que había cometido un error. El macho podía estar lleno de odio, pero no era un traidor, y le ofendió que le hubiera pedido que matara a su rey.

Nunca debió acercarse a un miembro de la Hermandad con una petición tan indigna, ni siquiera al que carecía de alma.

-Mataría gratis -había gruñido el guerrero contra su rostro-. Pero sólo si fueras tú. Apártate de mi vista, antes de que decida hacer justicia de eso, aquí y ahora.

Nervioso, se había alejado de allí a toda prisa, para encontrarse con que estaba siendo seguido por lo que supuso que debía de ser un restrictor. Era la primera vez que se encontraba cerca de un muerto viviente, y se sorprendió que los miembros de la Sociedad tuvieran la piel y el cabello tan claros. Aun así, aquel hombre representaba la maldad en estado puro y estaba preparando para matar.

Atrapado en un rincón del callejón, enloquecido por el miedo, Havers había empezado a hablar, no sólo para lograr su objetivo sino también para evitar ser asesinado. El restrictor se había mostrado escéptico al principio, pero él siempre había sido persuasivo, y la palabra rey, usada deliberadamente, había atraído su atención.

Intercambiaron alguna información. Cuando el restrictor se  
marchó, la suerte estaba echada.

Respiró profundamente, preparándose para salir al vestíbulo.

Al menos podía asegurar a los hermanos que había realizado su mejor esfuerzo con la cirugía, y no había sido por salvar su vida. Sabía que él ya no tenía escapatoria. Era la única manera de compensar la atrocidad que había cometido. Y además, los cinco machos armados hasta los dientes y el humano que esperaban fuera parecían tener el corazón destrozado

Pero lo que más le había conmovido e impulsado a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por la vida de Wrath fue el crudo dolor que había visto reflejado en los ojos de Beth. Él conocía bien esa expresión horrorizada de impotencia. La había sufrido en su propia carne mientras veía morir a su shellan.

Se lavó la cara y salió al vestíbulo. Los hermanos y el humano se alzaron.

\- Ha sobrevivido a la operación. Ahora tenemos que esperar para ver si es capaz de recuperarse. - se dirigió a Tohrment.-¿Quieres eliminarme ahora?

El guerrero lo miró con ojos duros y violentos.

\- Te mantendremos vivo para que cuides de él. Luego él mismo podrá matarte.

Asintió. Escuchó un débil sollozo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Marissa oprimiéndose la boca con una mano, había estado tan preocupada, pensó.

Estaba a punto de acercársele cuando el macho humano se paró frente a ella. El hombre vaciló antes de sacar un pañuelo. Ella tomó el que le ofreció y luego se alejó de todos los presentes. Huyendo del macho incosciente en la camilla del otro lado de las puertas.

\- Vendré con noticias más tarde.- dijo antes de volver y empujar las puertas por donde había salido.

Beth apoyó la cabeza en la esquina más alejada de la almohada de Wrath. Lo habían trasladado a una cama desde la mesa de operaciones, aunque, de momento, no lo llevarían a una habitación normal. El doctor había decidido mantenerlo en el quirófano en previsión de que necesitara ser operado de nuevo por alguna emergencia.

El edificio de paredes blancas era frío, pero alguien le había puesto encima una pesada manta de lana. No podía recordar quién había sido tan amable. Cuando le pareció escuchar algo, se volvió a mirar al montón de máquinas a las que Wrath estaba conectado. Las miró una a una sin tener mucha idea de lo que aparecía reflejado en ellas.

Mientras no se activara ninguna alarma, tenía que pensar que todo estaba bien.

Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido.

Bajó la vista hacia Wrath. Y se puso en pie de un salto.

Estaba tratando de hablar, pero tenía la boca seca y lengua espesa.

\- Shhh... -Le apretó la mano. Situó la cara ante sus ojos para que pudiera verla si los abría, sonrió por primera vez en un tiempo.- Hola, leelen... Estoy aquí.

Sus dedos se movieron ligeramente entre los de ella. Y luego perdió el conocimiento de nuevo. Besó su entrecejo y volvió a caer a su lado.

Dios, tenía muy mal aspecto. Pálido. Tenía un grueso vendaje en la garganta. El vientre envuelto en gasas y, compresas de algodón, con drenajes saliendo de la herida. En uno de sus brazos habían conectado un suero que le suministraba la medicación. Un catéter colgaba a un lado de la cama. También le habían enganchado un montón de cables de un electrocardiograma en el pecho y un sensor de oxígeno al dedo corazón.

Pero estaba vivo, al menos de momento.

Y había recuperado la consciencia, aunque fue sólo durante un instante

Así pasó los dos días siguientes. A intervalos regulares, despertaba y volvía a quedarse inconsciente, como si quisiera comprobar que ella estaba con él antes de volver al hercúleo trabajo de recuperarse.

Finalmente, la convencieron para que durmiera un poco. Los hermanos le llevaron un sillón más cómodo, con una almohada y una sábana. Despertó una hora después, aferrada a la mano de Wrath.

Comía cuando la obligaban, porque Tohrment o Wellsie le exigían hacerlo. La persuadieron para que se diera una ducha rápida en la antesala y cuando regresó Wrath se estaba convulsionando mientras Wellsie había mandado a buscar a Havers. Pero en el instante en que le agarró la mano, éste se calmó de inmediato.

No sabia el tiempo que podría continuar así. Pero cada vez que él reaccionaba ante su roce, sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza. Podía esperar durante toda la eternidad.

La mente de Wrath recuperaba la consciencia de forma intermitente. Durante un minuto no se daba cuenta de nada; pero al siguiente, sus circuitos empezaban a funcionar de nuevo. No sabía dónde estaba, le pesaban demasiado los párpados para poder abrirlos, así que cuando estaba consciente hacia una rápida exploración de su cuerpo.

En la mitad inferior se sentía bien, los dedos de los pies se movían y notaba las piernas. Pero su estómago parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Sin embargo, el pecho estaba fuerte. El cuello le ardía, la cabeza le dolía. Los brazos parecían intactos, las manos... Beth. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir la palma de su mano. ¿Dónde estaba?

Sus párpados se abrieron.

Ella estaba junto a él, sentada en una silla, con la cabeza sobre la cama como si estuviera dormida. Su primer pensamiento fue que no debía despertarla. Era evidente que estaba agotada. Pero quería tocarla.

Necesitaba tocarla.

Trató de estirar la mano libre, pero sintió como si el brazo le pesara cien kilos. Forcejeó obligando a su mano a deslizarse sobre la sábana centímetro a centímetro. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó. Pero, por fin, llegó a su cabeza y pudo rozar un mechón de cabello.  
  
Estaba vivo. Y ella también. Wrath comenzó a llorar.

En el instante en que Beth sintió que la cama temblaba, despertó llena de pánico. Lo primero que vio fue la mano de Wrath. Sus dedos enredados en un largo mechón de su cabello. Levanto la vista hacia sus ojos. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Wrath! Oh, amor mío. -Se enderezó, le alisó el cabello hacia atrás. Su rostro reflejaba una angustia total-. ¿Te duele algo?

Él abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra. Empezó a sentir pánico, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tranquilo, amor, ten calma. Relájate. Quiero que aprietes mi mano, una vez si la respuesta es sí, dos veces si es no. ¿Sientes dolor?

No.

Suavemente le enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Sí.

-¿Quieres que venga Havers?

No.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Sí.

-¿Comida? ¿Bebida? ¿Sangre?

No. Él empezó a agitarse, sus ojos claros y enloquecidos le imploraban.

-Shhh. Todo va bien. -Lo besó en la frente-. Cálmate. Ya daremos con lo que necesitas. Tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Los ojos del vampiro se fijaron en sus manos entrelazadas. Luego su mirada se dirigió al rostro de ella.

-¿A mí? -susurró ella-. ¿Me necesitas a mí? El apretón no se detuvo. -Oh, Wrath... A mí ya me tienes. Estamos juntos, mi amor.

Las lágrimas le caían como un torrente embravecido, el pe cho le temblaba debido a los sollozos, la respiración era entrecortada y ronca. Ella cogió su cara entre las manos, tratando de sosegarlo.

-No voy a ninguna parte. No te dejaré. Te lo prometo.

Finalmente un graznido salió de su boca.

\- Quería... salvarte.

-Lo hiciste. Wrath, me salvaste.

-Te... amo.

\- También te amo.- Ella lo besó suavemente en la boca. Él cerró los ojos a causa del esfuerzo.

\- Descansa... - A ella se le nubló la visión cuando él le puso la mano en la boca y empezó a sonreír.

Wrath suspiró, sumergiéndose en el sueño. Cuando estuvo segura de que descansaba plácidamente, se estiró, pensando que a los hermanos les gustaría saber que había despertado y estaba lo suficientemente bien para hablar un poco. A lo mejor podía encontrar un teléfono para llamar a casa.

Cuando se asomó al vestíbulo, no pudo creer lo que vio. Frente a la puerta del quirófano, formando una gran barrera, los hermanos y Butch estaban tendidos en el suelo. Los hombres estaban profundamente dormidos, y parecían tan exhaustos cromo ella.

Vishous y Butch estaban apocados contra la pared muy cerca el uno del otro, sólo había dos pistolas entre ellos. Rhage estaba acostado boca arriba, roncando suavemente. Tohrment apoyaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas y Phury yacía a su lado, aferrando una estrella arrojadiza contra su pecho, como si eso lo tranquilizara.

\- ¿Zsadist? - Llamó.

\- Aquí –dijo él suavemente. Ella dio un salto y miró a su derecha. Zsadist estaba completamente armado, pistola enfundada en la cadera, dagas cruzada, sobre el pecho, un trozo de cadena balanceándose en su mano.

Sus resplandecientes ojos negros la miraban tranquilamente.

\- Es mi turno de guardia. Hemos estado turnándonos.

\- ¿También hay peligro aquí?

\- La Hermandad protege lo nuestro. Nunca les dejaríamos ni a ti ni a él sin protección.

Ella sintió que el la evitaba con la mirada, pero no iba a presionarlo. Lo único que importaba era que ella y Wrath estaban protegidos mientras su esposo se recuperaba de sus heridas.

\- Gracias -susurró. Él bajó la vista de inmediato.  
Se esconde de cualquier manifestación de afecto, pensó ella. -¿Qué hora es?

\- Las cuatro de la tarde. Por cierto, es jueves. -el macho se pasó una mano sobre el cráneo rapado-. ¿Cómo está?

Sonrió cansinamente.

\- Ya ha despertado.

-Sabía que iba a vivir....- Su labio se levantó como un gruñido, como si fuera a hacer algún chiste. Pero luego pareció contenerse. La miró fijamente, su rostro cubierto  
de cicatrices parecía ausente. - No existe ningún arma que pueda apartarlo de ti.

De inmediato, Zsadist desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Los otros empezaron a revolverse. Un momento después, todos estaban de pie, mirándola. Butch se unió hombro a hombro entre los Hermanos, parecía encontrarse tan a gusto entre los vampiros.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Tohr.

-Lo bastante bien como para tratar de darme órdenes.- Los hermanos rieron en un murmullo de alivio y de orgullo.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? -preguntó Butch. Beth miró sus rostros. Todos estaban ansiosos, como si esperaran que ella les diera algo que hacer. Ésta realmente es mi familia, pensó.

-Creo que estamos bien. - sonrió-. Y estoy segura de que pronto querrá verlos a todos.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Tohr-. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres tomarte un descanso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y abrió la puerta del quirófano de un empujón.

-Hasta que pueda salir de aquí por su propio pie, no me apartaré del lado de su cama.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Beth, Butch escuchó a Vishous silbar por lo bajo. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa instantánea. Espero por lo que tenía para decir.

\- Es una hembra magnífica, ¿verdad? -dijo V. Hubo un ronco murmullo afirmativo.- Y alguien a la que no te gustaría enfrentarte, cuando entramos en ese granero. Estaba junto al cuerpo de él, dispuesta a matarnos al detective y a mí. Cubriendo a Wrath cómo si fuese su cría.

-Me pregunto si tiene una hermana -dijo Rhage.

Phury dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No sabrías qué hacer contigo mismo si tropezaras con una hembra de semejante calibre.

-Mira quién habla, el señor Celibato... - Hollywood se frotó la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en las leyes del universo, entonces dijo.- Ah, diablos, Phury, quizás tengas razón. Aun así, un macho tiene derecho a soñar.

\- Eso es cierto.- murmuró Vishous.

Butch pensó en Marissa. Seguía esperando que bajara, pero no la había visto desde la mañana siguiente a la operación. Había estado muy ensimismada, muy distraída, aunque tenía motivos para estar preocupada. La muerte de su hermano se aproximaba. Más pronto incluso de lo que pensaba,  
teniendo en cuenta la rápida recuperación de Wrath.

Quería estar con ella, pero no estaba seguro de si aceptaría su compañía. No la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para atreverse a intentarlo. Habían pasado juntos muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué significaba para ella? ¿Era una simple curiosidad?

Miró la nada, esperando que ella apareciera por arte de magia. ¿Un poco de sangre fresca que ella quería saborear? ¿O algo más?

\- ¡Hey, poli! ¿Te encuentras muy cansado para una carrera al auto? - Rhage lo rodeó con un potente brazo. Él rió mirando el suelo.

◦

José de la Cruz estrechó en un fuerte apretón la mano del investigador de incendios provocados.

\- Gracias, espero que me envíe pronto su informe por escrito.

El hombre asintió, mirando de nuevo los restos carbonizados de la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell.

Siguió con la mirada a aquel hombre mientras se dirigía al furgón oficial y se marchaba.

\- ¿Volverás a la comisaría? -preguntó Ricky, deteniéndose en la puerta abierta de su coche de patrulla. José negó cansinamente, respiró hondo.

\- De momento no. Tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad.

Al dirigirse a su coche, bajó la vista y se miró los zapatos. Habían adquirido un color grisáceo debido a la gran cantidad de ceniza que cubría el lugar, más parecida a la de un volcán que a cualquier otro residuo que pudiera aparecer en un incendio normal. Y las ruinas también eran extrañas. Generalmente, buena parte de la estructura quedaba en pie, aunque las llamas hubieran sido intensas.

Pero aquí no quedaba nada. El edificio había sido arrasado por completo. Le sucedía lo mismo que al investigador: era la primera vez que veía un incendio de aquellas características.

José se colocó al volante, introdujo la llave en el contacto y puso el coche en marcha. Condujo varios kilómetros hacia el este, hasta una de las zonas más desoladas de la ciudad, y se detuvo ante un edificio de apartamentos rojizos. Tardó un rato en atreverse a salir.

Miró la ventanilla, imaginando el dueño.

Armándose de valor, se dirigió a la entrada principal. Una pareja que salía le sostuvo la puerta abierta. Tras subir tres pisos. Se detuvo frente a una puerta. Llamó suavemente, con temor de golpear muy fuerte los nudillos, pero no tenía esperanza de que contestaran.

Tardó sólo un instante en forzar la cerradura y abrir de un empujón. Cerrando los ojos, albergó la esperanza de que no ocurriera lo peor.

Un cuerpo que estuviera allí desde hacía cuatro o cinco días ya despediría un olor característico, incluso con el aire acondicionado encendido.

Pero no olió nada.

-¿Butch?

Su voz hizo eco. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La mesita estaba cubierta de periódicos del Caldwell Courier Journal y del New York Post de la semana anterior. Había latas de cerveza en el fregadero y la ventanilla de la sala seguía abierta. Se dirigió al dormitorio a través del oscuro pasillo, empujó la puerta entreabierta para encontrar únicamente una cama con las sábanas en desorden y un montón de ropa escapándose del armario, cómo si prefirieron el suelo que la perchera.

En el aire perduraba el olor del detective. Sus botas repiquetearon en la habitación. Se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño.

Estaba cerrada.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Pero no había nada. O´Neal se había desvanecido. Simplemente, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Su mano cayó del picaporte, se giró a mirar el recipiente de un hogar.

◦

Tohrment golpeó el cuchillo contra la copa, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.

\- La mansión de la Tumba. Es allí a donde debemos irnos.

Beth miró a Wrath, maravillándose de que, en el mes que había transcurrido desde que lo habían herido, se hubiera recuperado por completo. Estaba saludable y fuerte, tan formidable como siempre. Cuando se acomodó en su silla en la cabecera de la mesa, la cogió de la mano y le acarició la palma con el dedo pulgar. Ella le sonrió. Habían estado trazando planes para el futuro mientras él de recuperaba.

Todas las noches, la Hermandad iba a cenar con ellos. Fritz se sentía estusiasmado de tener la casa siempre llena de gente.

-¿Sabes? Me parece una excelente idea - Vishous de reclinó en el asiento, colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.- Podría fortificar perfectamente ese lugar, estaríamos aislados en la montaña, viviríamos en una mansión construida en piedra. Si instalamos unas persianas metálicas en todas las ventanas, podríamos movernos durante el día.- enumeró uno a uno los trabajos por haber.- ¿Y no cuenta con grandes habitaciones subterráneas? Podríamos utilizarlas para entrenar.

Rhage asintió, señaló al Hermano con su tenedor.

\- Además el lugar es bastante grande, por dentro y por fuera. Todos podríamos vivir allí sin matarnos entre nosotros.

Phury hizo una mueca. El guerrero se movió en su silla, acomodando a Boo en su regazo. La gata se estiró en su regazo y arrastró la cabeza por el pecho del macho, ronroneando con los dedos que le acariciaban por las orejas puntiagudas.

\- Rhage. Eso depende más de tu bocaza que de cualquier otra cosa. -dijo sonriendo abiertamente.- Te hará bien tener tu propio cuarto.

\- Eso no lo mantendra ahí.- murmuró Z dándole un mordisco a su manzana verde. Los ojos negros se fijaron con los azules desde el otro lado de la mesa. Rhage sonrió lobuno.

Beth se lanzó a reír cuando el rubio comenzó a provocar a Z. El hermano de pelo rapado alzó las botas sobre la mesa y lo miro impasible a sus provocaciones. Rhage parloteo sobre acabar esa conversación afuera, Fritz rodó los ojos mientras servía la copa de Phury con más vino rojo.

Tohr ignoró el asentimiento de Zsadist, volteo a ver a su rey cuando él le preguntó a Beth la pregunta del millón de dolares.

\- ¿Permitirías que los hermanos utilizaran una de tus casas?

Una de sus casas. Beth no solamente había heredado una mansión sino antepasados en bienes inmuebles, arte, coches, oro, tesoros y mercancías. Y el dinero en efectivo que controlaba era una locura.

V y Phury compartían con ella sus profundos conocimientos. Eran asombrosamente buenos con el dinero. Y todavía más buenos con ella. Beth recorrió con la mirada a todos los hombres de la mesa, con los labios fruncidos. No lo pensó demasiado. Enderezó la espalda y plantó las manos en la mesa, alzó la barbilla. Había estado practicando con Wrath.

\- Todo lo que la Hermandad necesite.- puso su mejor voz de reina, intentando no sonrojarse en el proceso.- ... Puede disponer de ello.

Rompió en carcajadas, intentó cubrirse el rostro ruborizado con una servilleta. Wrath colocó una mano en su nuca y le beso la sien, riendo. Hubo un murmullo de gratitud entre los comensales, que levantaron las copas para brindar a su salud. Zsadist dejó la suya sobre la mesa, pero le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Wrath miró a Tohr.

-Entonces creo que ya tenemos un lugar donde vivir. Cuando una puerta se abrió, y el ancianito se inclinó entre los enormes hombres, colocando una bandeja con tres manzanas enteras para el Hermano de ojos negros. Saltó y señaló a Fritz.

\- ¡Y Fritz también vendrá! - Aullo entusiasmada. El mayordomo la miró con ojos brillantes. Ella se llevó las manos al pecho.- ¿No es cierto? Por favor, di que sí.

Dio saltitos, arrancando un coro de risas. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

-Por usted y el rey, iría a cualquier parte, ama.- dijo hacia el suelo. - Estaré encantado de tener el privilegio de seguir atendiendo a todos estos caballeros.

Ella gritó saltó contenta. El mayordomo se retiró, limpiándose las lágrimas formándose en sus sabios y viejos ojos. Vishous se aclaró la garganta rompiendo la animosidad, la llamo profundamente. Todos giraron en su dirección.

-Beth...- El Hermano se hizo para adelante, la silla se enderezó con un golpe.

Ella dejó de celebrar, venía algo serio. Lo sabía.

\- Vishous.

\- Hay un tema del que todos se han olvidado. - Vishous cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba hacia ella. Él le dirigió una dura mirada.- Me temo que, no puedo solamente dejarlo pasar. En relación con el detective profundamente dormido en mi cuarto, ¿qué quieres hacer con él?

\- Brian...- Sus ojos se cerraron por un breve segundo.- ¿Por qué tengo, el presentimiento de que vas a sugerir algo?

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

\- Porque es cierto.- le informó a su amiga mientras se inclinaba y miraba a la Reina híbrida. Elizabeth asintió con una sonrisa antes de continuar.

\- ¿Y qué es? ¿Lo matarás o lo aceptarás? - se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que no era ciega con lo que había visto.

\- Él debería mudarse, oficialmente, con nosotros.

Una triste sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer.

\- ¿Y eso es por qué? - Tohrment discutió. Beth mordió su labio para ocultar una sonrisa, pero Wrath pilló la alegría en su mirada cuando interrumpio diciendo:

\- Butch es un dolor en el culo.

\- Estoy segura que lo puede ser.- Beth asintió sin intención de ocultar su diversión ahora.- Entonces, ¿él ha dicho algo o es porque tú deseas...? - El Hermano intervino.

\- Estoy soñando con él desde el primer día que durmió en esta casa.

No comprendió, pero tuvo una mala sensación, una muy mala sensación, las cosas iban a ponerse muy, muy complicadas. La mesa enmudeció, el ruido de un alfiler al caer hubiera sido tan fuerte como el ruido de una estampida alrededor de la mesa.

Beth se sentó lentamente.

\- Necesitará ser vigilado, instruido. Él no sabe nada sobre nosotros. - Wrath se inclinó hacia delante atentamente.- Te conozco, hermano. Te he visto. Puede que no te importe su vida, pero cuidas de él. ¿Estás seguro de querer arriesgarte a esta oportunidad?

\- Ese humano no sabe en lo que acaba de meterse.- se quejó Rhage.- Eso no suena nada bien. Pero eso no significa que yo no quiera arriesgar mi cordura por ello, el cabronazo sabe pelear y tiene buenas habilidades. Él y ese gato serán una buena adquisición a nuestro equipo.

\- Él no es completamente odioso.- Tohrment se encogió de hombros. Zsadist asintió, todavía digiriendo las palabras, y dijo:

\- Es tolerable. No le odio.- Phury estuvo de acuerdo.

V asintió, y sin esperar un segundo. Volvió a hablar:

\- Me haré responsable de él.


	12. Litio.

«Observa lo que nadie puede. Ve un paso adelante. Ve más allá.» Aquella frase lo acompañaría siempre, tal y como había hecho cada uno de los días de su inmortal vida. En su noche fuera de faena. En el piso treinta del Commodore, Vishous recorrió las manos por el montón de fustas predispuestas a su uso, pasó junto las pinzas y las cuchillas transparentes de cristal. El aire a su alrededor estaba cargado con energía estática, turbando el ambiente. Las velas chisporrotearon. La piel entera la tenía erizada y con una mierda recibiría a la hijo de puta sin una debida celebración. Era una de esas noches, lo presentía.

En el principio, el resultado había sido la apatía. Cuando dejabas de sentir, ya no tenía importancia todo lo demás. Sí, era un vampiro, tenía poderes telequinésicos y telepáticos; su voz podía emitir pulsaciones que obligaban a las personas a hacer lo que él quisiera; su mente era tan infinita como lo era la galaxia. Y era inmortal. Pero aquella conexión con su mundo interior y los acontecimientos mágicos del universo, todo aquello que lo hacía sentir en armonía con su espíritu, todo, había desaparecido en el instante que se encontraba en ríos de pesadillas y mientras más intentaba salir, más le costaba. Tanto tiempo…, tantísimos años fingiendo que se divertía, que experimentaba placer… Tantos siglos buscando a alguien que lo despertara y le demostrara que aquella vida valía la pena. Pero había sido en vano. Estaba estancado, paralizado.

Su mente giraba fuera de su control, atormentando. Y le daba el desenfrenado deseo por dominar, controlar, someter y destrozar. No había podido decidir que quería tener visiones y una mano como un lanzallamas que tenía que mantener apartada de todo el mundo.

En momentos cuando tenía los nervios de punta y quería rugir, entendía completamente porque Z, en sus noches especiales, pedía ser golpeado y abaleado hasta la inconsciencia. Mejor era el entumecimiento a dejar que, eso, te tomara.

No había podido decidir que no quería reproducirse. No había podido decidir que quería tener visiones que todos temían, y él no entendía. No había querido ser abandonado por la vida, sin nadie más que él para sobrevivir aquello. Sin nadie que le hiciera creer que tenía humanidad, que le dijera que no era la voz en su cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba viviendo? ¿Era en serio el rostro que no escondía?

Lo entendía, Dios, entendía a Z, pensó mientras agarraba un extremo de la estructura en el techo y la jalaba. Lo hacía. La frustración era gasolina que alimentaba la furia.Tiró de los arneses, cerciorando que todos estuviesen en su lugar. En la mesa comenzó a ordenar los instrumentos que usaría. Caso especial, dos serían suficientes para abarcarlo. Más gente, más artilugios. Colocó la fusta de siete colas sobre la mesa, Igual que un par de pinzas para los pezones, con un cable eléctrico, y la vara eléctrica por supuesto. Se decidió por una máscara privadora del sentido, una mordaza de cuero y dos arneses restrictores del movimiento.

Una figura curvilínea y la otra más grande aparecieron apenas la hora marco. La sesión iba a estar más cerca de la tortura que del sexo. Las mejores siempre eran las más perturbadoras.

Vishous se sentó en la cama impoluta de su ático, encendiendo perezosamente un cigarro mientras miraba por la ventana, rechazó el olor del deseo sexual porque le provocaba arqueadas, ignoró la sangre, el semen y los fluidos escurriendo por su mesa de trabajo y se fijó en la visión de la ciudad a través del ventanal. Los ojos le brillaban, por su monstruo gritando por ser liberado.

Se tiró en la cama, esa noche no volvería a la Mansión. No habría gritos ni ataques mientras Butch estuviese ahí. Se apretó las palmas de las manos contra los ojos llorosos. Una sensación en la parte más oscura de su consciencia, una especie de premonición, le erizó el vello de la nuca. Maldijo por lo bajo y se frotó el pelo hasta ponérselo de punta.

A la mierda.

Brian O'Neal, nacido en 1972. Ingresó en la academia apenas alcanzó la mayoría de edad, acurrándose su ascenso a detective de Homicidios. Trabajó algún tiempo en Antivicio, Bandas e Inteligencia, pero quedó asentado en Homicidios.

El poli era de Boston. Su trabajo de criminalista lo mantenía en todos lados. Pero su destino mas prolongado, y con más historial, había sido Caldwell. Su ficha de trabajo no era particularmente impactante, pero a sus ojos era sorprendente. El hombre tenía un historial que abarcaba más de una página, sus casos el doble de eso. Era uno de los más jóvenes en su comisaría y había que darle crédito por eso.

Dio una larga calada al liado sin apartar los ojos de la foto del expediente en su pantalla, lo inhaló como si de alguna forma pudiese hacerlo con el hombre. El hombre tenía una boca decente. Dirigió su atención hacia los ojos... El rap golpeando contra los auriculares se alineó con su pulso.

Rhage apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café y se derrumbó en la suavidad del sofá. Su cabeza se giró a la pantalla, le dio vuelta a la piruleta en su boca. Sacándose el caramelo, apuntó.

\- El bastardo es duro, y aguanta cómo un campeón. Es bueno, incluso siendo humano.- El rubio habló seriamente. Por lo que parecía primera vez en su vida. Eso hizo que el pelinegro empujara un auricular fuera de su oreja y lo mirase.- Tiene buen material, ¿crees que por eso Wrath le permitió quedarse?

\- Wrath no ha sido explícito sobre el humano.- Puntualizó.- Pero debe de serlo, la reina no quisiera tenerlo aquí contra su voluntad. Pero él es bueno, y ahora tienen un favor a con él. Así que, seguro, sus facultades lo mantienen aquí.

\- ¿Sabías que el poli y nuestra reina estuvieron un poco involucrados en el pasado? - Susurró el macho, el caramelo se rajo con la fuerza de sus molares. Rhage masticó lentamente.

\- Aye. Escuché cuando el poli fue bastante directo cuando dijo que ya no sentía nada por Beth más allá de amistad. El marcaje de Wrath cubrió toda la casa cómo para pasarlo de improvisto.

El rubio resopló.

\- No entiendo toda la intensidad barbárica.- El macho negó.- Es absurdo toda esa psicosis del emparejamiento. No es que no agradezco que Beth haya hecho de Wrath menos intenso, pero no entiendo toda la obsesión.

Él guardó silencio.

\- No creo ser capaz de estar con una sola mujer por la eternidad.

V miró el perfil de Rhage.

\- ¿Estamos filosóficos hoy? - Preguntó, pero no reía. Conocía esa expresión. Rhage meramente alzó los hombros.

\- Es solo...- El rubio dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo. El olor de su depresión espeso el aire. Vishous respiró por la boca, negó.

\- Oye.

El rubio lo interrumpió, saltando al terreno con advertencia y montones de avisos y se metió dentro. El pelinegro se tensó, las imágenes y emociones del rubio comenzaban a reproducirse. Cerró las puertas, con una respiración subió las murallas. Intentó cerrarse a si mismo, pero ese era el problema, el macho estaba en su sangre. Literalmente. Cerrarse, no era tan fácil.

\- Hermano, ¿alguna vez sueñas conmigo? - El murmullo de Rhage fue tenso.- ¿Alguna vez has visto mi futuro?

Giró la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Fue lo único que pudo articular. Rhage dejó caer su mano a su lado. El meollo en su interior estaba creciendo y haciendo su trabajo.

\- Solo una cosa me preocupa.- Reveló con su voz ronca.- ¿Viviré lo suficiente para librarme de mí maldición? ¿Encontraré la calma que tanto anhelo? - Gesticuló frente a su cuerpo, cómo si pudiera conjurar una visión de su pesadilla.- ¿Alguna vez se detendrá?  
  
La muerte, pensó Rhage. La muerte es una forma segura para encontrar la paz. Vishous cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados. Cerrando el canal pero continuó: Todo el mundo muere, incluso nosotros.

Él no encontró los ojos de su hermano otra vez.

\- Retíralo, V. No quiero saberlo.

Algo se reunió en la parte de la mente de V donde solía encerrar sus pesadillas, algo como una visión borrosa que le revolvió el estómago. El pelinegro apretó la mano maldita, en momento cómo esos era cuando odiaba estar vivo.

\- Se suponía que solamente harías reconocimiento por esa zona.- Gruñó en el auricular a la vez que movía el volante como un poseso. A su lado, el rubio siseo. Anclando los brazos en el asiento para no estrellarse contra el vidrio.

\- Lo hice.- dijo la voz de Zsadist desde el otro lado. En una calma no característica, podía sentir su sonrisa sin verla- Pero llegaron los restrictores y decidí aprovechar.

Dio un volantazo en una esquina. Rhage chistó.

\- ¿Puedes soportarlo hasta que lleguemos?

Hubo una risa seca.

\- No me ofendas.

\- Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.- Aviso. Las chantas chirriaron cuando tomaron la autopista, apretó el acelerador. El Jeep se introdujo en la marea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la confianza? - Cuando había lucha. Z parecía bromear.- Hazlo en dos.

Cuando la llamada terminó tiró el teléfono contra el mando. Agarró el volante con ambas manos, la manecilla subió y subió como viento en popa.

Encontraron a los hijos de puta paliduchos. Zsadist manejó a los restrictores por sí mismo, todo reflejo y fuerza animal. Rhage estaba utilizando algún tipo de artes marciales híbridas, su abrigo flameaba detrás de él mientras pateaba cabezas y perforaba torsos.

Phury tumbó a uno que había tratado de correr y enterró la daga en su cráneo. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Se agazapó en el suelo y lanzó el arma negra, la daga dio vueltas vueltas en el aire, se incrustó en el entrecejo de otro no muerto.

Él agarró por el cuello al tío ágil, y ajustó la pistola contra su cabeza, disparo bala detrás de bala. En menos de lo que canta un gallo giro, se sacó el guante y metió el brazo dentro de un enemigo. Alrededor dónde se perdió su mano comenzó a ennegrecer y quemarse, cómo papel.

Lo alzó en el aire cuando una pistola se apagó con un horrible sonido de estallido. El restrictor de deshizo en cenizas y la brisa lo alejó, a unos metros estaba otro. El cañón apuntaba a él, Vishous dio un paso atrás. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse caliente por su pecho y abdomen.

Ladeó la cabeza, sonrió de lado. Ese se moría sí o sí. Dio un paso adelante cuando de la nada, apareció un brillante destello blanco, como si hubiera estallado una bomba atómica. La noche pareció convertirse en día cuando el espacio plano quedó iluminado. En menos de un segundo un cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo, lo envolvió y pegó una carrera. En medio de la turbulencia tiró el cuello atrás y ahogó un quejido. Phury jadeo contra su oreja. El macho intentó no frotarse contra su pierna, pero era complicado.

El macho tenía el rostro llenó de líquido linóleo, el pelo lo tenía negro, unas partes aquí y allá relucían del color de los árboles en verano, su color natural. En un movimiento Phury sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, apretó el comando del auto.

\- ¿Le dispararon?- Intentó desembarazarse del vampiro mientras éste le abría la puerta. Se agarró a la manija en el techo y rugió mientras se lanzaba sobre los asientos de cuero, la pierna le latió cuando chocó contra los asientos. Se puso de espaldas contra la puerta del otro extremo, apretando la espalda contra el pasamanos. Phury se detuvo en la puerta, ayudándole hasta que alcanzó una posición. Por cómo tenía la boca tensa, intuyó que los colmillos le habían reventado en la boca.

\- ¡Fue tu sangre y la de Zsadist! ¡Lo olfateó en el aire! - Gritó por encima del fuerte estallido y el fogonazo de luz. Phury miró encima de su rostro y rugió a todo pulmón.- ¡Z, mete el puto culo en el coche!

Zsadist giró la cabeza rapada en dirección a la voz y con sus manos le giró el cuello al hombre, que murió con medio alarido en la boca. Lo dejó caer cómo tronco y pegó carrera. Phury no ingresó dentro hasta que su hermano lo hizo. Se lanzó dentro, encorvando contra el techo, sus hombros entre el asiento delantero y trasero. Abrió la boca y tiró la puerta a sus espaldas, el sonido de las puertas al ser bloqueadas fue igual a un estallido.

Un rugido predominó dentro de la caja de metal. Tanto como el moreno y el macho medio pelirrojo giraron a él. En el asiento delantero, Zsadist se estiró con un quejido. Su mano se apretó contra el costado, la camisa entallada estaba empapada y con cada hurge del hermano de ojos ónix la cosa parecía empeorar.

\- ¡Maldición, Z, déjate de eso! - El gemelo se alarmó en medio de un quejido. Phury se agazapó sobre el reposador y fulminó a su gemelo con los ojos citrinos ardiendo. El Hermano hizo caso omiso, se sacó una daga y con un rugido insertó la punta contra su costilla.

Phury apretó los labios en una fina línea. Cuando la bala chata finalmente salió y cayó al suelo del todo terreno. Z se derrumbó, con las piernas abiertas contra la puerta, con su cuerpo doblado, la espalda sobre los mandos y la cabeza en el otro asiento, suspiro. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro.

\- No te desmayes.- Phury lo golpeó en la rodilla con el dorso de la mano, estaba pensado que el gesto fuese rudo pero no fue más que un toque. Los ojos citrinos se suavizaron.

El pelinegro se impulsó sobre sus codos, miró sobre el Hermano de larga melena trenzada y por la ventanilla. Donde una vez había estado de pie Rhage, se erguía un dragón con las alas abiertas, de escamas verdes y púrpuras con garras afilada. El monstruo dio rienda suelta a un alarido y fue tras los restrictores, agarró a uno que huida despavorido y lo tiró metros arriba.

Abrió la bocaza en el aire y lo engulló apenas aterrizó a centímetros de su nariz. Las ballas llamearon sobre él. La bestia barrió el piso con su cola y se giró con el estilo de una serpiente, las inmensas patas sobre el suelo creaban un sonido igual de piedras siendo molidas. Estiró el cuello y lanzó otro alarido, ladeó la cabeza casi rozando el suelo y agarró a tres de un mordisco.

En poco tiempo, estaba vacío. Con otro rugido ensordecedor, la bestia giró como si buscara algo más para consumir. No encontrando a otros asesinos, sus ojos concentraron su atención en el Escalade. La bestia movió la cabeza, la oscura melena sacudida a la luz de la luna. Luego aulló y arremetió contra ellos, corriendo sobre las dos piernas. 

Las garras traseras y delanteras brillaron ennegrecidas, el conjunto lleno de los colmillos de su boca abierta era como una pesadilla febril. La sangre negra bajaba corriendo por su pecho como petróleo crudo. Los blancos ojos parpadearon a metros del auto. Abruptamente hizo una gran respiración, y luego el macizo cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. Un alto, penetrante y antinatural grito salió de su garganta, resquebrajándose en la noche.

El dragón cayó retorciéndose en el suelo. Hubo otro destello brillante. Y luego Rhage apareció, temblando incontrolablemente, su piel estaba húmeda y pegajosa, su boca haciendo espavamientos. Había sangre negra por toda su cara, en su pelo, sobre su pecho. Su estómago estaba terriblemente distendido. Y había un pequeño hundimiento en su hombro donde una bala le había golpeado.

Phury saltó fuera del auto apenas la destransformación se hizo lugar, quejándose de heridas no visibles se agazapó junto al rubio. Enterró una mano en su pelo y sonrió en forma de consuelo incluso aunque el Hermano no pudiera verlo. Le acarició el pelo cómo consuelo.

\- Estamos bien, Rhage...- Lo arrullo.- Estamos bien. Te llevaremos a casa.

La gabardina pasó de un macho a otro. Con su pierna falsa y todo, el macho se cargó a Rhage sobre la espalda, con el rostro contorsionado por el esfuerzo y otros dolores. Lo metió en la parte de atrás con él.

Jodidamente fantástico, pensó. No es que pudiera culpar a su cuerpo por estar enfadado con él. Lo entendía completamente, también lo frustraba como la mierda. Y ahora todo se estaba acumulando, nunca pensó de él como alguien débil. Pero había estado cerca de estarlo. Golpeó el puño contra la pared. Vivir con tres horas de sueño al día, exprimiendo su cerebro más allá de lo que era saludable, y esperar que volviera a la vida cuando él quisiera era pedir demasiado.

No era cómo si pudiera controlar las pesadillas, pero de hacerlo, creía que las cosas serían más fácil. Pero él no lo era, ¿verdad? Después de haber llegado a casa, se deshizo de sus hermanos con la primera excusa que se ocurrio, despotricando todo el camino cojeo del vestíbulo a su cuarto. Supo que Fritz no estaría contento de limpiar el rastro rojo que había dejado detrás pero en ese momento le valía mierda. Con el cuerpo dolorido se apoyó contra la pared que dividía la sala de las habitaciones, gimió.

\- ¿Vishous?

Pasándose la mano sangrienta por el rostro, se tragó una maldición. Recordó que no vivía sólo. Y la persona que ubicaba su espacio, era alguien que poco a poco amenazaba con meterse bajo su piel. Con un quejido se enderezó, Butch patinó sobre el piso de madera y lo miró con enormes ojos. 

\- Estoy bien...- Trató de hacerlo apartar con una mano. Butch metió su brazo sobre sus hombros y fácilmente lo agarró por el torso, empujándolo sobre el mueble. De haber estado menos dolorido hubiera rechazado la ayuda, pero el fogonazo que subió por sus pies a su cabeza lo enmudeció. El rostro del poli era preocupado cuando lo ayudo a sacarse la gabardina.

\- ¿Dónde estás herido?

\- Estoy bien.

El tipo duro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. V trató de disimular su escrutinio del pecho del poli ensanchando la camiseta desgastada, pero el problema era que el macho era demasiado observador. Butch se erizó visiblemente.

\- Con una mierda, te estás desangrando. No me hagas tener que hacerlo por las malas, V.- Su cara apareció en su línea de visión, nada de jueguitos decía.- Puedo esposarte a este sofá de ser necesario si no me permites chequearte.

Pervertido. En sus adentros, sonrió. Va, después de todo, la perdida de sangre no lo tenía mal. Las manos del poli le palparon de manera estrictamente profesional sobre su espalda. Aún así, tuvo que apretar los dientes para poder soportarlo.

\- Te agarraron bien esta noche, huh.- O'Neal le dedicó una mirada evaluadora.- La bala salió limpiamente.

\- ¿Has sido baleado antes? - Peguntó de repente. El humano apartó las manos de su hombro, rodeo el sofá y se acuclilló frente a él.

\- No, pero he visto demasiado de estas para saber cuándo estás jodido o no.- Butch le puso una mano contra el pecho desnudo y lo obligó a estirarse en el sofá. Él sonido de su siseo fue muy alto, las luces rojas estallaron en su mente. Pero Butch asimiló que su reacción se atribuía a las heridas.- ¿También te dispararon en la pierna?

Negó.

\- Corte.

\- Bien, amigo. Espero que no te importe pero a acabas de perder un pantalón.

El poli encontró su kit para las emergencias y volvió decidido a empacharlo. Sin importar cuántas veces le había dicho que era médico, que se había cosido otras veces y que no tenía que molestarse. El hombre no desistió, sirvió para enojarle. Vishous descubrio que el hombre sentía, y lo hacía con pasión. Nada de en medio sino a los extremos, era muy expresivo emocionalmente y la ola de su descontento chocó contra él. Se pregunto cuántas veces el detective había tenido que tratar sus propias heridas para tenerlo así.

\- Puedo hacerlo, poli.

Butch señaló hacia su espalda.

\- Dime cómo trataras la abertura trasera de eso, V. Soy todo oídos. Entiendo que intentes hacerte el duro pero necesito que reconozcas tu estado físico, gillipollas. No te ves nada bien. ¿Crees que no he pasado por eso por mí cuenta? No es un maldito rodeo, hice mierdas de las que nadie sabía y algunas las pagué. ¿Crees que no quise que alguien me tendiera la mano?

\- Me las arreglaré, siempre lo hago.

La mirada que recibió sería capaz de hacer mear alguien, pero no a él. Butch maldijo y se levantó la camisa, enseñando una cicatriz redonda casi del color de su propia piel sobre la cadera, a un costado de su abdomen.

\- He sido disparado.- Arremangó más la camisa, revelando fuertes tendones de músculo, encima una larga cicatriz recorría su costilla derecha.- La segunda no tuvo la misma suerte, pero quemó.- dejó la camisa para jalarse el cuello de la misma.- También me rompí la clavícula izquierda en una persecución.- La mano subió a su cabeza, perdiéndose dentro del pelo.- En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo un mamón me hirió en la cabeza con un golpe, recibí cinco grapas. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que me han roto la nariz más de una vez. De todas formas, no iré a un concurso de belleza. El proceso de recuperación no es una fiesta, y gracias por preocuparte por mí tiempo pero no voy a dejar que te armes tú solo por ser un cabezota. Estoy seguro que viniste aquí cagando leches porque sabes que tu rey no le gustará esto y no quieres enfrentarlo mientras sangras sobre su piso. Así que deja de discutir y cierra tu boca durante los últimos quince minutos.

Todo el espectáculo sólo había servido para recordarle lo jodidamente mortal que el detective era, un mortal, vulnerable y sumamente frágil. V se desfogó soltando toda una sarta de maldiciones que difícilmente tenían sentido para él, mucho menos para el poli. Estaba más que seguro de que se le escapó algo en la Lengua Antigua, junto con algunas palabras escogidas en ruso y alemán, pero no le importaba. O'Neal sacudio la cabeza.

\- Lo único que te pido es un poco de confianza.- La dura voz de O'Neal había perdido algo de su filo, pero los ojos se mantenían suaves. Profundos, avellana, implorantes. Dioses. Siempre era así con el poli. Su brutal honestidad lograba derretir el núcleo cimentado en su interior, haciéndole sentir calor debajo de la cicatriz grabada a golpes en su pecho.

El agua empezaba a entibiarse mientras él permanecía ahí de pie e intentaba correrse. Era un enfermo por haberse excitado en el estado que estaba, pero lo había hecho. Butch no se transformó en la enfermera del mes con su trabajo pero con sus instrucciones bien estaba cerca de serlo. Sus manos callosas eran tremendamente delicadas, lo había limpiado y desinfectado con la misma delicadeza que hubiese tenido el príncipe de Inglaterra si este anduviese cargándose muertos hasta la exterminación.

Separó la frente de la pared y apoyó la mano en los azulejos, el agua le aplastaba el pelo contra la cabeza, el riachuelo corría de su barbilla a su pecho, y bajaba.

Se acariciaba más fuerte, resbalando con la espuma del gel de baño. Se mordio la mejilla hasta que sintió el sabor metálico bañandole la lengua. Masturbarse mientras sentía las heridas de su cuerpo latiendo contra las sienes no se sentía exactamente placentero, pero era lo que necesitaba.

El agua con jabón corrió por su espalda y en la herida, robándole un siseo y un estremecimiento que fue directamente al latido en su entrepierna. No sabía lo que necesitaba hasta que lo tenía, lo necesitaba rudo y crudo, bordando deliciosamente el dolor, creando una destructora mezcla en su cerebro que lo convertiría en papilla. La herida de su muslo era larga y fea, con cada movimiento del músculo sentía los jirones de los puntos. Se rió, rememorando el momento en que se había denegado a CASI desnudarse frente al poli, su hombre debía estar bien con el exhibicionismo, para él era otro cuento. Tradicionalmente eso lo llevaba a algo más sucio.

Cuando le había dicho que estaba en comando (y siempre lo estaba), la mandíbula del poli había caído suelta. Inteligente como era, terminó por cortarle el pantalón con unas tijeras, murmurando "quién carajos sale en comando a una persecución" No era una pregunta, y él se rió, hasta que las manos lo aferraron en el muslo.

\- ¿Con que fue esto? - Los ojos eran calculadores. Él chasqueó la lengua.

\- Una katana, en restrictor derrapó al mismo tiempo que yo avanzaba. Creyó que eso me tumbaría. Al final lo atrapé y de lo más lindo, pinte una pared con él.

\- Genio.- Recibió cómo murmuro.

\- Conoces el refrán, "lo que no me mata, me vuelve..."

Butch frunció el ceño, empapó un algodón en más líquido oscurecido y limpió la sangre.

\- ¿Fuerte? - Probó, realmente no tratando. Vishous sonrió.

- Vicioso.- Finalizó. El castaño alzó los ojos a él, lanzó una carcajada corta.

El humano no le tenía miedo.

Joder, no estaba asustado de nada.

Y la mayoría de la gente que le veía huía en la dirección contraria. Tener la cara del humano, tan cerca, estaba haciendo estragos en su autocontrol, lo que no era demasiado bueno. El jodido se había enzarzado en un dialecto, empujándole bruscamente en el sofá. No podía saber que disfrutaba con esa clase de tratamiento mucho más de lo que debería.

Nadie le trataba así y, pervertido como era, le encantaba. Se había imaginado forcejeando con el poli, peleando fuerte y duro antes de inmovilizarlo contra la pared. Se imaginó sosteniendo un puñado de su pelo, a la vez que empujaba la erección que le había hecho tener en su inconsciencia, y arrastraba los colmillos contra su cuello que mantenía extendido.

Se lo imaginó mejilla contra la pared, el enorme cuerpo inmovilizado, los brazos sujetos a la espalda. Podría encajar un pie contra su tobillo, mantenerse atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de sus músculos. Podría tener todo ese poder a su merced, alguien que sabía que podía superarle, completa y absolutamente incapacitado. Esos ojos claros le mirarían por encima del hombro, con la boca abierta y con una ceja perfecta arqueada.

Sabía que el detective no se dejaría poner de ninguna posición que no le dejase luchar de vuelta. El poli empujaría su espalda contra su pecho y él soltaría un gruñido, para rozarse contra ese culo tan pietro y follable, que desde la primera noche le había dado problemas. Se lo imaginó gimiendo ahogado mientras le bajaba los shorts de un manotazo. Tal vez le soltase una mano, para permitirle acceder a su propia erección. Le vería envolver la polla con su mano grande, con hombros y antebrazos tensándose mientras se trabajaba a si mismo.

Vishous se corrió con tanta fuerza que acabó tambaleándose. Por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía un hogar tuvo que tragar sus gemidos al mismo tiempo que se apretó con fuerza la punta rojiza, una onda de calor salió de su cuerpo, su mano tatuada lo estabilizó contra la pared de azulejos mientras se derramaba en la ducha.

Había pasado un tiempo sin que nadie le hubiera llamado la atención y este tipo parecía capaz de jugar y de hacerlo duro. Era muy consciente de lo que significaba todo este interés, lo entendía. Sabía exactamente qué era: densa, pura y electrizante lujuria. V había querido follarse a aquel poli desde el momento en que había desfilado hasta él, había cuadrado los hombros y le dijo claramente que no le tenía miedo. La voz era lo primero que había llamado su atención, profunda, áspera, con un fuerte acento de sureño. Cualquier pensamiento de borrarle la mente desapareció en ese instante.

El hombre no solamente era un auténtico profesional, sino que era caliente como el infierno y estaba, enteramente sin reclamar. Cuando Rhage lo estrelló contra la puerta y el humano siguió tocándole los cojones, usualmente no le hubiera agradado, pero quería que el hombre siguiera hablando.

Que no dejase usar ese matiz en su voz que estaba haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo del cuál supo que le traería problemas. Como todo en su jodida vida, nada era simple con Vishous. El detective era un humano, aunque hubiese roto cada una de las reglas en lo que tomaba un suspiro, lo era. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a nadie estando tan cerca. Comenzaba a hacer circuito en sus cables.

Cerrando la llave de agua tomó la toalla roja perfectamente doblada de uno de los estantes, se frotó el cuerpo con rudeza y se empujó los shorts holgados por las piernas. Aquel miembro seguía enviando señales pero no estaba como un tronco a cuando había entrado, lo que era una victoria para él. Salió del baño frotándose la toalla contra el pelo, con el brazo izquierdo porque el otro le recordo con un jirón que no. Buscó su gabardina dónde la había dejado pero se encontró que no estaba ahí.

Descalzo cruzó la salita al cuarto, se encontró a Butch mirando por la ventana con una expresión ausente. Carraspeo, atrayendo la atención del sujeto.

\- ¿Todo en orden? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja negra.- No me vengas con que la sangre te pone grogui, no acepto esas mariconadas aquí.- Butch de mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa, miró por la ventana una vez más y cerró la cortina. Se refugió contra el marco, con los brazos cruzados.

Lo miró de una forma que él no comprendió.

\- Para nada, hombre.- Suspiró.- Oye, Phury vino a ver cómo estabas. Le dije que estabas en el baño. Me dijo también que Zsadist y Rhage están en luz verde. Tres de cuatro, ¿no fue fácil, huh?

\- Ni lo digas, llovieron sobre nosotros. - Visualizó el contenido de su chaqueta sobre su cama. Lo señaló con su mano disponible.- Fritz también pasó por aquí.

\- Y bastante preocupado. Se calmó una vez que le dije que estabas bien.- Butch sonrio de lado, él tiró la toalla sobre la cama, se sentó.- ¿Estás en dolor? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Lo que necesito ahora, es esto...- Recalcó tomando su bolsita y el encendedor. Sacó un liado y le lanzó a O'Neal la mirada de "¿te molesta?"

Extraño, él nunca le había preocupado una mierda de si a alguien le importaba. Al poli no parecía afectarle, así que la conversación siguió fluyendo de manera natural; del béisbol a las últimas noticias que parpadeaban en la televisión del bar, del nivel de crimen en la parte alta de Nueva York versus el centro de la ciudad. Cuando miró el reloj, habían pasado dos horas.

Joder, pensó. Había olvidado completamente lo que tenía que hacer. Con la punta del segundo tabaco guindando de su boca tomó su móvil y envío un rápido mensaje, no había tiempo de llamada. Su cara debió revelar su improvisto que el castaño se alarmó. Podía esperar, de verdad podía esperar. Pero con la falta de sangre en su torrente sanguíneo y la masturbada del millón que se había gastado, no era muy sensato permanecer vulnerable con la persona de su deseo a unos metros.

Él no era un hombre que se dejaba descontrolar pero... Recorrió la mirada por el poli medio acostado en su cama, con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, los muslos abiertos a disposición ciega. Le estaba viendo con ojos soñolientos, vestido con una camiseta suya, sonriendo tan fácilmente de la manera que hacía, con el pelo alborotado. Aquello era bestial.

Apurando el liado sacó un pantalón de cuero y una camisa, esa noche no tardaría. Empujando la camisa por su abdomen, respiró profundo mientras movía el hombro. Volvió a la habitación, se metió unas botas, sin calcetines. Butch lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza de repente.

\- ¿Porque el apuro? - Preguntó.

\- Me hirieron.- No pudo evitar el tono de obviedad, no la pagaría con él.- Perdí mucha sangre. Necesito alimentarme, eso es lo que iré a hacer.

O'Neal se movió en su cama, mirándole mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. En ese momento, el móvil vibró en su pantalón.

\- ¿Vas a follar?

V inhaló rápido.

\- ¿Qué? - Consiguió articular, entre toses y con la garganta ronca. El poli parecía confundido, se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya sabes. Cuando toqué tus colmillos me dijiste que servían para beber y follar, lo que sea que signifique para ustedes. Pero después dijiste que también funcionaba de ambas formas. - La tos de V había parado, decidió aplastar el liado en el cenicero. Miró al poli sobre el hombro.- Asumí que, cuando follan se muerden mutuamente, cómo sea.

Intentó mantener su mirada normal a pesar de las imágenes deliciosas que daban vueltas en su cerebro. Dioses, daría su huevo derecho por probar la sangre del poli, seguramente era tan buena cómo él. No lo sabía, jamás había probado un humano. Tampoco había tenido la tentación antes.

\- De las dos formas funciona.- Asintió.

Sin embargo, no está noche.

\- Si alguien más viene, diles que estoy en el Commodore. Ocupado.

\- Espera, aguanta tu trasero un segundo... ¿Qué? - Vishous sonrió, el castaño se sentó con la boca abierta. Él se llevó la mano enguantada a la sien en forma de despedida.- ¿El Commodore? ¡V, espera!

Percibió la presencia de la hembra cuando se materializó en su terraza. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Sentía cómo el aire crepitaba sobre su piel, cargado de electricidad. Los ojos blancos giraron a la puerta corrediza, la deslizó con solamente pensarlo.

El depredador ante su presa. Vio a la mujer rubia sonriendo hacia él. Cuando lo vio dar un paso dentro del lote, sus manos subieron al nudo detrás de su cuello. Cuando inhaló, olfateó el olor de la excitación femenina. La hembra ya tenía la respiración medio acelerada y los ojos empañados de necesidad. Él ladeó la cabeza.

\- Llegaste rápido.- Su voz hizo eco por el enorme apartamento. La hembra bajó un poco la cabeza, afectada por su mirada.

\- Estaba cerca.- murmuró con delicada voz. Manos de porcelana sujetaron los extremos del crop top. Él negó.

\- Quiero de tu sangre.

Las manos se detuvieron, para comenzar un camino al cabello. La hembra empujó el larguísimo pelo sobre un hombro, y emocionada, expuso un lado de su cuello. Ofreciéndolo en un instante. El olor a almizcle saturó el aire. Tan impaciente, pensó.

\- Las manos en la espalda. Ahora.- La rubia obedeció, expuso las puntas duras de los pezones contra la tela. Sus ojos saltaron de ahí luego a los ojos negros de la hembra.

Sujetó un costado del pequeño rostro virginal, pero para nada inocente. Sus sumisos jamás lo eran, los suyos estaban por lo alto. Solamente los que eran resistentes se quedaban, y él siendo el Amo que era, los más sucios eran los que lo buscaban. Sintió los colmillos creciendo hasta rozarle el labio inferior, colocó la boca sobre la vena latente y los enterró sin advertencia, la hembra gimió como si se hubiera empujado entre sus piernas.

Se alimentó a borbotones, el líquido magistral bajó por su garganta y cayó en su estómago. Cómo si se tratara de alguna bebida energizante, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, empujando la sangre por su torrente sanguíneo. El dolor en su cabeza se ralentizó al nivel soportable. Fue por el segundo ataque, hizo ladear la cabeza femenina y con una profunda risa oscura, volvió a atravesar la piel.

La hembra se pavoneo sobre sus mortales tacones devuelta a la terraza, con la sangre corriendo por su pecho, manchando su piel nívea. No había cerrado las heridas, a él no le importaba. A ella le encantaba sentirse al borde de la inconsciencia.

En un letargo, y una sonrisa en los labios.

Desapareció.

Él se dirigió a su nevera, sacó el Goose. Lo alzó frente a sus ojos e hizo una mueca, debía comprar más. Sirvió el líquido en un vaso de cristal y lo bajo de un trago, se volvió a servir y repitió así hasta que acabó la botella.

La tiró en la papelera, dejó el vaso sobre la barra del bar. Las velas del cuarto se encendieron una a una hasta iluminar con su luz naranjosa la recámara. Debería olvidarse del poli. La lujuria era lujuria. Podía satisfacerla a la distancia de una llamada, arreglando un encuentro en su ático y desahogándose con la sensación de control. Tenía un montón de instrumentos y artefactos para su uso, y una lista de personajes que podían danzar por ellas. Pero ésa era la diferencia. No recordaba haber deseado a alguien en muchísimo tiempo. Como en cientos de años. Mientras que sus sumisas y sumisos le desfogaban y punto, algo en el detective le dejaba ardiendo.

Cayó de espaldas en su cama, sin abrir los ojos se metió mano en los pantalones. Su boca se abrió apenas envolvió la mano alrededor de la tortuosa erección. Todo lo que había pensado mientras bebía era la piel frágil de Butch contra sus dientes. El humano era un temerario, no era cómo los demás, no daba su brazo a torcer. Esto era algo completamente diferente. El tío había tomado su cerebro como rehén. Sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir pánico y le intrigaba más allá de toda medida.

El asunto le había costado un balazo y un corte, le estaba volviendo estúpido, prueba fehaciente de que debería dejarlo estar, pero sabía que no iba a pasar. Nunca desistía con algo que deseara.


	13. Círculos.

Todavía no podía creer que Havers la hubiera apoyado y traído hasta aquí para que conviviera. No es que él no estuviera atrás de ella respirando en su cuello todo el tiempo.

Estarían juntos en casa si no hubiera tenido que volver corriendo a Saint Francis para hablar con un doctor que ellos pensaban que era muy buena adquisición para el hospital. Y Marissa suponía que estaba dejándola recuperar su honor a los ojos de Wrath por cuenta propia, después de todos era el leahdyre y no podía permitir tener tensiones directas con el rey.

Él no sabía que ambos habían hablado. Después de que Wrath hubiera recuperado la consciencia después de haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, él había sido directo cómo siempre.

\- Nunca te negaré la entrada en mí casa. Salvaste mí vida, apoyaste a mí shellan en este momento tan duro en nuestras vidas. Eres una mujer de valía, Marissa. Siempre te seré agradecido.- Beth envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Wrath y se apoyó en el cuerpo de su hellren. Los cabellos negros se entremezclaron, el de él liso, el de ella ondulado.

\- Gracias, mí rey. Estaré eternamente agradecida por vuestras palabras.- Sonrió, apretando el pañuelo de lágrimas entre sus dedos.- Gracias.

Sintió la mano de Beth en su hombro antes de notarlo. Ella le sonreía.

\- Quién sabe que nos depare el futuro, podemos ser amigas si así lo deseas. Necesitaría de una presencia femenina entre tantos hombres revoloteando a mí alrededor.- Ambas rieron suavemente. Se dejó envolver en el abrazo.

Si Havers supiera que las cosas habían seguido su curso después de todo. Y qué ella iba a por otra persona.

Butch era alto. Al menos 1.90 con pecho amplio, musculoso y abdomen plano, muslos fuertes y el más precioso par de piernas que alguna vez había visto. Esta no era una visión que una pequeña bonita y mojigata como ella debiera de estar viendo.

Esta visión podía darle ideas. Ideas de cómo se sentiría encontrarse junto a él, frotarse sobre él, besar esa piel suave... Tembló ante la idea.

\- Yo era su shellan, antes de Elizabeth.

Él se envaró. Tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos la veían sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Ustedes dos...?

Ella sacudió la mano. Giró para ver la ventana, finalmente admitió.

\- Eso fue antes de que Wrath se enamorara.- Sonrió. Sin embargo la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Se le oprimió el pecho.- Vi aquel proceso, ¿sabes? Él no es un macho de palabras, pero un día comenzó a estar más distraído y fácil de enojar, cuándo venía a visitarlo encontraba que no estaba.- Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el vidrio. Una corrió por su mejilla. Simulando las lágrimas de dolor que sus tristes ojos tenían.- No fue hasta que la vi aquel día que realmente me lo creí. Cuando la vi todo se volvió real, ella es hermosa, fue lo primero que pensé.- Sonrió levemente, bajó la mirada a su regazo.- Recuerdo, atrás en el comienzo, que al visualizar una hembra a su lado, era ella la silueta que veía. No yo.

Escuchó la respiración trabajosa de Butch. Cuando lo miró a los ojos no había lágrimas, estaba serio, muy serio. Había un raro aroma denso, cómo a madera quemada perturbando el aire. Arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Querrías ser ella? - Preguntó.

Sonrió melancólica.

\- No. No lo sé. Me gusta, no es rencorosa ni mala.- Marissa colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.- Intenté por generaciones que me amará. Recuerdo cuando mis lecciones empezaron...- Sonrió de la nada. Las mejillas le revolearon de inocencia casi infantil.- Cuando la Diosa me escogió, entre tantas hembras, sentí dicha. Una sangre pura debe estar con el rey, otro sangre pura. Y la Diosa me había aceptado. Hay un pequeño cuento entre mí gente que encantó a todas las newling. Ese es el nombre de las doncellas vírgenes. Y es que...- Carraspeo, el sentimiento todavía era puro en la punta de su lengua, comenzó a relatar.- Se decía, cuando el Rey Wrath conoció a su prometida. Él cayó de rodillas, impactado por su belleza, quedó sin aliento. Ella obtuvo su corazón antes de quisiera saberlo, y ella cayó por él. Fue amor a primera vista, incluso más simple.

     "Recuerdo el cuadro de la realeza. Recuerdo cómo se veía el padre de Wrath.- Miró a la nada. Cómo si todavía pudiera visualizarlo.- Él era completamente hermoso. Sus ojos eran del color de las hojas en primavera, pero pálidas, como la luz de la luna. Su pelo era negro como las alas de los cuervos cayendo hacia atrás por su ancha espalda. Wrath II es la viva imagen de su padre, es una lástima que él no pueda recordarlo.- Butch frunció el ceño, se mantuvo callado.- Las hembras solían mirar el cuadro, yo lo hacía de vez en cuándo, cuando necesita orar. Me gustaba más observar el de la reina. Su cuadro, era precioso. Igual de aristocrático. Ella estaba en su trono, en una alcoba con muebles antiguos. Vestida con terciopelo rojo, el hilo captaba la luz del fuego, al igual que todos sus rubíes, las piedras brillaban en sus orejas, cuello, muñecas y manos. De su cabeza posaba una corona de oro, sus largos rizos negros caían largos e impecables hasta sus cintura. Sus manos delgaduchas en los posabrazos, de sus dedos se veía la joya real. La misma que mí reina posee ahora. La reina Anha tenía los labios rojos, igual que las mejillas y alrededor de sus ojos azules.

     Sonrió, su ceño se frunció un poco. Las palabras le costaron, solo porque estaba conmovida.- Siempre me aferre a aquel relato, jamás estuve más ansiosa. Imaginé que la reina había estado así. Sin embargo, cuando el día llegó, estaba fría. Cuando mí hermano me trajó aquí, no podía dejar de sentirme cómo un témpano...

_\- Entre._

_Bajo sus órdenes, la pesada puerta se abrió a lo ancho. No oodia ver, pero sentía las presencias. Detrás de su hermano, había un grupo. Esos fueron los que comenzaron a cantar, más bien a gruñir. Ella, honestamente, temía a la Hermandad de la Daga Negra._

_De acuerdo a la tradición, Havers anunció en voz alta y_  
_clara._

_\- Mi señor. ¿Puedo proceder a su presentación?_

_\- Sí.- Lo escuchó decir. Marissa jadeo, debajo del velo. Era real, él estaba ahí. El consejo se presentó a través de la puerta, de dos en dos dividiéndose y formando un círculo alrededor del perímetro de la habitación._

_Los guerreros de la hermandad, vestidos de negro y cargados de armas, comenzaron a cantar más fuerte. La cadencia de sus voces y el movimiento de sus formas tan sincronizadas , como si fueran uno. A diferencia de los miembros de la aristocracia, ellos no se separaron. Permaneciendo hombro con hombro, en una formación como de caja, no podía ver nada de lo que había en el centro, pero podía oler el almizcle._

_Los Hermanos se acercaron, los sintió rodeándola y ella se encogió debajo de todo esos velos que la escondían de pies a cabeza. No supo cuánto de eso siguió, ellos la rodeaban. Alegando de algo sagrado. Finalmente, se desplegaron cómo se abre una rosa._

_Arrodillada frente a Wrath se levantó el pesado velo azulado. Revelando así, su rostro. No sé atrevió a alzar los ojos._

_Havers se aclaró la garganta._

_\- Mí señor. Esta es mi hermana, Marissa.- Dijo la monótona voz de su hermano con un deje de nerviosismo. La hizo tragar más grueso, se sentía temblar sobre aquél fino piso.- El linaje de esta hembra se ofrece para ser considerada para su apareamiento..._

_\- Váyanse.- Wrath espetó.- Ahora._

_El corazón le saltó un latido. Quiso mirar a su hermano para buscar fuerza en su expresión._

_\- Mí señor...- Habló una voz masculina desconocida, residente de uno de los de negro. Hubo un sonido como si alguien abriera y cerrará la boca. Sin chistar todos abandonaron la sala entre trompicones._

_\- Ustedes también.- Ordenó. Los guerreros salieron en lo menos que tarda el pensamiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos._

_Ella alzó los ojos, dubitativa. La visión frente a ella le quitó el aliento. Wrath II estaba parado frente a ella, a unos metros. Estaban en una alcoba, no pudo darle detalles sino al macho en medio de él. Wrath tenía una túnica sagrada, negra como su pelo. Tatuajes subían por sus antebrazos y se perdían debajo de las mangas. Los lentes negros la veían y ella detectaba poder debajo de esa mirada. Los pezones se le endurecieron, sintió una fuerza en su sexo. El macho respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento en su potente pecho._

_\- No tengas miedo.- Dijo con una voz que de terciopelo y grava.- Nadie va a hacerte daño. Esta será como un segundo hogar para ti. Esta es tu alcoba, siéntete cómoda en ella._

_Cuando lo vió girando, se tropezó con sus palabras. En un arrebato de fuerza, se desnudó la muñeca y la alzó en el aire, miró la tela gruesa de la alfombra bajo su cuerpo. Respirando por la boca, dijo._

_\- Me... Me di-dijeron que fue herido en-en batalla.- El calor de sus mejillas se extendió por cada gramo de su cuerpo. Cómo si le hubieran puesto una secadora.- De-Debo alimentarlo._

_No sería bien visto que otra hembra entrará por esa puerta a ofrecerle algo que su prometida tenía. Él se detuvo en seco, sintió el conflicto antes de poder verlo. Él quería irse, quería irse, el descubrimiento destrozó su corazón. Siquiera la había visto y quería largarse de ahí. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, obedeció cuando después de una eternidad, lo sintió maldecir y aceptó lo que le ofrecía para detenerlo._

_Marissa se sentó en el borde de su cama, la sintió tan suave y acolchada como la que tenía en casa, con finas telas como sus vestidos. El sudor le corría salvaje debajo de la opresión alrededor del cuello. Solamente tenía el rostro descubierto, el pelo de oro se veía empujado detrás hasta la trenza que la capucha le ocultaba. Se puso una mano en la pierna. Wrath cayó a su lado en todo su peso, respiró hondo su aroma masculino. Se estremeció, olía muy bien._

_Levantó la muñeca a él, ofreciendo las venas azules a través de su piel blanca cómo la nieve. Levantó los ojos de azul cristalino a él, las mejillas debían tener un color acalorado, se sentía caliente. Seguro parecía que hubiera corrido a través de la mansión. Wrath le tomó la muñeca, y el tacto fue agradable. Sus colmillos eran largos, demasiado largos y gruesos. Y la espanto._

_Cuando él gruñó en advertencia, se detuvo. Empujó cada pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza, su rey no era simplemente un macho cualquiera._

_Venía de la sangre más pura en su raza, él era casi animalístico: primitivo e instintivo. Un soldado por lo que su gente cuchicheaba con olas de inconformidad. Él era un regalo, un macho puro, su rey, su hellren... Tragó un gemido, se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando todos los ruidos que salían de ella._

_El sentimiento que creció de la nada fue tan inevitable cómo inmutable._

_Un rayo cruzó entre sus piernas, no fue doloroso cómo su celo, fue lo contrario. La hizo pegar las rodillas y morderse la mejilla. Sus paredes vaginales se estremecieron, meció levemente las caderas antes de detenerse._

_Su mente explotó en nuevos instintos, en ese olor, ese aliento, los gruñidos._

_Su cabeza nadó en sensaciones._

_Cómo empezó, terminó._

_Wrath se levantó de sopetón. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y la dejó ahí. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lado._

_Sus ojos fueron a su entrepierna, nada. Lo miró al rostro otra vez, estiró la mano a su hombro._

_\- Mí señor..._

_\- Gracias._

_Con el corazón salvaje en su pecho, con humedad entre sus piernas y los colmillos en su boca, pidiendo por más, la dejó ahí sentada. El estruendo de la otra puerta (que no había visto) al cerrarse, la hizo saltar. Con un suspiro, y un peso amenazando con derrumbarla a llorar, metió el dedo debajo de la opresión en su cuello, cuando jaloneo, el nudo desistió y la capucha cayó con un susurro._

_\- ¿Wrath? - Sollozó._

\- Cuando vi a Beth, en la ceremonia. Reconocí que era la imagen de la reina. Ambas son extremadamente hermosas, distintas en estructuras óseas pero inequívocamente, preciosas. Ambas de piernas infinitas, piel nívea, el pelo negro y los ojos azules.- Suspiro, se llevó una mano al corsé y respiró hondo.- Ahí supe, que ambos, simbólicamente son la reencarnación de nuestro antiguo reinado. Y lo acepté, di un paso atrás. Por eso mí hermano quiso tomar venganza y matar a Wrath, en nombre de mí honor. Eventualmente recibió lo que se merecía, pero Wrath comprendió que era cierto, rompió su promesa. Ahora están a mano.

Butch no respondió por un rato largo.

Su mirada brillosa estaba perdida fuera de la mansión. La mandíbula la tenía apretada y llegaba a reconocer, que siempre le veía así.

Ese día estaba guapísimo, el pelo lo tenía peinado un poco de lado, no se había afeitado y una sombra oscura adornaba su rostro, y aunque prefería un rostro limpio, le quedaba bien. El traje color marfil se acentuaba bien a su cuerpo, la corbata azul marino, de minúsculos cuadros resaltaba precioso la camisa blanca debajo.

El humano tragó grueso.

\- ¿Cómo fue después, después de la ceremonia?

Ella volvió a reposar las manos en su regazo, mirando el perfil del macho humano, retomó la historia. Descubrió que además del sonido de la lluvia en ese pequeña sala, su voz hacía un eco que rebotaba en las paredes.

\- De algún modo. Se convirtió en un hábito, Wrath venía a mí solamente cuando tenía hambre o estaba herido. Jamás tomó mí virginidad y no reproche al respecto, mí hermano se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal porque siempre regresaba, él quería que hiciéramos la ceremonia pero por temor retrocedía. Siguió así por generaciones. No era tonta, desde el primer día supe que no me amaba ni que se sentía atraído a mí, el olor de mi excitación le provocaba incomodidad. Él siempre fue frío y profesional. Wrath se convirtió en alguien ajeno, nunca lo conocí realmente. Venía aquí, cómo el día que nos conocimos...- Aclaró.- Con la esperanza que alguna vez me necesitará para algo más. Así que dejaba uno o dos atuendos en mí visita y me quedaba un par de noches... Pero siempre volvía a casa.

La hembra desechada.

La indeseada, defectuosa, solterona virgen que ni siquiera un guerrero de pura raza como Wrath había podido soportar sexualmente ni siquiera una vez, aunque fuera para librarla de ser una newling. Y gracias a su repulsión estaría para siempre sin compañero. Debías ser tomada para que se te considerara la shellan de alguien.

Su ruptura había sido una sorpresa y no lo había sido.

Para nadie.

A pesar de que Wrath declarara que ella lo había dejado, la glymera sabía la verdad. Había estado intacta por siglos, sin haber llevado nunca su esencia de aparejamiento.

Por otro lado, ninguna hembra hubiera dejado a Wrath voluntariamente.

Era el Rey Ciego, el último vampiro de pura raza en el planeta, un gran guerrero y un miembro de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

No había nada más alto que el.

¿La conclusión entre la aristocracia?

Algo tenía que estar mal en ella, lo más factible que estuviera oculto bajo sus ropas, y esa deficiencia era probablemente de naturaleza sexual. ¿Por qué otra razón un guerrero de sangre caliente no había sentido ningún impulso erótico hacia ella?

Respiró hondo.

\- ¿Lo amaste?

Marissa volteo, pestañeo un par de veces.

\- Lo hice.- Asintió. El rostro de él era uno entristecido, el de ella digno de la nostalgia. 

Se miraron a los ojos, ella extendió la mano a través de la mesita entre los dos y sujetó la suya.

Él se tensó.

\- ¿Lo sigues haciendo? - Pestañeando las lágrimas fuera de su visión se incorporó, se montó sobre la mesa, sujetando ambas manos de él.

Comenzó a negar.

\- Por favor...

Butch cerró los ojos.

\- Respóndeme.- Pidió. Su voz estaba al borde de romperse.

Ella se mordió el labio. Sin llorar, sin llorar, repitió en su cabeza. Tomando valor en una respiración, susurró:

\- Eso creo, no lo sé.- Butch tomó aire, conteniendo algo. Ella le sujetó el rostro antes de que pudiera apartarla. Él seguía serio y ella estaba a punto de desbordar.- Pero sé que te quiero. Lo sé. Me gustó cuando me besaste, él nunca lo hizo. Él nunca me miró como lo haces tú, tampoco me tocó ni dijo mí nombre cómo tú lo haces. Butch...- Acercó su boca a la suya, la silla chilló cuando la apartó con su saltó sobre la mesa. Susurró contra su boca.- Por eso me gustas.

Abrió la boca, para plantar un delicado beso en esa llamativa boca.

Las manos de Butch bajaron por sus antebrazos, hasta aferrarles las muñecas. No retrocedió pero el gesto le dijo más que suficiente.

Marissa apartó las manos, resignada volvió a su lugar.

La desesperación se adueñó de su pecho.

\- No es tu culpa por haberte enamorado. Tuvieron una historia, y llegaste amarlo, no tienes que llorar. No sabías que existía hasta hace un par de meses, e incluso, nos hemos visto sólo un par de veces. Está es la primera vez que sé tanto de ti, ahora entiendo por qué estabas aquí en primer lugar.. - El macho pensó por largo rato, finalmente la miró con cierta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Marissa quiso abrazarlo, ¿estuvo mal en decírselo?.- Necesitó un tiempo para digerir esto. Así como tú, de poner tus sentimientos en lugar. Tomaremos esto con calma.

Asintió una y otra vez, no pudo luchar contra la pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

\- Gracias.

La mirada en los ojos del hombre frente a ella se suavizó.

\- No digas eso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

\- ¿Qué puedo saber de ti? - Sonrió. El hombre abrió apretó una mano, tal vez luchando por no tocarse el pelo, se rascó el cogote, mirándola con algo de vergüenza.

\- No hay mucho... Crecí en una casa pequeña al sur de Boston. Con mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos y hermanas. Perdí contacto con ellos, hm... Nuestra relación no es la mejor. - Él evadió sus ojos, el tema era duro, descubrió.- Me fui de casa joven, acepté cualquier empleo que pude, y me ejercí en fuerzas especiales, escogí la rama criminalista que me trajó a donde estamos ahora mismo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, se enderezó en la silla.

\- Eres un guerrero.- Musitó atónita.

Él rió un poco, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Eso creo, en mi mundo sólo soy un detective.

\- ¿Sigues en acción? - Preguntó con la voz pequeñita. El hombre sacudió levemente la cabeza.

\- No en mi trabajo, fui despedido. Aquí...- Suspiro.-Eso espero, de verdad.

Hubieron fogonazos en su visión, la granja hace meses, la sangre que residía en el piso, los cadáveres despidiendo el olor a muerte y sangre podrida, cómo queso comenzando a descomponer. Los dos perros mutilados. 

Pero sobre todo, el olor de la maldad vululando de pared en pared, la excitación por la adrenalina. La sed de matanza.

Los guerreros olían así muchas veces, a veces era varonil, lleno de hormonas. Otras, era cómo azufre y humo, salía de sus cuerpos en ondas. En su mente hubieron flashes de dagas siendo guardadas en fundas, de colmillos desnudos y miradas heladas mientras ella observaba desde su escondite.

La sangre negra, la espesa sangre negra.

\- No me gusta mucho eso.

Butch enmudeció.

Mientras se miraban, las puertas se abrieron y Fritz ingresó con una bandeja llena de delicias. El mayordomo colocó una taza caliente frente a ambos, café. Y en medio, una pirámide de pastelitos de todos los colores, rellenos, esponjosos y bonitos.

Ella sonrió, agradeciendo tiernamente, se llevó un pastelito, le gustó el sabor, sostuvo la taza y bebió un largo sorbo limpiando su boca con la amargura de la cafeína.

Su garganta agradeció el líquido, su lengua no.

Sus papilas gustativas se ampliaron y cerraron al sabor, la imagen de ojos amatistas resaltó en primera fila en su cerebro. Tosió mientras volvía la taza al plato.

No era momento para pensar en otro macho. Observó a Butch mientras se relamía los labios, el saco me apretaba los hombros y la camisa resaltaba su pecho, lucía demasiado atractivo en un traje de ese color, resaltaba sus colores, el verde de sus ojos, el color de su pelo, el tono de su piel. ¿Porque en tantos años de vida jamás se había encontrado un hombre así?

No sabría si le hubiera gustado antes, no mientras esperaba por Wrath, mientras ojos amatistas la comían entera. Butch no la veía cómo los demás, se fijaba en ella pero era educado.

Lo había besado la vez pasada, recordaba la sensación de su boca contra la de ella, intoxicante. El sentimiento había sido como fuegos artificiales en su cuerpo, era la vampira más antigua de toda la mansión y era ahora cuando descubría los placeres de sentir un cuerpo contra el suyo, la sensación de estar en control y no estarlo.

¿La glymera realmente era tan buena? Las hembras tenían que esperar ser cortejadas o eran deshechadas como juguetes rotos. Pero ella recordaba, ver a las shellans sonrientes, jamás imperturbables, con el olor de macho, cómo perfume masculino exudando de sus poros.

Recordaba el olor del sexo, embriagador.

Ella se sentía empujada lejos de la fruta prohibida. Aunque iba en contra de sus lecciones de niña, sólo ella sabía cómo sus dedos habían recorrido sus muslos y sostenido sus pechos. Era un sentimiento profundo, recordaba la primera vez que había descubierto placer en el botón entre sus piernas, en retorcer los pezones entre dos dedos.

Eso era malo, ella había aprendido a hacerlo mientras se bañaba. Toda la evidencia se iba en el agua y ella volvía a estar pura cuando tenía el vestido encima. Si su hermano se enteraba, la miraría feo, si supiera las cosas sucias que habían sido susurradas a su oído todas las veces que había ido a alimentarse, con su compañero de la mesa de la corte de la glymera.

Solamente alguien como Rehv encontraba placer sonriendo al rostro de Havers después de ofrecer su cuerpo a su hermana.

La Diosa solamente sabía lo que pasaría si su hermano se enteraba de la sangre no roja bajando por su garganta, del humano que sus carnes llamaban. ¿Cómo sabría la sangre humana? Se decía que no era tan enriquecedora como los de su especie, no la mantendría sin hambre por mucho tiempo.

Pero incluso, la sangre de Rehvenge no era normal.

\- El sire Rhage le ha mandado esto, señor.- Fritz saco una servilleta de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Butch sin darle una mirada. El castaño lo sostuvo, frunciendo el ceño.- Dijo y citó que solamente usted podría verlo, estaba riendo así que no creo que sea algo de que preocuparse, sire.

\- Gracias... Fritz.- Complacido con el sonido de su nombre, el mayordomo partió. Las dos solapas puntiagudas ondeando a sus espaldas.

Giró a Butch. El desplegó la cara de la servilleta, su expresión se relajó mientras veía lo que fuese, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio intentó no reír.

Ella lo miró reprimiendo una sonrisa.

\- Ciertamente no malas noticias, huh.

Butch negó, soltando risitas.

\- Es un mensaje de amor.- Volteando la servilleta le reveló su imagen.

Habían grabado apurado y desinteresado, en letras mayúsculas se leía "te extrañamos" estaba firmado con el nombre de Rhage y unos besos y abrazos junto unos corazones. Había un posdata: Beth manda besos. La elegante firma de Phury se leía en una esquina del pedazo de tela, chorreada un poco por la tinta de marcador.

\- Los dejó un minuto...- Siseo el humano. Dejando la servilleta junto a su taza, negó ligeramente.

Marissa inhaló.

\- Parece que has encajado muy bien.

\- Aye. Son buenos hombres, unos imbéciles pero es difícil no quererlos. Ya entiendo porque Tohr parece no soportarlos pero jamás los deja solos.

"Tohr." Sonrió. Extendió su mano a través de la mesa y sujetó su mano.

\- Nos estamos mudando.- Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Butch entrelazó sus dedos, su pulgar acariciando el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Qué? - Frunció el ceño.- ¿Cuando?

\- En un día. Beth quiere que todo esté en orden cuando lleguemos, mientras tanto está siendo remodelada, V está allá en este momento con Wrath y Z, finalizando los detalles de la protección del lugar. Deberías verlo, es una fortaleza, es lejos de la ciudad, entre las montañas en un terreno casi oculto.

Miró la lejanía, repasó las paredes que la rodeaban como si fuese la última vez que las viera, pronto iba a ser cierto. Mudarse, siempre creyó que la hermandad viviría en la casa, cerca de la ciudad.

\- ¿Te irás con ellos? - Titubeó.

\- Sí...- Butch sonrió, mirando hacia abajo.- Puedes visitarnos.

\- Sí...- Replicó, no muy segura de aquello.

El macho la ayudó bajar de las escaleras sosteniendo su mano, mientras ella se alzaba el velo del vestido con la otra. Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada. Escuchó parloteo masculino mientras había risas femeninas, bastantes estruendosas.

Pasando por el umbral descubierto de la sala se encontró con Phury en un atractivo traje morado muy oscuro, tenía el pelo amarrado en la nuca. Estaba sentado en un sofá individual, con la mejilla contra sus nudillos, la pierna la tenía doblada sobre la otra y su mano reposaba con una copa sobre su rodillas. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos citrinos fijos en el espectáculo frente a él.

Rhage estaba de pie, con una camisa blanca de algodón, simple y cómoda y unos jeans, los pies descalzos asomándose por el ruedo. El rubio estaba riendo a carcajadas, apenas sosteniéndose el estómago duro mientras extendía las manos. Beth estaba frente a él, montada sobre la mesa de café, el vestido que tenía era largo como una cascada. Ella movía las manos salvajemente, empujando mechones largos detrás de su oreja.

\- Es mejor que sepas lo que haces, nuestra reina es pequeña pero tiene buen gancho derecho.- La aterciopelada voz de Phury, siempre apaciguadora alcanzó sus oídos. La habitación era cálida, cómo la chimenea dando un aura de intimidad a los presentes.

\- Claro que lo haré. Soy el mejor en esto.- Replicó Rhage abriendo los brazos. La pelinegra se rió.

\- ¡Ahora! - Gritó Beth de repente, saltando a los brazos del rubio. El macho la atajó soltando un grito de sorpresa. Sus manos la agarraron de la cintura, y la alzaron sobre la cabeza mientras Elizabeth abría los brazos en el aire y reía como una niñita.

\- ¿Acaso están simulando el salto de Dirty Dancing? - Butch rió suavemente a su lado. Ensimismado con la visión mientras Rhage tomaba otro rumbo y comenzaba a girar sobre sus pies, las risas de Beth se transformaron en grititos de júbilo. El vestido y el pelo se movían en el aire mientras giraba.

Ambos se detuvieron con un grito de victoria.

Beth chocó sus palmas contra las del macho, mientras reía fuera de aire. Rhage la envolvió con un brazo, atrayéndola en un medio abrazo algo brusco, pero la pelinegra no mostró inconformidad siendo aplastada de esa forma.

\- Parecen niños...- Susurró mientras era jalada.

La puerta principal, a unos metros de distancia de ellos, se abrió por si sola. La otra mitad de Phury abrió la puerta, sus ojos negros la atravesaron entera cuando fue lo primero que vió al abrir la puerta. Sus ojos ónix la repasaron un instante, el macho frunció el ceño.

Y silenciosamente, vió a Butch.

\- ¿Dónde?

El macho señaló la sala.

\- Están allá.

En un intercambio silencioso pero no incómodo, Z siguió de largo, despachando a ambos para ir a con su hermano. Detrás apareció Wrath con Vishous.

Ella se congeló, alzando la cabeza para mirar al enorme hombre intimidante a la cara. La boca le colgó abierta un poco. Hoy, V estaba vestido con unos jeans, camiseta y una gorra de béisbol desgastada que cubría su cabello. Él se detuvo en seco apenas la vió. Los ojos se deslizaron sobre ella y recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo como si estuviera comprobando que estaba ilesa.

\- Hola.- Susurró. Él frunció el ceño, como si lo desaprobara.

\- Tiempo sin verte.- Le dijo de vuelta. Esos helados y brillantes ojos la abandonaron y pasaron a su amigo. El ceño no dejó su rostro.

La mano que le cubría la espalda baja se alejó y pronto extraño el tacto cálido. Los dos hombres buscaron la mano del otro en el mismo momento.

\- ¿No hicimos esto hace poco? - Murmuró el macho en traje al de ojos diamantinos. Vishous y Butch se sostuvieron las manos, uniendo parcialmente sus pechos en un medio abrazo. V palmeó el hombro del humano.

\- ¿Estoy captando una queja? - Le respondió el pelinegro del mismo modo. Ella quiso que se alejara de Butch.

\- ¿Te divertiste?

\- Fui el alma de la fiesta.

Butch se alejó, sin soltarle la mano.

\- Necesitó que analices los planos de seguridad. Los instalaré mañana si los apruebas. - La voz del pelinegro bajó hasta convertirse en un suspiro.

\- ¿Hubo algún error? - Intuyó preocupación en el tono de voz. Butch miró a Wrath, frunciendo el ceño. El rey negó.

\- Todo está bien, échale un vistazo a esos planos, tal vez veas una zona débil, algo que nosotros.- Wrath recibió a Butch con el mismo abrazo, palmeando las enormes espaldas en el proceso. Era amistoso.

Vishous hizo una versión de una sonrisa de lado, la visera le cubría el rostro.

\- Quiero saber que opinas, necesito tu visión de detective en esto.- Butch sonrió, tomando color en el rostro. Marissa envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, no le gustó el sentimiento que la abarcó viéndolos.

\- Aw, V. Sabes cómo halagar un hombre, sentí cosquillas y toda la mierda.- Escuchó que reía. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir una palabrota. Wrath sacudió la cabeza, y se plantó junto a ella.

\- Marissa.- La saludó. Se vio obligada a desenfundar su abrazo para hacer una referencia, bajó la cabeza mientras doblaba las rodillas y descendía colocando un pie detrás del otro.

\- Wrath...

Casi una hora después, se encontraba en la desesperación absoluta cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada de su casa, acababa de ser dejada por Fritz y velozmente, venían otra vez por ella, a la distancia de una llamada. El auto mate blindado de detuvo sin el menor ruido, la puerta de piloto se abrió.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente al automóvil. Y adivina quién apareció para encontrarla: Rehvenge.

Rehv, tan fuerte, tan poderoso… Tan completamente capaz de alimentarla.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera adorado el ático del Commodore.

En otras circunstancias, podría haberle adorado a él.

Los ojos violetas de Rehv se estrecharon mientras se caminaba hacia ella, glorioso sobre su tamaño, el bastón sólo le daba una adquisición de poder a su jerarquía. Él era un macho enorme, entrenado como uno de los Hermanos, y tenía práctica en el arte de amenazar, su apuesto rostro inclemente se detuvo frente a ella.

\- Estás alterada.- No fue una pregunta.

Ella apenas sonrió.

Los machos como él tendían a ser muy protectores, y aunque ninguno de ellos estuviera emparejado, no le sorprendió que pareciera listo para cazar algo en su  
nombre.

\- No lo sé.- Se acarició los brazos todavía erizados. El corazón le latía rápido en el pecho. Se sentía como si algo perturbara su aura. Supo que lo había abandonado en la mansión pero la sensación eléctrica había quedado.- No sé porque me siento así.

Mientras la estudiaba, tuvo la más extraña sensación que estaba escudriñando sus emociones, examinando como se interconectaban desde su interior.

\- Ven aquí, tahlly. Dame la mano.- le dijo. La extendió sin dudarlo. Siempre observaba las formalidades de la glymera, y aún no la había saludado como dictaban las costumbres.

Excepto que cuando sus palmas se encontraron, no rozó con los labios sus nudillos.

Puso el pulgar sobre su muñeca y presionó un poco. Luego más fuerte. De repente, como si hubiera abierto alguna clase de drenaje, sus sentimientos de preocupación le recorrieron el brazo hacia abajo y afuera, hacia él, extraídos por su contacto.

\- ¿Rehvenge? - Susurró débilmente.

En el instante que la soltó, las emociones volvieron, como si la fuente de todo bien se hubiera cerrado.

\- No estás segura de quererme está noche.- Él nunca preguntaba. Se ruborizó y se frotó la piel donde la había tocado.

\- Siempre te querré.- Susurró. Hubo una doble connotación que ninguno de los dos quiso remarcar. Para que las cosas se pusieran en movimiento, fue hacia el sofá de cuero negro que usaban habitualmente y se quedó allí parada.

Rehvenge fue hacia ella y se quitó el abrigo de marta cibelina, arrojando la piel y alisándola para que pudieran yacer sobre ella. Luego se desabrochó el saco de su traje negro y se la quitó también. Luego con la punta de los dedos desabotonó la camisa blanca inmaculada, revelando su pecho liso y duro. Sus pectorales estaban tatuados, dos estrellas de cinco puntas rojas, y había más diseños sobre su acordonado estómago.

Mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba contra el brazo del sillón, sus músculos se flexionaron. Cuando miró hacia arriba, la atrajo su brillante mirada de amatista, tanto como su mano cuando extendió el brazo y la agarró de la cintura.

\- Tengo lo que necesitas...- Le susurró. Se levantó la falda del vestido y subió entre sus piernas. Rehv siempre insistía en que bebiera de su garganta, pero de las tres veces que lo habían hecho, ni una sola vez se había excitado.

Lo que era a la vez un alivio tanto como un recordatorio. Tampoco Wrath había tenido nunca una erección cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Sostuvo la mandíbula del macho por ambos lados de la cabeza, sentándose sobre su regazo presionó su cuerpo contra al suyo. No había aire entre ambos, bajó la cabeza a su cuello mientras la mano de él subía a sujetarle la nuca debajo de la mata de pelo rubio, y la guiaba casi desesperado. Enterró los colmillos, su sangre estalló en su boca, sus boca salivó con el enriquecido sabor.

Inhaló el olor del hombre de pelo marrón, él tendió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras ella bebía.

 


	14. Todo sobre nosotros.

 

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, entrecerro los ojos y miró fijamente al sujeto frente a él. Wrath estaba en posición, pero encarnado contra la puerta dónde los había empujado dentro.

\- ¿Entonces?

El pelinegro lo miraba lánguido. No sabía si lo estaba escaneando de la manera que habían hecho cuando se habían conocido. Pero ahora las tablas estaban al revés, y estaban seguros que así se quedarían por la eternidad. Lo presentía. Wrath no estaba contento, poco llevaban viviendo juntos y llegaba a conocer bien las expresiones de cada uno. El Príncipe estaba mortalmente serio, cómo si le hubiera dado la noticia más impactante del mundo, para él.

No lo era.

\- ¿Sabes qué lo que estás pidiendo rompe cada regla ya pautada? - Wrath preguntó. Butch resopló.

\- No quería llegar a esto.- Alzó la barbilla.- Consideremos esto cómo el favor, por haberlos ayudado.

El aura del pelinegro le alcanzó igual que el rugido de un látigo, pero él no retrocedió. Se mantuvo, mostrando determinación. Su cabeza estaba gritando "¡Escucha, maldición!", agarrar al pelinegro solamente haría molestar a los hermanos aka guardaespaldas.

\- Butch. Lo que me pides, es prohibido.

\- Nadie tiene que saberlo. Tus muchachones viven en esta fortaleza, nadie sabrá. Lo que pido, es tu permiso, nada más. Porque lo seguiré intentando, de alguna manera.

Wrath dejó caer el pie que tenía apoyado en la puerta y se incorporó.

\- No podría empezar mi mandato quebrantando la ley.

\- No tendrías. Le estoy preguntando al Wrath que conocí, no el que estará con una corona en la cabeza y el trasero entumecido en un asiento. - Cara a cara, le dijo.- Que se jodan, que se jodan las reglas, me estoy ofreciendo a mí mismo.

Lo estaba haciendo dudar, lo sabía. No sabía cómo pero lo hacía. Mientras veía a la profunda negrura de los lentes, pensó: lo aceptará. Tenía que hacerlo.

Aferrándose a la poca esperanza que le quedaba, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del tipo, y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. No O'Neal, no el detective. Sólo él, hagamos esto con los malditos instintos.

\- Por favor, te lo ruego.- Imploró.- Vishous estaba desangrándose en nuestro cuarto, el tozudo se negó cuando siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, estaba cortado y atravesado como una trocheta. Vi a los otros dos... Vi a Phury cosiendo a su propio hermano.- Espeto. La imagen ardiendo en las retinas lo hizo sentir el miedo que había tenido esa noche.- Y vi a Rhage, no tengo idea de qué le pasó pero no se le veía nada bien. Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. ¿Son menos en número, no es así? Tohrment no vive aquí, y tú tienes que empezar esta nueva vida. Están carentes de personal, no veo a nadie más haciendo fila. Así que, por favor, déjame ayudar.

°

  
\- ¡Mierda, V! - Empujó al macho por los hombros.- ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Lo tenía, joder! - Se pasó una mano por el rostro. El pecho le subía y bajaba rápido.- ¿Qué fue con eso de las promesas?

Vishous no se movió, pero le miró con esos ojos que parecía que estaban a punto de empezar a arder. Phury corrió, se detuvo bajó el farol cuando los vió. Su expresión no era, exactamente, accesible. Cerciorando que no se estaban moliendo a los golpes, se detuvo en su lugar. Butch lo ignoró, enfocándose totalmente en el macho frente a él.

\- Esta no es tu lucha, así que en este punto se acaba tu implicación.- Contenido. Vishous estaba contenido. Como si hubiera amordazado a todas las células cabreadas de su cuerpo para que hablaran sólo las civilizadas. Butch echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y le estrelló el puño en la cara.

\- Eso no fue lo que Wrath dijo.- Escupió. Electricidad y dolor subió por entre sus dedos, sacudió la mano repentinamente entumecida. En un gesto despectivo le dió la espalda a su oponente, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Por el refilón del ojo observó que Phury daba un paso adelante pero Zsadist lo plantaba con una mirada, cuando Rhage hizo lo mismo, lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el pecho y empujándolo detrás.

\- Z.- Gruñó Rhage, mirandolo cómo quién está contrariado.

\- Esto no nos concierne, déjalos arreglárselas.- Gruñó el de pelo rapado, alternando los ojos entre su hermano y amigo. Butch caminó de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando la mano herida.

Un gruñido ronco brotó de la garganta de V, atrayendo su atención.

El hombre lo miró, con el rostro completamente contorsionado de la rabia, vió cuando los colmillos descendieron de golpe. Él se detuvo en seco, algo crepitó por su espalda cuando le vio bien. Un hillilo de sangre manchaba la comisura de la boca del vampiro, su pelo le ocultaba la visión de su cara, entre esos colmillos surgió un gruñido. Él sintió su corazón aporrearse en otros sentidos contra su esternón, justo como había hecho cuando estaban en su casa, el mero recuerdo casi, casi lo hizo detenerse.

\- Claro....- Volvió a empujarlo con las palmas abiertas.- Claro, dejen al humano en la oscuridad. Gracias por querer salvarles el culo, idiota. Me halaga, para la próxima deberían ponerme un grabado en el cielo.

En el silencio de las respiraciones agitadas y el ulular del viento, Vishous apretó los puños y se oyó el crujido del cuero del guante. El tipo sólo movió la mandíbula para asegurarse de que no estaba rota y escupió sangre, mirando de reojo.

\- Butch. Este no es el momento.- Él arremetió otra vez, haciendo un sonido muy parecido al de ellos. El pelinegro siseo algo inentendible por lo bajo e intentó sujetarle como si no quisiera hacerle daño.- Tienes que captar, hay reglas aquí. Y debemos seguirlas...

Butch estaba demasiado lejos de ser racional. En alguna parte escondida entre toda su ira lo sabía, pero la combinación de la tensión de las últimas semanas y la intensidad de las interacciones con Vishous le habían dejado con un enorme montón de jodido cabreo pendiente.

\- ¿No crees que por las jodidas reglas, ésto, no está funcionando? - La tercera vez que intentó arremeter, lo sintió anclarse. No lo movió un poquito. Solamente sirvió para encender más la mecha.- ¡Esos malditos colgaron dos cuerpos de un puto puente! - Pegó su rostro al del moreno. Hablando con los dientes apretados.- ¿Y me dices que me calme? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

\- No acabas de preguntarme eso...- A Vishous le salió la voz mortalmente tranquila.- Si yo fuera tú, me daría la jodida vuelta...

\- No lo soy. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? - Lo alejó de un empujón.- ¿Vas a huir, cómo me forzaste a hacer?

Oh, jodeeer. Le pilló completa y absolutamente desprevenido. De pronto notó el capó negro del Escalade frío contra su mejilla, gimió el impacto, gracias al brusco agarre de la mano de V en su cuello empujándole hacia abajo.

El tipo estaba utilizando toda la longitud de su sólido y musculoso cuerpo para mantenerlo sujeto. La voz de V sonó grave, en ráfagas de aire caliente contra su oído, hablándole al corto pelo castaño. Vishous alzó los ojos sorprendentemente iluminados.

Un cosquilleo le subió por la columna vertebral, gruñó, intentando zafarse.

\- No me tientes.- Gruñó Vishous, cómo un motor contra su espalda. Él apretó las manos en su muñeca, con una fuerza que no conocía. De repente sintió que este era otro al sujeto que veía cada mañana durante las últimas semanas. Este tipo era peligroso, oscuro. El cuerpo contra el suyo ardía cómo una hoguera. El vello se le erizó desde ahí dónde lo sentía presionado.- Te saqué de ahí porque tenían la mira en ti, cabronazo. Lo sentí. Eres un humano, no lo hubieras sabido.

\- Tal vez ese es el problema.- Jadeo contra el metal negro, sopló los mechones castaños sobre sus ojos, miró sobre el hombro a esos ojos. Butch soltó un montón de maldiciones contra la superficie del jeep. Estar inmovilizado contra el capó de un coche no le hacía ningún favor a su ego. Él nunca era el que estaba en esa posición, el ponía a gente en esa posición.- Siempre mantienen al humano en la oscuridad. ¿Porque cada vez que siento que lo sé todo, no es así, huh?

\- Poli.

\- ¡No me vengas con las reglas otra vez o te juro que te las haré pagar, imbécil!

\- Pudiste no habértelos encontrado antes, Butch. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? - Usando su hombro, golpeó el brazo del pelinegro, intentando que soltara su agarre, le afianzaron las muñecas.- No, poli. No he terminado... ¿Recuerdas? Aye. Claro que sí.- Vishous habló, también jadeando.- En el instante que fuiste tras el grandote pusiste una diana en tu trasero. ¿Crees que dejaré que vayas allá, en tu primer combate... Y te maten? - El vampiro se encendió. No supo, cómo, pero sabía que lo había hecho. La sensación en su nuca no era para nada común.- Nah. Sobre mí maldito cadáver morirás, ¿me escuchas? Ahora. Vamos a calmarnos. Habla conmigo.

Y, así de fácil, le soltó.

Se sacudió la chaqueta negra de cuero degastado de un manotazo, se la acomodo en la hombros con un bufido, girando se quedó mirándole con los ojos como platos. Estaba cabreado, y él no era tan estúpido. Ahora mismo era el momento de apartarse del jodido camino de Vishous.

Precisión letal, furia fría y calculada. Su hombre no había perdido tiempo al enfrentar, moviéndose más rápido de lo que parecía posible para un hombre de su tamaño y peso. En el campo de batalla los había derribado uno a uno, de la manera más rápida posible. Un jodido baile de sangre y cuchillos.

Lo miró, de pies a cabeza.

\- No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando. Llevo más tiempo intentando detenerlos del que te puedes imaginar. No digas sandeces, y nunca cuestiones donde está mi lealtad, ¿me captas? - Ahí fue cuando V lo paralizó con una mirada intensa de esos ojos suyos. Se enderezó hasta alcanzar toda su altura, sobrepasando ampliamente los dos metros con las botas y le forzó a levantar la cabeza.- No te quedes ahí parado, O'Neal. Respóndeme.

El hombre estaba brillando. Literalmente. Él abrió la boca, frunció el ceño. Bajó la cabeza, miró hacia el puño enguantado y recorrió todo el brazo, debajo de la gabardina salía una luz blanca y atómica, cegadora. Subió con los ojos hasta llegar a su pecho y su cara. No sabía si era la ropa o la actitud que emanaba de él, pero notó un estremecimiento, dejó escapar el aliento. Si no estuviera hipnotizado, se habría apartado el pelo castaño sobre los ojos. Lo dejó así, dándose cuenta que cada movimiento que hacía estaba siendo vigilado.

Miró el fuerte ángulo de su rostro tenso mientras apretaba la mandíbula, los labios presionados en una línea no le gustaron. No le gustaba no ver esa sonrisa facilona bailando en esas comisuras.

\- De eso es exactamente lo que necesito saber.- Señaló su brazo.- No me importa que ustedes sean radicales y todo el tema, uno de esos los hiere y el problema se convierte mío. Así es cómo es, mátalo antes de que mate lo que te importa.- Butch intentó otro acercamiento. El pelinegro respiró hondo estirando la camisa entallada. Algo se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Él se congelo otra vez frente a frente.- Te escuché, V. Fuerte y claro. Siempre lo hice... Sólo no me dejes en la oscuridad.

El pelinegro lo miró debajo de mechones negros. Él lo miró a su vez con la boca entreabierta, exhalando la adrenalina entre sus labios. Los ojos se fijaron ahí otra vez, y él no pestañeo.

Lo imitó, mirando a esos... La mandíbula de Vishous se apretó de repente. El pelinegro pasó por su lado, evitando chocarle el hombro cómo él habría hecho.

\- Vámonos a casa.- Le escuchó ordenar.

Colocando las manos en las caderas, dejó caer la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente la voz en su cabeza le había susurrado qué...? Se pasó una mano por el pelo que tenía considerablemente más largo y soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

\- ¡Vámonos, Butch! - Gritó Phury. Obedeciendo, dio una vuelta, caminando al auto cabizbajo. El silencio era intenso, pero no incómodo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y saltó dentro.

Mierda, se veía mal.

Ligeramente le temblaban las manos mientras liaba. Mientras lamía el papel para pegarlo, Butch escarbó dentro del compartimiento frente a su asiento, dónde lo había visto lanzarlo antes de irse cómo él Cuarto Jinete con los otros tres sobre aquella banda. Cogió el encendedor, y encendiendo la llama, la sostuvo hacia delante.

Sabiendo que eran observados. Vishous se inclinó a la llama naranja, la luz iluminó ciertos rasgos, reconoció cada gesto en esa perfecta e imperturbable cara.

Vishous inhaló profundamente y luego retrocedió, los ojos enfocados directamente al frente, las manos plantadas firmemente en el volante.

Él cerró el encendedor con un fuerte "click", la llama se extinguió.

\- Gracias.- Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, el sentimiento estaba implícito. "Gracias por cuidarlo." Lo entendía, la mano de Rhage desapareció.

Asintió, muy despacio.

Los tres hombres detrás de acomodaron y fue Zsadist quién dió la señal para avanzar. Butch miró fijamente el perfil de V. Los tatuajes alrededor del ojo del tipo eran especiales y siniestros, otorgándole la nube de control que le rodeaba como un invierno nuclear.

Dándole una extraña y encantadora aura de la que se estaba volviendo, inequívocamente, adicto.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Dios, ¿estaba perdiendo su mente? Cómo habían llegado a eso, habían estado en el extremo opuesto esa mañana. Si esos sube y bajan continuaban, su mente terminaría por explotar.

Cuando V le había lanzado la bomba de que la Hermandad colgaba el cartelito de "mudanza" había sonreído como un poseso. Había tenido razón, estaban viviendo en el lugar menos "apropiado" para sus actividades y estilo de vida. No es que él ahora fuese un genio en vampiritos y esas cosas, pero técnicamente estaba viviendo con uno. Y desde el primer día ninguno había sido sutil y él se lanzaba de cabeza en la información.

_La mañana luego de la Última Cena (sí, también se sabía los horarios) había amanecido bastante normal. Había un murmullo entre las paredes y la pulidora de Fritz rugía en alguna habitación continua. Pero él se había encontrado a Vishous, ojeando un catálogo de compras en línea y eso había encendido sus luces. El morenazo lo miró cuando entró a la sala. Y abrió la bocaza, siendo el sabelotodo que era, lo golpeó con algo que no podría negarse._

_\- ¿Qué opinas de tener una Guarida?_

_Al salir de su cuarto y dejar a su compañero haciendo lo que parecía llevaba horas haciendo, se encontró con Beth corriendo de un lado a otro, señalando muebles aquí y allá. Sumó dos más dos y supo para donde iba la cosa. Wrath lo miró sobre el hombro, vio a su hembra y luego él, y lanzó una mirada idéntica a "mira cómo me divierto." El hombre se había curado de maravillas._

_\- Oye.- Lo saludo.- Hm. ¿Podemos hablar?_

_Aquel cóctel vampírico que tenían de ADN debía ser de otra dimensión porque él en su vida hubiera imaginado que alguien hubiera pasado por eso hubiera salido vivo para contarlo._

_Wrath besó la coronilla de su mujer y lo siguió lejos del bullicio._

_Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se reencarno en ella, cómo si pudiera evitar lo inevitable. Se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada directa._

_\- ¿Cuándo ibas a preguntarme? - Preguntó apenas ingreso al cuarto. El hijoputa sonrió, claro que lo había dejado descubrirlo solito._

_\- Ah, demonios. - Vishous dejó la laptop de lado y se estiró para tomar un vaso lleno de algo que por primera vez no era alcohol.- ¿Te enteraste? Mierda, y yo que iba a llevarte a cenar y decírtelo con calma._

_Se suponía estaba molesto, lo estaba. Estaba receloso, pero en el fondo de su estómago, había un cosquilleo. Se sentía halagado._

_Rodó los ojos. Él tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no sonreír._

_\- ¿A cenar? - Alzó las cejas.- Claro. ¿Ibas a también comprarme un pastel con las palabras "hey, canalla, nos piramos", pintadas en él? Porque eso lo hubiese hecho menos escandaloso._

_\- Nah, iba a ponerle "empaca tus cosas, querida, nos vamos, quieras o no" Pero hubiese sido alarmante para quién le tocase hacerlo, ¿no crees? - V dio un sorbo y lo miró estrechando los ojos.- Las cosas se hubieran puesto feas después._

_Resopló una risa._

_\- Hijo de perra._

_\- ¿Eso es un sí?_

_Descruzó los brazos y lanzó una mirada pirada a su coleguita. El moreno lo miraba expectante. Él siguió su camino a la habitación, para que el hombre no pudiese ver la emoción en su mirada._

_\- Si compras una pantalla plana y me dejas colgar uno de los adornos de los Sox, me lo pensare._

_\- Trato._

_\- Ya que estamos negociando.- Tuvo que alzar la voz cuando cruzó el umbral de la habitación, gritó sobre su hombro.- ¡Olvida eso, déjame usar ese auto tuyo y es un sí definitivo!_

_El "vete a la mierda" no le tardo un segundo en llegar._

_Se pasó una mano por la nuca donde el macho le había agarrado, cálido y tranquilizador, diciéndole que no se preocupara por el presente. Igualmente el futuro._

_Grandes cálidas manos._

_Él sabía que no había dormido debidamente las últimas noches, seguía teniendo paranoia de que algunos de esos pálidos vinieran por venganza, con antorchas y ajos, llorando por venganza y más venganza._

_Butch se frotó la cara. La privación del sueño provocaba cosas extrañas en las personas. Le tenía reaccionando ante cosas que no estaban ahí, cosas a las que no debería reaccionar en primer lugar._

_No sabía porque había esperado la noche para hacer eso, o tal vez sí sabía. Pero no iba a admitirlo._

_\- Oportuno hijo de pe...- Exhaló mientras veía a V salir del Escalade, dirigiéndose hacia su lado del conductor.- Es como si hubieras puesto un GPS en mí trasero o algo, ¿debería preocuparme?_

_\- Nah._

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Tuvo los huevos de parecer divertido. Vishous se dobló de manera sorprendentemente elegante para un tipo tan grande. Se apoyó contra el techo del auto, con los brazos cruzados uno sobre otro. Se inclinó en la ventanilla, dijo con voz casi severa._

_\- Sabes que tengo que seguirte a todas partes así que eso debería aclararte lo que hago aquí. Si eso hace que Wrath confie más en tí, después de aquel discurso tuyo de meterte en nuestro club, soy tu jodida sombra. Ahora.- Golpeó el techo con los nudillos.- Sal de esta chatarra._

_\- Jódete._

_Habían tardado diez minutos dentro de su auto, dejando que el motor y su cerebro se calentaran._

_\- No iba a dejar que pasaras por esto tú solo.- La voz lo acunó. El pelinegro chequeó los espejos haciendo andar el auto fuera del estacionamiento.- Es duro tener que dejar tu vieja vida incluso si es para mejor, así que aquí estoy, mostrándote apoyo y toda esa mierda. - Sonrió lo suficiente como para enseñar los colmillos.- Siempre estoy un paso adelante, acostúmbrate_

_Él estaba agradecido que sus usuales activos vecinos no estuviesen en sus usuales actividades de chismorreo, aunque V había sido explícito en lo de lavar cerebros, quería que eso fuese la última, última de las opciones. No creía que un tipo como él fuese fácil de olvidar, en nadie._

_No quería joder con ningún cerebro._

_Había dado direcciones aquí y allá a través de todo Caldie, señaló cada lugar que conocía hasta que aparcaron frente a una residencia de edificios. La presencia a su lado fue reconfortante, se encontró disfrutando en el fondo, de compartir parte de él, su departamento había sido lo único en su vida durante tanto tiempo, era como cortarse una extremidad._

_Se sentó en el posabrazos de su viejo sofá de cuero brillante y respiró hondo, era tan raro._

_Tanto como lo era la visión de V con su ropa gótica y las armas, parado en medio de su sala, mirándolo todo con ojo de científico. Lo evalúo de pies a cabeza, otra vez ese conjunto letal. El moreno se jaló el pelo hacia atrás pero este volvió adelante._

_Era cierto, al lugar le faltaba mucho._

_Pero había sido suyo._

_Al menos no lo había recalcado, una mirada, y sabía que él debía entender. Los horarios hasta la madrugada, a veces sin dormir, la carencia de vida sexual (a excepción de un revolcón con alguna camarera una vez a la cuaresma), la falta de atención por su vida personal y más mierda._

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de ir de patrullaje? - Había preguntando. El moreno sujetó una revista del Caldwell Journal para volver a tirarlo en la pila sobre la mesa de café. Hizo una mueca._

_\- Una hora.- Murmuró. Vishous caminó alrededor de la sala, optando por guardarse las manos en los bolsillos, se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Es eso suficiente?_

_Él frunció los labios._

_\- Sí. Lo es._

_No tenía nada que llevarse de la sala y la cocina y eso lo resumía a su habitación. El vampiro lo siguió detrás y no se quejó cuando le empujó una amplia caja en las manos, solamente fue gracioso. Vishous resopló._

_\- Empecemos.- Parándose frente al moreno, sonrió. Señaló su cuarto. El moreno siguió su línea de visión._

_Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó su placa._

_\- Excelente.- Respiró su acompañante sobre su hombro.- ¿Puedo verla?_

_Pasó la placa a las manos de V y siguió hurgando en los cajones mientras él veía la placa como si fuese algo más que solo eso. Sacó un montón de papelitos y carpetas de viejos casos, al final los tiró en los cajones y los dejó ahí. Se dirigió al armario y comenzó a deshacer al mismo tiempo que el sonido de su identificación de metal caía en el fondo de la caja con un sonido hueco. Dejó los trajes de fisgón a un lado, igual que las gabardinas color caquis ya degastadas._

_Sacó su chaqueta de cuero, y luego de darle el visto bueno. Se la puso._

_\- Ese es el estilo. Estás convirtiéndote en uno de nosotros._

_\- Cállate.- Se había ruborizado. Dobló un par de camisas, pantalones de jeans y viejos pantalones grises de algodón para dormir y los tiró dentro del recipiente. Vishous le miró hacer muy callado, señalando aquí y allá que no era necesario llevarse.- ¿Vas a comprarme cosas nuevas? - Lo miró de refilón mientras terminaba de doblar los calcetines y la ropa interior buena, y los lanzaba dentro._

_El pelinegro lo fulminó._

_\- Sabría que me saldrías caro. Si te sirve de consuelo, todos tenemos contactos. Ve eso como un cheque cortesía de la Hermandad._

_Él silbó por lo bajo._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres millonario o algo así? - Arqueó una ceja.- ¿Debería preocuparme de tus tareas extracurriculares?_

_Por un momento pareció que los ojos blancos brillaron._

_\- Lo que soy no te incumbe._

_Él hizo un siseo. Parándose frente a frente con el vampiro, entrecerro los ojos._

_\- ¿Es esa la manera de hablarle a tu compañero de cuarto? - Preguntó. Por el camino, solamente para hacer la broma más pesada, golpeó su hombro con el suyo._

_Desfiló en línea recta derechito al baño._

_\- Deja de joderme. Podrías arrepentirte.- La voz le siguió. Él abrió la puerta y fue directamente al espejo, sacó su agua perfumada, la navaja que mantenía ahí, la loción y las tiró sobre el resto de la ropa._

_No tomó el cepillo de dientes, ni el shampoo sobre la puerta de la ducha. No lo necesitaba, lo sabía. Con eso el baño estaba tachado._

_Vishous quedó absorto en el pedazo de metal reluciendo bajo la luz._

_\- Nah, primero te invitaría unos tragos y después veríamos.- Se burló.- ¿Qué? ¿No tienes suficiente con el montón de armas que te vi meterte hasta en las botas?_

_Esperando una respuesta, lo sorprendió otro juego. Vishous apartando su atención de la navaja suiza, apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta, trancado la salida._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres cachearme? ¿Es alguna fantasía que todos los policías comparten?_

_\- Solo éste tipo.- Admitió. Cerró la puerta del espejo de sopetón.- Y para tu información, ya no soy detective._

_Le miró durante todo un latido de corazón. Butch se quedó paralizado, mientras las olas que esa mirada generaba le golpeaban como unas hijas de puta. La carga eléctrica se acumulaba como si estuviera sujetando el extremo de unos_   
_cables con pinzas para arrancar el coche._

_Vishous se acercó hasta detenerse cerca, quitándole buena parte de su espacio personal. El cerebro de Butch seguía sin reaccionar, simplemente estaba allí plantado, congelado como un imbécil._

_No tenía ni puta idea de lo que el otro estaba pensando, lo que quería decir con ese comentario, lo que iba a hacer, cómo debería reaccionar a V haciendo... lo que fuera._

_\- Por si no te has enterado, siempre serás un detective. Así que seguiré llamándote como tal, poli.- Butch juraría que el tipo estaba mirandole la boca fijamente. Cuando un sonrojo involuntario lo atacó, bajó la mirada._

_Movió los pies._

_\- Um...- El aire ahora era pesado. Pesado y cargado y...- Yo, uh... umm._

_V sonrió de nuevo, mostrando la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos._

_\- Articula._

_\- Gilipollas.- La boca de Butch empezó a curvarse en las comisuras._

_\- Sabes que no me molestó lo que hiciste la otra noche, ¿cierto? - Preguntó.- ¿Honestamente? Nadie jamás lo había hecho por mí.- V parpadeó una vez, despacio, y su rostro se suavizó._

_\- No hay de qué, hombre._

_Los ojos de V se estrecharon y Butch se dio cuenta de que en ellos había años de experiencia que incluso un poli curtido por el tiempo no tenía. Esos ojos a los que podían salirle arruguitas cuando V se permitía echar una risotada._

_Vishous tenía un perfil absolutamente distintivo, con aquel tatuaje, la nariz recta y perfecta, la mandíbula marcada, la perilla negra pulcramente cuidada, y las cejas oscuras y bajas. Ese cuerpo marcado, los gruesos brazos, los muslos redondos. Por primera vez esa noche, aunque no la primera desde que se conocían, Butch se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era. V no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto, y era una visión arrebatadora._

_Le miró a la boca. Del mismo grosor el de arriba y el de abajo y... ¿Por qué cojones estaba pensando eso? Los chicos católicos irlandeses de la vieja escuela como él no iban por ahí pensando en tíos._

_\- ¿Terminamos aquí? - Incapaz de articular, asintió.- Vámonos a casa._

Butch salió de la visión, la presencia era suficiente para confundirlo.

Cuando el auto estacionó frente a la mansión el peso en su pecho solamente se había agravado, se había removido en el asiento un millón de veces y maldecido tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, no le gustó el sentimiento. Nadie preguntó, nadie le molesto.

El cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle y reconocía, estaba fuera de práctica.

Era un suertudo, Wrath Lo había dejado ir, habían vuelto a salvo, gracias a la rapidez de V por sacarlo de ahí que los otros habían tenido que moverse con él.

\- ¡No te muevas! - El cuerpo se aprisionó contra él en la oscuridad, sintió el pelo rozando su mejilla, la respiracion junto a su cabeza. Ambos estaban temblando. Los susurros y silbidos de las balas contra la pared los hizo encogerse.

Vishous lo cubría. Zsadist rugía una mierda a alguien corriendo a por uno de los hombres, el pálido lo miró y lo siguió a la oscuridad del otro callejón. Rhage deslizó un arma por el suelo, la cuál chocó con la bota de Phury, el macho la tomó, apuntó en un instante.

Eran los mejores soldados que él jamás hubiese visto, usualmente se gritaban en esa lengua que él no entendía pero no perdía la semántica de lo que decían. Eran rápidos, y sobre todo, una unidad.

\- Gracias...- Dejó salir. Mientras sujetaba el brazo de V. El macho giró la cabeza a él.- Realmente, me siento de la mierda, no debí haber reaccionado así.

Las pisadas se perdían por las escaleras.

\- Y lo siento.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Lo sé, poli.- Vishous se liberó suavemente de su agarre, alzó dos dedos a la sien, señalando.- Te siento, ¿recuerdas?


	15. No lo suficientemente fuerte.

El macho despertó de un salto y la sabana se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta ser un pozo blanco sobre su cintura. Él abrió los ojos y la oscuridad lo saludó de brazos abiertos. El sudor frío corría por su espalda y pecho en la tenuidad de su piel. Sintió las lágrimas ardiendo en la punta de sus pestañas.

Jadeando, miró la silueta en la otra cama. Butch dormía plácidamente, un vistazo a su mente y sabía que no lo había perturbado. El sueño continuó tranquilo. Él salió de su mente, trabajó en su respiración.

Piensa en otra cosa, en otra cosa. Miró al hombre y aguanto la respiracion. Los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, el pecho estaba desnudo, cubierto con un poco de pelo oscuro. Su mano grande colgada sobre su estómago. Su cabello estaba desordenado. V aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarlo. Captando la suave subida y bajada de su pecho y la forma en que su rostro se veía mucho más joven y más vunerable en reposo, las oscuras pestañas contra su mejilla, la curvatura de su boca, los rasgos. Butch O'Neal no era un hombre al que llamarías perfecto, pero aún era atractivo.

La línea de su mandíbula fuerte, los pómulos irlandeses altos y planos. El cabello castaño, la piel... Se negó a pensar en lo vulnerable que era esa piel.

No podía dejar que le pasara nada a Butch. La lógica no podía explicarlo. En alguna parte en su interior, sabía que el poli significaba algo. A un nivel muy personal, pero también era algo más que eso, era importante. Vishous había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no cuestionar sus instintos, sino a seguirlos. Todo dentro de él le gritaba que protegiera a Butch a cualquier precio... Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Suyo.

Sintió el apretón de su corazón y V se maldijo por lo bajo.

Había algo respecto a este humano, sin embargo no sabía qué era. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y un cosquilleo subió por su espalda, un pequeño escozor explotó en sus sienes y el sentimiento fue demasiado familiar a una jodida visión.

V soltó una risilla y se adelantó, deteniéndose detrás del poli sin tocarlo. Le gustaba esa vista casi tanto como la delantera. Los hombros eran anchos y su culo tenía un aspecto imponente en esos pantalones. Sonrió; si el poli tuviera idea de los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza, le dispararía.

Con una exhalación volvió a caer en su cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Otra noche de insomnio, se dejó así mismo relajarse, escuchando la respiracion del otro lado.

°

  
A Vishous no se le escapó el gesto decepcionado de la chica mientras tendía los vasos. Aparentemente, el poli era del todo inconsciente de su propia follabilidad o no estaba interesado. Cualquiera de las dos cosas funcionaba para él.

\- Gracias.- Le pasó un vaso de Goose, solo y frío, justo como le gustaba.- Noche de tíos.

\- ¿No lo son todo los días? - Se jactó. El macho cogió su chaqueta y se movió hacia un reservado en la esquina; la cosa era seria si se sentaban en uno de esos, alejado y oscuro, ideal para este tipo de charla.

\- Sólo de nosotros, hombre. No seas aguafiestas.

Butch se dejó caer en el asiento apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cuero destrozado, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de enfrentarle con una mirada intensa e indagadora.

\- ¿Me vas a contar o seguimos jugando? - Butch arqueó una ceja.- No estoy rejuveneciendo aquí, V.

\- A mi hermano le falta muy poco para ser hiperactivo, necesita estar entretenido. Por eso es por lo que tiene sexo. Le calma.- Saboreó el tragó.- Te digo esto, no te acerques alrededor de la bestia. No sabe quién es amigo y quién el almuerzo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar por hasta que Rhage vuelva y luego cuidarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - El castaño le preguntó con la boca abierta. Vishous reprimió una risa con su Goose.

No le pasaba desapercibido que cuando estaba con Butch reía, exhibía su versión de una sonrisa o buscaba contacto físico, mucho más que nunca en su larga y retorcida vida.

\- Rhage dice que esto le ocurrió de crío, justo después de su transición. Él dice que era cómo lo es ahora, pero a la potencia, era incontrolable. Tenía toda esa fuerza y energía y era estúpido cuando la utilizaba. Decía que buscaba peleas, dormía con muchas mujeres, mujeres que no debería haber tomado por que ellas eran las shellans de otros machos. Fumó y bebió, y deshizo. Hasta que encontró una mujer. La quería, y estaba determinado a tenerla. Cuando llegó a la Hermandad, empeoró. Las armas la ponían. Los guerreros la ponían. Sólo quería estar con nosotros. Dice que una noche la llevó al bosque, con la artillería encima. Ella jugaba con un rifle, un flinlock que se hacían a principios de 1800.

Butch abrió la boca.

\- Jesús... ¿Cuántos años tenía? - El macho se hizo adelante.- Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

\- Espera el turno, poli. Déjame terminar.- El macho volvió a su lugar, alzó las manos a los costados.- De todas formas, el arma se le cayó y se disparó, matando a un búho. Rhage no fue el que accionó el gatillo, pero era su pertenencia y él mismo se la había dado a la ejecutadora. La criatura murió casi de inmediato. Cuando la Diosa se enteró... Estaba lívida. Ella adora los pájaros y el búho es un símbolo sagrado, pero desde luego la muerte era solo parte de ello. Dijo que ella lo tomó.- Movió las manos como si pudiera conjurarlo.- Y le devolvió la vida al pájaro, enviándolo hacia el cielo nocturno. Rhage sintió que el peso del mundo lo dejaba, entonces lo maldijo y desde entonces, cuando el macho pierde el control, la bestia sale. Ambos son uno o alguna mierda así. Rhage nunca lo llevó bien, pudo haberla perdonado y haber aprendido la lección pero no creo que haya hecho las paces con ninguno. Yo no podría.

\- Mató un pájaro y consiguió una bestia. Simple y complicado sucesivamente, ¿verdad? - Asintió. El poli tomó un trago largo de su escocés.- Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a esa Diosa de ustedes, el mío no lo veo, pero el de ustedes... Joder.

Él rió un poco.

\- ¿Te sorprendió? - Enarcó una ceja. Butch asintió.

\- Nunca en un millón de años imaginé ver a un Dios real. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil pero había algo sobre ella que me hizo darme cuenta que no era normal apenas la vi en ese cuarto, me atrajo y me asustó al mismo tiempo, suerte para ella no muchas cosas me asustan.

Vishous rió, cuando le golpeó el aroma, percibió el olor limpio a colonia al más potente e inconfundible aroma masculino. La combinación tensó su entrepierna ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre oliera así de bien? ¿Cómo podía el poli permitirse una colonia buena y tragos de Lagavulin? ¿Cómo podía jactarse de buena ropa y un apartamento tan grande? No se estaba quejando. Su poli no se vestía mal tampoco, a él le gustaba ese nuevo aspecto que tenía.

La barba oscureciendo sus mejillas y mandíbula, el pelo castaño le había crecido en la cima y él solamente se lo había rebajado a los costados, a veces le caía sobre las cejas o lo tenía empujado en un peinado desaliñado cortesía de sus manos.

El humano no llevaba puesta agua barata con algún almizcle. El olor era vibrante, como rescoldo de verano dónde se encontraba ardiendo. La esencia propia del hombre era especiada y dulce, ambas cosas a la vez. El conjunto estaba haciendo verdaderos estragos en su cerebro.

Evidentemente, el detective O'Neal no se arreglaría cómo un idiota para salir. En casa andaba mostrando sus encantos pero en ese lugar usaba las cartas mágicas. Lo cual era problemático, no sabía si lo deseaba sin fachas o con ellas, no lo hacía sentirse menos tentado a saltarle encima.

\- ¿Vishous? - Estaba preguntándole O'Neal.

El poli tocó su antebrazo. La sensación de alguien sin miedo a tocarle era nueva para él. El miedo, en el fondo, era probablemente la opción más inteligente y segura.

Los tatuajes, la forma de actuar, las premoniciones y la mano asesina se aliaban para formar el perfecto paquete a evitar. Pero a este hombre no parecía preocuparle. Eso, unido al hecho de que le tenía demasiado cerca y de que su aroma permanecía en el aire, eran realmente malas noticias.

Sus encuentros cada vez se volvían más irresistibles en vez de predecibles. V había contado con que todo el asunto acabara por aburrirle. Era más que eso y él lo sabía. Sentía algo cálido en su interior y no era debido a la bebida.

Era el comportamiento normal para la mayoría de gente pero, para él, constituía un territorio absolutamente virgen.

\- ¿Qué? - Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Preguntaba, ¿qué hay de los gemelos?

\- Bueno, esto será un poco más largo.- Se bebió otro trago, comenzó a andar.- Es otro tipo de nivel que estos tipajos me dejen contarte cómo si fuese algún tipo de pijamada.

\- Para eso deberíamos estar en casa... Y en pijamas.

\- Listillo.- Sonrió. El de tatuajes bajó la voz, solo por si acaso. Sabía que nadie más que B lo escuchaba.- Zsadist fue secuestrado de su cuna cuando apenas era un recién nacido. Su familia no pudo con la culpa pero no pudieron encontrarlo, no hubo pistas, no hubo testigos. Incluso cuando Ahgony murió, Phury siguió con la esperanza de recuperarlo, vivo o muerto. Él dice que jamás lo sintió irse del planeta, sabía que no estaba muerto, alguna conexión de gemelo o algo así.

     "Con los siglos, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. No sabemos mucho sobre esto, Zsadist jamás habla de eso y Phury quedó muy traumado para contarnos, nos contó la persecución, nada más. Lo encontró bajo el poder de una servidumbre, descubrió que su hermano, un bebé de la alcurnia había sido vendido por alguna mucama o alguna persona jodida. Z no solamente había servido como esclavo, fue forzado a ser un esclavo sexual."

\- Maldición...- Butch respiró hondo, sintiendo las piezas cayendo en su lugar. Una retorcida realidad.

\- Yup.- Susurró. Se le apretó un nudo en la garganta, que irónico que tenía más conexión con el Hermano que menos hablaba. Ambos se entendían. Dios, se entendían.- Phury dijo que no estaba seguro cuando lo encontró, después de lo que parecían incontables décadas encontró un círculo de vampiros. Él se metió en ese castillo cómo una jodida sombra, cortejo a la hembra dueña de la propiedad. No le preocupó que su cara lo descubriese, aunque él y Zsadist eran gemelos idénticos. Sus ropas eran las de un macho rico, y nadie sospecharía que alguien de su clase fuese tras un esclavo que había sido comprado legítimamente en el mercado siendo un niño pequeño. Siempre tuvo cuidado de estar disfrazado.- Sonrió levemente. Recordando lo inteligente que la idea había sido. Ciertamente una de las razones por las que respetaba a Phury.- Se dejó crecer una barba para embotar sus rasgos, y ocultó sus ojos detrás de lentillas, la hembra se lo tragó todo, era una aristócrata rica que se unió a un comerciante mestizo que llevaba negocios en el mundo humano. Evidentemente estaba sola muchas veces, ya que su hellren viajaba mucho, pero el rumor decía que tenía el esclavo de sangre desde antes de su unión.

\- Zsadist...- Susurró el humano. Con el rostro entristecido.

\- Phury pidió que le diesen la bienvenida en la casa, y como estaba bien educado y era atento, ella le permitió pasar, a pesar de que había sido vago sobre su linaje. Las cortes estaban llenas de pretenciosos, y a ella le atraía él, así que obviamente estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto ciertas formalidades. Pero era cautelosa, también. Las semanas pasaron, ellos nunca se acostaron. Cada ocasión que Phury tenía, rastreaba los terrenos y los edificios, esperando encontrar su gemelo en algún tipo de celda oculta. El problema era que había ojos por todas partes. Tiempo... tiempo fue todo lo que llevó. Una noche ella le invitó a su dormitorio por primera vez. La entrada secreta que él había estado buscando, estaba situada en la antecámara. Phury dice que lo recuerda todo con vivo detalle, todo el camino recóndito y oscuro, y al macho desnudo, encadenado, con las piernas extendidas, en una cama con plataforma cubierta de tapicería.

     "El macho había estado mirando fijamente el techo, no hacía amago de mostrarse atento a pesar del parloteo de la hembra. Parecía lejano, perdido, había dicho Phury, cómo si no estuviera presente, lo creyó muerto. Dijo que el pelo lo tenía tan largo que caía sobre el suelo de piedra. Estaba afeitado y cubierto de aceite, como si hubiese sido preparado, la hembra lo acarició, era demasiado posesiva, se le veía en los ojos, posesiva y enfermiza. La mano de Phury había ido hacia la daga a su lado antes de saber lo que hacía, la cabeza del macho había girado lentamente, y sus ojos negros, muertos, habían cruzado la distancia entre ellos. No hubo reconocimiento. Sólo hirviente odio. La hembra comenzó a tocar a su hermano íntimamente. Phury la iba a atacar ese instante, entonces todo se fue a la mierda. El macho de la hembra se había enterado de los rumores sobre ella y Phury. El macho se había quedado pasmado, claramente no sabía que ella tenía un esclavo de sangre. El caos estalló. El hellren fue tras Zsadist con un cuchillo. Matar a los soldados de la corte fue un proceso largo y sangriento, y en cuanto Phury consiguió librase del mano a mano, no había señal de Zsadist, sólo un rastro.

La expresión colérica de Butch lo animaba a seguir hablando, la expresión fantasmal en los ojos de los dos le mostraba que ambos veían la escena. El irlandés tenía los nudillos blancos, y él sentía un fuego en su piel.

\- Su gemelo era un saco de huesos en ese entonces, con los músculos deteriorados. Zsadist había sido colgado de un árbol en un acantilado, y contra el vasto telón de fondo del mar, estaba siendo azotado. Phury atacó arduamente, él tenía una furia salvaje. Los mató a todo el que se interpuso en su camino, después liberó a Zsadist, sólo para ver a más guardias yendo a por ambos. No lo pensó dos veces, Phury fue explícito en cada detalle, se cargó a su hermano, justo antes de que los atraparán una daga que lanzaron lo cogió en el muslo. Él y Zsadist cayeron sobre el borde del acantilado y resbalaron hasta que la bota de Phury se enganchó en una grieta. Como su cuerpo se paró de un tirón, se revolvió para aferrarse a Zsadist, sabiendo condenadamente bien que el macho estaba inconsciente y que se ahogaría si caía desmayado al agua. La piel llena de sangre de Zsadist resbaló del agarre, cogió la muñeca de su gemelo en el último segundo y apretó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo estaba siendo jalado por su extremidad estancada. No tuvo otra opción. Ambos morían... Así que tomó su pistola.

\- Así es cómo Phury perdió su pierna...- Los labios se movieron. Él asintió. Un olor, como ondas de ácido sulfúrico, le hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar a Butch. Ira.

\- Ambos estuvieron solos un tiempo, hasta que fueron con la hermandad, buscando refugio.- Para cuando dejó de relatar, tenía la boca seca y se lo quitó con un trago de Goose.- Phury siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a Zsadist a la vida.

Butch no se movió, solo siguió mirándolo con esas piscinas sin fondo de color verde salpicado de marrón. Tan normal, tan humano. Nada como los ojos blancos de otro mundo y él amaba eso de él. Solo ojos normales, el tabique ligeramente abollado, y un cabello que estaba en sus extremos cuando se ponía nervioso y seguía pasando las manos por él. Todo era tan humano... Tan mundano y mortal, pero de alguna manera extraordinario.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - El murmullo fue tenso, muy tenso.- No me digas que enojaste a un ser cósmico o fuiste secuestrado.- Estaba bromeando, pero en su tono se intuía la seriedad.- Percibí un montón de mierda de ustedes la primera noche pero no creí... Esto es...

\- Un jodido circo. Un sadomasoquista, una bestia, un lisiado, un ciego y una bombilla nuclear. Somos la función de todo el mundo.

Butch estrelló su puño contra su hombro.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad. Ya te dije, Wrath vio a su padre y madre morir y eso creó su aberración por la realeza. Todo tiene un origen que nos transformó.- Vishous se bebió todo el trago, se miró la mano enguantada, sabiendo que Butch hacía lo mismo.- Bienvenido a la locura, Brian O'Neal. ¿Realmente quieres saber lo que habita detrás de estos ojos?

\- V...- El tono fue suave, conciliador.- No tienes, no ahora.

V apretó los labios, buscando el valor para continuar. Notaba la garganta como papel de lija y las entrañas al descubierto. El Hermano siguió con la misma voz de estar a kilómetros de distancia.

\- He estado en esta tierra por mucho tiempo, pero no hay mucho sobre mí...- Carraspeó. Alzó la mano enguantada, abrió y cerró el puño.- Nací de este modo, ninguna maldición cayó sobre mí, nací siendo anormal. Verás, en mi gente, no nacemos de esta forma. A la mierda con eso de borrar mentes y desvanecerse. Fui marginado, por esto...- Colocó el codo en la mesa, sus ojos fijos en el cuero negro alrededor de sus dedos.- Mi mano es una arma nuclear, mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Es algo de otro mundo, si pierdo control, se extiende. No sé cuánto pero lo hace. No sé controlarlo, nunca lo supe. No me importó mucho.- Se cruzó de brazos, alzó los ojos.- Mi mano se ve normal como cualquier otra, excepto que se vuelve blanca y todo se va a la mierda. Nadie puede tocarla a excepción de mí.

\- La mantuviste sin guante, conmigo.- La voz le llegó.- Recuerdo que te pregunte la primera noche que nos conocimos, ¿porque los tatuajes? Dijiste que nadie puede tocarte.

\- Son advertencias, Butch. En mí lengua.

Intuyendo que no iba a ningún lado. Dejó a esa cabecita indagar más, escarbar y buscar. Hablar de si mismo, no era bueno en eso, no era bueno recordándolo. Dolía como una perra, nadie sabía a profundidad. Así como él había permitido que conocieran la superficie. Había sido fácil, hasta ahora. Sintió el silencio y se creyó capaz de crear un muro delante suyo, la desolación lo había empujado ahí.

Butch seguía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, él persiguió la curva del cuello hasta el principio del tórax entre los botones desabrochados de la camisa. Dios, realmente era un pervertido. Lo malo es que, con su cordura disolviéndose en nanofragmentos, su mente se empeñaba en preguntarse una y otra vez cómo sería tener a alguien.

\- Estoy encadenado, el huracán sigue dentro.- Apretó los puños.- ¿Quieres tener algo que descifrar? He sido empujado hasta el punto de ruptura, hay sangre inocente, y existe una parte de mí que no puedes comprender. Todo lo que soy es lo que recogí en el camino.- La amargura sabía cómo una hijo de perra.- Crecí sin una madre, nunca supe quién ni cómo era. Mi padre fue el cabronazo más grande del mundo, y yo soy su hijo.

Butch levantó la cabeza para mirarle, soltó un suspiro, asintió y después le dedicó esa sonrisa suya que, a pesar de lo forzado que estaba, seguía siendo igual: un poco ladeada, los cálidos ojos avellana.

El castaño esperó, sentado frente a él. No iba a presionar para que hablara, aunque se estaba tomando su jodido tiempo para hablarle.

Butch se apoyó en los brazos mirando hacia su Lag abandonado antes de levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia él.

\- He esnifado más coca de la que corre por ZeroSum, mí hígado me odia.- El hombre rió, hablando como si estuviera en esas sesiones anónimas y ese fuera su currículum. De repente, la sonrisa comenzó a debilitarse.- Nací y crecí en Boston, mi acento me delata.

Vishous hizo una mueca, sabía eso. Era dulce oírlo de la boca del sujeto, se estaba abriendo a él, y a su vez, haciendo algo en su interior.

Los  fantasmas en sus ojos creaban un tornado desconocido dentro suyo, algo más oscuro, algo más despiadado y venenoso. Algo más allá de sus instintos. Una bestia encadenada, un Fenrir, una bestia creada para la extinción y protección de éste hombre.

\- Mis hermanos me conocían mejor...- Fue el suspiro agotado.- Sabían que era como mi padre. Un bastardo alcohólico que despreciaría todo lo bueno que viniera a mí. Supongo que tenían razón.

\- Tú no eres como tu padre.- Salió a la defensiva. Mirando seriamente, sin bromear.- Mírate, estás aquí, iniciando hoy un nuevo capítulo en tu vida.

Butch soltó un ligero bufido, bajando la mirada.

\- Este sería mi segundo reinicio desde que me topé con ustedes, chupasangres.

\- Suena bien para mí.- Dictó. El irlandés rió desde el pecho, una melodía profunda. La camarera llegó, reemplazó sus vasos vacíos por unos llenos, ellos chocaron los vasos y sorbieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Por lo que puedo sentir, también puedo decir que tú no eres cómo tu padre, tozudo.- Butch lo miró desafiante. Él entrecerro los ojos.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas.

\- Lo verás, un día, dejarás esa idea.

\- Tú también.

Un silencio se armó, no era incómodo. Sus ojos se centraron en la cara frente a él, era la misma, aceptación y determinación. Ocultó una sonrisa detrás del Goose.

\- ¿Recuerdas mis tatuajes? - La pregunta lo tomó un poco fuera de base, la imagen de aquel atractivo tatuaje en la espalda acordonada saltó en su mente como un reflector. Asintió.- Es por mi hermana, su nombre era Janie. Tenía diez años cuando ella murió, desde entonces me hago una línea en honor a los años que la perdí.

Aunque Butch miraba fijamente a la nada, a juzgar por la posición firme de su mandíbula y el brillo en sus ojos, su hombre estaba reviviéndolo. El recordó su mañana, joder si él no sabía un montón sobre eso. Simplemente le dejó continuar. Casi trescientos años te dan suficiente sensatez como para saber que ese no era el momento para interrupciones.

\- Unos chicos del vecindario, fueron a buscarla y la vi irse con ellos y lo sabía. De alguna manera. Supe que sería la última vez que la vería con vida, me golpeó cómo un flechazo en el corazón pero no pude... Debería haberla detenido...- Bajó la cara, le miró tragar grueso.- La encontraron al día siguiente. Ella era tan joven. Debería haber hecho algo.

Vishous sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eras un crío.- Era la verdad, la cruda verdad, lógicamente tenía razón pero dudaba que veintitantos años de culpa se aliviaran con jodidas palabras corteses.- ¿Ella los conocía? - Preguntó. El aire de tristeza colgaba tan espeso a su alrededor hacía que le doliera.

Asentimiento.

\- Sabía que confiaba en ellos, nunca iba con desconocidos. Pensó que estaba segura. Pero resultó que... Yo sabía que estaba mal. Que ella no debía partir, no ese día. Cuando la policía vino a nuestra casa... Mierda. Recuerdo la cara de mi madre, no pudo llorar y mi padre se negaba a mirarme.- Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los recuerdos de un zarpazo.- Ellos sabían que lo había visto, mi padre, me culpó a mí.  
  
\- Eso no te ayudó a manejar el problema por tu cuenta. La perdida fue suficiente impacto para una infancia llena de culpabilidad, negligencia y mierda, ¿no es cierto? - Terminó de decir por él. Los ojos claros lo miraron, sorprendidos y anhelantes.- No necesitas que te diga que no fue culpa tuya.

Butch asintió, sus hombros cayeron con un suspiro.

\- La ley de menores nos cayó los últimos años antes de irme. Él siempre me negó, no me quiso cómo su hijo. Mi madre no se metía en eso, les oía pelear sobre aquello pero supongo que no quise oírlo. Ella no me defendía, sólo no le gustaba que me rechazara.

Las cejas del pelinegro fueron cayendo, agrupándose en el entrecejo. Inhaló hondo.

\- ¿Estás intentando decir...? - Butch asintió, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, o eso creyó, no creía que fuese capaz de llorar, ¿o sí?

\- Creo que no soy su hijo, que me tratara diferente decía bastante. Aún así, una cosa es saber la realidad de algo y otra creerlo.

\- ¿Le preguntaste, a alguien, alguna vez? - Espeto, respirando rápidamente. Butch lo miró con ojos grandes, ligeramente asustado.

\- Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, V.- Rió sin aire, se limpió una lágrima traicionera con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo a todo y todos.- Mi madre sufre de Alzheimer, me rendí en hacerlo, no valía la pena. Después de Janie, seguí adelante. Como ella hubiera querido que hiciera, a veces creo que ella sabía pero no lo creo posible.

\- Es por lo que entraste en el Cuerpo.- No estaba preguntando sino recitando en voz alta los hechos. Él se había estado preguntando constantemente por qué su poli se había hecho policía y ahora estaba tan claro como la luz del día.

El aguijón dió en su corazón. Butch era absolutamente leal y protector. Tenía su propio tipo de honor y justicia y, probablemente, la tenía desde que tan sólo era un niño de diez años. A V se le hacían nudos en el interior.

El hombre sólo asintió.

\- Lo dejé todo. Empecé de cero, cuando entré al Cuerpo en Caldie. Conocí a Beth, me encapriché por ella porque era inalcanzable y era la única que a la vez sentía una conexión desde mi partida. Mi compañero, José de la Cruz, se convirtió en lo más cercano a un amigo, un padre y un hermano a la vez. Era raro, éramos distantes, no supo mi mierda y no me metí en la suya, así encajamos.

\- Suena como un buen hombre.

Butch movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Admito que lo empuje al límite muchas veces y le oculté tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo, pero no me quiso dejar ir cuando toque fondo y el jefe me quitó el permiso.- Se restregó una mano por la cara, parando en su mentón, donde la barba le raspaba.- Sabía que estaba jodido.

\- Todos lo estamos.

Los vasos volvieron a bajar a la mesa.

\- ¿No te gustaría saber tu pasado? - Se atrevió a preguntar. El hombre humano lo miró con las cejas alzadas.- Es un atajo peligroso con la posibilidad de averiguarlo estando muerta. Yo podría hacerlo con mi poder, pero es ilegal sin el consentimiento de la Diosa.

\- ¿Cómo? - Butch jadeó.

\- No es es factible, puede revelarnos la incógnita o simplemente dejarnos igual, ir en el pasado es muy difícil, nunca lo he hecho. No me molesta si eso te preocupa.- Explicó. Wrath lo odiaría por revelar aquello, a la mierda.- Se llama transgresión. Puedo meterme en tu mente, y seguir tu sangre y de alguna forma, buscar en tus antepasados.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho.

\- No.- Susurró.- No ahora, al menos.

\- Es suficiente para mí.- Alzó el vaso, esperando. El vaso de Lag chocó contra el suyo.

\- ¿V?

\- ¿Hm?

\- Hm... Me dijiste que eres un genio cibernético, también tatuas y forjas, que tú brazo hace esto, y tú mente controla personas, codifica y decodifica mentes, hace barreras mágicas de invisibilidad, lava cerebros, y todas estas cosas que aún no comprendo.- Vishous luchó por no rodar los ojos mientras Butch se burlaba de él.- Pero tus ojos...- Rió un poco, señalándole mientras lo veía como quién por fin tiene la vaina por el mango.- Al principio creí que estaba loco, pensé que estaba viendo cosas dónde no las había pero, después de aquel encuentro en el callejón, sucedió otra vez. Tus ojos...

\- Brillaron...- Asintió. Respiró hondo. Una sonrisa renovó el rostro del humano, se sintió mejor, al menos la atención volvía a él y el perfume de Butch dejaba de ser opacado por el olor salado de las lágrimas.

\- Quiero decir.- El hombre se envaró, tiruneando sobre meterse en terreno lodoso.- Sé que lo escondes bajó la gorra de los Sox pero, ah... Está bien... A mí me gusta.

Dejó caer la cabeza, riendo profundamente, mandado una agradecimiento a cualquier Dios, fuese la suya o el de Butch, cualquiera que lo hubiera puesto en su camino. Era tierno, un listillo jodidamente tierno. Siempre era así, su brutal honestidad, cimentada en un núcleo temerario hacía que sintiera calor debajo de la cicatriz grabada a golpes en  
su pecho.

\- Espero que no se enciendan como láseres, sabes. Cómo Superman. Entonces tendré que cuestionar mis gustos.

\- Jódete.

Un inconfundible aroma le alcanzó, era ligero, casi imperceptible. Hizo que Vishous alzará la cabeza de sopetón, tan rápido que podría lesionarse un tendón. Mierda, Butch le estaba mirando.

Realmente mirando.

La mente lo dejó completamente.

El hombre abrió y cerró la boca, cómo pez fuera del agua.

\- A eso me refiero.- El castaño jadeó.

Butch estaba visiblemente sin aliento, mirándolo como una ecuación imposible de descifrar. Y lo hizo ponerse serio porque, así le veía él, todo el tiempo. El humano se inclinó, mirando más de cerca. Y él inhaló su olor, grabándolo en su memoria. Apretó un puño, la cercanía estaba matándolo, miró la boca y los ojos, una vez. Se forzó a no volver a hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué brillan?

Cómo un control a voz, se iluminaron más. Él miró las pupilas dilatadas en esos ojos verdes y marrones, soltó poco a poco el aire retenido.

\- Están conectados a mis emociones.

Butch sopesó las palabras.

\- Cómo tu brazo... Pero estos solo se encienden, ¿más y más, no es así? No lo es todo... Es un poder internalizado, ¿cierto? - Asintió.- Maldición, V. Eres como un Dios.- Eso lo sacó de lugar. Abrió la boca para responder.- No vuelvas a decir que no, joder. Cállate y acepta un cumplido por una vez en tu vida.

V no pudo evitar la sonrisa que partió su rostro. Estaba seguro de que la cara le dolería mañana. Butch sonrió, dejándose caer en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Vas a arrestarme por eso?

Dios.

Solo la imagen de tener a Butch vulnerable, con la verga erguida y enteramente desnudo para su deleite fue suficiente para crear un circuito en su sistema, no se imaginaba haciéndolo de broma. Se lo imaginó sobre sus sabanas, nada más con la gorra de los Red Sox. Se sintió pesado, la calentura de su vientre subiendo por sus venas. Sus ojos se encendieron más.

\- No.- La voz le bajó unas octavas.

Tenía un mejor plan, uno más seguro.

Para ambos.

Algo que no le diera tantas ideas.

Él sabía lo imposible que Butch se ponía cuando sacaba la palabra billar, desde haber pateado el culo de Rhage en dos rondas consecutivas lo tenía todo presumido y orgulloso, la mierda era que le gustaba así también. Le provocaba una risa verlo colocar las bolas como si fuera un jugador profesional.

Era increíblemente tonto. Puede que el billar sí fuera una forma de arte, Butch tenía algo que valía la pena quedarse mirando.

\- Tú y yo, billar. Esta noche, ¿estás dentro o fuera? - Los ojos del humano se oscurecieron levemente, cómo los de un depredador.

\- Dentro, acabas de joderte, amigo mío.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sabes que soy el campeón.

Si el jodido poli no fuera tan entretenido, probablemente cumpliera su palabra. Butch era el mejor jugador de los dos. Poca gente le superaba en ninguna cosa pero que jugara mejor realmente no le molestaba. No le importaba tenerlo revoloteando a su alrededor presumiendo sus habilidades maestras como él decía.

Odiaba perder pero, pervertido como él era: la superioridad del poli era erótica como el demonio.

\- ¿Maestro? - Resopló.- Nah, exageras demasiado, te he visto, no impresionas.

El hombre quedó a medio quejido cuando la camarera de antes se acercó a la mesa. Vishous pestañeo varias veces, esperando que la luz en sus ojos bajara.

\- ¿Terminaron esta ronda, caballeros?

Butch la miró, volvió su atención a él.

\- ¿Rellenamos o nos piramos? - Preguntó. Él tragó el resto de su Goose y le pasó el vaso a la chica, reconociendo la mirada que le dedicó mientras la mujer asimilaba su altura, forma y tatuajes.

\- Tomaremos otra ronda, gracias.

Butch lo imitó, bebiendo de su trago como un pro, asintió hacia la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, dulzura.- Ella sonrió radiante ante su atención. V podía entender el sentimiento.

\- ¿Quieres algo más? - Vishous alzó las cejas, la pregunta no iba con ellos, pero Butch. La camarera probablemente se sintió emocionada de tenerlo en el gancho.

\- No, estamos bien.- Butch sonrió, amable.

\- Búscame si cambias de opinión.

\- Seguro.

La camarera titubeó antes de irse.

V se rió.

\- Mejor que te bebas ese trago rápido...- Butch amenazó, de repente. Él se relajó en el asiento, realmente golpeando los dedos en la mesa al ritmo de lo que sea que saliera de las bocinas en aquel bar.

\- Será entretenido, poli. Ya lo verás, me apresure o no.

Lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

\- Prolongar la espera no va conmigo, V.

Él sonrió, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Puedo arreglar eso. La paciencia puede ser muy gratificante, amigo mío.

¿Pensamientos seguros? Su culo.

\- No juegues así, una ronda, y nos vamos.- Recibió como respuesta.


	16. Huesos.

_Dos meses más tarde._

Vio lo primero que quería esa noche. Ella era una mujer humana, de largas piernas y sensual Como el resto de su clase en la barra, estaba emitiendo señales que su radar captaba.

\- ¿Encuentras algo que te guste?

\- Sí.- Respondió.- ¿Y tú?

\- No.- El compañero a su lado respondió secamente.

Él ignoró, guiñando un ojo hacía la mujer, después de darle un sorbo a su trago. La atrajo con un dedo, ella le sonrió desde la distancia. Las luces coloridas golpeando su rostro tornándose rojo, luego azul, luego moradas, después verdes... Primero salió una pierna embotada, luego la otra.

Él se preparó al borde del asiento para recibirla.

Vishous le había dicho parte de su visión y él, se negaba a creerlo.

Una virgen, ¿su mujer?

¿Merecía eso?

Conociendo cómo tenía que llevar su vida. Desde el primer día había creído en el amor, pero él, no era su personificación. La Diosa sabía cuánto adoraba follar, sabía las veces incontables que lo había hecho. Él siquiera recordaba.

¿Una mujer tan pura se merecía estar con alguien tan sucio como él? ¿Con alguien que usaba la risa y mierdas verbales como su mecanismo de defensa? Joder, había más en la lista, era un ser impuro, maldito, solitario... Algunas noches, desesperado por dormir, se ahogaba en sus demonios. ¿Cuál era el precio para que las cosas fuesen tranquilas? Él sabía, muy en el fondo, que podía ser mejor, no creía que merecía lo que vivía. Creía que las cosas podrían mejorar: para él, para Vishous, para Zsadist, para Phury.

Con alguien que encontrará su camino en sus almas en desgracia.

\- Mierda. - Respiró hondo. Lanzó los pensamientos lejos.

Estaba haciendo mella en su cerebro y decidió olvidar, por esa noche.

Rastreó el movimiento de caderas, cuando su mirada se bloqueó por el prieto cuerpo de otra mujer.

Él miró hacia arriba y forzó sus ojos a no girar.

\- Fantástico.- Bufó. La vampiresa de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color se detuvo frente a su mesa, con una sonrisa. Caith era una facilona, siempre buscando, ofreciéndose a sí misma.

Era suficientemente hermosa, para nada un desperdicio. Su cuer estilizado tenía buenos atributos, ella tenía una mini falda de cuero que brillaba diabólico en la curvatura de su trasero, no tenía corpiño y el contorno de los pechos se le marcaban en la blusa con escote criminal, cuando se movía, se le veía la argolla en el ombligo.

Pero ella los veía como premios, algo sobre lo que jactarse.

Y eso era muy irritante.

En cuanto a él concernía, no le gustaba. Irónico como era.

Cuando ella se inclinó en la mesa, mostrando el precioso escote, él retrocedió. Ella sonrió más viendo su incomodidad, en voz baja y erótica. Habló:

\- Hola, Vishous. - El macho tomó un sorbo de su Grey Goose, V tenía un brazo detrás del espaldar del cubículo y estaba inclinado atrás. Saludo a la hembra con la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Preguntándome que estabas haciendo, sexy.- Guiñando al pelinegro, enfocó sus ojos ahora en él.- ¿Vas a saludarme, Rhage?

\- Sólo si te quitas, obstaculizas mi visión.- Sonrió, siguiéndole el juego. La mujer miró sobre el hombro a su presa, la rubia no había cedido. Eso le encantó.

Caith chasqueo la lengua, lentamente posó sus ojos nuevamente en él.

\- Piernas infinitas, rubia y ridículamente humana.- Se encogió de hombros.- Otra del patrón, huh. Lástima. Pero muy afortunada.

Rhage se hizo adelante, la hembra se acercó. Se miraron muy de cerca, con sonrisas forzadas y ojos que matan. El macho fingió una cara de lástima, con un dedo, recorrió el brazo de la hembra. Sintiendo como ella se erizaba.

\- ¿Interesada en su lugar? - Sus ojos de depredadores le miraron la boca. Él sonrió más grande. Caith hecho un vistazo a Vishous, y se inclinó más cerca, respirando contra sus labios.

\- Sí. ¿Tal vez querrías unirte con Vishous y  
conmigo? - Cuando ella extendió la mano para acariciar su pelo, él atrapó su muñeca.

\- Ni se te ocurra.- Gruñó. Cómo si ella fuese ácido, empujó su mano. Volvió a su lugar, dejándola inmóvil y molesta.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre lo haces con humanas y a mí me lo niegas?

\- No estoy interesado.

La sintió sisear. Forzando una pierna entre las suyas, la hembra se le volvió a pegar. Él giró la cabeza, evitando su boca. Ella rodó los ojos, hablándole al oído.

\- Deberías probarme alguna vez. - Él la fulminó con la mirada, empujó su pierna de entre las suyas. Ella se tambaleó entre risas.- Cuidado, vaquero. Me gusta cuando me tratan rudo, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Vete a la mierda.- Espetó.

Ella sonrió, volviendo su atención a su atracción principal.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - El pelinegro la miró a su vez. Rhage no sabía leer en su expresión si estaba emocionado o no. Era difícil. Vishous la despachó con unas simples palabras.

\- Guía el camino.- Cuando ella salió, desfilando, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado. Rhage volvió la mirada a su acompañante, muy serio.

\- No sé cómo siquiera la soportas. Me enferma.- Vishous siguió el bamboleo con los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a relajarse.

\- Tiene sus encantos.- Rhage resopló.

\- Es una perra adicta a lo que tienes a ofrecer. Pero ella tiene su juego con cada una de sus presas, cuidado.

Vishous se bebió su trago puro y seco.

\- No me gusta si a eso te refieres, además, no me ofrezco a alguien que no sepa apreciarlo. Ella cree que tiene ventaja, pero no tiene la menor idea. Soy yo quién la tiene, no al revés.- Recibió cómo última respuesta.

Rhage abrió la boca, flashes invadieron su mente. Sí, él lo había visto. Había bromeado sobre todos esos artefactos, pero dentro, no sabía si era capaz de vivir algo así. Su sexo era lo suficientemente peligroso para añadirle el dolor a la mezcla.

La rubia llegó, deteniéndose con una postura impresionante. Él puso ambas manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia adelante de manera que la puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

\- Hola, guapo.- Dijo su nueva amiga. Ella estaba ocupada observándole, clasificándolo por sus ropas, mirando el gran reloj de oro que aparecía a hurtadillas bajo la manga de su traje. La mirada calculadora era tan fría como él sentía el corazón.

Dios mío, si hubiera podido marcharse lo hubiera hecho; estaba enfermo de esta mierda. Pero su cuerpo necesitaba la liberación, la demandaba. Podía sentir como aumentaba, el zumbido en sus oídos como si alguien le subiera el volumen. El cosquilleo en sus piel subía con él.

\- Hola...- Sonrió.

  
°

Hora para la terapia escocesa.

Después de apartarse del camino de un animado borracho, un grupo de prostitutas, y un par de tipos que parecían luchadores de la WWE. Butch encontró la zona habitual. Rhage estaba en la esquina más alejada, contra la pared con una mujer.

A V no se le veía, pero un vaso lleno de Grey Goose se encontraba en la mesa. Con un suspiro, ocupó su puesto. Agarró el vaso, el anillo gris en su dedo chocó contra el cristal. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tomó la bebida de dos tragos. El ardor le hizo sacudir un poco la cabeza.

Bufando se sacó los gemelos de oro y el rolex y lo tiró al fondo de uno de los bolsillos. De un jirón se sacó la corbata y la dejó colgando alrededor de su cuello, se abrió dos botones de la camisa, y no se sintió mejor. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento rojo y se revolvió el pelo.

Miró las luces dando vueltas en el techo por lo que parecieron veinte minutos. Veinte minutos en los que se quedó inmóvil sobre el asiento del cubículo, con la redonda mesa negra vacía en medio. La mesera se largó luego de no tener su atención. En la zona VIP nadie le estorbaba, detrás de los cordones sangrientos captaba el ruido y el bullicio.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro. Butch ladeó la cabeza, su visión se vió opacada.

\- Sí...- Abrió parcialmente la boca, una luz roja detrás de su cabeza se encendió.

Los primeros tres botones de la camisa estaban sueltos, mostrando la piel tostada debajo. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, una mujer vestida cómo una sadomasoquista pasó de largo, sus ojos le miraron un rato. Butch se tensó, sintiéndose desnudo bajo esos ónix infinitos.

\- Adiós, V. Fue un placer negociar contigo.- La mujer se despidió con voz aterciopelada.

Su mano perfectamente cuidada, de uñas largas. Recorrieron el pecho de Vishous, ella le vio por el rabillo del ojo, los labios rellenos sonriendo de lado. Él seguía congelado, por un momento creyó que esos ojos bajaban por su pecho, por su cuerpo y subían.

Sin nada más que decir, ella partió. Su mano serpentina cayó del hombro del macho cuando partió.

\- Jesús...- Musitó. Vishous río por lo bajo, viéndolo con ojo clínico.

\- Dame espacio.

Él obedeció, ignorando todo el asiento, se deslizó ofreciendo su lado a Vishous. El pelinegro se sentó, sus muslos entraron en contacto. Igual que la parte superior de sus cuerpos. V no era una mujer, ni siquiera era uno de esos hombres que tienes que mirar dos veces para decidir. No jugaban en la misma liga. Él era abrumador, poderoso y completamente, sin lugar a dudas, masculino.

Y alto.

No es que él fuera bajito o algo, pero tenía que incorporarse a su lado, y eso era nuevo. V tampoco olía a perfumes o a su champú para hombres, a él el olor le duraba. Con V se le esfumaba, se dio cuenta, se opacaba por algo que el macho tenía: su aroma personal. Era oscuro, como esos cigarros turcos que siempre llevaba encima.

Butch señaló a la mujer ausente.

\- ¿Ese es tu tipo? - Arqueó una ceja. Vishous le vio de esa forma que erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo. De repente olvidó lo mierda que habían sido las últimas horas.

\- Es sólo una herramienta de desfoge. Te sorprendería lo que me gusta, poli.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Créeme. ¿Cómo te fue?

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

Su nombre fue dicho con calidez y de pronto la necesidad de estar cerca de él fue demasiado. Su brazo presionó contra el hombro de Vishous y pensó que V no parecía sentirse incómodo por que se entrometiera en su espacio personal. Después de la lucha que ambos habían tenido, esto había sido su forma de reconciliarse.

Sintió cuando Vishous pasó sus dedos por el suave pelo de su nuca.

\- No salió a verme.- Murmuró. Sabía que el pelinegro podía captarlo fácilmente. Hubo un sonido proviniendo de él.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sí... Yo también.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando interrumpió. Vishous chistó por lo bajo, alejando la mano que le sostenía. El vampiro intercambio palabras rápidas. Butch le vio, dejando caer sus manos.

V puso el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo.

\- Era Wrath. Debemos volver.

Él enmudeció, había querido quedarse un rato y beber. No parecía la mejor idea pero tampoco quería lo que ese lugar tenía para ofrecer. Butch forcejeo mientras sacaba las llaves fuera de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Te quedarás o volverás conmigo? - Le vino cómo pregunta. Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Iré contigo.

Vishous se levantó, esperando por su trasero flojo a hacer lo mismo. Butch se levantó, palmeó la espalda del hombre. Se acercó al oído y habló.

\- Acerca el coche. Buscaré a Hollywood.

\- Copiado.

El guardia de seguridad abrió el cordón, Vishous se introdujo en la marea de gente. Él giró sobre sus talones, buscando con los ojos entrecerrados en la tenuidad. Los captó en una esquina, maldijo antes de dirigirse a la parejita.

El abrigo de Rhage cubría el cuerpo de la mujer. Sólo Dios  
sabía lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas debajo de la prenda. El rubio estaba encima de la mujer, comiendo su boca. Él puso su mano sobre un hombro y carraspeo.

\- Colega. Tenemos que irnos.- El vampiro levantó su cabeza, apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos. Butch levantó sus manos.- Órdenes del jefe.

Con una maldición, dio un paso hacia atrás. Las ropas de la mujer estaban desordenadas. Ella jadeaba, con la boca hinchada y ojos cristalinos. Un gruñido de Rhage le hizo saber que no debía ver de más. Él se giró, en cambio, ojeo a su amigo. Los cueros del rubio estaban todos donde debían estar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la mujer. Cuando él se retiraba, la mujer lo agarró como si se diera cuenta que le perdía. Con un suave movimiento el hombre le aferró las muñecas y se soltó, Rhage maldijo.

\- Lo siento, nena.- Él pasó su mano por delante de su cara. Butch miró boquiabierto como el rostro de la fémina decaía. Su expresión pasó de ser orgásmica, a vacía. Rhage le sacó su abrigo cómo si fuese una muñeca de trapo, y encolerizado, se dio media vuelta y piro.

Él quedó ahí, congelado. Ella miró hacia abajo, hacia sí misma. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse, mientras intentaba saber cómo había llegado estar tan excitada.

Mierda... Santa.

Dio un giro sobre sus talones antes de que la mujer saliera de su confusión. Empujó a las personas camino a la salida, haciéndose lugar con los hombros. Los dos guardias al verlo le abrieron la puerta. Encontró al rubio esperando por él, juntos comenzaron su camino al estacionamiento.

\- ¿Así es como funciona, huh? - Todavía lucia la expresión de desconcierto.

Rhage sacudió la cabeza, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el saco le colgaba del hombro. Miró el suelo y luego encontró su rostro.

\- Sí. Debí advertirte, no quiero darte un infarto y que V y Wrath vengan por mí alma.- Ambos rieron. Rhage lo rodeo con un brazo, su mano le frotó el pelo. Y él le clavó el codo en las costillas. Después de reírse un poco más, volvieron a encontrarse en el medio.- Lo siento si te eché una mala mirada.

\- No hay nada que perdonar.

Las luces del auto los iluminó mientras se acercaban, el rugido siendo un suave ronroneo en el viento.

\- Oye, cómo te fue con...- Interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. Hizo una mueca.

\- Ninguna oportunidad.

\- Eso apesta.

°

Ahora solo tenía que hacer que John y Mary estuviesen de acuerdo en ver a La Hermandad.

Cuándo regresó a la morada de Mary, John estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras la mujer tomaba una  
sopa. Ambos la miraron cuando se acercó, y ella trató de parecer casual cuando se sentó.

Esperó un momento antes de lanzarse.

\- Entonces, John, conozco a algunas personas de las artes marciales y las batallas.- Lo cual no era exactamente una mentira. Si los cuentos eran ciertos, esos tipos eran los mejores. -Y me preguntaba ¿tienes algún interés en conocerlos?

John ladeó su cabeza y movió sus manos mientras miraba a Mary. La mujer castaña lo miró, pestañeando varias veces.

-Él quiere saber por qué.- Entonces las dos se miraron, supo que Mary se iba a poner personal cuando le preguntó.- ¿Para entrenarse?

Ella asintió, riendo un poco.

-Tal vez.- Admitió con culpabilidad. Mary sólo rió al ver su expresión contrariada, seguro creía que ella les conocía, y que los tipos eran majos y agradables. Y estaba riendo nerviosa por otra cosa.- Cuidarán bien de él, estoy segura.

John habló un poco más con las manos. Mary se limpió la boca.

\- Dice que no puede pagar el coste del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Si fuera gratis iría?

Dios mío, qué estaba haciendo, ¿ofreciendo cosas que no podría efectuar la entrega? El cielo sabía lo que La Hermandad haría con él.

\- Escucha.- Miró al jovencito.- Ese es un lugar que frecuentan los mejores guerreros, podría hablarles. Llegarlos a conocer. Podría gustarte... Solo ven a encontrarse con ellos mañana.- Le agarró la mano, Dios, era tan frágil. Tan descuidado que aparentaba menos edad. Tan flaquito y desamparado. Envolvió su mano con las dos suyas, transmitiendo su calor -¿Qué puedes perder?

John se encogió de hombros.

Bella sonrió, bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus dientes.

Mary se levantó, dejando el plato en el mesón de la cocina. Llenó el bol con agua y lo enjuago rápidamente. Ella le miró la espalda.

-Tendrás que venir, también. Para traducir.

Mary pareció sorprendida, la miró sobre el hombro con la boca abierta, pero entonces se quedó mirando al niño.

\- Oh. ¿A qué hora?

\- A las nueve en punto.- Contestó.

-Lo siento, estaré trabajando.

-Por la noche. A las nueve en punto de la noche

°

Sólo podía ver sombras, sus ojos eran incapaces de enfocar o filtrar demasiada luz. Odiaba la pérdida de facultades e intentó rastrear lo mejor que pudo las dos formas grandes que se movían a su alrededor.

Cuando las manos lo agarraron por las axilas y los tobillos, gimió.

\- Está bien, pasará en un segundo. Te llevaremos a casa.- Era Tohrment. Le susurraba mientras era transladado.  
  
Una bola de fuego de dolor atravesó como un relámpago su cuerpo cuando lo movieron y lo colocaron en la parte de atrás del Escalade. Lo pusieron en el suelo. Las puertas se cerraron. El motor se encendió con un bajo ronroneo.

Tenía tanto frío que sus dientes castañeteaban, e intentó sortear todo lo que estaba cerca de sus hombros. No podía mover las manos, pero alguien le tiró encima lo que parecía una chaqueta.

\- Solo mantente allí, chico grande.

Era Tohrment.

Rhage luchó por hablar, odiando el apestoso sabor de su boca.

\- Nah, relájate, Hollywood. Estate tranquilo. Te llevaremos a casa.- Habló Vishous.

El coche comenzó a moverse, mientras golpeaba a lo largo y a lo ancho de su espalda sobre la carretera. Él gimió, no pudo evitarlo, aunque los huesos y los doloridos músculos eran su menor problema comparados con su estómago. Rezaba para llegar a casa antes de vomitar en el coche de V, pero no había ninguna garantía sobre que aguantara tanto. Sus glándulas salivales tenían trabajo extra, de manera que tuvo que tragar repetidamente. Lo cual hizo que se le dispara el reflejo de atragantarse. Que instó en la náusea a volver. Que le hizo querer... Tratando de salirse de la espiral, él respiró lentamente a través de su nariz.

Creía haberse desmayado porque se despertó de sobresalto por el brusco movimiento de un bache.

\- Joder. ¿Eso de verdad fue...? - Butch estaba despotricando. En un nivel alto de voz.- Maldición, V. Creí que moriría, maldición, maldición, maldición.

\- Chist.- Su Hermano estaba exudando preocupación. Era raro.- Vamos, poli. Necesito que respires, para mí. Relájate. - Vishous habló en una voz suave, una que jamás había escuchado. Sabía que no iba a por él, pero le calmó como un bálsamo.- Te acombrarás. Él está bien, sobrevivirá.

\- ¿Seguro sobre eso? - El tono parecía igual de alarmante pero había bajado unas tonalidades.- Luce muy mal, V.- Su voz se rompió.

\- Estará bien, Butch.- Ese fue Tohr.- Está respirando, no parece tener lesiones internas y no nos comió. Para Rhage eso es un jonrón.

Rhage sintió algo en su interior.

Familia, pensó.

El auto aceleró, lo sintió en el rugido subiendo de volumen. No podía ver, pero sintió cuando lo agarraron y lo mantuvieron en su lugar. La camioneta se movió un poco brusco.

\- Dile a Zsadist que lleve a Phury directamente a Saint Francis.- Ordenó Tohr. El corazón de Rhage se desbocó.

\- Enseguida.- Respondió Vishous.

Perdió la conciencia otra vez. Cuando volvió, algo frío estaba contra de su espalda.

\- ¿Puedes pararte para mi? - Preguntó una voz masculina, su otro mejor amigo, el detective revienta pelotas. Rhage lo intentó y agradeció cuando sus muslos aceptaron su peso. La náusea iba un poco mejor.

\- Phury...- Sollozó.

\- Él está bien. La bala salió limpiamente, su brazo no estaba en el lugar correcto pero Z lo enderezó y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer antes de que su cuerpo intentará regenerarse por su cuenta. Estará dolorido pero Tohrment lo llevará a alimentarse.

¿Diosa, ese era Butch hablando como un genio sobre la genética vampírica?

Sus oídos percibieron el dulce ruido de un campanilleo, y un momento más tarde una rápida calentura sobre su  
cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo está, Rhage? ¿Demasiado caliente? - La voz de Butch. Estaba encima. Y él olía a tabaco turco y su perfume caro, todo mezclado. Vishous estaba jodiendo con la esencia del humano, su esencia se le estaban pegando, incluso si no lo sabía.

¿O lo hacía? Pasaban todo el día juntos los siete días de la semana, raramente estaban separados, y eso era estando en el mismo cuarto. Él sabía lo que eso se estaba transformando, una relojería de tiempo.

\- No, está bien...- Logró graznar.- Poli. No puedo ver después de transformarme.- Le aclaró.

\- Cubierto en eso, literalmente.- Hubieron tintineos y abre cierra de cosas. Después pasos.- Gracias, V...- El hombre se movió un poco, sintiendo sus pies descalzos cerca de los suyos, adivinó que estaba sentado en el borde del jacuzzi, con los pantalones y la camisa remangados.- Vishous me permitió ser la enfermera, espero que no esperes algo mejor, soy todo lo que tengo.

Hijoputa.

\- Tenemos un momento aquí.- Tosió las palabras, y oh, dolió como una hija de perra. Todos los lugares en su cuerpo protestaron.

Butch se tomó un momento para seguirle la broma.

\- No le diría exactamente un momento, como algo especial. - Sintió la sonrisa de su amigo.- No hay ninguna razón para que sepas cómo se ve esta escena.- Captó el ruido de la risa de Vishous, se lo imaginó reencarnado contra la pared. Sus ojos calculadores en ellos, vigilando.- Estoy lo suficientemente traumatizado por los dos.

Sonrió un poco.

Una manopla pasó sobre su cara, cuello y pecho. Dios, se sentía fantástico. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás, dejando al jabón y al agua que lavaran los restos de la obra de la bestia.

Una toalla estaba envuelta alrededor de sus caderas mientras con otra lo secaban completamente.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer por ti antes de ponerte en la cama? - Preguntó Butch.

-Alka-Seltzer. En el armario.

\- V.

\- Enseguida.

Butch colocó su brazo en su cintura.

\- Apóyate en mí, colega. Bien, de acuerdo.- Hubo un ruido de esfuerzo.- Mejor intentemos caminar... Maldición, y quieres darme de tu dieta, cabrón.

Hubiera reído si pudiera.

\- Necesitarás comer más para tu entrenamiento.- Habló Vishous mientras les seguía.- Hacer pesas con Rhage no será suficiente, necesitamos afinar tus reflejos.

\- ¿Quién lo hará?

\- Yo, por supuesto.

Estos dos...

Rhage dejó que lo dirigieran a través del suelo de mármol y sobre la alfombra del dormitorio.

\- Bien, chico grande, baja.

Oh, sí. La cama. La cama era buena.

\- La enfermera Vishous te dará tú medicina.

\- Eso suena aterrador.- Dijo mientras sujetaba la mano del pelinegro mientras esté se cernía sobre él. Sintió como inclinaba su cabeza y luego le puso un vaso en los labios.

Cuando tomó todo lo que pudo, sufrió una recaída sobre las almohadas. Estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez, comenzó a perder la sensación de las extremidades un ruido incesante se ocupó de su sentido del oído, lejos, captó la voz baja de Butch.

\- No tiene buen aspecto.

V contestó en voz baja.

\- Estará bien. Se recobra rápidamente de cualquier cosa, pero todavía es difícil.

\- Aquella criatura...

\- Se preocupa mucho por lo que ha pasado. -Allí estaba el sonido de un encendedor y luego un suave viento fresco de ese maravilloso tabaco.- Intenta no mostrar el miedo que le produce esto. Tiene que mantener esa imagen brillante y demás. Pero le aterroriza hacerle daño a alguien. La primera pregunta que hizo fue si tú y yo estábamos bien.

Rhage trató de forzarse a dormir.

La negra laguna mental era muchísimo mejor que escuchar la piedad que le tenían sus amistades.

Noventa y un años, ocho meses y cuatro días. Y luego sería libre.

°

Tocó la puerta.

No hubo ruido como respuesta.

Empujó, lo primero que enfocó fue el cenicero de cristal en el borde del jacuzzi, de la punta del cigarrillo iluminado, subía un hillilo de humo danzante. Descalzo, cruzó el baño.

Se sentó en el borde extremo, del izquierdo, lejos del cenicero.

Extendiendo la mano, chocó los nudillos contra el jacuzzi.

Toc, toc.

El ruido del agua al moverse se le asemejó bastante al de vidrios rotos chocando. Los montones de círculos de hielo cubrían toda la superficie, debajo de ella, su hombre subió. Primero la cabeza, hubo un jadeo pequeñito cuando el pelinegro tomó aire. El corte en su ceja seguía rojo, fresco de las punzadas que le había hecho. Vishous reencarnó los codos a cada extremo del jacuzzi, se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, pegándoselo más a la cabeza, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Los moretones rojizos, violáceos, y algunos negros adornaban la piel del pelinegro, algunos eran enormes, cómo un borrón extendido. Tuvo que apretar los labios en una línea cuando los vio, sus ojos conectaron.

\- Agregué unos detalles nuevos...- Avisó.

El tipo asintió. Demasiado concentrado en su terapia.

\- ¿Cuánto llevó ahí abajo?

Desde su último chequeo.

\- Varios minutos.

\- Pásame la anestesia.

Haciendo una mueca agarró por el cuello la botella trasparente. El sonido de los hielos chocando le aviso de la proximidad que Vishous hacía. Vertió el líquido dentro del vaso y lo dejó en su lugar. El pelinegro soltó un quejido, estirando la mano. Tiró tres hielos directamente del agua y se bebió el líquido de un trago, quedando los pedacitos congelados en el fondo.

Le quitó el vaso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Frunció el ceño. Su voz hizo un poco de eco. Vishous siguió moviéndose.

\- Mejor...- Susurró, sus párpados pesaban tanto que pensaba que podría dormirse si no fuese por su constante chequeo dentro y fuera del baño. La música no sería de ayuda para mantenerlo alerta, lo relajaba más.

\- ¿Volverás ahí abajo? - Recibiendo un suave "sí" cómo respuesta, volvió a levantarse.- Dejaré la puerta abierta. Veinte minutos más y sales, le pedí a Fritz que trajera nuestra cena, no hará falta ir a la mansión.

\- Me harás blando, poli.- Murmuró el pelinegro, dando un sonrisa soñolienta.

Él ignoró el comentario.

\- No te duermas, no me hagas tener que revivir tu culo congelado.

Los olas de agua chocaron contra las paredes del jacuzzi mientras él salía del baño.

\- Pareces bastante concentrado en ello.

Él rió, pasándose el talón de las manos por los ojos. Montones de colores estallaron detrás de sus párpados, él sueño comenzaba a afectarle, y no era siquiera tan tarde.

\- Bueno, digamos que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que podríamos necesitar para este Programa de reclutamiento.- No quiso sonar tan confiado al respecto, pero estaba seguro. Las veía claramente. Tenían los espacios necesarios, el armamento y equipo podían ser encargados.- Cree un sistema, puedo dividir las secciones entre cada Hermano para una tarea, pero estoy pensando. Es demasiado fácil, y exactamente aún no hemos lanzado esto, así que no sé cuántos...

Se giró en la silla. Se detuvo, se había parado completamente y sólo le miraba. Fresco de la ducha, Vishous tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, exhibiendo su musculoso pecho y sus gruesos brazos. Estaba poniéndose su guante de cuero, él asentía a sus palabras, miró lentamente, y recorrió todo el brazo de V con los ojos hasta llegar a su pecho y su cara.

\- Continúa.- Le ánimo el pelinegro. Pero él estaba silenciado, ¿había visto a Vishous semi desnudo antes? Cuando le curaba, sin embargo...

Vishous lo miró, dándose de su conflicto. Y notó esa mirada en su columna vertebral. No sabía si era la actitud que emanaba de él, pero Butch se sentía mucho más desnudo de lo que estaba en realidad. Él no era el que andaba en paños menores. Pero los pantalones, la gaza sobre su pectoral y abdomen cubierto de más tazas apretadas en torno a su hombro derecho, era igual a estar como había llegado al mundo.

Entonces V apoyó su fuerte mano sobre su hombro sano, apretándola y luego se la quitó.

\- Vamos. ¿Qué decías?

Dejó escapar el aliento y miró hacia un lado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. Siguió el contorno de su rostro mientras lo veía irse al armario, de modo que tuvo que girar todo su cuerpo. Brevemente, notó el fuerte ángulo de su rostro tenso mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

\- Hm. Decía...- Se aclaró la garganta, no había nada obstruyendo ahí. Tomó esos segundos para ordenar su cerebro.- ¿De verdad ordenarás todo lo que te ponga en la lista?

Butch se sentía extraño. El corazón le martilleaba y se notaba caliente. Más le valía que no estuviera cogiendo algo. No sería la primera vez..

\- Seguro. Me encargaré de esos pedidos, la mayoría de ellos son importados. No queremos dejar rastros. Tus muchachos cazaron la línea de Wrath, no correre el mismo riesgo. Incluso aunque no encontraron nada.

No, no lo habían hecho. Todo el rastro había sido borrado, las estrellas y armas probablemente seguían en la estación, guardado bajó llave. Pero un par de armas no importaba cuando sabía todo lo que ellos se gastaban en armamento y protección. Vishous no se molestó en volver a la ducha sino que caminó hacia su armario y buscó unos pantalones de algodón, cómo los suyos pero negros.

Decidiendo que estaba siendo muy observador, volvió su atención a la pantalla.

\- ¿Siempre supiste nuestro idioma? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? - Le alcanzó del fondo del armario.

\- Podría escucharte un tiempo hablando en otros idiomas mientras pides mis instrumentos, no lo sé, me da curiosidad.- No intentó estar tanto a la defensiva, tanto.

\- Cuando crecí nos comunicabamos en nuestro idioma, una lengua antigua. Mi padre era extricto, quería que nada más se hablase nuestra lengua en nuestra tierra. Después que me fui, aprendí vuestro idioma, luego noruego, luego francés, después alemán, ruso, romano, italiano, mandarín, hindu, bengalí... Me detendré aquí.- Lo escuchó abrir y cerrar cajones. Finalmente el ruido de esos pisadas se aproximó.- Viajé demasiado, la mayoría de ellos los aprendí en sus tierras, cómo el italiano. Fue fácil, esto...- Giró a tiempo para verlo golpearse la cabeza con los nudillos.- Me supera.

Era un sabiondo, uno sorprendentemente gracioso que parecía saber de todo, honorable de alguna extraña manera, tozudo como él mismo, y aún así era jodidamente intimidante para casi todo el mundo. Él no entraba en ese grupo de personas, simplemente no lo hacía.

\- No me estoy quejando. Digo, vagamente habló bien mi propia lengua.- Sonrió.- Eso es fantástico. Además del inglés, no sabría otra cosa, como detective mi lugar era quedarme en Caldie. En el Cuerpo no exigían hablar otros idiomas.

\- ¿Qué piensas del irlandés?

\- Solo cuándo estoy borracho.

\- Podrías aprender el nuestro.- Vishous sonrió cómo un diablillo. Butch fingió un quejido.

\- Podría ser necesario. Los he escuchado a ustedes parlotear tanto que podría haber captado unas cosas aquí y allá.

Vishous se rió, no le ordenó abandonar su trono y él no se quejó por eso. Era su trono y él estaba cediéndole el permiso.

El pelinegro se encarnó contra una esquina del escritorio, con el muslo casi sobre el mueble y el cuerpo girado en su dirección. Tenía que mirar arriba para verle la cara. Intentó ignorar la aproximación que tenían, ambos semi desnudos, y bastantes relajados.

\- ¿Comenzamos? - Inquirió el pelinegro. Asintió.

Quizás era algo que tenía que ver con la voz, la oscuridad en su pelo, o la intensidad de los ojos, tal vez era ese intenso perfume suyo, no. Seguro era Vishous y sólo él lo que lo hacía cuestionar...


	17. Desde ayer.

  
\- Esto no es una neblina normal, Butch.- Vishous explicó, de repente el auto se puso más frío, aclimatado al ambiente de afuera. El aspecto que los rodeaba era blanco y terrorífico.- Lo puse yo mismo, es una ilusión, una fortaleza invisible que mantiene a los chismosos lejos. No verán nada que nosotros no queremos.

\- No creo que nadie se antoje de meterse por aquí, de todos modos. No parece un buen plan.- Habló mientras veía arriba. Las nubes blancas eran infinitas, rozaban el vidrio. Apenas veían el camino.- Es una mierda peligrosa. ¿Lo pusiste tú, dijiste?

\- Sí. Ta-da.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas.

\- No has visto nada.

La mera visión de la mansión lo hizo jadear. A su lado oyó una risa, hubiera dado un puñetazo a su amigo si no estuviera tan sorprendido. Un segundo viajaban en una larga carretera con árboles y hectáreas vacías de ambos lados, un baldío de vacas seguro por aquí y allá. Mientras se acercaban a la montaña la nublosidad descendía de una engullida.

Y luego apareció, no podía creer la enormidad de la estructura.

El auto se adentró en el estacionamiento, junto a tres carros oscuros con ventanas tintadas. Nuevos juguetes, huh.

\- El BMW es de Phury.- Señaló V. Cerrando el Escalade. Las luces blancas y minimalistas iluminaban desde arriba. Butch se giró, arrancando sus ojos de esa pieza gris mate.

\- Quién lo diría. Encaja con él.

\- El otro Wrath, y los otros dos, uso comunitario.

VIshous caminaba con él. Puso la mano sobre una pantalla de TFT pequeña que había al lado derecho y la puerta metálica se abrió. Entraron en un pasillo completamente oscuro. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando la habitación absolutamente sellada y en penumbra.

\- Necesito tus huellas, para que puedas entrar y salir cuando quieras.

\- Tienes todo cubierto, el hombre de seguridad.- Bromeó.

La mano de su compañero le agarró la muñeca, él sostuvo aliento. Todos sus sentidos, cegados, enfocados en una sola persona, su corazón se aceleró un poco, estaba seguro que se escuchaba igual a una enorme relojería en el silencio de aquel canal.

\- Sigue caminando, te diré que pasos tomar, lo aprenderás en un segundo, créeme.

Mientras se internaban, el pasillo terminó, sus ojos tardaron un poco en adaptarse. Cuando lo hicieron, se sintió como si estuviera en la jodida Inglaterra. Oh, mi dios. Es hermoso. El enorme vestíbulo era un vívido cielo, tan colorido que le pareció que sus retinas no podrían admirarlo en su totalidad. Desde las columnas doradas, blancas y rojas de mármol hasta el mosaico liso del suelo. Tres pisos por encima, las pinturas de ángeles, nubes y guerreros sobre grandes caballos cubrían una extensión que parecía tan grande como un estadio de fútbol.

\- Vamos a darte un recorrido...- Se mofó el vampiro.

\- Jódeme.- Musitó.

Mármol blanco, pinturas caras, cuadros larguísimos con paisajes increíbles, candelabros en todos lados, dorados con bombillas que parecían de diamante, la madera brillaba cómo si tuviera vida, los techos eran infinitos y todo se veía de la era victoriana en la actualidad. Los amplios ventanales que había en la casa eran negros, la luz de la luna los aclaraba dejando ver la copa de los pinos y la silueta de las montañas.

\- Son a prueba de balas. Se oscurecen cuando aparece el sol y se aclaran en la oscuridad. Tiene una secuencia de paneles, se activan cuando el sol brilla con fuerza.

Butch todavía estaba asombrado. No era en lo mínimo lo que esperaba, sabía que la casa iba a ser distinta, no que la fortaleza era en sí misma, una fortaleza y una enorme mansión de la antigüedad con reliquias súper valoradas. Cada salón era el triple de grande que dos habitaciones de la anterior. La belleza era torrencial.

Su mirada se posó en V para encontrárselo observándole, casi como sopesando su reacción. Le dio un apretón tranquilizador en la muñeca, tuvo que echarse a reír.

\- ¿Tendremos que usar esos trajes y esas enormes pelucas blancas de la antigua Francia?

Vishous resopló.

\- Mierda no. Esa no es una imagen que quiero en mí cabeza.

Siguieron caminando, Vishous señalando aquí y allá, dónde llevaba cada escalera y habitación, él estaba perplejo.

\- Mi hermano D construyó este lugar en 1914.

\- El padre de Beth...- Preguntó suavemente.

\- Ajá.

Ese tal D era un verdadero aristócrata, cuando la decoró sabía lo que hacía y tenía el dinero para comprar todo de buena calidad. Pasando una pequeña sala se toparon con una pelirroja con un enorme libro en mano. Cuando percibió la presencia de ambos alzó la cabeza del libro, los mechones rojos se sacudieron como lava sobre su piel blanquecina. La hembra sonrió esplendorosa.

\- Quién lo diría.- Wellsie guardó el pesado libro de vuelta en la larguísima estantería y caminó hacia ellos.- El humano se quedó.- La hembra sonrió, un brillo malicioso refulgió en sus intensos orbes verdes.- Eso significa una cosa... Hola, soy Wellesandra, bienvenido a la familia.

Él se rió un poco, envolviendo la mano de la hembra entre la suya más grande.

\- Gracias, Wellsie. He oído bastante sobre ti.

\- Un caballero, huh. Me sonroja.- Wellsie hizo un juguetón ruido, alternando la mirada del pelinegro a él. Vishous tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reír. La sonrisa de la hembra se extendió mucho más.- ¿Sabes? Eres un tipo grande, ¿eres un luchador o algo así?

\- Ah, he entrenado con Rhage y este tipo las últimas semanas, eso creo.

Wellsie chasqueo la lengua, repasando a Butch de pies a cabeza, cómo si lo midiera. El humano se vió visiblemente incómodo con el libre coqueteo y juguetería de la hembra.

Ella era salvaje, Vishous la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba mofándose.

\- Me gusta eso.- Finalmente dijo. Butch resopló, ruborizado, la pelirroja lo señaló.- Aw, mira ese rojo, tan tierno.

\- Detén eso antes de que Tohrment te oiga.- El pelinegro le dijo, a lo que ella simplemente bufó. Wellsie tomó una pose defensiva, colocando ambas manos en la cintura como jarras.

\- Solo estoy conociendo a la familia.- La voz se le volvió pequeñita, fingió una cara de inocencia que no duró mucho.- Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que alguien venía a la hermandad y de repente llegan él y Beth encajando como si siempre hubieran pertenecido aquí, solo digo.

Butch titubeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta.

\- ¿Cómo están tú y el bebé? - Le preguntó.

\- Muy bien.- Ella se palpó la enorme panza, mirando la curvatura de su cuerpo, cómo todas las mujeres embarazadas hacían para recordarse del vínculo de sus crías.- Gracias por preguntar. V, me gusta éste chico, no lo dejes ir.

\- Ella se ve agradable.- Susurró Butch mientras seguían su camino fuera de la mansión. Wellsie se metió otra vez a la biblioteca.

\- Y ella puede oírte.- Vishous abrió los brazos a los costados.- ¿Listo para ver nuestra Guarida?

\- Joder, sí.

Rhage vivía en la mansión cruzando el patio con el resto de los Hermanos, pero el triunvirato estaba fuera de la casa del guarda, donde V había escogido su espacio. Era apartado, individual, y personal.

Los alrededores eran tan oscuros... Sin embargo, sabía que donde estaba había mucha vegetación. Lo sabía porque olía a jardín recién regado. Siguieron otro túnel, fue totalmente consciente de la cámara con los puntitos rojos sobre la puerta. El pelinegro abrió la puerta, la luz estaba encendida. Era el interior de la casa más sofisticada y de diseño que jamás había visto. El techo tenía estaba pintado de color rojo. El suelo era de parqué oscuro y contrastaba con las paredes blancas de aquel salón. A mano derecha, una cocina americana de última generación, de las inteligentes. Toda de marca, negra y metalizada. La nevera era inmensa.

\- Hecho en Vishous. Me gusta.- Ingresó dentro de su nuevo hogar. Al instante lo sintió como en casa.

En frente se extendía un salón tan amplio que sobraba espacio por todos lados. O tal vez porque sobraba espacio, parecía amplio. De la pared izquierda y derecha colgaban cuatro de bolsas de gimnasio, cómo cuadros, todas rojas cómo el techo y reposaban inmóviles.

Una televisión de pantalla de plasma de alta definición delimitaba la sala de estar, un par de divanes de cuero con sus respectivos reposapiés. Y sobre los sofás, cojines negros y otros rojos y azules, cómo los Sox. La mitad de la sala estaba ocupada por el futbolín.

A mano derecha de la sala de estar, casi a un metro de distancia, había una pequeñita chimenea de estilo metálico, vidrio y piedra, era moderno. A V parecía gustarle bastante la tecnología.

\- Ven.

Le tomó del codo y empezaron a andar.

Era otra habitación increíblemente grande. Con una gran cama colocada en el centro, de sábanas y cubrecamas negros, y, bajo la cama, una alfombra gruesa de color rojo. El suelo era de mármol, un mármol claro y pulido, que hacía sonar los tacones de las botas militares, que sólo V llevaba, con gran elegancia. El ventanal que había en el cuarto era negro, completamente y a través ellos no se veía el exterior.

\- Tú habitación es una réplica de la mía. Tienes tú propio baño.- El pelinegro caminó directamente al escritorio reposando contra la pared, medía casi lo mismo que un sofá.- También tienes un armario.- Apuntó al lado derecho.

Entró en el baño y las luces blancas se encendieron automáticamente. Las paredes tenían azulejos de mosaico en tonos grises oscuros y negros. El suelo de parqué, oscuro. El baño era de diseño, con un jacuzzi a ras de suelo, un complejo de ducha hidromasaje, negros, gris, vidrio y metal, un inodoro y lavabo de metal gricerado como la ducha. Y un larguísimo espejo que cubría toda una pared.

El hombre tenía buen gusto en interiores. Mientras volvía al cuarto y las luces detrás de él se apagaban por si solas, no pudo evitar reír.

\- Después de todo sí puedo ser una facilona.- Bromeó. Sabía que Vishous estaban tan acostumbrado a ello que no le iba a importar, cuando escuchó la risa supo que la había acertado.- No creo que vuelva a salir de aquí nunca.

\- Ese es el punto de las Guaridas, ¿cierto?

Vishous se paró frente a la pesada mesa donde estaba su equipo informático llamado "Los Cuatro Juguetes", consistía en cuatro pantallas finas, con imágen súper nítida y un sistema de sonido de envidia, el teclado era igual de plano y largo.

Desde este centro de mando, V ejecutaba y supervisaba los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión, la casa principal, las instalaciones subterráneas de entrenamiento, algo que llamaban La Tumba y La Guarida así como también el sistema de túneles subterráneos que interconectaban los edificios, las contraventanas replegables de acero que había instaladas en cada ventana; las cerraduras en las puertas de acero; la temperatura en las habitaciones; la iluminación; las cámaras de seguridad; las verjas.

Él controlaba todo. V había preparado el equipo entero por sí mismo. Los edificios y túneles estaban preparados desde principios de 1900, pero en su mayor parte no habían sido utilizados. Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos con la reina de la raza, la decisión había sido tomada, esos túneles eran unas vías de escape en el extremo caso de invasión.

Hubo un cuchicheo en la sala principal. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo a la puerta de entrada.

\- Pero eso no mantiene a los invasores lejos por mucho tiempo.- Vishous rodó los ojos, inclinándose al teclado, presionó un simple botón.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, obtuvo una vista del conjunto de Rhage para la noche: camiseta gris, una chaqueta militar verde, jeans azules que parecían nuevos y botas de combate que lo hacían sobrepasar los 2,05 m. Así vestido, el vampiro era sin ninguna duda, extremadamente caliente.

\- ¡Qué hay, amigos! - Aulló mientras abría los brazos a los costados y sonreía. El hijo de puta realmente doblaba las leyes de la física, era muy atractivo. El cabello rubio estaba cortado corto atrás y más largo en la frente. El azul de sus ojos eran del color del agua del mar de las Bahamas. Y la cara hacía que Brad Pitt se viera como una segunda opción.

Pero eso no lo hacía menos intimidante o lo convertía en estúpido, pese a ser fascinante algo oscuro y letal hervía detrás de un relumbrante exterior, y tú lo sabías al minuto de verlo. Era él, y su amiguito en su interior, emitía las vibraciones de un tipo que mientras sonreía, hacía la aclaración directamente con sus puños.  
  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hollywood? - Preguntó Butch. Él macho sonrió, mostrando una espléndida hilera de dientes con esos largos caninos.

\- Reclutando gente que quiera acompañarme al club. ¿Qué parezco?

\- Un desastre caliente.- Se burló. Rhage guiñó el ojo.

\- Ese era el punto. Ya me conoces.

Sí, bien.

Afortunadamente para Rhage, había una corriente interminable de mujeres más que felices para complacer sus necesidades. Y dulce Jesús, el tipo las tenía. No bebía. No fumaba. Pero él tenía a las damas como nunca había visto.  
  
Y no es que Butch conociese a muchos niños del coro.  
  
Rhage miró hacia V.

\- Wellesandra me dijo que estaban alrededor hace un rato, ¿terminó el recorrido turístico? ¿Podemos irnos?  
  
\- Deja de cronometrarme, hermano.  
  
\- Entonces mueve el culo.

Mientras V se dirigía fuera del cuarto rodando los ojos, Rhage sacó un Tootsie Roll Pop de su bolsillo, desgarró el rojo envoltorio, y se metió el caramelo en la boca. Butch podía sentir como el tipo miraba fijamente. Y no se sorprendió cuando el hermano conectó con él.  
  
\- ¿A quién más reclutaste? - Preguntó antes de que el hombre abriera la boca. Rhage fue a las pantallas, mirándolas cada una rápidamente.

\- Ya sabes, Pink, Madonna, Eminem no quiso venir, Dwayne Johnson...

Butch resopló.

\- Los gemelos vienen.- Rhage admitió.- Beth forzó a Wellsie a quedarse, aunque la hembra de Tohr no puso lucha, harán noche de chicas y empujaron a los otros dos con nosotros, tienes que amarlas.

\- ¿Qué? - Casi gritó.

\- Sí. Hice lo mismo.

La impresión de caballero refinado no era simplemente un resultado de sus atractivas ropas, como el saco azul cielo y los pantalones finos a la medida que estaba usando. El hermano tenía un rostro anguloso, la mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos altos. Butch sabía que ahora tenía sentido, todos ellos tenían sangres aristócratas, descendencia estratégicamente escogida. Phury tenía una nariz recta y el rostro fuerte lo mantenía liso, la cabellera no le quitaba nada la masculinidad, realzaba los ojos con sus largas ondas, gruesas, rojas y marrones escandalosamente hermosas.

El hecho de que era célibe derrumbaba las esperanzas de muchos.

Phury se alejó de la barra, un vaso de oporto, su cojera apenas se notó.

\- ¿Tú y V hablaron? - Butch se giró para mirar a Zsadist parado a su lado, descubriendo que lo había atrapado mirando.

\- Lo hicimos.

El macho lo miró por un rato, de esa rara forma que sólo los vampiros hacían. "Olor. Butch, podemos percibir las palabras", resonó en su cabeza.

_\- ¿Olor? - Había reído._

_\- Somos capaces de olfatear las emociones, así sabemos también si alguien miente o no. Eso es lo que Wrath hace, cuándo se pone de esa forma intensa, lo que es cómico porque es un puto ciego._

_\- Destrozas mis ilusiones, creí que veía, con sus oídos._

_Ambos se miraron serios por unos segundos, hasta finalmente reír._

No sabía leer si el rostro del sujeto, mostraba incomodidad, enojo o no le importaba que sabía el pasado de todos. Por lo que sabía, todos eran unos malditos cofres, no los juzgaba tampoco. El macho asintió, o eso creyó.

\- No jodas las cosas, poli.- Finalmente dijo. Butch frunció el ceño.

°

Irrumpió en su casa, liberando su grito de sorpresa a la soledad de su casa. No había tenido ningún plan en particular cuando había salido corriendo.

John era un problema. Un serio problema.

Y debía actuar, rápido. ¿Cómo era que un pretrans estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Mary?

Mary. Su vecina, que resultaba ser una jodida humana.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Cuando había registrado la mente de John, no había encontrado nada sobre su raza, su gente o sus tradiciones.

El niño no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea que quién era o en lo que iba a convertirse.

Se rascó frenéticamente la cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer? Él siquiera sabía lo que querían decir esos símbolos con los que soñaban, algo en su subconsciente le arrojaba las pistas sobre su origen.

Y él, un alma inocente. Los símbolos que le lanzaba su cerebro, eran simples, se deletreaba Tehrror en el Viejo Lenguaje.

El nombre de un guerrero.

¿Cómo era posible que se perdiera en el mundo humano? ¿Y cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que lo golpeara la transición? Se veía como si estuviera a principio de los veinte, lo cual significaba que tenía un año o dos. Pero si ella estaba equivocada, y él se acercaba más a los veinticinco, podía estar en un peligro inmediato.

Si él no tenía a una hembra para ayudarle a atravesar el cambio, entonces moriría.

\- Maldita sea.- Refunfuñó. Corrió a su cocina, tomó su teléfono rápidamente. Su primer pensamiento fue llamar a su hermano. Rehvenge siempre sabía lo que se tenía que hacer en todo.

El problema era, que una vez que se involucraba, asumía el control completamente.

Y tendía a asustar infernalmente a todo el mundo.

Havers… podría pedirle ayuda a Havers.

Ingresó en la agenda, se deslizó buscando el número del macho. Como médico, podría decirle cuanto tiempo le quedaba al niño antes de la transición. Y tal vez John podría quedarse en la clínica hasta que su futuro fuese más claro.

Se detuvo a medio camino de marcar. Debía pensar mejor, sabiamente. Respiró hondo, e inhaló. Volvió a repasar su problema, desconectando sus emociones nublado su mente. Era un varón en pretransición, así es que estaba físicamente débil, ella no había sentido ninguna enfermedad en él.

Havers tenía instalaciones médicas, no algo como una casa de huéspedes. Además, ¿Y su nombre? Era como el de los guerreros...

Bingo.

Salió de la cocina y entró en el cuarto de estar, dirigiéndose hacia el libro de direcciones que tenía en su escritorio. En la parte trasera, en la última página, había escrito un número que había estado circulando hacía unos diez años más o menos.

Nunca pensó que tendría que usarlo. Nadie sabía de la Hermandad, era un cuento para asustar a los niños o hacer sentir protegidos a los adultos. No lo sabía, la caligrafía seguía siendo rápida cómo la recordaba. El rumor decía, que si llamabas a ese número en específico, contactarías con La Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

La raza de guerreros.

Observó los dígitos, el teléfono se sentía pesado en su mano, aunque no era verdad. No pesaba.

No perdería nada intentándolo. Si era cierto, debían saber que existía un niño con uno de sus nombres manteniéndose por sí mismo, y si no, mierda. Sus palmas estaban húmedas, temblaban un poco. Con el número en su teléfono, buscó la ventana que daría con su patio.

A través del espacio vacío, pasando la piscina de la mujer castaña. Estaban las siluetas de ambos, seguían dónde los había dejado, John gesticulaba suavemente en el aire, Mary sonreía enormemente, parecía reír sobre algo y luego le respondía, por la expresión de su rostro, imagino su tierna voz calando los oídos del jovencito.

Recordó los ojos azules, esos ojos muy antiguos y sabios para los de un joven de su edad, mirando con adoración a la mujer capaz de entenderlo, la delicadeza de Mary lo había encantado de sobre manera. Mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, se puso la otra mano en la frente, murmurando un "vamos, vamos, contesta." Esperaba a medias que el número no fuera directo, o que alguien le contestara y la mandará al infierno.

En lugar de eso, todo lo que ella obtuvo fue una voz electrónica repitiendo el número que había marcado y luego un pip.

Enmudeció unos segundos, Diosa, era una nota de voz.

-Yo... ah.- Buen comienzo. Chistando por lo bajo se cubrió los ojos, cómo si eso tapara su vergüenza y nerviosismo. Se relamió los labios y volvió a empezar.- Mi nombre es Bella. Estoy buscando a la Hermandad. Necesito ayuda.

Y tan rápido como escupió las palabras, colgó.

°

¿Qué significaba eso?

Zsadist se levantó, sin otra palabra. Él creyó que alcanzarle podría ser una buena idea, cómo una malísima.

Lo dejó ir, no eran tan cercanos, con el tiempo solamente habían alcanzado tolerar y comprender los límites de uno y el otro.

\- ¡También tengo tu espalda cubierta, lo quieras o no! - El macho rapado lo miró sobre el hombro, probablemente sorprendido por sus palabras. Después de un segundo, siguió su camino.

Una carcajada le alcanzó, igual que la mano en su hombro. Fue girado, quedando frente a frente con su compañero de cuarto mientras éste le empujaba una bebida en una mano.

\- Déjalo ser.- Se refirió a Z.- No te esfuerces.

Sonrió, de lado deslizándose detrás.

\- No estoy intentando nada.- Sonrió. Recorrió a V de los pies a la cabeza, abrió la bocaza.- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- ¿Qué?

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, de lado a lado. Vishous quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Estás viniendo o no? ¿Me harás derrotarte en esto también? Puedo moverme.

\- Sí. Lo había notado.- Le alcanzó en un balbuceo distorsionado. Él hizo un quejido, regresando sus pasos colocó su mano en la cadera del pelinegro, lo sintió tensarse.- Butch, estás borracho.

Él rió, casi rozando su mejilla contra la suya.

\- Oh, que descubrimiento, Sherlock.- Vishous resopló, distanciándose un poco de él. Se dio cuenta que estaban susurrando contra el otro, no fue exactamente la sensación en su cuerpo lo que lo dejó alejarse, no. Era el conflicto reflejándose en los ojos diamantinos lo que lo hizo tirar la toalla.- Entonces, ¿qué dices?

\- No más tragos para ti.- Notó, incluso entre todas las luces. Un rubor.

\- Gané entonces.

Vishous envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, animando su culo degastado a moverse con él, maniobraron un poco. Finalmente él le puso una mano alrededor de la cintura. Ambos sosteniendo los vasos con la mano disponible. Puso su cabeza contra el hombro del macho.

Apenas Rhage se fijó, señaló.

\- ¿No es eso ilegal? - Le creció una sonrisa burlona.- Dios, poli. Estás borracho.- Para el rubio, eso parecía sonar bien.

Wrath, Tohrment y los gemelos volvieron su cabezas a él mientras su hermano pelinegro se apretaba a su costado en el asiento, todos cupieron dentro del largo diván.

\- Calla.- Murmuró, con la nariz metida en su vaso.

En conjunto compartieron una sonrisa.

°

\- No soy de los que hacen en la primera cita, ¿sabes eso, no?

\- Llevamos más de una cita, poli. Pero está bien, yo no me aprovecho, me gustan mis parejas conscientes.

\- Suena pervertido.

\- Exacto.

Vishous sonrió mientras le ayudaba a caminar al cuarto. Bueno nadie podía llamar al poli peso ligero, en ningún sentido de la palabra.

A Butch el acento se le volvía más denso cuando se enfadaba o estaba borracho. Era bueno saberlo. El hombre se sentó en la esquina de su cama, todavía hecha e impecable.

Sus ojos medio enrojecidos, en él.

\- ¿Porque Rhage estaba bromeando sobre ponerte un bozal pero temía que te gustará?

\- Rhage es una chismosa.- alcanzó uno de los zapatos de Butch y se lo quitó. V le quitó el otro zapato y se incorporó, viendo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Y porque Dom? ¿No es así como llaman los... Ah, cómo se llamaba? Recuerdo que me topé con un club de esos más de una vez, te sorprende donde te llevan los casos, huh.- Sonrió flojamente, intentó quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y al segundo intentó logró hacerlo. - Recuerdo que estaba oscuro y había mucha piel y cuero. Por eso dije lo que les dije cuando les conocí, esa gente tenía un serio fetiche con el cuero... ¡BDSM!

\- Así se llama lo que practican, poli. No lo que son.

Butch sonrió, subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma graciosa.

\- Entonces sabes.

\- Duerme.- Lo empujó del hombro. El irlandés cayó sobre la cama con un golpe.

\- Fue un poco caliente, lo confieso.

\- ¿Qué? - Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Butch se colocó sobre su estómago, metiendo un brazo debajo de la almohada aplastó su mejilla contra la superficie, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción.

\- Ahí, en ese lugar...- Dijo.- Era caliente. Olía dulce y masculino, olía a sexo. Todos te veían distinto, cómo si vieran a través de ti. Cómo si supieran lo que te gustaba, cómo si supieran aunque tú no tenías idea. No me hizo sentir incómodo pero joder, casi me lo pensé.

"Pensé en intentarlo, la tentación estaba ahí susurrando." Terminó de leer en su mente.

Él se tensó, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriendo su espalda, acelerando su corazón. Así que el poli tenía fetiches, joder, eso no ayudaba. No ayudaba a su alma en absoluto. Cerrando la puerta detrás de si intentó imaginar al poli en aquel traje negro que había visto en su armario, con la gabardina caquis puesta, aquella máscara de detective, alrededor de negrura, juguetes, esposas...  
  
V había vuelto a su habitación, se había dado una ducha pensando en el poli. Su mano se había aferrado a su ancho eje, y en forma lenta y fácil, casi perezosamente fue recorriendo desde la punta hacia la base. Sintió la carne entre sus muslos caliente, la fricción había sido demasiado buena. Al salir del baño, sin nada más que un pantalón cubriendo su cintura.

Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que casi podía sentir la brisa acariciando sus brazos desnudos, de la misma manera que el roce de un amante fantasmal.

Había acariciado su erección recordando los fieros ojos, su boca hablándole al oído, toda ronca. Se sentía como un verdadero patán, incapaz de controlarse había acercado su cara al de él, cómo habían hecho en el club, sus ojos recorrieron los altos huesos de sus mejillas, aguantando el aliento rozó su boca cómo casi habían hecho.

Las luces que parpadeaban en el ordenador le devolvieron a la realidad, le apareció un mensaje en la esquina de la pantalla.

Una llamada, habían llamado al número exclusivo de la Hermandad. Frunciendo el ceño siguió el rastro, lo guío a una casa lejos de su locación, el número no pertenecía a la Glymera y eso era lo que más le extraño.

Poniéndose los auriculares en los oídos, buscó la nota de voz.

Apagó el liado en el cenicero, observando los hilillos de humo que escapaban de la brasa mientras se extinguía.

Mandó el mensaje directamente al cuarto de Tohr.

\- Hermano mío. Lamento despertarte, pero tenemos un asunto.- Habló apenas contesto la línea. Escuchó un murmullo, luego de un rato, el macho le respondió.

\- ¿Qué es?

°

Era suficiente, si el número resultaba falso, no delataria nada extraño. Si había sido mal informada, entonces no quería dejar un mensaje detallado en el contestador automático de algún humano. Y si resultaba cierto... Dejó caer las manos a los costados, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior, vió el prado y la luminosidad de la casa de Mary a lo lejos. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que alguien la contestara, si lo hacían.

Tal vez debería volver y enterarse de dónde vivía el niño.

Y cómo había conocido a Mary.

Dios, Mary. Mary Luce había mencionado que iba a ir a su reconocimiento médico trimestral. Eso había sido hacía un par de días, y esta noche había tenido intención de preguntarle cómo habían ido las cosas, hasta que la encontró con un hijo de su raza.

Moviéndose rápidamente, ella regresó hacia las puertas francesas y que daban hacia el prado. Pensó mejor sus acciones, averiguaría algo más sobre John y... El teléfono sonó.

Se detuvo en seco, y sí. Estaba sonando. ¿Tan pronto? No podía ser, corrió de vuelta sus pasos y se abalanzó sobre el aparato.

\- ¿Hola? - Jadeó.

\- ¿Bella?

La voz era masculina, firme.

\- Sí, soy yo.- Se apretó el teléfono al oído. El corazón le latía salvaje cómo tambores. ¿Era cierto? ¿Eran ellos...?

\- Nos has llamado.

Se tapó la boca fuertemente, ahogando un quejidito. Si la pincharan no lo hubiera notado.

No podía creerlo, había surtido efecto.

Cómo cualquier civil de su raza, sabía sobre La Hermandad: sus nombres, sus reputaciones, sus triunfos y sus leyendas. Pero nunca se había encontrado con ninguno.

Y era un poco difícil de creer que le iba a dirigir la palabra a uno en ese instante. Ella de aclaró la voz, ve al punto, se dijo a sí misma.

\- Tengo un asunto que puede interesarles...- Explicó al varón lo que sabía sobre John. Hubo silencio durante un momento.

\- Mañana por la noche nos lo traerás.

Oh, hombre. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Sacudió la cabeza, aunque no podía verla.

\- Él no habla. Puede oír, pero necesita un traductor para ser entendido.

-Entonces, traiga uno con él.

Ella se giró a la ventana. Cerró los ojos, chistando por lo bajo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría Mary sobre enredarse con su mundo. ¿Iba a mentir? ¿Tenía...? Tenía que hacerlo, por la salud de aquel joven desconocido.

\- Conozco una humana... Él le tiene confianza.

\- Nos ocuparemos de su memoria.

Enmudeció. La mente de Mary.

Habían problemas más grandes que eso.

\- ¿Cómo los encuentro? - Susurró.

\- Enviaremos un auto recogerla a usted y los sujetos. A las nueve en punto.

\- Mi dirección es...

\- Sabremos dónde vives.- Cuando el teléfono se quedó muerto, ella tembló un poco.


	18. Desastre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quiénes somos?

Estaban dentro de algún tipo de estacionamiento subterráneo, pero no había otros coches. Solo dos microbuses, como las del tipo que cogías alrededor de un aeropuerto.

Pasaron a través de un par de gruesas puertas de metal que se abrieron en un laberinto de corredores alumbrados con fluorescentes blancos.

Ella sintió a John y Mary más cerca. Sintió su miedo. Gracias a Dios el tipo parecía saber dónde iba.

Había ramificaciones en todas las direcciones sin plan racional, como si el lugar hubiese sido diseñado para perder a las personas. Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y sacó pecho, caminando lo más segura que podía, sus zapatos hacían eco en los pasillos de paredes de piedra.

Cada nueve metros había una cápsula colocada en el techo. El ojo rojo les seguía fijamente. Finalmente entraron a un cuarto pequeño con un espejo bilateral, una mesa y cinco sillas metálicas. Una pequeña cámara estaba colocada en el rincón opuesto a la puerta.

Era exactamente como el cuarto de interrogación de la policía.

\- No tendrán que esperar mucho.- Dijo Fritz con una pequeña referencia. En cuanto desapareció, la puerta se cerró sola.

Mary se giró, sosteniendo a John por los hombros como si fuese su cría y ella le protegiera.

\- ¿Bella? - Preguntó.- ¿Qué lugar es este? Necesito que me lo repitas.

\- Es una instalación. De un centro de entrenamiento.

Mary chasqueo la lengua. No se lo tragaba.

\- Una instalación.- Repitió, alzando las cejas. Bella la miró con la cabeza ladeada.- ¿Estas personas tuyas pertenecen al gobierno o a algo?

\- Es sólo seguridad, estaremos bien.

Mary rodó los ojos, finalmente frunció los labios, inconforme con la espera.

\- Se toman su tiempo...- Siguió murmurando la mujer humana. John se reclinó contra la mesa, mirando de una a otra.

Sí fueron por ellos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, la luz se derramó de lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo, un enorme hombre con cabello corto e intensa mirada les recibió del otro lado. Él tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, sus ojos escudriñando todo.

Ella sintió que tenía que sonreír, y lo hizo. Practicando la hospitalidad, se metió el pelo caoba detrás de una oreja.

\- Hola. Debes ser Tohr, ¿cierto?

El macho frente a ella fácilmente era alguien superior, en status. Su semblante lo decía. Ella se le acercó, dos pasos lejos de su grupo y lo miró con la barbilla hacía abajo. Diosa, él era sorprendente. Dubitativa tendió la mano, ambos sabían que él tenía que seguirle la corriente.

Y lo hizo.

Desenfundado un brazo él le apretó la mano con la suya, sus ojos centellaron complicidad.

\- ¿Hola? - Mary saltó a decir detrás de ella.- Debes ser el amigo de Bella, es un placer conocerlo.- Los pasos se hicieron escuchar, pronto la mujer castaña estaba a su lado. Tendiendo su mano al macho con una espléndida sonrisa de amabilidad.- Hm. Estoy aquí para ayudar a John a comunicarse.

\- ¿Sabes lenguaje de señas? - Él preguntó. Mary asintió, cuando lo hizo, los zarcillos largos y finos con una diamantina en la punta se sacudieron. Su cola de caballo acarició su hombros.

\- Así es.- Rió suavemente.- Debo decir, tienen un hogar hermoso. Estoy sin palabras, yo...- El parloteo siguió. Bella estuvo agradecida que al menos uno de ellos tuviera la confianza.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, girando miró a John. Él seguía mirando alrededor, él le diría un encantamiento leyó en su mente. Sus ojos azules brillaban húmedos y ella pensó que él estaba maravillado con toda la arquitectura. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, suave y delicadamente, cómo aprendió que debía hacer posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, él se enfocó en ella en un instante.

\- ¿Hermoso, no es así? - Sonrió. Él asintió, apretando la mandíbula. Ella sintió que debía remover la mano pero algo más le decía que no.- Es una arquitectura muy antigua, de la época de la realeza. Puedes encontrar muchos lugares como estos pero nada te quita la impresión de estar en uno.

John Matthew estiró una de las comisuras, escuchando atentamente.

\- Te quita el aliento. Hay mucha historia aquí, quizás alguien que viva aquí, efectivamente pueda contarte. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Él asintió.

Justo a tiempo, ella sintió la presencia de Tohrment en su espalda. Deslizó su mano lejos del chico, y giró encontrando el pecho del macho. Él la detuvo, sosteniéndola por la espalda alta.

\- Nos esperan en otra sala.- Ella alzó la cabeza, sosteniendo el aliento. No queriendo ofenderlo por olfatear de más. Pero él no la miraba, la mayoría de su atención estaba puesta en John.

\- Sí...- Obedeció. Tensando su cuerpo levemente al desconocido toque. Buscó los ojos verdosos detrás de él.- ¿Mary?

\- Lista.

Y, he aquí, el rey estaba frente a sus ojos. El único e inigualable hijo de Wrath II. Ella soltó un jadeó, de la sorpresa se detuvo de repente, todo su cuerpo acoplándose al duro y más alto cuerpo detrás. Las manos de Tohr le sujetaron los antebrazos, sosteniéndola de inclinarse.

\- Está bien. Sé que es sorprendente pero debemos seguir con el plan.- Tohrment le susurró. Ella respiró hondo.- Vamos.

Mary siguió adelante, ignorante de todo. John también, aunque él veía a todos con ojos inseguros.

Mientras ella seguía con las piernas temblorosas y esquivaba la mesa de café. No pudo quitar sus ojos de la atracción principal. Él también la veía, silencioso.

Igual que Tohrment, supuso que él también le apoyaba a seguir el acto que montaban.

Él tenía lentes negros, el cabello largo y líneas que le cortaban el ceño mientras pensaba. Tenía la mano derecha y tatuada sobre la encimera de la chimenea. Se notaba que el miedo abandonó a este soldado en una vida anterior.

Cuando Tohr hizo amago de cerrar la puerta, otro tipo que parecía como ellos ingresó de último. Él se movió al fondo del cuarto, mirándolos con ojos de felino, su cabello era hermoso, su rostro también. Él la miró con ojos citrinos que le aconjonaron el alma.

\- Fuiste tú la que llamaste.- Habló el pelinegro. Bella sintió un estremecimiento en cada miembro de su cuerpo, asintió velozmente.

John lo miró directamente, los ojos se estrecharon como si intentara ubicar al macho. ¿Tal vez estar con los de su especie despertaba algo dentro de la sangre dormida en su ADN?

\- Sí, mí... Sí. Soy Bella.- Señaló a los otros dos sentados a su lado.- Ella es Mary Luce. Y él es John. John Matthew.

El ojiazul intercambio una mirada con el rey, entonces ocupó el sofá frente a John, concentrando toda su atención sobre el joven. Wrath se tomó su tiempo abarcando el lado del macho. Tohrment le sonrió levemente a John.

\- ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

Él hizo signos, y Mary tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de traducir.

\- Él dice, bien señor. ¿Cómo está usted?

\- Bien.- El hombre sonrió un poco.- Dime, hijo, ¿dónde creciste?

John movió sus manos.

\- Aquí en la ciudad.- Habló Mary, frunciendo el ceño hacía el gesto en las manos.- Primero en un orfanato, luego con unos sets de parejas de  
padres adoptivos.

\- ¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre tu madre o tu padre?

John negó con la cabeza.

\- Bella me dijo que tenías un brazalete con algunos símbolos. ¿Puedes enseñármelo?

El joven se subió su manga y extendió su brazo. La mano del hombre cubrió la muñeca del hombrecito.

-Es estupendo. ¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?

John asintió.

\- ¿Y dónde cogiste la idea para el diseño?

Bella lo miraba fijamente, también queriendo saber la respuesta. Mary se movió incómoda pero no dijo nada, sabía que no eran preguntas comunes para el ingreso a una academia. John se soltó del agarre del soldado y comenzó a hacer signos. Cuando él se detuvo, Mary Luce dijo.

\- Sueña con el patrón.

\- ¿Sí? - Tohr arqueó las cejas.- ¿Te importa si te pregunto como son tus sueños?

Mary comenzó a exudar inseguridad, pero no dijo nada. Bella bajó la mirada cuando volteó a mirarla.  
John vaciló unos segundos, pero él estaba concentrado completamente en el hombre. Y no le importó.

\- Él dice que es complicado. Sueña que él está en un lugar oscuro. Arrodillándose delante de un altar. Detrás de eso, él ve escritos sobre la pared, centenares de rayas de escritura en piedra negra... John, un momento, reduce la velocidad. No puedo traducir cuando vas tan rápido.- Mary se concentró en las manos del niño. -Él dice que en el sueño que continúa y toca una tira de escritura que en general le gusta.

Bella sintió la tensión en los dos machos frente a ella, y los miró de reojo.

Cuando John hizo una mueca inconforme y su expresión de enojo tomó lugar. Wrath fue el que habló para calmarlo.

\- No te preocupes, está bien. ¿Hay algo más en lo que puedas pensar que te parezca inusual? ¿Cosas que tal vez te hacen diferente de otra gente?

Mary cambió de posición en su silla, realmente incómoda por como iban las cosas, ella levantó sus manos a John, cuando el joven se desabotonó la camisa. Él abrió un lado, enseñando una cicatriz circular por encima de su músculo pectoral izquierdo.

Bella miró la cicatriz, y luego al macho ojiazul. ¿Eso significaba algo?

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, estudiando la marca, y entonces se movió hacia atrás.

\- ¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

Las manos se movieron lentamente.

\- Él dice que nació con ello.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa? - Preguntó Wrath. John miró rey. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Él hizo una profunda respiración e hizo los signos.

\- Sueño con un mundo lleno de mitología, magia, clanes, sangre y colmillos.- Mary sintió que sus ojos se ampliaban antes de poderse detener. John la miró ansiosamente. Habló directamente con ella, la mujer castaña asintió un poco. No muy convencida.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - Preguntó el hombre.

\- Esa última parte fue para mí.

°

Mary miró sobre su hombro, nadie le seguía. Silenciosamente, se volvió a la puerta y todas se parecían y su curiosidad la golpeó. ¿Qué encontraría detrás? Mientras Bella conversaba privadamente con los dos hombres y ella y John habían sido desechados. El mayordomo lo había distraído con unas bebidas.

Ella se había excusado. Necesitaba ver si realmente aquel lugar era seguro. Bella no parecía tener confianza en esas personas, nunca la había visto tan callada antes. Volvió hacia la puerta, la abrió, y asomó su cabeza.

Lo que vió no fue lo que espero, ella se congeló.

Encontró un hombre.

Era rubio. Sus hombros eran tan anchos como el marco de la puerta por la que había pasado, sus piernas tan largas que era tan alto como los otros dos. Él se movía con cuidado sobre sus pies desnudos, con una mano apoyada en la pared, rozaba la superficie mientras se movía. Parecía inestable, o tal vez enfermo, pero, buen señor, él era bello.

De hecho, su cara era tan deslumbrante que  
tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. La mandíbula era perfectamente cuadrada. Labios, ambos llenos. Pómulos altos. La frente ancha, la nariz recta y las cejas haciendo un arco perfecto. El pelo era grueso y liso, más claro de frente, más oscuro en la parte trasera donde era más corto. Y su cuerpo era tan deslumbrante, Mary jamás había sentido atracción por hombres grandes y menos los que parecían que amaban el gimnasio. Pero esta visión no le incómodo, un hombre cómo él, parecía haber nacido así también. Cómo si perteneciera. Era muy musculoso, sin nada de grasa. Su piel era dorada, y ella sintió el deseo de recorrer los dedos por su piel.

Repentinamente él la miró y ella tensó la espalda, un cosquilleo recorrió sus huesos, sus ojos... Esos ojos eran de color azul eléctrico, tan brillantes, tan vívidos, que eran casi como el neón. Era imposible que aquello fuesen ojos reales. Él comenzó a acercarse. De hecho, se movía como un depredador, gruesos hombros que ondulaban con su modo de andar. Ella tenía la incómoda sensación de que si él lo quisiera, podría arrasar con todo el mundo.

Abrió la boca pero no le salió más que un sonido ahogado. La inteligencia también le había abandonado.

\- ¿Quien eres?- Él le exigió.- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Ella maldijo en su mente. La voz era espectacular, también. Una profunda voz arrastrada, resonante. Apretó sus manos frente de su cuerpo. Su corazón aumentó una pulsación y luego se desaceleró.

\- Mi nombre... Mi nombre es Mary.- Susurró.- Estoy aquí con unos amigos.

Él hombre se detuvo frente a ella, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para mirarle. Ella se encogió.

-Dímelo otra vez.- Sintió el murmullo sobre ella, cómo si la bañara. Mary se tensó más con el cosquilleo ruborizando salvajemente sus mejillas, seguramente estaba con todo el rostro rojo.

Iba a preguntar, qué quería que hiciera. Pero no pudo soltar más que un quejido cuando la acorraló, no sabía que con cada paso que él daba ella retrocedía dos, hasta que se encontró con el rubio forzando su cuerpo contra la pared.

\- Ah, mi nombre es Mary Luce.- Ella soltó un quejido cuando su mano subió, él le tocó el cuello. Después su mandíbula, un dedo trazó su mejilla. Él no olía a alcohol, esos ojos no mostraban señales de droga. ¿Porque la miraba como si no la descifrara? - Soy amiga de Bella. Fuimos invitados.

Él cerró sus ojos.

\- Dime algo más.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella, desconcertada.

\- Háblame.- Dijo él, envolviendo su palma por la parte delantera de su cuello de manera que podía sentir las vibraciones de su garganta mejor.

\- ¿Podría.....podría, por favor, dejarme ir?

\- Sigue hablando.-Dijo él contra su oído.- Por favor.

Su pecho se movió contra el de él cuando inspiró.

\- No tengo nada para decir. Excepto apártate de mi.

Él sonrió, un poco.

\- Entonces di eso.

\- ¿Qué? - Río incrédula. Él sonrió también un poco. Ella no creyó que estaba compartiendo risitas con alguien que la tenía acorralada, en un lugar desconocido.

No estaba siendo grosero, su cuerpo seguía respetuosamente lejos del suyo, sólo su mano debajo de su mandíbula. ¿Tenía problemas auditivos? Nadie en su juicio acorralaba gente por diversión, pero por la forma que quería sentir su voz con su mano.

¿Tenía alguna discapacidad cómo John?

De repente, el hombre sonrió suavemente. Sus ojos sin enfocarla enteramente.

\- Tengo una idea.- Le dijo.- Di nada. Otra y otra y otra vez.

Abruptamente ella se rió.

\- Estás loco.

\- Vamos, Mary, dilo. Entonces puede que te deje ir.

Ella lo miró, golpeando su pie rítmicamente contra el suelo. Comenzó a decir lo que le pedía, primero entre dientes, después con más fuerza.

\- Nada, nada.- Rodó los ojos, sonriendo de lado sin todavía creerlo.- Naaada. Naaada. Naaaaaaaada. ¿Me dejarás marchar ahora?

\- Te faltó uno.

\- No, no es así.

Ella se movió con la intención de esquivarlo, creando una fricción deliciosa entre sus cuerpos. Esperaba que cuando avanzará él retrocediera, en cambio terminó pegando su pecho contra el suyo. Y si ella no estaba ardiendo por dentro, definitivamente lo hacía ahora. Era caliente cómo lo espero, tal vez demasiado, reconfortó casa centímetro de su piel, él le sonrió ladino y su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

Nunca un hombre la había visto con esa expresión, no con esa sonrisa prometedora. Ella apretó los labios pero no se movió. El rubio bajó, rozando su boca por el costado de su rostro, deteniendose en su oreja. Erizando los vellos de todo su cuerpo mientras su mano se movía a su cintura, después ambas manos, y la estrechaba un poco más.

\- Háblame, Mary.- Él movió sus caderas en un lento círculo contra ella, frotando su erección sobre su abdomen, aumentando su temperatura.

El corazón le aporreaba el pecho. Ella movió sus manos, tocaron sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos. Después de un momento la tensión de ella disminuyó, suavizándola en contra del empuje de sus músculos y sue excitación

\- No te detengas.- Él pidió. Lentamente deslizó las manos. Cuando sus palmas subieron por su columna vertebral, él se expresó con un bajo gruñido en su garganta y dejó caer su cabeza de tal manera que su  
oído estuviera más cerca de su boca. Él quería darle otra palabra para que dijera, pero nada salió.

Hay que ser cuidadosa con lo que se pide, pensó ella, recordando cómo había querido que un hombre se sintiera cautivado por ella. Dios, esto no era como la experiencia que ella quería. Estaba completamente abrumada.  Por cuerpo masculino presionando el de ella. Por la promesa de tener sexo con él. Por el poder letal que esgrimía si pensaba apretar suc cuello otra vez.

\- Dime quién eres...- Pidió. Cuando ella no contestó, onduló sus caderas, esa erección maciza moviéndose, dando vueltas, presionando en su  
abdomen.

Mary cerró los ojos, intentando no preguntarse sobre la impresión que tendría si él estuviera en su interior haciéndole eso.  
Su cabeza bajó y sus labios acariciaron el lado de su cuello. Acariciándola con la nariz.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

Sintió un toque húmedo. Dios, su lengua. Subiendo por su garganta.

Ella soltó un gemido ahogado.

\- Te callaste, Mary...- Murmuró él.- Eso me rompe el corazón.

Sus caderas la dejaron brevemente, regresando con su muslo empujado entre sus piernas y acariciándole el centro. La mano en la base de su cuello barrió totalmente hacia su esternón, deteniéndose finalmente entre sus  
pechos.

\- Tu corazón palpita rápidamente.

Ella se relamió los labios

\- Es por que tengo miedo.

\- El miedo no es lo único que sientes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más sientes?

Cuando creyó que iba a desfallecer, notó que los golpes que se oían no era su corazón latiendo furioso en sus oídos. Sino pasos, muy tarde, Bella derrapó en la esquina.

\- ¿Mary? - La voz le alcanzó.- Oh, Dios mío.

Mary se preparó psicológicamente cuando el hombre giró su torso y mirado a Bella. Sus ojos la miraron de reojo,  atisbándola arriba a abajo y luego regresaron a ella.

-Tu amiga está preocupada por ti. -Dijo él suavemente. -Puedes decirle que no debería.

Bella la llamó otra vez.

\- Déjame ir.- Le pidió. Empujando sus palmas contra su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos, seriamente.- Tienes que dejarme ir.

Lo que pareció una eternidad fue cuestión de segundos.

El hombre retrocedió, con una expresión de descontento. Ella salió de su encarcelamiento y corrió a su amiga. Al mismo tiempo otro hombre aparecía, el tipo con la trenza larga del color del fuego y las hojas en otoño se puso delante de ambas, con las manos en frente.

\- Deja que se vayan...- Comenzó a decir el hombre. El rubio se cruzó de brazos, todavía mirándola desde el otro lado del pasillo. No dijo nada. El tipo miró sobre el hombro a Bella.- Váyanse, Fritz espera por ustedes en la entrada.

Mary miró por última vez al hombre y éste le guiñó el ojo. Por inercia buscó la mano de su amiga, buscando fuerza, la notó fría y temblorosa. El fuego de su cuerpo la abandonó en el instante que sintió toda la ansiedad en el cuerpo de su compañera.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo ella en un murmullo fuerte.

John estaba en la entrada, con una bebida entera en la mano. El hombre con aspecto militar seguía con él, mirando con ojos entrecerrados como una mujer pelirroja, pesadamente embarazada, apretaba la mano de John Matthew en una de las suyas y sonreía enormemente. El joven parecía cautivado, con la boca medio abierta mientras la mujer no dejaba de hablar.

Cuando el hombre les vio acercarse, puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer y le susurró algo. Ella les miró, dejando caer sus manos las miró de pies a cabeza con una expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Están bien? - La pelirroja preguntó, apretando la mano del hombre por sobre su hombro.

Mary se ruborizó.

\- No te preocupes.- Bella se frotó las palmas contra su falda corta, e hizo una mueca.- Hm. Estamos listos, ¿no es así, John?

Él asintió.

\- Cierto.- Tohr miró a John.- Hasta la próxima.

Ambos chocaron los nudillos.

°

Bella se revolvió en su cama, incapaz de dormir. Se recostó de lado y miró por la ventanilla abierta. La silueta de la casa de Mary se podía atisbar, no había una sola luz encendida e imaginó a la mujer profundamente dormida. Casi la envidio.

La imagen de aquel tipo sobre la frágil, delgada y tierna Mary invadió su mente. Había oído que los miembros de La Hermandad eran casi como una especie aparte, pero ella no había pensado nunca que fuera cierto. Hasta ahora. Esos varones no eran simplemente colosales en una escala física; irradiaban dominación y agresión. Hacían que su hermano pareciese a un amateur en el departamento de los tipos duros, y Rehvenge era la cosa más resistente que ella conocía.

Soltó un gruñido y volvió sobre su espalda, golpeando el puño contra el colchón en pura frustración. ¿Qué había hecho al llevar a su vecina, su única compañera en el mundo, a aquel lugar? Una humana. Las hembras de su mundo la odiaban, de dónde ella venía todas podían ser unas perras pero eso era gracias a la Glymera. Siempre había sido juzgada por ser distinta.

Por querer vivir a su manera.

Bella fijó sus ojos en el techo de su cuarto.

Desde pequeña había vivido encantada con todos los lujos de su vida, pero no había sido suficiente. Por eso se había ido en contra de las costumbres. Su mahmen ya era bastante juzgada, una sacerdotisa con dos hijos de distintos machos era un montón de luces rojas de dónde ellos provenían. Por eso mahmen los había aceptado como eran, a ella y Rehv.

Su hermano mayor siempre había sido protector, con ambas. Desde temprano se había encargado de ambas, siempre había sido un niño muy adelantado para su edad. Él era el Alfa y se había encargado de tenerlas bajo su ala todo el tiempo. "Estás bien, él ya no te herirá más. Tú y mahmen están a salvo", apenas había sido una niña pero podía recordar su mano acariciando tiernamente su pelo mientras las lágrimas salían de su ojos amatistas como ríos. Podía oler la sangre del otro lado del cuarto, ella sabía que él estaba muerto.

Y no le importó. No cómo debió hacerlo. Madre no había vuelto a casarse después de aquella noche. No había vuelto a confiar en nadie que protegiera sus polluelos mejor que ella.

Rehvenge les dió la libertad que ellas merecian, y aunque le había puesto lucha. La había dejado seguir su camino.

Él le compró su hogar en el mundo humano, cerca del gimnasio que ella amaba, céntrico para poder ir al centro comercial, estar cerca de los cubles y poder tener el espacio que ella quisiera. Él mismo había puesto protección alrededor y había amueblado todo. Rehv la había visto con esos ojos suyos, y sonreído como un diablillo.

\- Sabes que puedes volver a casa.- Ella rodó los ojos, sabiendo que eso le haría reír.

\- Ya no soy una niña, Rehv. No puedo seguir ahí.- Él la envolvió con sus enormes brazos. Plantando un beso en la cima de su cabeza, cuando ella lo había abrazado, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Su enorme mano le aplacó el pelo por detrás, no le gustaba cuando lloraba.

\- Mejor que te comportes, no quisiera enterarme que encendiste este lugar en llamas.

Bella lanzó una risotada, empujándolo.

Volviendo a la realidad buscó a través de la casa, al otro lado. John se había negado firmemente pero al final había decidido quedarse, una noche, porque Mary había insistido en pasar un día con él. Y ahí estaba, bajo su techo, en e cuarto de invitados.

Estaba menos preocupada por él, John no sería un joven hombre para siempre, en un par de años la conversión haría estragos con él, convirtiéndolo en... La imagen aquel tipo rubio saltó en su mente, sí, probablemente harían de él un macho así.

Pero, ¿y Mary? La manera en que había actuado el guerrero rubio a su alrededor serían problemas. Se podría haber hervido un océano con el tipo de lujuria ardiente que él emanaba, y los miembros de La Hermandad de la Daga Negra no estaban acostumbrados a que se les negara nada. Por lo que había oído, cuando querían una mujer, la tenían. Afortunadamente, no se sabía que forzaran a las mujeres, aunque por lo que se desprendía, no tendrían por qué hacerlo. Mary Luce había estado excitada, tal vez lo había notado o no pero había visto en sus ojos la debilidad. Tal vez hubiera llegado un poco más tarde y habría encontrado al rubio empujando esa poderosa erección dentro de ella, enjaulandola con esos brazos fornidos mientras le susurraba como le hacía cuando los atrapó.

La unión con uno de ellos, siendo poseída por toda esa fuerza, sería una experiencia extraordinaria. Bella sintió su cuerpo acalorado, si su imaginación seguía, entonces sería ella la afectada. Mary, como una humana, pudiera ser que no lo sintiera así.

Bella siempre había sido una masoquista, le gustaba duro, le gustaba rudo, le gustaba un poco crudo. Y había estado sola, por un largo año, sin alguien que la cautivara. Tal vez porque, los machos humanos no eran la personificación del amante que ella buscaba, y algunos vampiros eran muy caballerosos.

La imagen de ese macho se apoderó de su mente, sin advertencia. Se hizo el foco de atención y se hizo dueño de su cerebro.

Bella soltó un quejidito, cubriéndose el rostro embravecido con ambas manos.

En la búsqueda a por Mary, se perdió en aquella mansión. En lo que ella concernía, Mary Luce podría haber estado en cualquier lado. Su intención no había sido la de interrumpir la sesión de un rabioso macho.U Un magnífico varón había estado golpeando con fuerza uno de los sacos, de espaldas a ella. Bailaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, ligero como la brisa, lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo, agachándose rápidamente, chocando, conduciendo el saco pesado con su fuerza de manera que la cosa colgada se angulara.

Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos y ondulaban con cada movimiento de los brazos.

Debía llevar horas entrenando para tener los músculos apretados así.  No podía verle la cara, pero tenía que ser atractivo. Su pelo cortado al ras era de color café, llevaba puesto una camisa entallada muy ajustada, negra y de cuello alto junto unos pantalones amplios de entrenamiento del mismo color.

La puerta hizo un clic cuando se cerró detrás, y ella soltó un sonido de la impresión.

Con un movimiento perfectamente actuado, él se detuvo y la miró sobre el hombro con ojos aún enfurecidos. Su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado. La línea de su cicatriz se iniciaba en su frente, bajaba por el puente de la nariz, y se curvaba para ir por su mejilla, acababa en su labio superior. Los ojos eran negros como la noche, la acogieron y luego se ensancharon muy ligeramente. Él pareció desconcertado, su gran cuerpo inmóvil excepto por las respiraciones profundas que hacía.

\- Perdón.- Musitó con voz pequeñita. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre él, ella se echó hacia atrás hacia la puerta, intentó abrir la apertura. Cuando no llegó a ninguna parte, tuvo el presentimiento que estaba atrapada. Bella abrió la boca, y lo miró.

El macho fue dando pasos cuidadosos hacía ella. Cómo un cazador intentando no enloquecer a su presa. 

\- ¿Quién eres tú, para estar aquí, jodiendo mí entrenamiento? - La voz era arrastrada, aterciopelada y calmada.

\- Perdón. No tenía idea...- Sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿No sabías qué, hembra? - Dios mío, él estaba tan cerca ahora. Y él era más grande que ella, se apretó contra la puerta.

\- Perdón...- El macho apoyó sus manos en el metal a cada lado de su cabeza.

Él se detuvo justo antes de que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Bella había hecho una profunda espiración, oliéndolo. Su perfume era bastante masculino, más como un fuego en su nariz que cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera identificar.

\- ¿Lo haces? -Dijo él, colocando su cabeza a su lado y concentrándose en su cuello. Cuando él sonrió, sus  colmillose eran largos y muy blancos, quedó ensimismada.- ¿Sientes perdón? - La repasó un poco, primero por las piernas descubiertas, luego su pecho, el suéter era grande, felpudo y de un color rosa en contraste con su falda negra de cuero. Pero él lo miró igual que fuese desnuda, finalmente la vio a la cara.- Sí, apuesto a que sí.

\- De verdad. - Cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre su cara y su cuerpo, su hostilidad fue palpable, pero él también eliminaba un crudo calor, una especie de amenaza sexual por la que ella realmente no debería haberse sentido cautivada.

\- Demuéstramelo...- Él sonrió, pero no le alcanzó los ojos.- Ponte de sobre tus manos y rodillas, puede que te perdone así.

\- Jódete...- Sacudió la cabeza. Él sonrió más, esta vez sí hubo algo detrás de esos pozos negros, diversión tal vez.

Una puerta al otro lado del gimnasio se abrió de golpe, el macho con la larga cabellera, corrió a través del suelo a ellos. Cayendo como una maldición del cielo, estaba molesto. Súper molesto. Sus ojos citrinos se clavaron en el macho.

\- Manos fuera, Z. Ahora mismo.

El macho lo miró tendido un rato, pensativo. 

Entonces se volvió a ella, Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos con la barbilla en alto, aunque le temblaban las rodillas. Él se apoyó en ella, poniendo su boca cerca de su oído.

Su dedo la tocó sobre el pecho izquierdo, debajo no llevaba nada e ignoró la sensación de sus pezones duros contra la tela rústica.

Él miró, empujó su dedo sobre su corazón, y luego volvió sus ojos a su rostro.

\- Te han salvado, hembra. Mejor vete de aquí, te vuelvo a ver y terminamos lo que empezó aquí. No soy cuidadoso, no me importara correrme mientras tú lo hayas hecho, o no.- Él susurró fue mortífero. Él dio un paso alrededor de ella y fue hacia la puerta, así como así, la abrió y desapareció detrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el otro macho le cubrió reemplazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Él estaba preocupado. A ella le parecía que no podía respirar, aunque no sabía si era de miedo o era algo enteramente sexual, no estaba segura. Probablemente una combinación de ambos.

Ambas. Definitivamente ambas.

Por suerte, no se lo topo todo el camino que le costó poder irse con las mismas personas que había entrado.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, mirando el techo, veinte minutos más tarde. Porque contaba los minutos, se desperezó y a las tres en punto de la mañana. Caminó al otro lado de su cuarto, a la cómoda, tomando una pluma sacó su diario y se sentó.

No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó escribir todo lo que sintió al verlo, pero al final, cuando el sol subía y las ventanas oscurecían. Finalmente sonrió satisfecha. Escribió lo atractivo que era, tal vez alguien le había hecho eso con la finalidad de destruir su belleza, pero ella podía verlo claramente, los rasgos eran exquisitos. La marca a sus ojos solamente lo hacía más único, y salvajemente hermoso.

Lo era, no podía esperar a toparse con él otra vez.

Se juró, que cuando eso sucediera, ella tendría la valentía de seducirlo.

Era peligroso, porque sabía, que si saboreaba un poco de él. Estaría perdida.

°

Butch arrastró su mano por la clavícula de la mujer, estaba preciosa. Aquel vestido realzaba sus ojos y lo tenía sonriendo como un tonto. Marissa tenía la mirada perdida en ese entonces, y a él casi no le importó.

Porque era un egoísta y estaba lo suficiente satisfecho con su presencia.

Se habían estado besando las últimas dos horas como adolescentes calenturientos. Todavía podía sentir sus manos tocando su cuerpo, podía sentir sus labios cosquilleando cómo los de ella seguían hinchados y enrojecidos de la fricción. Con su mano acarició su pelo, su pulgar contra su pómulo.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? - Susurró, incapaz de alarmarla con tanto silencio alrededor. Marissa se desembarazó de él, apoyándose enteramente en el balcón, mirando abajo.

\- ¿Realmente te gusta ser un guerrero?

Él sujetó su barbilla para conectar sus miradas, ella se negó.

\- La verdad es, sí. Creo que es una parte de mí que no puedo negar.

Marissa frunció los labios, pensativa.

\- No creo que eso me guste, siendo sincera. No sé si pueda vivir sabiendo que te vas todas las noches, volviendo...- Ella se apartó el pelo de sopetón, girando a mirarlo de repente.- Los he visto, sé cómo es cuando vuelven de luchar. Es horrendo, es triste. No sabría cómo quedarme aquí, esperando, sin saber si... No creo vivir eso otra vez, si te viera así me destruiría.

Él sonrió levemente, atrayendo su cuerpo a su pecho.

\- Por eso es que los muchachos me entrenan, Marissa. No quieren que muera o termine gravemente herido. Le prometí a Wrath que lo haría, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos sufren.

\- Pero puedes.- Ella alzó la cabeza a él. Butch frunció el ceño.- Está no es tu lucha, Butch. Puedes sobrevivir y continuar viviendo, te queda tiempo.

\- Pero estoy viviendo.

Marissa apretó las manos contra su traje, apretando los labios.

\- Eres humano.

Butch sacudió la cabeza, le sujetó las muñecas.

\- No iremos ahí.- Plantó sus labios contra su cabeza, la abrazó todavía sacudiendo la cabeza.- No quiero discutir contigo.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, podemos intentar otra cosa. Aún no sé qué pero no tienes que luchar.

\- No lo hago por ti...- Comenzó a decir. Ella lo miró desesperada. Sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la ira y la sombra del miedo. Así como su piel de color blanca estaba con tanta  
tensión que haría ponerse nervioso a la persona más fuerte.- Yo digo que sólo esperemos. ¿No me dijiste que tú hermano te desaprobaría si se entera que estás viendo a un humano?

\- Sigo trabajando en ello.

Los profundos ojos azules le miraban mientras retiraba de sus hombros los mechones de su abundante cabellera. Sin embargo, estaba pálida, lo que indicaba que estaba mucho más preocupada de lo que quería admitir. Butch la miró en silencio.

\- Él es el leahdyre de la mesa principal. Yo no tengo nada en mi posesión si él decide abandonarme una vez que sospeche a lo que vengo aquí.- La voz de Marissa vibró con la profundidad de su nostalgia.- Hay cosas que quiero hacer, pero ahora, un guerrero no es lo que necesito, Butch. Quiero un amante, no un soldado que puedo perder cualquier noche.

Quiso aferrarse a que ello no era una despedida. Ambos estaban en extremos tan opuestos que ignorarlo no había sido fácil, él creyó que lo habían logrado. Marissa había expresado su deseo de volverse independiente, no sabía si eso también lo deshechaba a él pero ciertamente no le daba un lugar.

Se había prometido que nunca cambiaría quién era por una mujer, se lo había prometido a Janie. Hizo un juramento con Wrath y Tohrment lo había hecho posible, se sentía más en casa de lo que nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Siempre había sido un forajido, mirando pero nunca viendo, buscando pero nunca encontrando. Esperando por el beso que volviera su frío y muerto corazón a la vida.

Butch se revolvió el pelo, zafando las hebras de la gomina, años de sangre y muerte pasaron por él. Los golpes de las luchas marcando su piel, su pecho. Horas de sermones porque no había sido clemente. Aullidos de dolor porque había sido muy bestia en la persecución y la muerte.

Inhaló profundamente mientras dejaba el balcón, con el sol bañando las montañas detrás suyo, su cerebro procesaba automáticamente los objetos de la casa, los examinaba cuidadosamente, buscando anomalías. No había ninguna. Su territorio no estaba corrompido, tan seguro cómo cuando se había encerrado con Marissa. Frotó su mano sobre el dolor en su pecho.

"No te conozco, pero sé que no mereces ésto. Todo sería distinto si ella no hubiera abierto las piernas." Esas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión principal.

Miró fijamente al vacío triste de la mañana, que mantenía toda la vida durmiendo en la oscuridad de sus alcobas. Permitía que los recuerdos fluyeran. Combatirlos solo los hacía peores, solo hacía peores las pesadillas.

"Nunca conocerás el amor, así es que, antes de que imagines que es una ventaja que te espera, ¡olvídalo!" Pasando por uno de las tantas habitaciones y pasillos, se detuvo frente a una sala abierta. El parloteo y risitas reinaba el lugar, y cuando miró dentro, esbozó una sonrisita. La cabeza morena y pelirroja giraron a verlo, todavía con sonrisas en el rostro.

Beth fue la primera en levantarse, corriendo a él con los brazos abiertos cómo una madre que quiere reconfortar un hijo. Ella se apretó a su pecho, apoyando su mejilla y acariciando su espalda. No supo que había estado llorando hasta que tuvo la necesidad de rascarse la mejilla y la notó húmeda.

\- No te preocupes, B... B hombre.- Wellsie se levantó del largo sofá, dejando un montón de fotografías, cositas y adornos en la superficie. Su cuerpo se dobló, con la panza arriba mientras ella se nivelaba en sus pies.

\- ¿La vieron salir? - Preguntó con la voz áspera por la tensión. Beth hizo un "hm" asintiendo contra su pecho. Alzó los ojos a él, apoyando su barbilla contra su pecho, sin la menor necesidad de dejarlo ir.

\- Ella bajó corriendo hasta que nos vio. Quedó congelada como un ciervo frente a los reflectores pero terminó yéndose igual.- Wellsie puso su mano en su brazo alrededor de Beth. Lo miró con ojos decididos y serios, con un conocimiento que él no creía seguro que debía tener.- Cuando el amor es para ti, irá contra toda marea para alcanzarte.

\- Es un jodido desastre...- Él rió sin aire.

\- No sé qué es lo que pasó y no necesito hacerlo.- Lo regañó Wellsie.- Sólo sé que sí es para ti, no tienes que pasar por esto. No somos humanos, no andamos con estos rodeos, te habrás dado cuenta. Somos salvajes, Butch. Queremos algo y lo reclamamos.

Beth asintió, acariciando su espalda a lo largo, arriba y abajo, distrayendo su mente de rebobinar los sucesos una y otra vez. Fijó sus ojos en sus pupilas negras y diladas, negro en azul. Piscinas de azul. Se quedó así dos respiraciones, sintiendo todo lo que ella deseaba transmitirle. A su lado, la pelirroja apretó su mano, su expresión era letal y precisa.

\- Vamos a la Guarida. Allá estarás mejor.- Le dijo. Beth sujetó su otra mano, y ambas, lo llevaron como dos ángeles, dos alas directamente a su nido a través de los subterránes.

Fijó su mirada en el andar de ambas, tan opuestos, pensó. Beth se movía con una delicadeza casi imperceptible, mientras Wellsie, se movía grácil pero a la vez pesada, con sus piernas ligeramente separadas y el peso de lado a lado, cómo un barco, meciéndose con la luz de la vida dentro. Ella le sonrió sobre el hombro cuando pasaron por la forja, la puerta estaba semi abierta y de ahí se escapaba el fuego desvanecido de la recámara.

Imaginó a cierto pelinegro, con una camiseta, brazos y pechos brillosos por el calor y resaltados por el fuego, el ceño fruncido y los ojos enfocados. Mientras el sudor corría por el cuello. Butch quedó inmóvil y el anillo de luces rojas bajó sobre ellos.

La puerta se abrió en un segundo. Vishous les abrió personalmente, él se reclinó en la puerta, mirando de una hembra a otra con ese ceño profundamente fruncido. Entonces sus ojos subieron a los suyos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el macho. Butch suspiro.

\- Estará bien.- Wellsie respondió por él, haciéndose adelante plantó su mano sobre el hombro de Vishous y lo apretó levemente.

Vishous se hizo de lado, las mujeres lo jalaron, sin embargo, una opresión lo detuvo del pecho. Antes de poder reaccionar, Vishous lo estaba sujetando de la nuca, empujando su cabeza contra la suya hasta que sus frentes se unieron, el pelinegro cerró los ojos, pero él no. Sintió un escalofrío gélido en los pies, entumeciendo sus huesos.

Haciéndolo sentir nada, cómo el aire, flotante.

\- Gracias.- Dijo con los labios.

Cuando Vishous se alejó tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, sus hombros estaban tensos y rígidos. Su mano persistió un rato en su pelo.

\- Puedes ingresar ahora.


	19. Disturbio.

Frustrado, Butch tiró la daga griseada y gruñó cuando el arma no quedo insertada en el medio de la diana desde su larga trayectoria. Maldiciendo debajo de su aliento, fue a cogerla junto a las otras dagas caídas que habían golpeado el objetivo y se habían burlado en su cara al caer al suelo.

Haciendo girar una expertamente en su mano, visualizó la marca, nuevamente en su posición. La mando a volar, la daga dio vueltas en el aire, y con un ruido sordo, el mango golpeó contra el papel y reboto al suelo del gimnasio.

-Debes estar bromeando…- Susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?

Sorprendido, se giró encontrándose con su compañero. El pelinegro lo miraba sumamente divertido, tenía unos shorts deportivos que le abrazaban la cintura y una camisa negra sin mangas. Butch se rió un poco, tomando otra espada de la mesa.

-Realmente no, estas malditas no cooperan.

-¿Con que sí? – Vishous tomó una de la pila, pasando el brazo por su pecho para tomarla desde el otro extremo. Butch dejó de respirar mientras se estiraba a través de él, lo miró tirando arriba y abajo la daga. Arriba, y abajo. Arriba. Abajo… Arriba… Abajo, y tiró. La jodida traidora obedeció yendo en línea recta y enterrándose en el punto en medio de la diana, la fuerza en la trayectoria fue tanta que la estructura se sacudió con el impacto.

Mortal.

Butch entornó los ojos.

-Presumido.

-Para eso estoy aquí, cabeza hueca. Para que aprendas.

-Creí que era para patearme el trasero.- Bromeó.

-Eso será después.- Vishous pasó detrás de él, yendo a encarnarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados.- Eres bueno con tiro al blanco, tienes buenos reflejos a la hora de disparar. Quiero que seas igual de habilidoso con las manos, no sólo los ojos, ¿correcto? Te ayudara a perfeccionar los sentidos y con eso, podrás lanzar hasta una maldita tijera a través del cuarto.

-Por lo menos puedo cobrármelas en el futbolín.

-Bien por ti. Ahora lanza, quiero que ensartes diez. Entonces, pasaremos a calentar con las katanas y luego cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Te dije la maravillosa persona que eres? – dijo Butch y sonrió.

-¿Quieres adularme para que me vuelva menos estricto contigo en el entrenamiento? – Hubo un silencio en el que Butch frunció los labios.

-¿Funcionó?

-Por supuesto que no, por intentar chantajearme puedo ponerte más pruebas.- Los ojos se entrecerraron a él.

-Dios, amo cuando se ponen mandones.- siseó.

Vishous sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Ahora…- Apuntó la diana con la barbilla.- Lanza.

Mientras levantaban pesas en el gimnasio prácticamente vacío, comenzaron a charlar como siempre hacían. Nada realmente importante, sólo ponerse al día en su día a día a pesar de prácticamente realizar las mismas actividades.

-Creo que es muy fácil de entender...- Butch habló con confianza.- Quiero decir, tenemos nuestras diferencias.- señaló al moreno.- Eres velocidad y fuerza.- Se señaló a sí mismo con un descarado.- Y yo tengo la estamina.

Vishous se carcajeo, bajando la cabeza, rió con ganas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – Lo miró debajo de todo ese pelo oscuro.

-Si algo puedo hacer entre ustedes, es tener resistencia. Y la vigorosidad.- Butch gruñó, alzando las pesas.

-¿Quieres apostar? - Vishous se atrevió a hacer un gesto hacia el otro lado del gimnasio. Una sonrisa condescendiente fue toda la respuesta que él necesitaba.

Después de posicionar las pesas en sus respectivos lugares, se limpiaron el sudor con las toallas y se mojaron las bocas con agua mineral, decidieron que quien perdiera no tendría la batuta en el próximo plan de ataque. Butch empezó saltando sobre el piso de madera recubierto de lona, jamás había estado en un cuadrilaterito. Había presenciado las clandestinas millones de veces, golpeado y magullado, pero nunca había tenido chance de familiarizarse entre las cuerdas.

La lona había sido su instrumento desde que había entrado al cuerpo, y luego las maquinas de ejercicio, cuando fue policía su entrenamiento más rigoroso había sido escalar, pero claro, él se había entrenado como si fuese a la maldita armada porque eso le quitaba la ansiedad de la droga y el alcohol. Del resto, todo había sido tipo Crossfit, y una vez que fue detective, lo siguió. Alternándolo con una sesión de cardio cada mañana antes de trabajar.

-Dije que peleo sucio... Tengo una mala reputación.- Butch le recordó mientras caminaba alrededor del impasible pelinegro. Vishous se pasó la mano por el pelo, empujando el cabello atrás, lo miró.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero hablas demasiado.

Algo realmente divertido de pelear con Vishous era el hecho de que, siempre sentía esa energía entre ellos. Eran tan diferentes como individuos, pero a la vez, parecían estar en la misma longitud de onda.  

Vishous era un genio, podía memorizar sus ataques de una forma que Butch no podía, sabía cómo se movía, parecía saber cuándo giraría a la izquierda, cuándo se desviaría a la derecha. Sabía cuándo golpearle con fuerza, pero también sabía cómo atraparle con seguridad. Sabía exactamente cómo manejarlo. Tomó bastante tiempo poner al otro hombre en una posición en la que necesitabas que se sometiera.

Vishous no parecía el tipo de hombre que se dejaba someter fácilmente, y cuando lo derribó, enredando sus pies con los suyos, lo ancló de forma que ambos cayeran. Metiendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello, cayeron con un sonido seco. Vishous intentó meter una mano entre los dos, y en una rapidez que ni él mismo consensuó, le sujetó el brazo en la espalda, sin soltar de ninguna de las opresiones.

Pronto, los muslos comenzaron a dolerle, V era más grueso que él. Y cuando comenzó a hacerlo rodar a ambos como escarabajos, Butch  gruñó con toda la tonelada de peso que caía sobre su abdomen cuando él quedaba debajo.

-Ríndete, hijo de perra.- dijo entre dientes.- O te rindes, o comienzas a pelear en serio, sin nivelar tus ataques.

Como esperado, la llave de sumisión no lo retuvo por mucho, lanzando un rugido, Vishous zafó sus piernas y las uso para anclarse de pie, y con la única mano libre que tenía, con Butch envuelto en él como un koala. Lo alzó para darle fuerza a la caída.

Butch gimió, agazapándose ignoró los músculos de su cuerpo ardiendo. Se relamió los labios, sonriendo hacia el moreno.

-Mantén eso.- Dijo. Vishous bufó, crujiéndose el cuello se tensó, listo para que alguno actuara.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe.

_I can still remember how I came to know this life/The first encounter burned upon my mind. With all this talk of purity, I'm feeling sick inside./Do you really think I care about my bloodline?_

Rhage entró. Con una toalla alrededor del cuello, camisa gris y pantalón de gimnasio azul, les lanzó una mirada. En una mano tenía una pequeña corneta, y de el sonaba a todo volumen _You Won’t See The Light,_ el rubio se detuvo a media estrofa, y les lanzo una sonrisa.

-Divertido.- Se rió.

Rhage se sentó en las bancas e hizo un ruido de diversión cuando el poli terminó de cara en la lona. El castaño soltó un quejido, el pecho le subía y bajaba errático. Vishous estaba jadeando mientras le sostenía los brazos en la espalda duramente.

-No es divertido.- gruñó Butch.

_I know where my heart lines, I'd give it all away to live again./I think that I remember what it's like to see the light, but now I walk a path lit by the moonlight._

Zafándose Butch se refugió en las cuerdas, con los brazos abiertos en la lona superior. Por lo menos Vishous también parecía afectado, por algo parecía mas felino, con los ojos medio dilatados y una concentración silenciosa que se le asemejaba a una pantera. Sintió un ligero auge de miedo en la boca del estomago, no, no era miedo, ansiedad mezclado con un poco de deseo.

Respirando hondo, se deshizo de la cuerda. Todavía respirando con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a rodear el cuadrilaterito sin quitarse los ojos de encima, sólo en sus contrincantes, Butch se sacudió el brazo donde todavía podía sentir el fuerte agarre y tirón.

_The choice has been made./You can't just walk away. The sun will come tomorrow, but you won't see the light of day._

En esta rara ocasión, Vishous sorprendió a Butch, atacándolo por primera vez con una llave de sumisión que fue incapaz de ver venir. El moreno se había mantenido con los agarres, opresiones en los miembros, y caídas que le dejaban los oídos timbrando. Un movimiento con el que el irlandés habría estado más en sintonía, lo que hizo que V sacara una nueva carta.

Tuvo que admitir que las peleas cercanas al suelo y de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo eran más propias de Butch, pero Vishous tenía un profundo deseo de probar que el otro hombre estaba equivocado.

 _The first embrace of creeping death and back again./ I see the light in only shades of night./_ _I find myself alive within the darkness./ But emptiness is all I feel inside, you really think I care about my bloodline?_

_I'd give it all away to live again./When I close my eyes I still remember, how it really feels to be alive._

Ambos estaban de rodillas, al menos Butch lo estaba. El cuerpo del pelinegro cubría el suyo. Todo. Desde los muslos hasta el frente del armenio en la espalda. Vishous estaba sosteniendo el brazo derecho de Butch en V detrás de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que tenía su brazo izquierdo envuelto alrededor de la garganta del otro hombre. Lo único que los mantenía de no caer de bruces era el antebrazo izquierdo del detective, que se sostenía por debajo de ellos.

-Mierda.- Rhage se hizo adelante, sonriendo hacia ellos. Igual de emocionado como si estuviera con ellos entre las cuerdas. El rubio siseó suavemente por lo bajo, aprobando la vuelta en los acontecimientos.

Con la mano izquierda libre, logró agarrar el antebrazo del moreno que estaba trancando su tráquea. No fue suficiente para estrangularlo, pero si para incomodarlo en esa llave. Vishous musitó un delicado y apretado _“joder”_ por lo bajo del aliento, él sabía que tenía el poder en ese momento pero la forma en que Butch luchaba por debajo de él y la forma en que su rodilla comenzaba a doler por la presión de mantenerlos a ambos abajo le estaba afectando lentamente.

_There's nothing in this world that can make it go away./It's etched upon your heart and flows right through your veins./It flows right through your vein, no matter how hard you try/ It'll never go away._

-¿Listo para tocar?- Vishous le gruñó ásperamente en la oreja.

-No.- sonrió, Vishous estaba bastante seguro de que si no se ahogaba ahora mismo se reiría de él.- Puedo salir de esto.... fácilmente.- Habló la última palabra con el aire más obstruido.

-¿En serio? – Respiró. Vishous encontró frustrante la gallardía del otro hombre, pero no sería Butch si no lo hiciera.- Adelante, inténtalo.- le susurró al oído.

 _But you won't see the light./You won't see the light, you're_ _one of us now._

Se atrevió a hacerlo. Butch sentía el corazón latiendo en las orejas y una onda de calor en cada gramo de su piel, pero luchó. Las esquinas de su visión se iluminaron negras, se sintió como si hubiera pasado todo demasiado rápido, bajó los hombros, cayendo, el pecho prácticamente le quedó plano sobre la alfombra, en medio de la bruma arqueó la espalda como un gato y luego empujó su trasero contra el frente de Vishous, ganándose una ruidosa maldición respirada contra su cuello.

Usó su mano libre para hacer espacio en la opresión de su vulnerable cuello. Era el pequeño, pero le dio la suficiente fuerza para girar la cabeza un poco, estaba siseando del esfuerzo a ese punto, corcoveándose y probando cada uno de los puntos, deliberadamente rozándose contra el otro cuerpo buscando apoyo en sus piernas aplastadas.

-Ríndete.- Ordenó el moreno cuando él giró la cara, su mejilla y boca acariciando  su barba oscura.

-No… No aún.- Gimió, abriendo la boca para respirar. Vishous se envaró como si le hubieran dado un corrientazo directamente en la columna vertebral. Butch lo sintió rugir, desde esa posición el rugido del felino sonaba oscuro y excitante, le envío un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-Ríndete, maldita sea. Toca la jodida lona antes de que te asfixies.

Intento sonreír, todavía con el rostro apoyado contra la mejilla del pelinegro en la más incómoda posición que hubiera estado, lentamente dejaba de sentir los calambres accionándose desde su hombro a la punta de sus dedos, su cintura tenía todo el peso del medio cuerpo de Vishous y no había manera de sacar una pierna, era una llave de sumisión muy buena. Tal vez demasiado buena.

-Si no hago la seña…- Habló.- Tal vez no pierda.

¿Quién era él que gemía de ese modo? Oh, era él, estaba haciendo ruiditos por el esfuerzo, quejándose porque su cuerpo no podía gritar a viva voz. La sensación era buena, mucho y eso era malo. Su cerebro estaba llenándose y probablemente era de la insuficiencia de aire, Vishous le zafó el brazo alrededor de la garganta, y en cambio, con su enorme manaza le agarró la mandíbula, sus dedos enterrándose en sus mejillas.

-Desgraciado. Toca la maldita lona, ahora.

\- No me asusto por un poco de asfixia.

-Te lo ordeno, hazlo ahora.

-Jódete.

Lejos de ahí escucho a Rhage musitar un _“oh, oh”,_ pero era muy tarde de todos modos. Demasiado tarde para Vishous. Ese repentino revuelo y la preocupación y confusión flaqueando detrás de sus ojos, por menos de un segundo, fue todo lo que Butch necesitaba. Retorció su cuerpo de una forma que como espero, el moreno no pudo soportar.

En su nueva posición tenia a Vishous entre sus piernas, él cruzó los tobillos en su espalda y apretó los muslos en sus costillas. Durante un largo minuto, lucharon por agarrarse los brazos, cuando logró sujetar la muñeca y meter un brazo debajo de su brazo izquierdo para accionarle el brazo detrás, el moreno se zambulló a la izquierda, cayendo de ese lado lo obligo a dejarle ir mientras rodaban. Mientras el ruido de una guitarra siendo rasgada comenzaba a llenar las paredes, él sonrió cuando quedó arriba, aprisionando sus manos entrelazadas con las del moreno contra la lona. Vishous apretó los dientes lanzándole una mirada.

-Te estás divirtiendo demasiado, imbécil.- Notó.

-Tienes que relajarte un poco, amigo.

La posición en la que lo tenía, no era de las mejores, pero mientras sus músculos se sacudían como la gelatina, era lo mejor que podía hacer, mientras lo tuviera bajo suyo, podía controlarlo. O eso creyó. De repente, como por arte de magia, cruzó por su cabeza la imagen de su amigo justo como lo tenía en ese instante, pero con las piernas abiertas y la polla haciendo presión contra la delgada tela de los pantalones y sintió un rayo que le bajó por la espalda hasta las piernas.

-Ay… Mierda.- masculló. Percibiendo su debilidad, Vishous subió una de sus piernas, metiéndola entre las suyas, rodó llevándoselo consigo.

En el último instante el moreno le dio la vuelta de modo que volvia a estar sobre su pecho, cuando la parte inferior de V lo cubrió, sintió algo que jamás había sentido por ser empujado de esa forma y cubierto, pero no era tanto eso, era por quién lo hacía. Con el brazo y una pierna doblada debajo del pelinegro, golpeó la mano contra la lona, tragándose un vergonzoso gemido. 

Apenas quedó libre de la opresión, se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus rodillas, apoyó la frente contra el brazo y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que el deseo corriendo peligrosa en sus venas. Cuando giro la cabeza se encontró a Vishous tirado sobre su espalda a su lado. Yacían en medio del cuadrilaterito, sin aliento y cansados. Sus cuerpos sintiendo el dolor familiar de una buena lucha. Incluso en las ridículas peleas de gimnasio, ambos encontraban en su interior que era tan intenso como lo era de verdad. V yacía allí con una sonrisa en la cara. El retrato de la victoria y el cansancio en su rostro.

Butch, por su parte, aunque estaba decepcionado por su derrota, estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que había ocurrido en los últimos segundos.

Con los aplausos de Rhage acercándose al cuadrilátero, el moreno se puso de pie. Atajó una toalla que le lanzaron, Butch escondió su rostro nuevamente en su antebrazo y lucho por controlar su pulso. Una mano le revolvió salvajemente el pelo.

-Buena lucha, poli. Puedes tener razón, tienes resistencia después de todo.

Mientras Vishous saltaba fuera de la lona, abandonando la faena. Rhage murmuró.

-Yo diría suicida.

O un pervertido, dijo Butch en su mente.

No tenía nada que hacer en ese momento con unas pesas, y mucho menos con la clase de pesas que tenían en el gimnasio del centro de entrenamiento, pues todo el duro entrenamiento con Vishous lo había dejado nervioso y descoordinado. Pero así era Vishous, frontal. No era un maldito entrenador y Butch no lo quería dando tumbos alrededor, por más que su rudeza le sacara moretones y le dejase doliendo los músculos hasta hacerlo papilla.

El rubio levantó la pesa sobre su pecho, mostrando sus dientes, moviendo su cuerpo, el sudor escurriéndole.

-Van treinta. – le dijo Butch. Rhage puso la carga sobre el soporte, escuchando el gemido de la cosa cuando los pesos crujieron y cayeron.

-Pon otros cincuenta.

Butch se inclinó sobre la barra.

-Pusiste cinco-veinticinco ahí ya, hombre.

-Y necesito otros cincuenta.

Los ojos color de avellana se estrecharon, obedeció. Rhage se echó, levantó las pesas del soporte y lo dejó descansar sobre su pecho. Ordenó su respiración antes de levantar el peso.

Sube. Baja.

Sube. Baja.

Sube. Baja.

-Fue una locura eso que hiciste ahí. Me agarró de sorpresa.

Butch frunció el ceño, supervisando las cargas y el sujeto que las llevaba.

-¿Lo dices por casi desmayarme? – Bufó.- He estado peor.

-Nah.- El rostro del rubio se surcó con una enorme sonrisa, una socarrona.- Lo digo por provocar el culo de un Lheage en una situación de fuerzas, lo confesare, eres mi nuevo ídolo. Yo nunca lo habría hecho o le habría dicho a uno que se jodiera.

Controló la carga hasta las dos últimas,  Butch dió un paso y lo divisó.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó cuando le ayudó a colocar la barra sobre el soporte. Rhage se sentó jadeando, descansando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

Butch le empujó una toalla y agarro otra, retorciendo la tela que había encontrado en una cuerda. Gracias a todos los entrenamientos que habían estado haciendo, el pecho y los músculos de los brazos se habían agrandado y él no era muy pequeño para empezar. No podía levantar la clase de hierro que levantaba Rhage, pero para ser un humano, estaba de un nivel que antes no tenía.

-Lheage es como llaman las sumisas de nuestra especie a un Dom macho.

Butch se pasó la toalla por los brazos, se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar.

-¿Y? – Se hizo el tonto.

\- Y no digo que los Lheage se accionen por un poco de prueba de dominación, pero Vishous es uno de ellos y yo le reviento las pelotas molestándolo con eso pero entre nosotros, no metería el pie en ese estanque de tiburones, ni loco.

-¿Me estas intentando decir que no debo mandar a V a comer mierda o algo me podría explotar en la cara?

-Algo así. Te podrías ganar una discusión o un puñetazo, tienes suerte que la tiene suave contigo. La última vez que jodí con eso, casi me quema vivo.

El irlandése espero al tipo que después de tres horas de usar maquinas y alzar pesas se dirigía a la ducha.

-Aw, quieres decir que me quiere más que a ti.- Sonrió.

Rhage le tiró una toalla al macho.

-Sólo quería decir que me sorprendió, por un momento creí que estaban intentando follar con ropa y estabas provocándolo.- Cuando Butch le golpeó el hombro, el rubio alzo las manos a la defensiva.- ¡Solo digo lo que vi!

◦

John se dirigió al estudio de Wellsie y se detuvo en el umbral. Sentada enfrente del enorme escritorio de madera clara, Wellesandra estaba rodeada por una colección de viejos libros, muchos de los cuales estaban abiertos. Estaban apilados alrededor, de todos los tipos y colores, realzando a la hembra en medio.

Ella levantó la cabeza cuando le oyo silbar por lo bajo..

-Hola querido.- Sonrió enormemente.- ¿Cómo te fue en la mansión?

John sonrió levemente e hizo una seña con su mano.

-¿Más o menos? –La pelirroja frunció el ceño.- ¿Volviste a ver a Beth, otra vez te desmayaste?

Negó rápidamente.

_-“Estuve con Tohr todo el día en la oficina, no vi a nadie más. Todos estaban en sus cosas.”_

Wellsie asintió dudosa.

-¿Te dijeron algo nuevo sobre el programa?

Con más entusiasmo, asintió.

_-“Comenzará pronto, hay bastantes jóvenes que se ofrecieron de candidatos para entrar en el programa de entrenamiento”_

-¿Emocionado?

 _-“Más o menos.”_ – Señaló.- _Voy a dormir un rato antes de que venga Havers_.- Le dio otra pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo la suya más dulce. Wellsie lo miro con un brillo de calidez que lo hizo sentir raro.

-Te despertaré cuando el doctor llegue aquí.

_-“Gracias.”_

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella dijo:

-Espero que sepas que no importa lo que diga la prueba, lo resolveremos.

La miró. Así que ella también estaba preocupada por los resultados. En un rápido movimiento se acercó y la abrazó, después se dirigió a su habitación. Ni siquiera puso la ropa sucia en el conducto de la lavandería, solo dejo caer las bolsas y se tiró en la cama.

Hubiera querido dormir, anhelaba tomar un descanso. Pero desde que Tohr le había revelado que él no era un humano, su sueño se había ido a la deriva. Y ahora iban a hacerle una prueba de sangre, porque resulta, que sus dibujos y sus sueños no son nada naturales de un chico como él. Dios, ¿y si todo era un error? ¿Y no se convertía en algo fantástico y poderoso? ¿Y si sus visiones no eran más que una exagerada imaginación? ¿Y si fuese un humano, que harian con él?

Desde la revelación no había confiado en la visión de esas personas, pero desde entonces, tenía sentido. Con razón solamente aceptaban a verlo por las noches y acogerlo. Por eso Wellsie tenía ese brillo en los ojos que la hacía distinta y Tohrment tenía esa aura de que algo no cuajaba a su alrededor.

Por eso es que había quedado frito con la visión de Beth. O al menos eso le decían, todo había sido perfecto, hasta que la reina había entrado a la habitación y sus ojos se cruzaron, era como si le hubieran apagado las luces. Cayó de bruces en el suelo, con solamente una sensación ahogándolo.

Un sentimiento que todavía no lograba descifrar. Eso más o menos tendría sentido. Luego estaban los pre-trans, lo que se presumía que él era. Los Hermanos, como le dijeron que tenía que llamarlos, estaban buscando reclutas para tener un programa de vampiros recién convertidos de su lado, una subdivisión de jóvenes que bajo la tutela de cada uno, progresaría para un día proteger a la raza.

Aquello, era demasiado. Más de lo que él nunca se había atrevido a soñar.

Un mes atrás dormía en el apartamento abandonado que llamaba hogar, en la actualidad tenía dos amigas, Bella y Mary las cuales le habían permitido seguir pasando tiempo con la pareja de vampiros.

Mary había estado contenta de verlo convivir con una potencial familia que podría recogerlo. John cerró los ojos y espero tener un buen sueño, uno el cual lo colocara en un lugar seguro, lejos de la incertidumbre y el miedo que lo había perseguido toda su vida.

-¿John? – Lo sacudieron. Era la voz de Tohr, lo que significaba que era de noche.- Havers está aquí.- John bostezo, intentó no hacer contacto visual con la compasión escrita en la cara del hombre.- ¿Cómo te va hijo… digo, John?

-Estoy bien.- se puso de pie.- No me molesta que me llames así, ¿sabes?

—Bien.- Tohr sonrió, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro, el hombre mayor lo miro a los ojos.- Si no te molesta, probemos un tiempo, también quiero llamarte así, pero primero tu comodidad. Ahora venga, terminemos este sufrimiento de una vez por todas-

John siguió a Tohr al cuarto de estar. El doctor estaba en la sala, sentado en el sofá, pareciendo un profesor con sus cristales de carey, chaqueta con dibujos en espigas y pajarita roja. Sonrió educadamente cuando lo divisó.

-Hola, John.-dijo. Él levanto una mano, pasando a través de la sala, se sentó en la silla más cercana a Wellsie. La mujer le apretó la mano apenas cayó a su lado, mirándolo ansiosa.

Tohr se detuvo junto al sofá, prefiriendo tomar una posición defensiva frente al doctor se cruzó los enormes brazos de súper héroe sobre su enorme pecho, y miró al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados, parado casi por el frente de ellos parecía un furioso lobo cubriendo su manada de otro macho competidor. ¿Acaso todos los hombres, er… Machos, actuaban de esa forma tan territorial? Mirando el perfil del hombre que había conocido drásticamente en menos de una semana, admiró la visión de fuerza y protección posesiva que le brindaba, no solo a su esposa e hijo, sino a él también.

John se rascó el pecho, sintiendo otra vez esa desorbitante sensación.

-¿Tienes los resultados? – Acusó el pelinegro, su mirada glaciar contra los ojos del doctor. El macho asintió.

-Tengo los resultados análisis justo aquí.- Havers saco un pedazo de papel del interior de su abrigo-. Me tomó un tiempo tener el resultado final, había una anomalía que no esperaba encontrar en el laboratorio.

La mano de su madr… Wellsie le apretó la mano hasta estrangularla. John se tensó, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. ¿Y si era enteramente humano? ¿Tendría que marcharse…?

-Bueno…- Los ojos del doctor coincidieron con los suyos.- Pequeño John, en un par de años no podré llamarte de esa forma, muchacho.- El hombre le dio una sonrisa de lado que parecía casi simpática.- Tienes que ser paciente, no solo te parecerás al hombre que casi te esconde en el pelo y esos ojos tuyos, también compartirán el rastro sanguíneo de que, sin duda, perteneces a nuestra especie.

Wellsie soltó un gritito ruidoso y junto las manos, súbitamente emocionada con la revelación. Antes de que John pudiera formular las palabras en su mente las manos de la mujer estaban en sus mejillas, girando su rostro para verlo con una enorme sonrisa. El derroche de felicidad le hizo soltar una risa nerviosa,  empezó a sonreír y continuó hasta que sus labios se estiraron en una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… Hay algo más, algo que va más allá de mi poder.- Havers empujo las gafas más arriba por su nariz, en un instante, las sonrisas murieron. John giró al doctor, mirándolo con el temor de las últimas veinticuatro horas reluciendo en sus ojos azules. Pero los ojos del doctor ya no estaban en él, ni en la hembra. Pero en Tohr, y eran serios, como super serios.- Su sangre tiene un marcador que me fue imposible de descartar…- Gradualmente la espalda del guerrero se fue tensando y tensando más- Todos los marcadores y líneas cambiaban y transformaban. Por eso tuve que repetir el resultado repetidas veces, al final todos me dieron el mismo resultado.- el tono de voz estrictamente serio y profesional le hizo sujetar el aliento.- El marcador del que me refiero es solo uno que he visto en una sola persona, lo altere creyendo que estaba equivado pero volvia, siempre señalando en esa dirección. Era tan fuerte que no solo podría ser un pariente sanguíneo de Marklon…- En la mención de aquel nombre, Wellsie se puso de pie, estirando la mano hasta envolverla debajo del brazo apretado de su marido.

John quedó atrapado detrás de sus espaldas, viendo al doctor en medio del espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

-Pero la línea me llevo más cerca.- Wellsie se apretó contra Tohr, envolviéndolo tan cerca que parecía que buscaba consuelo.- Era tan cerca, que podría ser su nieto. Tan cerca que, podría ser el hijo de Darius. Tan cerca... que es su hijo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto. El muchacho espero una respuesta de Tohr y Wellsie pero los dos estaban totalmente congelados, atonitos. Como si lo esperara, Havers bajo la mirada, dejando los resultados sobre la mesa en medio de ellos, su mirada fue a él detrás de los dos seres.

-Felicitaciones niño.- Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.- Como las dudas llevaban, si perteneces a nosotros, pero no sólo eso, perteneces a los Hermanos más que a nosotros, de hecho, tienes más en común con el macho dueño de este hogar más de lo que crees.

¿Eran estas buenas noticias? ¿Malas noticias? ¿Quién era Darius?

-No estás solo como crees, John. No solo descubriste una familia, pero también tienes una hermana.

Wellsie se giró a verlo, y él ignoró al doctor por conocer su expresión. Ella tenía ambas manos sobre la boca, y por su cara rodaban lágrimas.

-John…- Comenzó a sollozar, jalándolo en un abrazo.- John.

El perfume de Wellsie lo engulló, de repente no era solo ella. Tohr los envolvió, estrechándolos fuerte. El hombre despejó la garganta varias veces, lentamente, los posiciono de vuelta para que no tuviera que abrazarlo de esa forma tan incómoda.

 _-¿Quién es Darius?_ – Preguntó.

El macho sonrió lentamente, los ojos los tenia brillosos.

-Darius fue mi mentor, más que eso, él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi hermano en la lucha, lo quise como un padre.- El hombre se frotó el rostro, parecía incrédulo.- No puedo esperar para contarte todo. Fue él quién nos mantuvo a todos unidos en la hermandad, esto significa que tienes una hermana.

_-¿Quién?_

-Beth, nuestra reina.- Susurró Wellsie todavía con la voz tensa.- La shellan de Wrath.

-Sí, sobre ella.- interrumpió Havers, mirando a John.- No entiendo la reacción que tuviste a ella. La tomografía computarizada axial está muy bien, al igual que el electrocardiograma, y el análisis completo de sangre. Te creo cuando dices que ella fue la que causo los ataques, aunque no tengo idea de porque. Me gustaria que permanecieras un tiempo lejos de ella para ver si eso sucede en otro ambiente. ¿Comprendes?

John asintió, aunque quería volver a ver a la mujer, especialmente si estaba emparentado con ella.

-Ahora, sobre el otro tema.- dijo Havers intencionadamente. El doctor sonrió, intentando ser tranquilizador.- Me gustaría que vieses a ese terapeuta.

John se quedó frío. En pánico, busco la cara de Wellsie, después a Tohr, preguntándose cuanto les habría dicho el doctor sobre lo que le había sucedido hacia un año.

 _-¿Por qué tendría que ir?_ \- señaló.- _Estoy bien._

La contestación de Wellsie fue franca.

-Es solo para ayudarte a hacer la transición a tu nuevo mundo.

-Y tu primera cita es mañana por la tarde —dijo Havers, inclinando su cabeza. Miró fijamente la cara de John sobre el borde de sus gafas, y el mensaje en sus ojos era: _O vas o_ _les digo la verdadera razón por la que tienes que ir._

John tragó grueso, bajo la mirada, ligeramente humillado. Se vio superado, y eso lo cabreo. Pero supuso que era mejor someterse a chantaje compasivo a que Tohr y Wellsie supiesen algo de lo que había sufrido.


	20. Este fuego dentro de mío, arde.

-Quiero probar, algo. Salgamos, ahora.

-¿Ahora? – la morena miró el reloj.- Son las nueve de la noche. ¿A dónde podríamos ir a estas horas?

Wrath le arrancó el libro de las manos, sin darle tiempo de procesar las palabras le sujetó la muñeca, lanzándola sobre un hombro a lo cavernícola. La secuestro en voladas, apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse a su espalda cuando él le palmeo el trasero, burlándose de ella.

-Me encanta cuando estas de este modo y todo, ¿pero podrías explicarme…?

-Suerte que estas vestida, te habría sacado en esa bata escarlata sino.

-Es una pijama, no es para salir.

-Es jodidamente sexy.

Wrath no le dio oportunidad de chistar, por suerte, no había nadie para presenciar aquel acto. Bueno, otro más de los tantos. El pelinegro le dio vueltas y la sacudió hasta subirle el ánimo con su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Súbete.- dijo. Wrath la dejo en el suelo y le puso un casco entre las manos. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El rugido del motor ahogó sus palabras, el pelinegro se montó a horcadas en el asiento y con su victoriosa encendida, se giró e hizo un gesto al espacio detrás de él.

-¿Qué carajos?

Wrath quién, llevaba sus glamurosos lentes negros colgados del cuello y la mirada sin vergüenza con esos ojos pálidos, enarcó una ceja. Visiblemente frustrado con su protesta.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que sabes cómo sentarte a horcadas, así que jodidamente súbete.- Beth abrió la boca, confundida entre mantenerse hasta que le diera una explicación o sermonear el chiste sexual.

-¿No puedes decirme que tienes en mente?

-Beth.

-¿Hm?

-Súbete a la maldita motocicleta de una vez.

-Eres un mandón.- Él sonrió odiosamente.

De mala gana, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sin preguntar de donde había sacado una motocicleta, el hecho de que sabía conducirla lo averiguó una vez que abandonaron la mansión. Era raro, jamás había visto a Wrath manejar cualquier transporte que no fuese un auto.

Sabía que no había algo más que le frustrara que ser impotente, su vista le arrebataba varias opciones de la vida. Pero mientras conducían en la autopista, él con un casco negro y ella uno idéntico, con él contra su cuerpo. Era su maldito súper hombre. Ella no confiaba en los instintos de un vampiro más del que le pertenecía a ella.

Condujeron por lo que parecieron minutos pero en realidad fueron dos horas y media. El normalmente húmedo y estancado aire nocturno de Nueva York soplaba fresco alrededor de ellos mientras la motocicleta seguía adelante en la noche.

Finalmente, bastante lejos. Su corazón se aceleró con las luces neones que aparecieron a la vista. La sobrecargada Rueda de la Fortuna apareció tan cerca que pensó que caería sobre ellos con sus preciosas luces rojas y amarillas, si estiraba las manos en el aire, pensó, podría tocar una de las cabinas balanceantes.

Wrath la había llevado a un festival.

◦

 

Z silbó en la noche, pero no era como si el resto de los guerreros no estuvieran observando. Phury vigiló a su gemelo, metiéndose el audífono dentro de la oreja. Los _restrictores_ que habían estado persiguiendo por el linde rural de Caldwell se detuvieron una vez que los interceptaron, cayéndoles como el santo grial.

Aquellos bastardos no muertos eran duraderos.

No sabían cuantos había o qué tipo de municiones llevaban. Las probabilidades no detuvieron a Z, que se dirigió directamente a un blanco menos suicida.

Los miembros de la Daga junto al macho irrumpieron libres de sus escondites en los árboles y edificios anexos, cayendo en formación detrás del ala de Zsadist, armas levantadas, chalecos puestos, gabardinas desechadas, audífonos activados y sed por aniquilar. Las maldiciones y órdenes gritadas del enemigo anunciaron que el ataque seria inmediato, y todo el mundo estaba sólo a mitad de camino cuando comenzaron a salir, como avispas de sus colmenas.

_¡Pum, pum, pum, pum!_

Sonaba cuando Rhage afianzó la metralleta contra su hombro y descargó el arma por todo el lugar, de izquierda a derecha derribando el primer flanco y los que le seguían detrás. Sus balas de gran calibre desaparecieron en la parte trasera de sus cráneos haciéndolos caer. Los de atrás les pasaban por encima a sus compañeros, sin ningún asco y ni una lagrima a derramar.

-¿Me escuchan bien, princesas? – Probó la voz del humano en el intercomunicador.

\- Fuerte y claro.- Respondieron. El caos se hizo cargo, aunque a diferencia de la separación de Z, eso era de esperar; del mismo modo que los combates a cuerpo terminaban en el suelo, el plan mas garantizado en el mundo, tenía sus alternativas.

Phury retuvo su fuego cuando Rhage le pasó por el frente, cubriéndolo. Al segundo que el rubio se apartó una milésima de segundo, su arma estalló. El sonido de la lluvia de bajas saliendo expulsadas del cartucho repiqueteó como una canción de muerte. Mientras las silenciosas ráfagas de aire se arremolinaban y el dulce olor a pino se mezcló con la sangre, V derrumbó a tres restrictores sigilosamente, buscando la forma de internarse dentro de la guarida.

Tohr se movió del otro lado, aun manteniendo la forma de flecha. Con unas katanas recién hechas en mano, derrapó, moviendo las armas filosas como si cortara el aire. Cortó unos cuantos tendones a unos cabrones para que no pudieran correr, una vez que los tenía en el suelo, les enterró la espada en la cabeza, entre las cejas. La grasienta sangre negra se derramaba de sus brazos, el vaho se elevaba de su boca, una apacible niebla jugaba con el frío viento a su alrededor.

-¡Z, lánzame una munición! – Aulló Rhage. El vampiro giró como si lo hubieran jalado, agachándose se desenfundó una cajetilla del cinturón protector de balas y como si se volviera en cámara lenta, la arrojó a los aires.

Rhage rugió, atajándola en un instante. El vidrio del casco estaba humedecido en los bordes gracias a las altas temperaturas, el pelirrojo se apoyo en su espalda, disparando las Glock, haciendo las pistolas sacudirse en sus manos con cada disparo del gatillo, el rubio tiró la cajetilla vacía arrojándola lejos y la intercambio por la nueva, apoyando las botas militares en el suelo, se apretó contra Phury, se apoyó el arma. Y volvió a la faena en menos de un pestañeo.

El francotirador, Butch, se escondió detrás de la esquina de la ventana en uno de los pisos superiores de un edificio . Entrecerrando los ojos para ver a través de la mira, disparando a quienes Vishous y Tohrment no alcanzaban, explotando sesos y haciéndolos caer como muñecas de trapo al suelo. Tohr era prácticamente invencible. Restrictor que se le tiraba encima, restrictor que mandaba al infierno. Era cruel y muy violento en la lucha. Golpeaba a diestro y siniestro sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Era un animal y no lo ocultaba.

Había una indiferencia entre vampiros y restrictores. Una muy visual. Los restrictores eran animales salvajes, completamente llenos de furia y con poder de suficiencia. Los vampiros eran guerreros fríos y metódicos. Elegantes como un felino y letales. No necesitaban despeinarse para asestar una patada voladora.

Siseando, Butch disparó a un recién transformado que tenía una diana puesta en Vishous, una bala le golpeó en la cuenca del ojo derecho y el bastardo cayó sobre el césped blancuzco y espeso. No tuvo que disparar de vuelta, buscó otro objetivo una vez que V le saltó encima al sujeto que medio muerto seguía moviéndose, con una bota sobre su pecho, la daga en la mano del pelinegro paró en su cráneo, dos veces, como si fuese un hacha, salía y entraba.

Butch revisó rápidamente para asegurar que la Hermandad no estuviese en apuros. El número creció al infinitivo. V, Tohr y Z se encargaron de destripar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, asegurándose de que no se cruzara o perjudicara al resto de los amigos sin dejar de ser eficaz.

No es que ellos fuesen unos malditos expertos en las artes de la guerra, les superaban en número, lo único que tenían de su lado era el armamento y planes de respaldo que con suerte les salvarían el pellejo. El hedor a carne rancia fugándose de los cuerpos se arremolinó entre los edificios del maldito apocalipsis, mezclándose en una visión de batalla con los ecos de los disparos y gritos.

Phury era un jodido ninja en el arte de las pistolas. Izquierda, _pum_. Derecha, _pum, pum_. Esquivar. Caer y rodar. Alzarse y seguir corriendo. Más asesinos derribador, _pum, pum, pum._

Al mismo tiempo que Butch tomó el control, y detonó el almacén superior. Z soltó un quejido, al mismo tiempo que su pecho era bombardeado con disparos.

Maldiciendo, Rhage se forzó a mantener su plan, sin distraerse de todos los sonidos que le alcanzaban a través de los audífonos. Con una maldición Butch persiguió a los tres librepensadores que se creían muy listos para escabullirse y sorprenderlos.

Golpeando su espalda contra el frío y duro ladrillo, sus oídos desconectaron de la jadeante respiración de sus pulmones mientras hurgaba las balas achatadas contra su pecho. Las descargas más pesadas estaban entre sus bíceps y la otra cerca de la boca del estomago. Tirando los metales al suelo, se sacó las dos Glock de cada muslo y vacío ambos cargadores. Nuevamente reaprovisionado, corrió fuera del callejón. El instinto más que la formación tenía sus brazos moviéndose fuera y alrededor antes de que fuera consciente del movimiento, sus dedos índices apretando las libras de plomo en las caras de los malnacidos, nubes de sangre negra explotaron la parte posterior del cráneo como botellas de tinta revotándose.

Un asesino dio la vuelta en la esquina, y Phury lo atrapó por la garganta con la pistola de su mano izquierda. Ese parecía estar desarmado, nada digno de mención cuando le lanzó una sonrisa que decía: te gané, pendejo. Y le giró el cuello por mero arrebato. Manteniéndolo debajo de su pie, le gastó una bala e el pecho.

Fuera del corazón del campo, justo en el centro de la cuadrada área formada por un diamante de edificios colocados a unos cinco acres aparte, Rhage era el centro de la atención con su insignificante tribuna de al menos veinte asesinos intentando cernirse sobre él.

-Maldita sea.- Murmuró Z. Los otros hermanos y combatientes estaban ocupados a su alrededor, el ataque disipándose en media docena de escaramuzas que se desarrollaban en diferentes cuadrantes.- ¡Butch, necesito ayuda aquí!

Con una herida en el muslo y un jadeante policía gritando maldiciones en su oído mientras cambiaba de posición de un edificio a otro, se lanzó hacia adelante y se concentro en un lado de la pelea, cargándose unos cuantos mientras intentaba darle una vía de escape a Rhage, pero Rhage, maldito fuera.

El bastardo era una cosa mortal que lo tuvo agazapándose mientras giraba dando vueltas y vueltas, descargando sus balas en un círculo perfecto que merecía un puto diez. El macho se movía como si estuviera fuera de ello, demasiado concentrado para darle atención a su trasero, él estaba agachado apuntando con los brazos abiertos, uno adelante y el otro detrás, mirando con ojos de tiburón los rostros borrosos de sus contrincantes.

Rhage se pegó a él metiendo una mano contra su espalda baja, arrancándole otra munición, primero servido, reabasteciendo su cargador automatico sin perder el ritmo, creando un anillo de contorsiones, los cuerpos medio muertos de los no muertos alrededor y ellos en medio como si fueran el ojo del maldito huracán.

-Mantente cerca de mí, Hollywood.- Gruñó Z, respirando contra su casco. El rostro de su hermano lo miro a través de su propio revestimiento, el bello rostro se retorció con el gruñido del monstruo, los ojos azules estaban alternándose entre zafiro a los ojos de la bestia, la rabia asesina dentro de él parcialmente encadenada.

-No… Te… Detengas.- Escuchó entre las mandíbulas furiosamente apretadas. Incapaz de mantener su propia reacción, como si ambos estuvieran en el mismo frenesí, sonrió de oreja a oreja, Z sintió sus colmillos alargándose contra su labio inferior a la vez que le sonreía.

Ese tipo de emoción asesina era la perdición de un aficionado, el tipo de cosas que te cegaba en lugar de centrarte, debilitándote en lugar de hacerte invencible. Pero ellos, ellos eran los malditos expertos.

Zsadist volvió a arrastrarse cuando Rhage abrió fuego, abriéndole una brecha sangrienta. Trabajó tan rápido como pudo, arrastrándose como un sapo, una vez que la distancia estuvo hecha, un par de metros, se incorporó, desmaterializándose al último segundo que los restrictores caían sobre el suelo que segundos antes estaba.

Distrayéndolos lo suficiente para que Phury, recargado, saltara de un edificio. Ante el sonido de otra explosión, él hizo rodar los ojos citrinos que se destacaban sobre el anaranjado brillo del fuego.

Z apareció con su nuevo juguete, dispuesto a estrenarlo. La naturaleza salvaje de Zsadist era contenido de un cuento de horror, su hermano volvia al campo, con su nuevo juguete apoyado en su hombro, una herramienta  compuesta de una cuchilla curva insertada que relucía como una media luna negra y brillante sobre su cabeza.

Como la verdadera maldita muerte, Z sonrió. Trabajó tan rápido como pudo, cortando cabezas, torsos, piernas y todo lo que se atravesara como si fuese un campo de maíz y él, el agrícola. El hedor saturó el aire libre, incluso con el viento soplando en la dirección opuesta.

Phury se obligó a apartar la mirada, tenía que compensar el campo de tiro en constate movimiento letal de Rhage y permanecer fuera del rango del rubio, porque mierda, sabía que no tenía confianza en que el hermano podría diferenciar entre objetivos.

Z se acercó más, pasando por encima de los cadáveres animados sobre la tierra, cubriendo la espalda de Tohr cuando la rotación continuó. El carrusel de la muerte se unió con Rhage y Zsadist siendo los reyes.

-¡Phury! - Oyó.

_¡Pum, pum, pum, pum!_

-¡Maldita sea, cabrón. Escúchame! – Phury miró alrededor mientras mantenía sus armas en alto.- ¡Idiota, ven aquí!

El arma siguió tosiendo destellos de luz a pesar de que no había nada a lo que disparar, excepto a otros asesinos en la distancia quienes parecían estar fuera del alcance por el momento.  _No eres nada, no eres nadie, eres nada… No hay nada que te diferencie de los cuerpos a tus pies, soy tu único amigo, Phury._ Le susurró la maldita voz en su cabeza que nunca se callaba. _Nunca te desharás de mí… Morirás conmigo._ Cuando la tercera explosión se efectuó, y la más fuerte. Un cuerpo lo embistió contra una pared negruzca. El suelo se estremeció y el cuerpo contra el suyo se encogió con el suyo en la sacudida. Alarmado, subió la cabeza al cielo, la esfera de invisibilidad que cubría el perímetro seguía firmemente calada.

Una mano lo agarró del cuello, sacudiéndolo. Bajó sus ojos ardientes contra los de hielo.

-¡Mírame, Phury! – Gritó Vishous, agarrándolo de la nuca como si la vida le fuese en ello. El Hermano estaba jadeando espantosamente y temblaba como si titiritara de frio.

Él lo miro, y se encogió. El ojo izquierdo del pelinegro, el que tenía los tatuajes alrededor de la sien, se dilató y con ello, su corazón comenzó a latir despavorido a otro ritmo.

-Vishous, no… No quiero… No.- Comenzó a sacudirse fuera del agarre, pero el agarre era firme y él comenzaba a cagarse de miedo. Lanzó un rugido apresando el chaleco del poseído pelinegro.- Por favor…

No tenía por qué enterarse de su futuro ahora mismo. El pecho se le comprimió y comenzó a sudar frío, incapaz de apartar los ojos del ojo que se dilató hasta no verse más que un negro vacío en la cuenca. Vishous abrió los labios, inhalando y él se rindió, subiendo la mano para apresar la nuca del moreno para atraerlo a si, y verlo a través de las dos capaz de casco.

-La nieve cae muy despacio.- El pulgar de Vishous comenzó a acariciarle el pulso acelerado.- Hemos tenido mucha nieve en los últimos días, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Y habrá más y seguirá habiéndolo. Esta noche, mañana. El mes que viene. El próximo año… Las cosas vienen cuando tienen que venir, y caen donde tienen que caer, hermano.

-Así es.- dijo suavemente.- No hay nada que detenga donde las piezas deben encajar.

-Así es, a menos que seas una fuerza superior.- El pulgar se detuvo. El rostro de Vishous cambio por una expresión apologética.- Hermano mío, no te veo como el cable de tierra… _No podrás detenerle_. _Nunca._

_Nunca..._

-Zsadist.- sollozó. Su mente se vio abrumada por el aura de violencia del macho que era más que su sangre, era su mitad. Su persona importante en la faz de la tierra.

Salvarlo.

Salvar a Z había sido su trabajo desde que tenía edad para comprender las cosas. Phury cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza capaz de romper la carne, y llenar su boca de sangre.

Vishous soltó un quejido, saliendo del trance, como si de repente soltara un peso y finalmente pudiera respirar, el pelinegro dio un paso atrás, respirando el aire de humo y hedor como si fuera una fuente pura. La sangre de restrictor manchaba su cara y antebrazos.

-Sabes que no puedo controlarlo…- Vino como quejido a sus oídos. Phury envolvió los brazos alrededor del torso del moreno, forzándolo a unir sus cuerpos en un abrazo consolador.

El pelinegro apoyó su mano en la parte trasera del casco, donde estaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, fue el único movimiento de esfuerzo que hizo, no estaba devolviéndole el apretón.

Pero fue suficiente para hacerle recobrar el sentido.

-Debemos continuar…- Dijo Vishous.- Quedan dos edificios.

◦

 

Su gemelo trabajaba cómodo con el frío. Llevaba solo un jersey de cuello alto debajo del chaleco antibalas y pantalones amplios, iba más armado que vestido: la pistolera negra tenía un arma sin municiones, las dagas las tenía en dos forros, cada una a cada lado de su cintura en dos forros del mismo material grueso de su pantalón, y un cinturón con dos SIG Sauers. No es que no le gustasen las armas a pesar de que ese día iba cargado como nunca.

Le gustaba trabajar personalmente cuando mataba. En realidad, era el único momento en que se acercaba a alguien. Z agarro al restrictor por las solapas y le golpeo en el pómulo, girándole la cabeza al otro lado, sacudiéndolo, le propinó otras dos más.

El asesino se burló sonriendo abiertamente, entonces la rabia de Z se elevó. El aire alrededor de su cuerpo se cargó magnéticamente. Los copos de nieve no caían a su alrededor, como si los destruyera la oscuridad que lo adueñaba.

_Click. Click. Click…_

Phury escuchó un sonido estridente y miró sobre el hombro.

 _-_ Jodido… Bic… pedazo de mierda…- Vishous estaba de pie con un cigarrillo entre los labios y su pulgar rodando la ruedecilla que por más que masturbara no accionaba el encendedor. Rhage y Butch estaban a cada lado de él. Mirando con aburrimiento la interrogación de Z, como si fuese un entretenimiento que había perdido el interés.

Absolutamente indignado,  V tiró el PDM dentro de su bolsillo, y fue a por el guante forrado de plomo que cubría su mano. Phury giro la cabeza antes de verlo encender el cilindro enrollado. Diosa, él también quería y anhelaba llenarse los pulmones si con eso también le quitaba el tembleque de las manos.

Claramente el moreno seguía afectado por lo que fuese que no le dijo explícitamente, Phury no había recibido un telegrama del destino antes y ese hecho le cagaba de miedo, horas después de que hubiera sucedido. Por lo que sabía, Rhage había tenido un mensajillo meses atrás, lo que encajaba del por qué parecía encaprichado en una mujer humana, él decía, era virgen. Y suya. No es que el fuese a por las diablas, no iba ni por una ni por otras, por lo que él respectaba, dormía solo y despertaba, solo.

No había sexo ni alcohol para él, nada que lo turbara de cuidar de Z. Nada que nublara sus sentidos por si su hermano decidía usar alguna de las pistolas o esa linda guadaña contra él mismo, el tiempo solo decía, era raro que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Él no lo hubiera soportado, Diosa, apenas soportaba ser él mismo.

Él no había sufrido la vida de Zsadist. Pero había soportado la voz del _hechicero_ en su mente desde que tenía memoria, Z podría haber sufrido una pesadilla por los siglos de los siglos, pero los hijos de Ahgony, estaban todos condenados. Por nada, Phury era de algún modo el gemelo maldito, él que tenía una voz susurrándole sus inseguridades y sus pesadillas cada semana. A veces era silencioso, podía durar días sin oírlo, pero siempre volvía. Siempre lo hacía.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró delicadamente la voz del poli detrás suyo, Phury bajó la cabeza.- Estas temblando.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Respondió V del mismo modo.

-Dios, esto es un desastre.- Dijo Rhage quién por sonido que hacía, parecía estar pateando algún cuerpo en el suelo.- Y pensar que tenemos que limpiar toda esta mierda.

-Ésta era la única forma de exterminarlos lo más rápido posible. Los explosivos debían incinerar el edificio y toda la estructura, es lo que hicieron.- Señaló Tohr, pasando como un escolta alrededor de ellos, mirándolos sin mucha emoción en los ojos.- Esto es lo mejor que hemos trabajado en siglos. Buen trabajo, poli.- Hubo un momento de silencio.- Quién sabe, quizás seas una buena adquisión en la Hermandad. Solo la Diosa sabe que nadie ha sido inducido en décadas.

Phury no quiso hacerlo, pero el comentario adrede le forzó mirar por el refilón del ojo.

-Gracias.- dijo Butch sonrojándose.- Eso suena increíble, pero paso. No creo que deseen un humano en vuestra fraternidad. Sería la mascota del equipo.

-Oh, ahora cierra la boca.- Gruñó V, envolviendo un brazo sobre los hombros del poli, sonriendo por un lado de la perilla.

La mente de Phury se desvió fuera de sí. ¿Desde cuándo tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él? Seguro, Wrath, Tohrment, Rhage, Vishous y Butch lo hacían, pero, ¿qué hay de alguien que realmente se preocupara?

Butch lo hacía por V cómo nadie jamás lo había hecho antes por él, a Vishous, que había sido un completo nómada toda su vida.

Su mente visualizó el dibujo que mantenía escondido en el cajón de su escritorio.

La hembra.

La más preciosa hembra que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto. Desde que la vio sentada en aquel mueble antiquísimo, con ese suéter rosa, la faldita negra entallada y la coleta de caballo. Phury se sintió despojado de lo conocido, nunca había anhelado a alguien en su vida, era imposible que alguien tuviera los ojos tan azules, sin embargo, Beth los tenía así. Pero sus ojos no le hacían sentir cosas desconocidas en su cuerpo.

Nunca se había sentido atraído a una piel tanto, la de ella, Bella, hija de Rempoon y Magdalina, era tan blanca y hermosa, que se la imaginó como la piel de una manzana, fina y jugosa. ¿A qué sabría ella? Beth olía a duraznos, a un durazno tan jugoso y dulce que te llenaba la nariz. Marissa olía a mar, pero su piel seguro no debía saber salada, pensó, arrugando la nariz. La hembra que le otorgaba su sangre como compromiso único, sabía a clavo y una pizca de canela, no le gustaba mucho el sabor pero era rica. La humana Mary, sin embargo, olía a lavanda, a él le gustaba la lavanda pero su esencia no le recordaba que era un chupasangre.

Toda la reunión solamente pudo observar el color rojo de esos labios rellenos, el inferior más que el superior, pedían a gritos ser mordidos y besados. Los pómulos se le enrojecían con tanta facilidad que Phury sintió la sangre aglomerarse en el miembro inactivo de sus piernas.

No había algo más inquietante, que un célibe cuestionándose su estilo de vida.

Para su terrible condena, Bella tenía el pelo rojo, pero no rojo como cualquier pelirrojo que se inclinaba mas al naranja, el de ella era caoba, una mezcla profunda entre marrón y rojo. Y era el perfecto borgoña, un rico y oscuro vino tinto parecido al que él amaba beber.

Esa noche se había esmerado como jamás había hecho con un dibujo, dibujo su rostro en un papel, resaltando las nimiedades de su rostro con una obsesión que bordaba la enfermedad. Parecía un psicópata, al instante de haber terminado, había escondido el dibujo en lo profundo de su escritorio.

◦

Butch se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y estirando la espalda para desperezarse. El humano estaba listo para irse a la cama, de no ser por su llamado, tenía un pantalón de lana negro y una camisa de manga corta que le quedaba una talla más grande. Los pies los tenía descalzos y le pareció curioso, porque el hombre vivía del otro lado del jardín, cruzando un montón de césped, pero no dijo nada sobre su aspecto.

El cabello le goteaba todavía un poco en la frente y Tohr pensó que merecía un corte, los mechones le cubrían la frente y le daba una expresión casi soñolienta.

El humano se crujió el cuello, todavía incomodo y tenso de toda la adrenalina que habían sufrido.

-Phury habló con la enfermera que cuidó al joven en emergencias.- Comenzó a decir.- El tipo parecía algo ido, pero logró decirle que ellos le preguntaban sobre los ustedes. Ya sabes… Qué lugares frecuentan, que tipo de transportes usaban, como se movían, donde vivían.- Butch trabajó su otro brazo, su hombro crujió.- La víctima no dio una dirección concreta dónde lo habían torturado, pero tiene que ser algún lugar en concreto. Un refugio tal vez, si procuran continuar con las investigaciones, tienen que tener un lugar a donde llevar vampiros para interrogarlos.

-La cartera que robaste tenía una dirección, el lugar estaba limpio. Limpiado a fondo, como si supieran que él se había ido.- Tohr golpeteo el bolígrafo contra el escritorio, pensando.- ¿Cuándo estuvieron investigando encontraron algún tarro?

Butch repitió la palabra “tarro”, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada de algún puto tarro.

Tohr rió por su estallido emocional, seguro con la revelación confirmó.

-Entonces los restrictores andan limpiando sus madrigueras de humanos, saben que es riesgoso mantener una conexión y una dirección directa donde podamos emboscarlos. Fue adrede lo que le hicieron.

-¿Qué hay dentro de esas cosas de todos modos?

El pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-El corazón.- La respuesta era un sutil y fiero gruñido, que hizo detenerse al humano en su estado inquieto a volverse lentamente a mirarlo

-Eso es, repugnante.- dijo incomodo.- Aunque V me dijo que es un órgano inservible en sus cuerpos, están muertos después de todo, ¿no? - Butch dejó caer sus brazos y aspiró entre dientes, un poco de ruido salió de su boca.- Esto comienza a tener sentido. ¿Recuerdas a aquellas prostitutas muertas que se encuentran en las noticias? Las investigue un poco durante mis últimos casos. ¿Las marcas de mordeduras en sus cuellos y heroína en su sangre es algo que ellos tienden a hacer?

-No. Por eso creímos que era Z quien lo hacía, es el único de nosotros que se alimenta de sangre humana, y las prostitutas son un blanco fácil. No las folla solo se alimenta, pero la heroína no es lo suyo tampoco. Él dijo que no estaba haciendo esos ataques, tomando en cuenta que se alimenta muy poco, tiene razón.

-Entonces deben estar haciéndolo con otros propósito, si hablamos de los restrictores...- Butch alejó la mirada al suelo, dubitativo.- Es una trampa, quieren ponerles un cebo.

Tohr detuvo el repiqueteo, ceñudo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó.

-¿Si quisieras secuestrar a un vampiro, cómo lo harías? – Puntualizó.- Ponle la comida y espera hasta que venga uno a la trampa. La heroína seria el neutralizador, tienes al vampiro, drógalo y llévatelo a dónde quieras…- El humano maldijo, las piezas en su mente cayendo.- Encontré dardos en las escenas, de la clase con la que tranquilizarías un animal.

El pelinegro comenzó a idear la misma hipótesis, todo tenía sentido. Encajaba, todo había comenzado al mismo tiempo que atacaban a Darius y comenzaban a rastrearlos por todo el país. Tohr sintió un frío de temor subir por su espalda.

-Y escucha esto. Esta mañana he escuchado el escáner de la policía, sí todavía lo hago. Con un hacker en casa debo aprovecharme de los recursos, ¿huh? – Butch se ruborizó parcialmente.- Otra prostituta ha sido encontrada muerta en un callejón, cerca de donde murieron las demás… Y – se detuvo intencionadamente, mirándolo con pena.- Y yo puede que haya ido.

-¿Qué? – Las palabras se deslizaron de los labios de Tohr con una fría declaración de desaprobación. El humano hizo una mueca apologética.

-Lo sé, pero no me quede mucho tiempo. Conozco a mis ex compañeros, sabía que no los encontraría, fui a la escena y la observe. Entré sin autorización por V en el servidor de la policía, descargué el informe y en este ponía que su garganta había sido cortada.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien de esto? - Inclinándose hacia delante, coloco sus brazos en su escritorio y con fría determinación volvió la mirada hacia el hombre.

-Solo Vishous, él me ayudó a crear distintas hipótesis.- le informó.- Él está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Esto es peligroso.- Tuvo que forzar las palabras para que salieran de sus labios. Tuvo que obligar a su lengua a empujarlas fuera de su boca aun cuando sintió la rabia que se estaba gestando en su interior.- Como dije. Ninguno de nosotros se alimenta de una fuente humana a excepción de Zsadist, ponerlo bajo aviso será suficiente, sin embargo, no erradicaríamos ninguna desventaja que podríamos darles. Significa que están pululando más cerca de lo que creemos, indagando más profundo.

Cierta sensación de pánico comenzó a invadirlo, oprimiéndole la garganta y amenazando con robarle la capacidad para hablar.

Butch asintió, apretando la mandíbula.

-Tengo a Vishous bajo advertencia pero no sabría decírselo al resto.- su tono de voz bajo unas octavas.- Lo siento.

-Está bien- Dijo rápidamente.- Ya puedes retirarte. Gracias, Butch.

\- No hay de qué, viejo. Considera esto como una ayuda.- Se acerco a la puerta antes de volverse hacia él con una mirada.- Recuerda, los aprecio a todos ustedes de una forma que creo que ninguno espero, es loco. Rhage y V son mis mejores amigos. Que los lastimen no hace diferencia que me lo hagan a mí.

-Lo aprecio, de verdad.- dijo sinceramente.

El panel se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic, dejando a Tohr congelado en el frio silencio de su oficina mientras el murmullo de voces podía oírse en la otra habitación. Butch acababa de asegurarse que no pusiera a Vishous ni a nadie en riesgo con esa última declaración. Le había dejado claro que él estaba ineludiblemente comprometido con su estilo de vida.

Tohr colocó las manos en su escritorio y suspiro profunda y duramente. Era una casta. Hombres adultos temblaban de miedo ante él. Maldición, los de su propia especie temblaba de miedo ante él. Se había asegurado de eso fuese así. Había trabajado para inculcar ese miedo, esa cautela que hacía posible controlar a la gente y no permitir ningún posible rechazo ante cualquier demanda que hiciera.

Sin embargo, parecía que no había causado impacto en Butch el conocer cuan peligroso él podría resultar. Eso, o a él realmente le importaba un comino. Se pregunto si sería muy tarde para rectificar ese pequeño detalle. Suerte para él, podría burlar esa línea con uno de los sujetos más que al otro.

Apretando los dientes, agarró el teléfono y marco el numero del cuarto de Rhage

-Maldito seas…- Dijo al intercomunicador, hubo un pequeño silencio.- Tengo un pequeño mensaje para ti en mi buzón general. Es de la ciudad. De aquella humana, Mary.- sintió el siseo de la maldición del rubio venir desde el otro lado.- ¿Por qué demonios ella te recuerda? ¿Y cómo es que tiene nuestro número? Sabes qué, mejor ven a mi oficina, tenemos que discutir esto. Nuestra noche de descanso puede esperar.

◦

Los rayos no le quemaban.

Su Beth no sólo le había devuelto su corazón, sino que también le había regalado el sol, por un breve tiempo. Su sangre, todavía con rastros humanos remanecientes, le daba la posibilidad a él de recuperar parte de su vida humana.

La tierra bajo horas diurnas era muy diferente, no tan mística y tan misteriosa que cuando estaba bajo la luna, sin embargo sí más pura y más vital. El sol teñía todo lo que tocaba de vivos colores, difíciles de clasificar para él ya que algunos ni los reconocía.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
